The Fine Line Between Love and Hate
by WandaXmaximoff
Summary: Samantha Edwards is the newest diva brought up from OVW. The diva has a strong rivalry with another woman and detests John Cena . What happens when Sam is forced to work with a man she hates? --COMPLETE--
1. Unhappy Allegiances

**The Fine Line Between Love and Hate.**

**  
Summery: **Samantha Edwards is the newest diva brought up from OVW, along with the man she manages Mike Summers. The diva dislikes her in ring appearance, has a strong rivalry with another woman and detests John Cena . What happens when Sam is forced to betray her best friend and work with the man she hates. OC/Cena.

**Rating: **T or PG-13 for WWE wrestling—mild swearing, violence, and sexual situations.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the WWE or anything connected to it, I'm merely borrowing it. Therefore, poetic licence has been used with the WWE storyline, events and characters.  
I have not used wrestlers real names or families, as that's not something I'm comfortable with.  
The views represented in this story are not the views of the WWE, their wrestlers or the author.  
The characters Samantha Edwards and Mike Summers belong to wandaXmaximoff.  
The character Cheryl Leigh comes from the amazing fan fiction 'Blessed, Not Unlucky' by Disco Inferno1.

**Author's Notes: **A huge thank you to the awesome Disco Inferno1, for beta'ing for me, even though you're real busy and for letting me borrow Cheryl. I hope I do her justice.

**Edited 13/08/06: **I've edited Cheryl's last name in this chapter, as Disco Inferno1 kindly pointed out that Cheryl dropped her married name towards the end of her story.  
I've taken the liberty of changing it to Leigh-Batista, as I feel the married woman would want to keep her maiden name as well as taking on the name of her husband. Thank you for pointing out a detail I'd forgotten.

**  
Chapter One: Unhappy Allegiances.**

"My god, if I have to spend one more minute with that man, I might just knock him out," raged the blonde woman to her red headed companion.

The fair-haired diva sat down on the locker-room bench and began to tease her hair out of the ridiculous pigtails she was forced to wear them in for the show. As the other woman, a seasoned diva named Cherry Leigh, raised a questioning eyebrow to her young prodigy.

Samantha, or Sammy as she was known in the ring, had known Cherry ever since she started in the WWE.

The current woman's champion, who's real name was Cheryl Leigh-Batista, was married to World Heavy Weight Champion Dave Batista. Cheryl was Samantha's mentor and, after taking the younger woman under her wing, the two had become firm friends.

Samantha Edwards was the newest diva brought up from the WWE's training facility OVW, along with her life long friend and the man she managed in the ring, Mike Summers.

Mike was the current Intercontinental Champion and was presently feuding with the WWE Champion, John Cena, who also happened to be the cause of Samantha's weekly rants.

"What's he done now?" questioned Cheryl, knowing from experience who had angered her friend.

"He hasn't done anything, it's more the fact he exists," replied Samantha. "It's nothing specific; it's just him in general. The way he struts around the ring, making wise cracks and thinking he's all that."

Cheryl merely nodded, being use to the other woman's outbursts by now.

"And it isn't just an act, like with the others. I've seen him with his running buddies, in the hotel bar, acting like a complete jerk," continued Sam.

All Cheryl could do in way of a response was laugh despite her friend's serious tone; she couldn't help but find it amusing.

Samantha was still fuming as she pulled off her wrestling gear and changed into black pants and a baby pink sweater.

With that week's edition of 'Raw' over, the two women jumped into Cheryl's car. They headed for the hotel, where they had arranged to meet Dave and Mike for drinks.

The hotel bar was, as usual for a Monday night, filled with relaxing 'Raw' superstars.

Dave, who was a 'Smackdown' superstar, had arrived a day early, ahead of the Tuesday taping of his show, to spend time with his wife.

The four people took seats right at the bar itself and ordered drinks. As all of them were on the current WWE roster and performing house shows as well as the weekly tapings of 'Raw' and 'Smackdown', they stuck to soft drinks.

The chatter of people suddenly died down as Cena, surrounded by a group of friends, entered the bar. Most of the people gathered in the room knew him in some way or another, but his presence commanded their attention never the less.

Samantha rolled her eyes as he made his way into the already crowded room.

"Great."

It was very unlike Samantha to complain about colleagues, and she had a huge amount of respect for the veterans of the business, but for some reason the WWE Champion had under her skin.

After ten uneasy minutes, Samantha made an excuse and departed for her room, which she was sharing with fellow diva Melina.

As she passed Cena on her way out, he stopped her.

"Alright Sammy?"

Samantha hated her nickname and its frequent use, and for a minute her face was a picture of disdain, added to by who was addressing her.

Pulling herself together and smiling in a way she hoped was professional, Sam replied.

"Hi, err. I'm just leaving. I've got a splitting head ache."

This was partly the truth and partly an excuse to leave as quickly as possible, so Samantha hurried away as fast as she could.

Arriving in her room, Samantha found Melina on the phone to her boyfriend and WWE wrestler Jonny Nitro.

"Love you more," was all she heard of her roommate's conversation before Samantha went into the washroom.

Sam stood staring into the mirror for about half an hour on the pretence of brushing her teeth.

Really, she was contemplating what it was about John Cena that bugged her so much.

"Sammy? Are you almost done?" came Melina's voice, shaking the woman from her thoughts.

The blonde woman gave up the sanctuary and silence of the small tiled room and got into bed.

For hours she lay awake going over that night's match.

Mike had been facing off against Cena in preparation for their title match at 'Vengeance'.

Sam, as always, had accompanied Mike into the ring, where a shouting match between the two men had broken out. The result was Sam almost falling victim to Cena's trademark move, the 'F U'. At just over six foot, being man handled by Cena was a frightening thing; luckily, Mike hit him with the belt before any damage to Sam could be done.

The pair then fled the ring, Mike indicating that come Sunday the title would be his.

What Sunday held was the thing Sam feared the most. Two months before, Mike and his manager had been informed that at 'Vengeance' Sam would be turning on him.

The staged betrayal would lead to Cena retaining his title and Sam joining forces with him.

She wasn't much looking forwards to working so closely with a man she detested, and Sunday wasn't far away enough for her liking.

Disgruntled by the looming situation the diva fell into an uneasy sleep.

Tuesday morning came and, with it, the usual moans from a half sleeping Melina and a hurry to be ready on time. Tonight Sam would be taking part in a house show in Chicago, Illinois.

She would be in a tag-team match consisting of Mike and Cena, with her managing, against the current WWE tag team champions Kenny and Mikey of the 'Spirit Squad', with diva search runner up Rebecca in their corner.

The event wasn't something Sam was looking forwards to, as well as having to team with a man she disliked; she'd be facing off against her old rival.

Ever since the brunette had finished second in the WWE's quarter of a million answer to a talent contest, the two women hadn't seen eye-to-eye. The inexperienced woman had immediately been sent to OVW to improve on her wrestling skills, where Samantha was the reigning woman's champion at the time. Greenness had inflated Rebecca's head and led the woman into thinking that just because she had been handed a WWE contract on a silver plate, she was better than everyone else was. Samantha's respectful work ethic had meant that she had taken an instant dislike to the newcomer.

During their time together in the federation's training facilities, the two divas had had an intense rivalry both in and out of the ring.

Upon being brought up to the main branch of sports entertainment neither woman had much to do with the other, and so their animosity simmered down. Tonight's match was bound to open up some old wounds.

Thankfully, for once the plane journey to Illinois was an uneventful one. The three 'Raw' superstars said goodbye Dave, who'd be staying on in Wisconsin for 'Smackdown.' Before getting into a cab and heading to the airport. Check in was simple enough, and soon the three friends were sitting together on the aeroplane. The flight passed swiftly as the wrestlers spent it sleeping.

Arriving at the hotel, Sam, Cheryl and Mike stopped by the bar for something to eat before going to their separate rooms.

Within no time at all, they had to head to the arena for the show. Sam and Mike travelled together in a cab and were soon at their destination.

It was with a heavy heart that Samantha entered the locker-room that night, but the sight of Cheryl elevated her mood a little.

The older woman would be taking on a veteran of the sport, Trish Stratus, tonight in a match warming up for their confrontation at 'Vengeance'. Even though the prestigious woman's title was on the line, both women were professional enough not to let it cause real hostility.

"Hi, your headache cleared up?" was the red head's greeting.

"Yeah, I think that being almost hit by the 'F U' did more damage than I thought. I'm alright now though, thanks," the blonde replied.

"So, you looking forwards to tonight?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to get into the ring with a man I hate and a woman I despise," answered Sam, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"You'll be fine. You'll have Mike with you, and I'm sure Rebecca won't be a problem. It's been ages since you two fell out, she'll have forgotten it by now," added her friend, speaking from experience as she recalled a rivalry she had with ex-diva Stacy Keibler.

"I guess, but then I have Sunday to look forwards too. Joy of joys, working along side 'Mr. Vanilla Ice wannabe'," Sam sighed.

Cheryl just laughed; something about her friend's dislike of the WWE champion was so amusing that she couldn't take it seriously.

"You may laugh, but it's alright for you. What happened when you joined the WWE? You became part of Evolution and ended up marrying the hunky World Champion. What am I meant to do? Forget I hate the guy and get down on bended knee?"

Samantha stopped dead at the comment; even the thought of it sent chills down her spine.

Back into her consuming dislike, Samantha unhappily changed into her wrestling gear. She hated every inch of the pink hot pants and cute baby doll t-shirt. Add to the mix pigtails and she felt like an overgrown toddler. Samantha saw it as degrading for a woman with a degree in business management to be prancing around like a giant Barbie doll, but that was the price she had to pay for a job she loved.

Seven O'clock came and Cheryl made her way to the ring, leaving Samantha to sit in anticipation.

Not being able to stand the nerves alone, she made her way out of the women only area to find some company.

Crewmembers lined the backstage area of the arena and from out here Samantha could hear the chants of the crowd. Trish, playing heel to Cherry's babyface, was getting a lot of heat and the audience seemed to love their women's champion.

Not seeing Mike around and, assuming he was still getting ready, Samantha walked over to the buffet table to grab a bottle of water. As she did, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hey, Sammy, all ready for the match?"

Samantha looked round and found herself face to face with John Cena.

_Perfect, just perfect. As if my life couldn't get worse, _she thought.

"Do I look ready? Yes? Then why ask?" she replied, her eyebrows raised in sarcasm.

Without even waiting for a response, Samantha turned on her heel and stalked off. Her mood wasn't improved as she ran into Rebecca.

"Aww, Sammy, don't you look cute with your hair up in piggy tails," said the brunette in a mock baby voice.

Inside Samantha wanted to punch the cow but knew it could wait until they faced off in the ring. If anything good were to come of this Sunday's change of allegiance, she hoped it would be her attire.

Thankfully, Mike arrived in time to save her from a confrontation.

"Hey, Sam, how's your head feeling today?"

"It'll be much better once I wipe that smirk off Rebecca's face."

"I guess this will be one of our last matches together? I'm not looking forwards to Sunday at all."

"And you think I am? Do you know what the prospect of teaming up with Cena is doing to me?" she questioned in an uncharacteristic harsh tone.

"You know he's not all bad. He even came and asked if you were ok last night?"

"Yeah I bet he did. I guess he was disappointed in not having a woman around to taunt in front of his mates."

"You'll see, give it two months and you'll be wondering why you made such a fuss(.)"

"I doubt it, there's about as much chance as Mr. McMahon retiring and handing over the company to yours truly."

Mike stifled a laugh, knowing from fifteen years of friendship, not to push it any more.

Cheryl returned, sporting a cut lip, but claiming her match went really well and she had high hopes for 'Vengeance'.

All too soon, it was time for Samantha's match and she and Mike made their way to the entrance ramp.

Unlike 'Monday night Raw', there was no over the top entrance or commentary from Jim Ross.

Samantha missed the pyros and music of her and Mike's usual approach to the ring.

Something felt odd without the warm heat of the fireworks, sound of Zebrahead and the announcement that Mike Summer, accompanied by Sammy, hailed from Lexington, South Carolina.

Stepping up to the ring, Samantha's body prickled at the sight of Rebecca decked out in cheerleader like attire similar to that of the 'Spirit Squad'.

She was aching for the moment the tag was made and she'd finally get the chance of some payback.

The match got under way with Mike facing off against Kenny. There wasn't much height difference between the two men, but Mike was far more built then his opponent. With a couple of grapple holds, her side had the advantage and Samantha relaxed into the action.

She was uneasy at being in such close proximity with Cena, so she played with the tag rope to distract herself. Soon enough the tag was made and Cena stepped into the ring to a flourish of cheers.

Back with Mike at her side, Samantha was able to take interest in the match.

Half of her guiltily hoped Mikey's punches would connect as he went at it against the Champion.

However, before there was a chance of any real injury, a warm hand slapped hers and she was in on the action.

Cheers, almost as loud as those for her team-mate, filled the air, and Samantha smiled to herself.

The audience loved her and wanted her to lay one on Rebecca almost as much as she did herself.

Although she knew all this would change come Sunday when the fan favourite turned on her ' boyfriend' to join the Champion and enjoy his glory too. A part of her was looking forwards to it though, as it had been so long since she'd played the bitchy heel and it was much closer to her real self that she enjoyed it a lot.

The moment had come and Samantha now held Rebecca by a clump of hair, enjoying the tension as the other woman struggled to get free. With a neck breaker, that was almost too real, the blonde had the brunette down.

Going down for the three count, Samantha didn't notice Kenny jump into the ring with a steel chair until the last second. Getting to her feet, she prepared to dodge out of the way when someone grabbed her from behind and swung her to safety. The touch of the man's hands on her exposed waist was like electric coursing through her body. She felt light-headed at the intimacy of it and thought her rescuer could only be Mike. Samantha was shocked when she crawled to the ring apron and saw Mike was standing there. Then the realisation of who had moved her out of the way hit her, and she was stunned that John Cena had had such an effect on her.

Within seconds he'd hit the 'FU' on a now legal Kenny and the three count followed.

Cena's music played and the trio stood victorious, but Samantha was a little downhearted that she hadn't been given the chance to do more damage to Rebecca.

With emotions running high, the winning team embraced and Samantha felt the electricity again as Cena slipped his hand around her waist. With out knowing why she did it, she leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Thanks for saving me back there."

"No problem."

Walking back to the locker room, Samantha's head span. How could a man that infuriated her so much cause feelings inside her that she hadn't felt the likes of since her first kiss with a boy named Cody at the high school prom.

"How was your match? Get any much wanted revenge?" asked Cheryl as the blonde sat down.

"Sadly no, but it was interesting never the less," came the semi-dressed woman's reply.

The red head raised a questioning eyebrow, surprised at the lack of annoyance in her friend's voice.

"It was nothing, forget it," said Sam, shaking the thoughts out of her head.

"Are you sure you're alright? You don't look it."

"I guess I'm just still shaken up from Kenny almost be-heading me with a steel chair," said the blonde.

"Jeez, what happened?"

"Cena pulled me out of the way before it hit me."

"I guess his isn't such an arrogant jerk after all," said Cheryl.

"Humm," was all Sam managed to reply with.

That night, needing a distraction from her thoughts, Samantha joined Cheryl and Mike for drinks in the bar. It was strange without Dave there with his wife, but the trio still chatted happily.

As her mood lifted, because of the company, all thoughts of the WWE champion left Sam's head.

After about an hour of light conversation, mostly about the upcoming pay per view, one of the 'Raw' bookers, Dusty Rhodes, approached Samantha and Mike.

The middle-aged former superstar needed a word with the two wrestlers, so they made their way to a quiet room next to the bar.

Dusty informed them that he thought it would be a good idea if they get to the arena early the next day so that they had time to go through some things for that night's house show.

With just four days until 'Vengeance', management at WWE headquarters were keen to road test Samantha's union with John Cena.

It would be unthinkable that if come Sunday the two couldn't work well together, and they also wanted to make sure the two newer wrestlers were prepared for the biggest night of their careers.

Mike and Samantha had only been in the WWE for two years, so for them to be involved in a title match with such implications was a huge deal.

If things went according to plan, by the time 'Monday night Raw' had aired next week, the Intercontinental champion would be really over. Playing the part of the 'scorned lover' was bound to get Mike a lot of sympathy from the crowd, and the push would bring him to the next level in the WWE ladder.

Meanwhile, the change would also give some freshness to the WWE Champion, as he'd be turning from babyface to heel, along with the addition of a woman by his side.

Dusty hoped the betrayal at 'Vengeance' would benefit all those involved and make for some interesting story lines in the coming months.

With this new schedule, Samantha and Mike realised they'd have to be up pretty early the next day; it was a long trip from Chicago to the state of the next show, Des Moines, Iowa.

As always, the two best friends got a cab together to the airport. Cheryl wouldn't be joining them, however, as she had the following day off she'd be flying out to Mobile, Alabama, to see her husband who had a show there.

The three of them would meet up again on Friday, after a well-deserved break, for the last few house shows before the pay per view.

Informing Cheryl of the change in plans, which meant they'd have to skip their arranged breakfast, Mike and Sam bid her good night.

"See you in the morning Cher. Remember don't be late, I'd like the get to the airport with plenty of time," said Sam, which was something of an irony, as she was the one who usually made the group late

"See you tomorrow, sleep well."

The two women embraced and Samantha made her way to her hotel room. Surprisingly, Melina wasn't there and Sam guessed she was still saying goodnight to Jonny Nitro.

Unable to sleep just yet, Samantha changed in to her pyjamas and curled up to read a chapter of _The Amber Spyglass _by Philip Pullman.

Half an hour later, Melina returned to the room looking hot and flushed in the face. She promptly changed, climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Samantha ended the chapter titled 'Lyra and her Death', folded down the corner of page 284 and closed her book. As always, reading had done the trick and she felt heavy lidded. Closing her eyes, Samantha fell into an easy sleep.


	2. Truth or Dare

**Author's Notes: **As I have this and chapter three already written and beta'ed, I decided to update now. I know it's only been a few days but I couldn't wait.

I've noticed I've got 64 hits but only three reviews for chapter one. I beg you; if you read my story please leave a comment. I don't care even if it says, 'Man this sucked.' I just want to know what you guys think.

Thank you to **Disco Inferno1**, **MissyMercer** and **Tortilla Girl and Spuddies** who did comment. I'm so pleased you like it so far and hope you continue to read.

Also, huge thanks as always to Gin, you're going a great job beta'ing. It's greatly appreciated.

**Chapter two: Truth or Dare.**

At six am on Wednesday morning, Sam's alarm sounded, accompanied by sleepy moans from Melina and Sam promptly shut off the sound. Stretching and rubbing her eyes, the blonde climbed out of bed. She dressed in sweats as they were comfortable to travel in and packed her case, almost forgetting her make-up bag.

By seven, a tired looking Samantha was waiting for her companions in the hotel lobby.

Her blonde hair was pulled up into an untidy ponytail and there was no make-up on her pale face.

Feeling it was still too early to eat; Sam skipped getting any food, knowing she could eat on the plane.

With in minutes Mike and Cheryl arrived; the black haired man looked unusually chipper for such an unearthly hour, whereas the red head looked pretty much like her worn out friend.

They clambered into a cab stowing their casesin the trunk.

As they got onto the road, the sound of Linkin Park blasting from the driver's C.D player shook all three awake.

"Sorry, I forgot it was so loud," he apologised.

The two women merely nodded and closed their eyes. Within fifteen minutes they had arrived at the O'Hare Airport.

As it wasn't even eight O'clock, the airport was fairly quiet and check in was simple. Sam and Mike's flight was at nine am, meaning they'd arrive in Des Moines around noon. That would give them plenty of time to freshen up, grab a bite of lunch and make their way to the arena.

Cheryl's flight was at nine-thirty, meaning she'd be reunited with her husband no later than two O'clock.

All three put their cases on the respective luggage carousels and took seats in the waiting area.

None of the travellers were up to doing much, so they just chatted while they waited for the Iowa flight to be called.

"What are your plans for the next few days then, Cheryl?" asked Samantha.

"Well Dave has a house show tonight, so I'll go with him to that. Then we've both got Thursday off, so I guess we'll go back to home for a bit. What about you, what are you doing with your free day?"

"I really don't know, I'm half tempted to go straight from Des Moines to Missouri and stay in a hotel," replied Sam, who never planned her days off unless she had something important to do, so just went with how she felt on the day.

At eight-thirty, the boarding call for the Iowa flight came, and Samantha and Mike said good-bye to Cheryl and made their way to the waiting area.

"Have a nice day off with Dave, I hope you have fun."

"You enjoy your day off too, Sam. I'll see you Friday," replied Cheryl.

The flight assistant checking the tickets was nothing but annoying, and Samantha waited impatiently to board her flight. As bad luck would have it, Mike and Samantha didn't have seats together, so the blonde woman was anxious to see whom she'd be sitting by.

As the small flight attendant called the row of Mike's seat, Sam heard someone shouting her.

"Sam?"

She wheeled around and saw John Cena.

"Oh, hi," she replied.

"I guess Dusty told you about getting to the arena early then?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm here, isn't it?" answered the woman, thinking what an idiot he was.

"Mike not with you then?"

"Yeah, he is actually. His seat row has just been called."

"So you're not sitting together? Who you sitting with? I hope I'm not stuck with some old lady," he said, jerking the ticket from Sam's hand to see her seat number.

His face lit up, as he read seat 47, which unbeknownst to Sam was next to his.

"Thank you, I'll have that back if you don't mind," she said, pulling the ticket away.

Her face dropped as she realised she'd grabbed his ticket by mistake and noticed his seat number.

"That's just great," she muttered.

"I guess it looks like you'll be stuck with me for three hours," Cena said, a smirk playing on his face.

"Yeah, thank god I have a good book."

"Row twenty," called the attendant.

Sam handed her ticket to the small black haired woman, with a look accusing her of seating her with a man she hated on purpose.

As she walked onto the plane, she heard the woman call "row twenty," again.

Sam sighed, resigned to the fact this flight wasn't going to be a good one. As if to add to her annoyance, Sam saw that Mike was seated five rows behind her, so there was no chance she could speak to him without shouting.

On a brighter note, she had the window seat, so at least she had something to do, even if it was looking at clouds.

Cena took the seat next to her, grinning broadly.

_Jesus, it's only a three hour flight, what's he so excited about?_

As soon as the plane took off Sam jammed headphones into her ears and opened her book, listening to nothing but wanting an excuse not to talk.

"How can you read and listen to music?" Cena asked, pulling the headphone from Sam's ear.

"Easy, like this," she replied, shoving the small speaker back.

The headphone came away again, "But you haven't even got any music on, I never heard any."

"Well maybe I just don't want to talk to you."

"Well you're going to have to get use to it; we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on."

_Don't remind me._

"So, what do you want me to do? Play eye spy with you?" she bit out.

"Man, what's your problem? Is it that time of the month or something?"

Samantha turned beetroot red with rage.

"You! You're my problem!" she replied, not realising she was shouting and causing everyone to look.

The waitress with the drinks trolley broke the tension.

"Would you like any refreshments?"

_What I want is a seat on a plane, going a hundred miles in the opposite direction._

"Yeah, can I get a soda please?"

"There you go, sir. Miss, anything for you?"

"Yeah, can I get a bottle of water please?"

The waitress handed Samantha a bottle of still water and she drank from it greedily.

For about ten minutes, Sam stared at the same page in her book, not reading a word.

Cena sat bopping his head to what ever he was listening too.

Noticing that Sam was no longer reading, he took out the headphones and smiled at her.

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"No, tell me. What are you stupidly grinning at? You've been like this ever since you sat down."

"Nothing, I'm just enjoying sitting next to you," he smirked.

Sam turned her head to look out the window and felt a tap on her shoulder as she did. The contact caused the same intense feeling as it had done the day before.

"Yes?"

"I though you were going to play eye spy with me?"

Sam crinkled up her face in disdain but replied never the less.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with SOJ."

"Sexy old John?" he asked.

Sam had to hide a giggle."No, stupid obnoxious jerk," she said and turned away.

Nothing was said between the two for about half an hour and Samantha began to doze off.

Awakening from her nap, she saw Cena looking at her.

"You can't sleep, it's my go. I spy with my little eye, something beginning with MB."

"Manky banana," replied Sam, indicating to the small child in front's snack.

"Wrong, guess again."

"I don't care, so you can just tell me."

"Moody bitch," Cena answered.

Sam felt her stomach tighten with rage, and she had to refrain her self from putting her hands around his throat and chocking him.

"Your turn."

"Are you really so stupid as to think I want to play some childish guessing game with you?"

"Yup."

"Well, I don't want to, so get lost."

"You love it really."

"Does it look as though I'm enjoying this?"

"You wouldn't still be responding if you weren't."

Sam had to admit, he'd got her there. Why was she still falling for his lame attempt to wind her up?

At a loss for a witty retort, Sam turned away again but was once more pulled back by his touch.

"Ok, we'll play something different. But as you chose eye spy, it's my turn to pick."

Sam failed to respond, so he continued. "Let's play truth or dare."

"What are we, twelve?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Alright Sammy, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why do you hate me so much?"

Sam took a minute to answer, "Why do you taunt me so much?"

"No, you haven't answered my question. Thems the rules."

"I don't hate you, I just can't stand being around you," she replied truthfully.

Cena looked taken aback, as though no woman alive would be unable to resist his charm.

"You go then," he said sheepishly.

"Why do you taunt me so much?" Sam asked again.

"I don't know ? I dunno, I guess it's just so easy."

Sam let out a hollow laugh but indicated for him to go on.

"Truth or dare?"

Not wanting to answer any more personal questions, she replied with "dare."

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"You heard."

"No."

"But it's the rules. You agreed to play, so you gotta do the dare."

"No."

"Chicken."

"I'm not chicken."

"Prove it."

Not knowing what had overtaken her, Sam closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss him. A jolt ran through her body as their lips brushed. She was about to pull away but felt a hand cupping her head and holding it in place. The kiss deepened and Sam swooned, feeling like 200 volts had just run through her.

They broke apart and Sam remained with her eyes closed, letting out a deep breath.

_What the hell had just happened? I've just snogged John Cena, a man I despised. Why did I do it and why was it so nice?_

Sam opened her eyes and stared out of the window, not wanting to look Cena in the eye.

He made no move to talk to her or gain her attention again and they remained silent for the rest of the flight.

Not soon enough for her liking, the plane landed. Within seconds of being informed that they could take their belts off, Sam was on her feet and walking down the aisle, not once looking back at Cena.

In the waiting room, the air was hot, and Mike couldn't arrive soon enough. Sam wanted to get the hell out of here and to her hotel room. She barely looked up as Cena passed her, bopping to his I-pod.

"Hey, you got off the plane quickly. Are you alright?" asked Mike, taking one look at his best friend's face and knowing something was very wrong.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied.

"I saw you arguing with Cena on the plane. What happened?"

"Nothing."

Mike knew not to ask any more questions. They made their way out of the airport and quickly jumped into a cab to the hotel. Pretending she was feeling unwell, Sam went straight to her room.

Arriving in her room, Sam realised she hadn't eaten all day and ordered a tuna sandwich from room service. All she could manage to do was pick at the sandwich though as her head was preoccupied.

_Why did I fall for Cena's taunts and kiss him? More importantly, why did I enjoy it so much? How the hell will I be able to work with him now?_

Putting the whole experience down to lack of sleep, food and being a hundred miles up in the sky, Sam pushed the thoughts out of her head and tried to eat.

After finishing her sandwich, Sam decided to forget about the whole ordeal and go back to hating him.

A call from Mike reminded her that they had to be at the arena in an hour and a half. Samantha showered and changed, then packed her wrestling gear into her sports bag, not looking forwards to what was coming.

She arrived in the lobby to find Mike and Cena waiting for her.

_This retched day just keeps getting better._

"You feeling any better?" Mike asked, as she set down her bag.

"Yeah, thanks," she replied.

Neither she nor Cena looked at each other, and she could feel the tension in the air. It was like the feeling before a storm and electricity crackled between the pair.

Saying nothing more, the trio got into a cab and headed for the arena.

Sam hurried into the woman's locker room, and thankfully, no one was there. She guessed everyone would be arriving later and was glad of the peace.

She changed in record speed, resenting everything about her appearance.

Slowly, Sam walked to the ring and found Mike, Cena and Dusty Rhodes waiting for her.

She took the empty seat next to Mike, looking at no one.

"Right, first off how about you just get warmed up," instructed Dusty.

The three wrestlers climbed into the ring and , after some stretches, took it in turns to grapple and do basic moves on each other. Sam and Mike worked easily together, as always. Cena and Mike worked well, showing their professionalism. As Mike leaned back on the ropes to rest, Sam and Cena locked in to an uneasy grapple. Both were trying so hard not to touch the other too much, and never uttered a word to each other. The tension was agonising and Sam wished the floor would open up and swallow her.

"What's going on? The pair of you look scared to death. You do realise that in four days you'll be working constantly with each other, pretending to be a couple," said Dusty.

Both Cena and Sam muttered an unconvincing "Sorry," and went to it again, but nothing had changed and the hold was still unnatural.

"Ok, stop. You two obviously have some problem with each other and I heard about your fight on the plane. It's too late to change Sunday's match now, so I want you two to go and sort what ever this is out," said Dusty, his voice stern.

Sam and Cena climbed out of the ring, looking forlorn, and made their way backstage.

Neither spoke for a few minutes until Cena said, "Well?"

"Well what? What the hell did you kiss me for?"

"You kissed me first," he shrugged.

"Bull shit! You made that stupid dare and wouldn't let it drop," screamed Sam. "You were the one that when I tried to pull away, held me there and stuck your tongue down my throat."

"You enjoyed it!" came the reply, Cena's voice now as loud as Sam's.

Alerted by all the noise, Mike came to see what was going on, as Cena walked back to the ring.

"You kissed? You two kissed? When? Where? Sam, were you ever going to tell me? I thought you hated him."

"I do," was all Sam said, before storming off.

After ten minutes, Sam had calmed down a little and she returned to the ring. Cena and Mike were going through the finish to Sunday's match with Dusty watching. All were acting as if nothing had happened.

"Right, now that you're back Sam, get into the ring and go through your part for Sunday," said Dusty.

Sam nodded and got into the ring. Mike had just hit his finisher, the 'Summer time' and was about to go for the pin.

Sam grabbed the title belt and smacked Mike around the head with it, Cena then lifted his opponent up into the 'F U'. He hit his mark and the three count was called. Knowing that things didn't end there, Sam ran over to Cena and raised his hand, faking a look of jubilation. The newly united couple hugged briefly before breaking apart to look at Dusty.

"Are you ok? I didn't hit you too hard, did I?" Sam whispered to Mike.

"Nah, I'm fine. You ok?"

Sam nodded.

Dusty looked at the three wrestlers, and he didn't seem pleased.

"Well, the wrestling was sound. However, there's no emotion. This woman has just turned on her boyfriend and joined his opponent. Because of her, Cena, you've retained the title. Mike, you were fine, I don't think there's anything you need to improve on. Sam, you've just betrayed your boyfriend and you're meant to be celebrating with the Champion, enjoying the glory."

The trio remained silent, so Dusty went on.

"I want to see some action. Since we lost Edge and Lita to ECW, there's hasn't been a really hot pair of heels. Come on guys, think of when Trish betrayed Jericho and joined Christian at Wrestlemainia."

Still nobody spoke.

"Cena, Sam has just won you the title. Don't just briefly hug the woman, she's meant to mean everything to you, you're meant to think she's the hottest diva ever. Sam, you're meant to seem like you really want Cena; you've turned on your boyfriend to be with this better man. No offence Mike.

I want to see some heat, some chemistry. Come on, if things don't improve I'm going to have to re-book the whole thing, and you know what that means. Let's try it again."

Sam was half-tempted to mess up again on purpose; if Dusty thought she and Cena had no chemistry, he'd scrap the match and she could forget the whole thing. However, she knew what this push would mean to Mike, he'd make it to main event and she couldn't do it to her best friend.

They ran through the finish to the match again. But this time when Sam raised Cena's hand, he grabbed her around the waist and arched her back low, so her hair swept the canvas. Then leaning down, his blue eyes meeting hers for the first time all night, he kissed her. It was just like when they'd kissed on the plane, passionate and full of heat. Sam felt the now familiar and pleasurable crackle of electricity between them. As the kiss deepened and Cena still held onto her waist, Sam swooned.

It was like nothing else she'd felt before and for the minutes they were joined nothing else existed. No ring, no Mike and Dusty, no burning hatred.

They broke apart and Sam stood upright, to see Mike and Dusty staring at them with open mouths.

"Excellent. Do that on Sunday and you'll have the whole arena buzzing," said the booker.

Sam stared at the floor, finding the canvas the most interesting thing she'd ever seen.

"Well, we're done here guys. I'll see you tonight for the match."

Sam ran to the locker room before anyone could stop her, wishing so hard that Cheryl was here.

The diva was out of luck though, her friend was miles away with her husband, and the only person in the room was Rebecca.

Sam swore under her breath at the sight of the other woman. This was the last thing she needed.

However, not wanting to go outside to the backstage area, Sam sat down.

"Aw, Sammy you look all flushed. Having a bad time of it?"

Sam didn't dignify the taunt with a response; instead, she remained silent, waiting for someone else to enter.

As if answering her prayers, Melina walked in.

"Melina, can I have a word some where private," said the blonde.

"Sure," the new arrival said, heading back out of the room.

The two divas found a quiet corner backstage, and Sam began to speak. Her head was spinning and her thoughts were unclear, but she needed to get them out.

"Me and John Cena just kissed."

"Well, I guess it is kind of expected with your match on Sunday."

"Yeah, but it wasn't the first time. He kissed me today on the plane."

"He did what?Jonny kept that quiet. I never knew he liked you."

"He doesn't."

"Why did he kiss you then?"

"I...I..dunno. He was trying to wind me up I guess."

"Well that's a funny way to wind someone up."

"God, he just annoys me so much. Ever time I'm around him, I want to scream and punch him."

Melina frowned.

"I hate him, I just hate him. Why does he have to be such an egotistical prat?"

"I dunno, Sam. But what you going to do? You'll be working so closely with him, seeing him every day. And with this new gimmick you'll be kissing him a hell of a lot more."

"I know, I'll go insane. I can't stand to be in the same room as him, let alone kiss him again. I'm just going to have to quit, there's nothing else for it," sighed the blonde.

"Don't be stupid, you can't quit just because you don't like kissing someone. You'll just have to deal with it, I dunno; pretend he's Brad Pitt or something."

Sam burst out laughing.

"Thanks, you're right. I'm just being silly, I'll be fine," said Sam, not feeling too sure she would be.

That night's match was like a living hell. Sam was now managing Cena, testing out the crowd's reaction. He was in a one-on-one match with Charlie Hass. Mike was up earlier, against Mark Jindrak.

Neither Sam nor Cena looked at each other during the match, and so they wouldn't give anything about 'Vengeance' away she simply raised his hand when he won, relieved there was no more kissing involved.

On her way back to the locker room at the end of the show, Cena stopped Sam.

"Can we talk later? Meet me in the bar?"

"Yeah, alright," was all Sam said.


	3. A few days in Missouri

**Author's notes: **I'm back with another update. As I have eleven chapters written, and my beta a chapter ahead of what I've posted, updates should be fairly frequent.

I want to thank Gin for doing such a great job beta'ing. Thank you I really appreciate your help.

In addition, thank you for the kind reviews from, **steffi-weffi16, foolishangel87, Arsonal Pyromaniac, missfxckingwhatever, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, Tortilla Girl and Spuddies, MissyMercer** and **Disco Inferno1**. I'm glad everyone is enjoying my story so much and hope you all continue to read.

** Chapter three: A few days in Missouri.**

That night, arriving at the hotel, Mike cornered Sam.

"What the hell is going on Sam? First, I hear Cena kissed you on the plane. Then this afternoon in the ring it looked like you two were going to get down and dirty right there."

Sam blushed. "I don't know Mike, but I need to talk to him and get this sorted out. I'll talk to you later," she replied, then left.

Sam found Cena alone in a quiet corner of the bar, no running buddies with him, although Melina and Jonny Nitro did keep shooting knowing glances at them.

She sat down, not knowing what to expect.

"Do you want a drink?" Cena asked her.

"Yeah, I'll have an orange juice, thanks." If she had to endure sitting here with him, she might as well have a drink too.

A few seconds later he returned with two orange juices.

"I'm sorry for kissing you on the plane."

Sam frowned at the genuineness of his voice, "It's alright."

"What are we going to do then?" he asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm not going to lie to you and pretend I like you, because I don't. But we're stuck working together, and apparently that involves a lot of kissing."

"We just couldn't, if that made things easier for you."

"We've got no choice, you heard what Dusty said and I don't much fancy angering Mr. McMahon."

"So what then?"

"We do what we have to and deal with it. I'll just pretend you're Brad Pitt and you can pretend I'm some porn star or something."

Cena raised a questioning eyebrow, "Do you really know that little about me?"

"Yup," replied Sam, getting up to leave, assuming everything was dealt with.

"Sam, stay. Come on, we're going to be spending a lot of time together. We might as well start now and get to know each other."

"Alright," she replied sitting back down.

"Do you really think I'd go for some bimbo porn star?" he asked.

"I dunno I know nothing about you. All I see is you in the ring or you with your mates. You strut around the place, like you're all that and your head inflated like a balloon," the diva replied.

Cena smiled at her comment, and Sam noticed how his blue eyes lit up and the cute dimples on his chin and cheeks as he did. "What about you? You act all high and mighty, like you've got a pole shoved up your ass."

"See, this is exactly what I mean. You can't take anything seriously; you have to make some wise crack," the woman replied tension rising in her voice.

"I don't, well not all the time any way," shrugged the champion.

"You do so; you were like it today on the plane. You couldn't just leave me be, you had to keep pushing it," continued the blonde.

"I'm sorry; I never knew it bothered you so much," the man said looking apologetic.

"That's just the point, you don't know me," Sam said.

"Then let me get to know you. We've both got the day off tomorrow; let me take you to dinner," Cena asked.

"No," insisted the diva.

"Why not?" pushed the WWE Champion.

"Because," was all the blonde replied with.

"Because what?" the wrestler went on probing.

"Just because," the woman said flatly.

"Because what? Because you're scared you'll feel something, like when we kissed," he questioned.

"I didn't feel a thing," the woman bit out anger rising in her voice.

"You did, because I felt it to," the man insisted.

"No you didn't, because there's nothing there to feel," raged the diva.

"You liar! You know you did, and I can't see why you won't just admit that," Cena said his voice now matching the volume of hers.

"There's nothing to admit. I hate you; get that into your thick head," Sam screamed and stormed off.

She ran to her hotel room, with tears burning her eyes. Thankfully, when she arrived there, the room was empty.

Frustrated that Cena could cause such a reaction in her, Sam punched the wall causing it to crack a little and her hand to bleed.

A few minutes later, Melina arrived in the room, an expectant look on her face.

"I'm going out," Sam spat, slamming the door behind her.

The angry blonde walked out of the hotel and onto the raining streets of Des Moines. Within seconds, she was soaked to the bone, as she hadn't considered taking a jacket with her.

Her cell rang and the caller I.D informed her that it was Mike. Not wanting to speak to him at the minute, she rejected the call. A few minutes later it rang again, this time showing Cheryl's name. Knowing her friend was in a different state and would know nothing about what just happened, she answered.

"Hi, Sam speaking."

"Hi Sam, are you alright? Mike just called me and said you'd had a huge fight with Cena, is everything ok?" came the reply on the other end.

"Yeah, it was nothing. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Where are you? It sounds really noisy."

"I just stepped outside to get some air, but honestly, I'm ok. I'll talk to you on Friday," said Sam, indicating that she wanted to finish the conversation.

"Ok hun, you take care and you know where I am if you need me," replied Cheryl, before hanging up.

Sam walked on in the rain, not knowing where her feet were taking her. She wanted nothing more than to get out of this damned town. Knowing she had the next day off, Sam decided to see if she could get a flight to Missouri that night.

She called the airline, and they informed her that there was one leaving, with available seats, in two hours. She then called a cab and booked a ride to the airport for half an hour's time, giving her chance to grab her bags and check out.

Sam ran back into the hotel and, avoiding everyone, made her way to her room. She hurriedly packed, only stopping to inform Melina that she was going and she would see her Friday for the next show.

Then she went down to the hotel reception and booked herself out, leaving a note for Mike and instructing the receptionist to give it him in three hours time, knowing there would be nothing he could do once he got the note.

In the note she told him that she was heading to Missouri and for no one to contact her unless it was an emergency. She reassured him that she was fine and that she would meet him in the hotel bar at four on Friday.

Then she made her way outside to wait for her cab, which arrived just five minutes later. Jumping into the taxi, she informed the driver that she was heading to the airport and promptly turned her cell off.

Sam got to the airport with plenty of time before her flight, so she called the hotel that the WWE superstars would be staying in on Friday to book a room. Luckily, the room that was reserved for herself and Melina was available.

Waiting for her flight to be called, Sam put on her C.D player to pass the time. She sat just underneath the information board; so that she'd know when her plane was due to depart.

An hour later, the boarding call came, and Sam checked in. At this time of night, it was pretty quiet and her ticket was hurried through.

Relaxing a little at being on her way to Missouri, Sam sat down; again she had the window seat.

She neither spoke nor looked at anyone for the duration of the flight, and instead just read her book.

With something interesting to preoccupy her mind, the journey passed quickly. Before she knew it, Sam was in the next state and riding a cab to the hotel.

Arriving at the hotel, Sam ordered some room service and showered as she waited for it to be brought up. The blonde hungrily ate the chicken Caesar salad, realising how long she'd gone without food.

With her stomach full, her body clean and being miles away from Des Moines and John Cena, Sam fell asleep.

The next morning Sam checked at reception to see if she had any messages; there was none. Either Mike had heeded her request, or he was too stupid to check the hotel the WWE had booked for Friday. She hoped it was the first.

With a whole day to herself, and nothing to distract her, the WWE star headed for a near by gym.

Armed with plenty of water and her C.D player, Sam knew she'd have a good, uneventful day.

The tension of the last few days caused the blonde to work out harder than she had in months.

By five O'clock, her limbs were aching and her stomach was empty, leaving Sam feeling a little light headed.

She showered, changed and headed into town to get some dinner, remembering Cena's request to take her out that day.

She wondered what would have happened if she had agreed, guessing it would have ended in a blazing row for all in the restaurant to witness.

Thanking her lucky stars that she'd declined and that she wouldn't see the jerk again until tomorrow night, she sat down to a delicious looking meal of lasagne.

After dinner, with nothing to do and feeling oddly alive, Sam headed to a local bar. She drank herself stupid, and had to almost push off a creepy guy chatting her up. Sam wondered why all men were such losers.

Feeling sick and tired, the blonde returned to the hotel and fell into bed fully clothed.

At eleven-thirty on Friday morning, the room's phone woke Sam up. She had a pounding hangover and felt like something had died in her mouth.

She picked up the receiver and spoke, "Sam speaking."

"Hi Sam, its Mike. Are you alright?

"Yeah, I'm jumping in jubilation. My life is near perfect and I can't wait to get back to work tonight," she replied, not trying to hide the sarcasm.

"What happened? Where have you been since Wednesday night? Are you ok?" her friend asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I headed to Missouri and booked into the hotel we're staying in today. I spend all of yesterday in the gym," replied the woman.

"Wow, the gyms in Missouri must be bad, you sound rough," joked the man.

"Why thanks. I went to a bar last night and had a little too much to drink," the diva confessed.

"Sammy, that's not like you. What on earth is the matter?" Mike asked.

"Nothing, I just felt like having some fun," lied the blonde.

"You're lying; I can hear it in your voice. What happened with you and Cena in the bar on Wednesday?" pushed the Intercontinental Champion.

"Nothing," was all she said.

"It doesn't sound like nothing, an hour with the guy and, the next thing I know, you're on a plane out of town," the black haired man went on.

"I just needed some time to myself," Sam insisted.

"And you had all of Thursday off. You didn't have to go running off into the night, ignoring everyone. We've all been really worried about you. Cheryl was about to get on a plane and come over, she was that concerned," he said.

"I didn't go running off. I just wanted to get away and have some time alone. Is that such a crime?" the blonde replied anger now rising in her voice.

"Well no. But it's not like you to hide your feelings, turn off your cell and head on a plane. Not to mention getting blind drunk," Mike commented.

"Well, I didn't feel much like myself, ok?" she bit back.

Mike took the hint that Sam didn't want this conversation to go on.

"Alright, well I'm in the airport now. I'll see you at four?" he asked.

"Yeah, see you later," she replied and hung up.

_God, why is he acting all parental on me? All I did was get away for a day. I'm a grown woman, there's no harm in it, _thought Sam, but something in the back of her head told her Mike was right.

She wasn't the type to bottle everything up and run off. Moreover, she certainly wasn't the type to get hammered and come back off her face.

Usually if something was bothering her, she'd talk to Mike and Cheryl about it. Then after thinking over the best course of action, she'd confront the situation.

The last time she'd acted like this was when Cody dumped her and broke her heart. When that had happened, no one saw her for two days, and she ended up in a jail cell for walking the streets, drunk under-age.

Since the fight with Cena on Wednesday night, Sam had ignored everything and had just shut down. If she didn't think about it, she didn't have to deal with it.

But what was she dealing with? Sam had worked with people she disliked before. On every other occasion that it had happened, she'd confronted the person and sorted out the problem in some way.

She remembered when she was eighteen, and waitressing, she couldn't get on with one of the other girls. The first thing she'd done about it was talk to her Mom and Mike before finally telling the girl her feelings and resolving things.

Her brain hurting from too much drink and over use, Sam showered to clear her head. Looking down she noticed the hand she'd punched the wall with was slightly bruised.

"Jesus!" she screamed, "One silly fight, with some guy, and I end up with a bruised hand and go off the rails."

Sam felt anger running through her body and she ripped the shower curtain down. Unable to control herself, she smashed the mirror into a hundred tiny, sharp, splinters. Sopping went, and the bruised hand bleeding, Sam sunk to the floor, sobs overcoming her.

She lay, crying, on the wet floor for about an hour. Her body shaking with each weep, her hand bleeding freely on the wet ground.

Still more time passed, and Sam remained on the bathroom floor in a heap.

Finally, she pulled herself together, dried off and got dressed. Sam fixed the broken shower curtain and cleaned up the mess of glass, blood and water. She phoned the hotel lobby and informed them that a spider had scared her in the shower, claiming that in her fright she'd accidentally broken the mirror.

The receptionist sympathetically said she'd send a repairperson up to fix it.

An hour later, with the mirror now replaced, and all evidence of her outburst gone, Sam walked down to the bar to meet Mike.

He was waiting for her in a little alcove near the back of the room, an orange juice and a glass of water on the table.

"Hey, I got you a drink in. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she replied, surprised that it was the truth.

"Hangover cleared up?"

"Yeah, I had a shower and took some painkillers."

Mike said nothing about Sam's desertion or fight with Cena, which she was relieved by. "God, I can't believe it. Our second from last match is tonight."

"We better make it a good one then," Sam said, smiling.

The best friends ate a late lunch come early dinner, and then met up with Cheryl, who had just arrived.

The red head hugged her younger friend warmly.

"You ok? What happened to your hand?" The Women's Champion asked noticing the bandage covering Sam's right hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I got scared by a spider in the shower and accidentally smashed the mirror, but it's ok now," answered Sam, getting a little sick of everyone asking that.

"How were your few days off?" the blonde continued.

"Really great, it was fantastic to spend some time with Dave that wasn't in an arena or bar."

"Aw, I'm really pleased for you. I'm glad you had a relaxing break."

"How about you, what did you do with the day off?"

"Spent it in the gym," replied the other woman, leaving out the part about her drinking bender.

"So all set for tonight? Not long now before the famous duo are split up," the red head noted.

"Yeah, it's going to be strange, but I'm sure it'll all work out in the end," mused the blonde.

Cheryl smiled and nodded. "I know it isn't quite the same, but it was hard for me when Dave was drafted to 'Smackdown'. It was strange at first, but we dealt with it and I'm sure you will too."

"Yeah, we'll be alright, I know we will," said Sam, newfound optimism in her voice.

That night's show went without a hitch. Sam and Mike worked the best they had ever done and she managed to avoid Cena all together.

Feeling happier than she had done recently, Sam joined her two best friends in the bar after the show.

It was a pretty quiet night, and Sam noticed Cena and his friends weren't there.

_Prefect! _thought Sam, with no sarcasm in it.

The only downside was a little dig from Rebecca.

"Aw, Sammy, I heard you had a fight with lover boy and ran off."

"Firstly, if you mean Cena, he's not my lover boy. Are you so stupid that you don't know the difference between a gimmik and real life? Secondly, I didn't run off, I wanted to get the hell away from the stench of you," replied the blonde, back to her usual cutting form.

Rebecca looked scandalized and stormed off.

"You'd think at her age she'd have grown out of being a school bully," joked Sam.

"I think she's jealous myself. You're one of the top divas, you're getting this new direction and you get to kiss the champ," said Mike.

"Well lucky me, getting to play tonsil tennis with the big boys. I guess if it annoys Rebecca, than it's worth it," smirked the diva.

"Watch it, you'll have people thinking you enjoy snogging Cena," said Cheryl.

"I do, I pretend he's Brad Pitt. What girl wouldn't enjoy that?" teased her friend.

Mike and Cheryl burst into fits of laughter.

Feeling a lot better, due to the comfort of her best friends, Sam had an easy night's sleep on Friday. She awoke feeling refreshed and ready to go for a weekend that would be very eventful.


	4. You could be kissing Viscera

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone. I know I said I'd update before the weekend, but I have friends round and 'Summerslam' was on. (Which kinda sucked btw!) Anywho, I'm here with Chapter Four and there should be more soon.

Thanks as always to the awesome Gin, I really appreciate you beta'ing for me.

Thank you also to the fantastic reviews from **missfxckingwhatever, Tortilla Girl and Spuddies, Disco Inferno1** and **foolishangel87.** I'm so pleased you all enjoyed Chapter Three so much and hope you like Chapter Four.

**Chapter Four: It could be worse, you could be kissing Viscera. **

Saturday was the most perfect day of Samantha's life. She slept in until eleven and then enjoyed a late breakfast with her friend. All three were buzzing at being so close to the pay per view. After they had eaten, Cheryl went to meet Dave at the airport.

He wasn't working on Saturday and had a house show in Mississippi on Sunday. As 'Vengeance' would be held in Louisiana, the four wrestlers were travelling to the venue of Saturday's show, Arkansas, together. Dave would come to that night's show to watch his wife and then on Sunday the four of them would go to the airport together, before heading to different southern states.

Mike and Sam spent a pleasant afternoon travelling to the airport and then enjoying the flight. She herself, Cheryl, Dave and Mike were all seated together, and so played a fun game of celebrity guess who.

Sam brought tears of laughter to everyone's eyes by thinking that the telytubbies were an icon of the twentieth century.

"Don't be so stupid. They wouldn't class the 'Spirit Squad' as icons," joked Dave, insinuating the tag team champions were kid's T.V stars.

Arriving at yet another hotel, the four wrestlers had a pleasurable lunch together before Cheryl and Dave retired to their room for some time alone together.

Mike and Sam remained in the bar, enjoying each other's company, getting ready for that night's house show.

The three 'Raw' stars, and Batista, travelled in a cab together to the arena.

That night's house show was the best ever. Sam didn't run into Rebecca or Cena once and her and Mike's match brought the house down.

The crowd obviously loved the Intercontinental champion and his manager and were hopeful for his title match the next day.

Deciding that she'd be best off with an early night before the pay per view, Sam went to bed as soon as they reached the hotel. Tomorrow would be an early start, followed by a lot of travelling and then a warm up for 'Vengeance'.

"Good night, y'all. I'll see ya bright and early tomorrow," she said before heading to her room.

The room was empty, as Melina and Nitro were enjoying themselves in the bar.

Changing into her bedclothes, Sam curled up with _The Amber Spyglass_.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on her door, assuming that it was Mike having something he'd forgotten to tell her, Sam hurried to answer it.

Throwing on her silk robe, she opened the lock and came face to face with the one person she'd been avoiding since Wednesday night.

"Hi, you ok?" asked John Cena.

"Yup. What do you want? Have you got something important to say or are you just disturbing me for the hell of it?"

"I just wanted to see if you were alright. I haven't seen you since Wednesday."

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine. So you can go now," said Sam, going to close the door.

Cena held it open and asked, "Wait, can we talk?"

"I thought we just did."

"Come on Sam; just let me in for a few minutes."

"Alright," she replied, walking off and sitting on her bed.

Cena sat down on Melina's bed.

"Nice robe," he smirked.

Sam rolled her eyes and replied, "If all you've come up here for is to annoy me, you can leave."

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"I'm sorry for upsetting you on Wednesday."

"Great, now you've apologized you can go back to the bar."

"Sam, look at me," Cena said, standing up and grabbing her arm.

She peered up into his blue eyes and asked, "What do you want John?"

"I just... I wanna… I dunno."

"Well, I'm glad we cleared that up."

"I'm sorry, alright. I never meant to upset you."

"Yeah, I got that."

"I just… every time we…" he trailed off.

"We what? Fight? What, you get some sick pleasure out of it, so you thought you'd come up to my room to taunt me."

Cena sat on the bed next to Sam, their bodies touched and Sam felt the heat between them. Ignoring it, she shuffled aside.

"Why can't you talk to me, with out getting mad?"

"I dunno," she shrugged

"I just want us to get along. I wanna be your friend."

"I have plenty of friends already, I don't need another."

"Stop doing this. Every time I try to be nice, stop pushing me away."

"No, I've told you already. Just because we have to work together, doesn't mean I have to like you."

"Why though?"

"Because everything isn't black and white, John, sometimes people don't get along."

Again, Cena held her arm, the electricity crackled between them and Sam knew some thing was going to explode.

"I like you, is that so hard to deal with?"

"Yes."

"Then why does it feel so good?"

"Trust me, it doesn't," Sam lied.

"For the love of god, don't start this again."

"Start what?"

"You, acting like there's nothing there, when we both know there is."

"So what if there is? Ok, I find you attractive, but that doesn't mean anything," she said honestly.

"Why not?" he pushed.

"Because the world revolves around more than looks alone. I've told you already, I can't stand you and it kills me being around you," spat the blonde woman.

"Fine! Forget it!" Cena raged, before storming out.

Sam lay back on her bed, tired of the same thing happening every time they were in the same room.

_At least he didn't kiss me again, _she thought.

However, for some strange reason she didn't feel as riled up as usual and a little bit of her was disappointed he'd left.

Uneasily Sam fell to sleep and it seemed like only a few minutes had passed when her alarm went off at seven.

Dragging herself out of bed, Sam dressed, packed and went downstairs for breakfast.

In the dinning room, Sam saw Cena sitting alone reading the paper. He looked up briefly before turning away.

Mike arrived ten minutes later.

"Morning, sunshine," he said.

"Morning," she smiled back.

"What do you fancy for breakfast?

"I dunno, just some toast."

"I'm starving, I'm going to have the works," the black haired man said.

"That's because you're a pig," his friend teased.

As their food arrived, so did Cheryl and Dave.

"Good morning," said the couple in unison.

"Sleep well?" Cheryl asked the two diners.

"Yeah, you?" replied Sam.

Mike mumbled something incoherent through mouthfuls of food.

"Yeah, I did thanks. It's always great having my husband besides me in bed," replied the married woman, to the blonde's previous question.

"What time's your flight Dave?" asked Mike, his mouth now free of food.

"Eleven, so I'll only have an hour to wait after you guys have gone," the World Heavy Weight Champion informed them.

The four friends chatted and enjoyed coffee together, the married couple having some food too, for an hour before it was time to get on the road.

The four wrestlers climbed into a small mini-bus together and departed.

Soon enough, they were in the airport waiting room. The flight to Louisiana was due for boarding in an hour, so the friends said goodbye to Dave.

"See ya soon, big man," said Mike, embracing the other wrestler.

"See you soon mate, good luck with your match," replied Dave.

Then it was Sam's turn to hug the Champion.

"Have a good night, Dave."

"You too, hope the match goes well," said the older man. "Have fun kissing Cena," he added in a whisper.

Sam glared at him and replied, "That's not even funny."

Mike and Sam walked off, as the married couple said an affectionate goodbye to each other.

"What's your seat number?" Mike asked.

Sam looked down to check her ticket, remembering the last time she and Mike hadn't sat together.

"Thirteen, yours? Please god say it's twelve or fourteen."

"Nah, its 23," he joked, holding up the ticket that showed number fourteen.

"That's cruel, man. Don't even joke about something like that. If I'd got stuck next to Cena again, I swear I'd have changed my flight."

Mike laughed as a teary-eyed Cheryl joined them.

"Cheer up Cheryl. It's only a few days," said Sam.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just being silly," sniffed the red head.

"Sam wants to know your seat number. She's hoping she won't end up by lover boy again," teased Mike

"Your in luck, it's twelve," replied Cheryl.

"Thank god. I was starting to formulate an escape plan," joked the blonde.

The three 'Raw' stars boarded their plane, Sam disappointed that she didn't have the window seat.

Rebecca sauntered passed, looking as if she was up to something.

As the last call for the Louisiana flight was came, Cena boarded the plane, looking dismayed.

To Sam's horror, he was sitting right in front of her.

"Looks like I'll be needing that parachute after all," she said, nodding her head to indicate who had taken the seat in front of her.

"Don't worry, I'll look after you," said Mike.

As the plane took off, Cheryl began to doze off and Mike turned on his C.D player, leaving Sam alone in silence.

Taking out her book, Sam felt restless and uneasy and it had nothing to do with flying.

Over the top of her seat, she could see Cena's capped head bopping along to his music.

_I wonder if he'd notice me setting fire to his cap, _Sam thought.

As if sensing that she was looking at him, Cena peered over his seat and smiled at her.

Sam looked back down to her book but, a minute or two later, a small ball of paper landed on the open page. She merely flicked it back. Again, the ball came back. Shutting her book, Sam peeked over the chair.

"Will you quit that?"

"What? I wasn't doing anything."

"So the balls of paper magically landed in my book, did they?"

"I guess so," he shrugged.

"Whatever just leave me alone," she replied, going back to her book.

A few minutes passed, and again another ball rolled down the page. Looking up, Sam saw Cena staring at her.

"You can't ignore me forever."

"Want to bet!"

"Go on; just be nice to me for once."

"No, I don't want to."

"Is it really that hard? Go on, give me a smile," he said, his blue eyes danced with mischief and Sam noticed the dimples on his face.

Not wanting to be drawn in to another one of his games, Sam continued reading.

"You'll be kissing me later," Cena said.

"Don't bank on it."

"Dusty'll have a fit if we don't"

"Doesn't mean I have to enjoy it though."

"Yeah, but you know you will," he smirked, before turning round and putting his headphones back in.

The remainder of the flight passed uneventfully and at two in the afternoon, they touched down in Louisiana.

The air in the southern city was muggy and oppressive, making the cab ride to the hotel in New Orleans uncomfortable.

After booking in, Sam went to her room and showered. It was now three O'clock, meaning they had two hours before they had to be in the arena.

Going down to the bar for some lunch, the diva felt drained. She wasn't looking forwards to wrestling in this heat; she knew the pay per view would draw a large crowd, making it even hotter.

Mike and Cheryl were already seated by the open balcony as Sam joined them.

They all ordered a small meal of local fish and chatted happily as they ate.

"Well, it's the end of the road Sam," said Mike.

"Yup, after tonight no more S and M," she joked.

"Unless you hoping for some with your new partner," teased Cheryl.

"He wishes. You know he was going on about us kissing on the plane," the blonde informed them.

"He's got it bad," mocked Mike.

"Nah, he just gets a sick kick out of plaguing me."

"Not what I heard last night," said Cheryl.

"What?" questioned Sam.

"I over heard him telling Nitro that he liked you."

Sam rolled her eyes and added," He told me the same last night."

"What, when? You went straight to your room," queried Mike.

Sam filled her two friends in about Cena's visit to her hotel room. When she'd finished, both sat opened mouthed.

"He never?" exclaimed Cheryl.

"Yup thought he was going to kiss me again, I guess he'll get his chance later," sighed the diva.

"What you going to do?" asked Mike.

"Nothing I can do, I'm stuck with him now, aren't I? Dusty will do his nut if we don't kiss tonight, and I dread to think what Mr. McMahon will say," said Sam, resigned to her fate.

"Could be worse, you could be kissing Viscera," reassured the older diva.

All three burst out laughing.

Within no time at all, they were on their way to the arena. As soon as Sam had gotten into the locker room and changed, Dusty called for her.

She made her way to his office backstage to find Cena and Mike already there.

"All set for tonight Sam?" the booker asked.

"Yup, looks like there'll be a big crowd. It should be interesting," replied Sam.

"You bet it will be," said Cena, a grin on his face.

"Looks like the golden couple are ready to go. I hope you do as well as you did on Tuesday."

Sam looked at the floor; suddenly the room felt very small and her throat tightened.

Dusty went on, unaware of Sam's discomfort, "I also have some news about tomorrow's edition of 'Raw'. Mike, you'll be defending the Intercontinental title against Carlito. You should have a lot of support going into the match and you'll be getting a clean victory."

Mike nodded, appreciating the faith the WWE had put in him.

"John, Sam, tomorrow's a big one for you two. After tonight, the crowd will hopefully be giving you a lot of heat, so I want you to give them something to get even madder about. You'll be opening the show."

Sam gasped; she'd never opened 'Raw' before.

"John, you'll come out and brag about your victory, claiming you beat all the competition and put it down to your new lady, Sam. Then you'll come out Sam, we'll be giving you new attire, which I'll show you tomorrow, and you're proudly congratulating the Champ. I want both of you to really play it up, make out like you've been seeing each other for months behind Mike's back, and that you had the whole thing planned."

Both the diva and the Champion nodded.

"I also want you to out do your performance tonight. Remember Edge and Lita's sex celebration? Well I want you to be like that."

"What? I'm not getting naked in the ring, especially not with him," Sam blurted out.

Dusty took no notice of the woman's complaints. "Obviously we aren't going to be as X-rated as they were; Vince learnt his lesson with that one. Nevertheless, I want to see heat, and chemistry and lots of action.

You're to convince everyone you've been at it like rabbits for months, that you're the hottest couple on T.V and that you can't keep your hands off each other."

"Easy," smiled Cena.

Sam just looked on in horror.

"But don't worry about that now, we'll be going through it all before the show tomorrow," added Dusty, not reassuring Sam one bit.

Sam stalked out of the booker's office, wishing she'd never signed a WWE contract.


	5. Vengeance

**Author's notes:** Hey everyone, I'm here to present chapter five. I now have up to chapter nine written and beta'd, with chapters 10, 11 and 12 also written and the 13th chapter in the works. So I should be updating frequently.  
My thanks as always go to Gin, who's doing a fantastic job beta'ing for me. I always enjoy your little comments on parts you particularly liked.  
Also, thank you for the reviews from **Tortilla Girl and Spuddies, Disco Inferno1, foolishangel87** and **MissyMercer**. I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so much and your comments are always appreciated.

**Chapter Five: "Vengeance."**

Back at the blissful sanctuary of the Louisiana Hotel, Mike caught up with his manager.

"You alright?" he asked.

"What do you think? Everyone knows I hate Cena, god even he knows it. What the hell is Dusty playing at?"

"He's repackaging the Champ and giving a talented diva a huge push," replied Mike, honestly. "Think what all this will do to your career," he went on.

"Yeah, but at what cost? Do Dusty and Mr. McMahon really want their Champ ending up in the E.R? 'Cos I swear, that's where this is heading."

"Sam, it's too late now. I know you don't like it, and if I'm honest I don't either. But there's nothing anyone can do about it now. You're just going to have to put a brave face on and act your ass off."

"I can't, I can't do this any more Mike. I'm quitting, I'm going to Mr. McMahon right now and I'll tell him to stick the job up his ass," cried the blonde.

"And where will that get you? No job, that's where."

"I'll go to TNA."

"You can't, you're contracted until next year. Besides, do you think they'd touch you if they heard about this?"

"Damn it, damn it to hell. And damn him too," she screamed and stormed off.

Knowing there was no way out now, unless a miracle happened, Sam dishearten pulled on her wrestling gear.

This was the worst match in the history of the world. Not only would she no longer be working with her best friend, she'd now be working with and kissing Cena, someone she hated with all her might.

All too quickly, the arena filled up, causing it to become stiflingly hot, and 'Vengeance' started.

Sam paced the locker room, feeling like a death row prisoner about to meet their fate. Her stomach turned as she thought about what was to come.

_Why him? And why kissing? They could have picked anyone. Hell, I'd be fine if it was someone else, just not Cena. _

Cheryl departed, going to face off against Trish. The red head knew the outcome of the match favoured her, but she was still nervous.

"Good luck," Sam said as her mentor left.

"Thanks, and don't worry, you'll be fine,"

"Humm," muttered Sam, feeling sick at the thought of it.

Half an hour later, the woman's Champion returned, victorious, but very tired. Sam's match was up next. By now she was resigned to her fate and felt a little calmer.

"Well, here I go. Off to meet a fate worse than death! And for what? God, not even all the money in the universe is worth kissing him for!" Sam melodramatically stated, walking off.

Outside the women's locker room, Mike was waiting for her and looking depressed.

"All ready to go, my little sunshine?" he asked.

"Yeah, come on, let's get this over with."

As they reached the curtain that lead to the ramp, arena and Sam's doom, they spotted Cena. He was in his wrestling attire of baggy black shorts-with the top of his boxers showing- the newest 'chain gang' t-shirt, a tacky pendant, a baseball cap and just to finish off the depravity of it, the WWE championship.

Ever since he'd won the title a few years back, the belt had been changed to suit his character. Gone was the traditional black leather strap with an elegant gold plate on- the representation of all the wrestling ideas Sam loved and respected. In its place around his waist was the tackiest thing Sam had ever laid eyes on. The gleam from the millions of fake diamonds was almost too much to take and that god awful spinner made her sick- in contrast to the old title, it represented everything Sam hated, him, his gimmick, the fake gangsterness.

At the sight of him standing there, zoned out in preparation for the upcoming fight, Sam wanted to turn and run screaming in horror.

In just under an hour's time, they would be bound together for god knows how many months, working together, travelling together, and kissing.

Sam's stomach lurched.

"It's gonna be ok Sam," reassured Mike.

"Yeah, right."

Lillian Garcia's voice echoed into the backstage area.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to present the last match of the night. John Cena verses Mike Summers, with Sammy Edwards in his corner, for the WWE Championship."

The Louisiana crowd outside went wild. The promo video played, showing how each wrestler had got to where they were now. From Mike beating hoards of rivals to win the number one contendership, to his weeks of fighting and talking smack with Cena. Always one thing was constant, the presence of his 'girlfriend' Sammy by his side. Cena's showed how he'd retained the title against Shawn Michaels at the last pay per view, to him laughing at the news Mike would be his next competitor. The constant there was always his arrogance and self-assurance. The Champ was here, and nothing could stop him.

Lillian's voice sounded again, "The challenger, making his way from Lexington, South Carolina, with manager Sammy Edwards in his corner, is Mike Summers."

The audience erupted, Zebrahead began to play and Mike and Sam walked through the curtain hand in hand. The last thing Sam saw before walking down the ramp was Cena winking at her.

At the top of the ramp, Mike held Sam in his arms and they kissed briefly as the pyros went off. Them kissing was nothing new; pretending to be a couple they did it week in week out, and fifteen years of solid friendship meant there were no awkward feelings.

They walked down the ramp, still hand in hand, Sam clutching tightly knowing if she let go she'd never make it to the ring.

Mike entered the ring first and held up the ropes so 'his lady' could enter. Sam bounded in, the lights, music and atmosphere instantly making her get into character. She ran to the left turnbuckle and, facing the adoring supporters, waved happily. Her cute appearance and bubbly nature endeared her to the crowd and they went crazy showing their feelings for her.

Mike strutted about, waving and clapping his manager, before they settled in the top right corner of the ring.

The lights dimmed and Lillian's voice could be heard above the now silent fans, waiting in anticipation.

"Making his way from West Newbury, Massachusetts, he is the 'Doctor of thuganomics' and reigning WWE Champion, John Cena."

Cena's music played, and Sam closed her eyes as the crowd went mental. She was holding Mike's hand so tight now that it was losing all feeling.

"It's gonna be ok," whispered the challenger to his manager.

Pops from the audience lifted the roof, and Sam guessed, her eyes still closed, that Cena had entered the ring. A few minutes later the bell rang and competition was about to get under way.

Sam opened her eyes, looking determinedly down at the ring canvas, and made her way to the apron.

_This isn't happening, it's just a bad dream, you'll wake up any second now and it'll be all over, _she kept repeating to herself.

Sam felt numb, and the match passed her by. Even though the three of them had rehearsed this millions of times, she was totally unaware of what was going on. She couldn't even make out the sound of Jim Ross' commentary.

As if by some instinct, Sam would cheer Mike on or interrupt the action at appropriate moments.

Every time making sure she had no contact what so ever with Cena, not even looking at him.

From the corner of her eye, Sam saw Mike set Cena up for the 'Summer time', the moment had come.

Stepping into the ring, as if to help the challenger, she reached for the title belt.

Mike covered Cena and was going for the win. Guided on by some unknown force, Sam rushed forwards. She smacked the belt off the black haired man's head, causing him to break the pin and fall onto his back.

Shocked gasps came from the onlookers as she moved back to her corner, knowing the worst was still to come.

Cena then lifted his opponent up into the 'F U', the crowd were on their feet. He hit his mark and the three count was called. The arena erupted into cheers, most of them not fully aware of what was going on but loving it none the less.

"The winner of this match, and still WWE Champion, is John Cena," Lillian shouted into the mic.

Cena's music started to play, and for a second Sam froze. As if some invisible hand was leading her, Sam rushed to the Champion.

She grabbed his hand and raised it to the air, tension prickling between them.

Cena grabbed Sam around the waist and, before she could even process what was happening,he'd bent her backwards.

Eyes closed, her back arched and her blonde tresses skimming the ring, Sam opened her eyes, hoping to wake from a nightmare and find herself safely in bed. Looking back at her were Cena's perfect, clear blue eyes.

He leaned in and kissed her. Sam felt like she'd just been given much needed water after days in the desert.

The crowd looked on in amazed shock.

The kiss deepened, and Sam felt the familiar and longed for electricity between herself and Cena.

He was holding her tightly and a swoon overtook her body.

Again, the world stopped. Sam couldn't feel a thing, apart from her and Cena's rapidly beating heart. Everything melted away, and she felt as though she was flying free through the night air.

Still the two remained locked at the lips for what seemed like an eternity but in reality was a few minutes.

She felt fingers brush lightly through her hair and, craving Cena's touch more than anything she had ever wanted, Sam's arms found her way around his warm body.

The kiss stopped and the champion and diva broke apart. The on looking audience were on their feet, shouting and booing in shock. Their much-loved stars had just betrayed the well-liked Intercontinental champion, costing him the title.

No one could believe what had just happened, a new alliance had been formed, and by the looks of things it was going to be a hot one.

Sam clung to Cena, as if scared she'd fall if she let go. The music played on, and Jerry 'the King' Lawler's voice announced his feelings.

"Well J.R that was one heck of a match. If that's the way Sammy congratulates champions, I need to get me one of those belts."

"Yes King, but you're forgetting the fact that Cena has retained his title by stealing another man's girlfriend. If the end to this match was any indication of what's to come, I'll be keeping my eyes on the Champion and his new manager."

The commentary faded out as Cena and Sam walked up the ramp, the blonde woman still clinging to her new partner for dear life.

She felt shaken to her toes and something about the arena made her feel as though everything was fading away from her.

At the top of the ramp, Cena held the WWE championship aloft to the crowd, to which they responded with hatred for his treachery. The superstar then lifted his new manager off her feet, again holding her tightly and ran his hands through her thick blonde hair. Unable to stop herself, Sam placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him again.

The audience let out wolf whistles as the couple embraced for the second time.

Still holding the shaking Sam, Cena walked though the curtains and set her on her feet.

Hitting the ground, the diva finally realised what was going on, where she was and what she'd just done.

"You ok?" Cena asked her.

"Yeah."

"Good to hear I haven't traumatised you for life," he joked.

Sam blinked and walked off without responding.

She walked in a dazed state to the locker room, to find every woman in the company waiting for her.

"Oh my god," squealed Melina.

Cheryl rushed forwards and grabbed Sam's arm, leading her to a quiet corner of the room.

"You alright?" asked the woman's Champion.

"Erm… yeah… I guess. You got any water?"

The red head handed her a bottle, and Sam drank greedily from it.

Rebecca sauntered over, "Hot in here, isn't it?" she smirked.

"Not as hot as out there," replied the blonde.

Melina and Micky James fell about laughing.

"I need some air, see you in a bit Cheryl," said Sam.

The diva walked absent-mindedly through the backstage area. _Why was everyone looking at her?_

Carlito stopped her and grinned, "That, that was cool."

Finally, she found Mike, talking to Charlie Hass.

"Hi Sam," said Hass.

"Oh, hi Charlie," she replied.

"Great match," he continued.

"Thanks."

Mike was looking at her strangely, something wasn't right.

He took hold of his best friend and dragged her into the parking lot.

"What the hell was that about? I thought you hated Cena," the black haired man raged.

"I do," protested Sam.

"Yeah, it really looked like it out there."

"I was acting, just like everyone told me to."

"Well, you deserve an Oscar. Sam, I know that look in your eyes, I've seen it before. You like him, a lot."

"Do I? That's news to me. Last I heard, I was gonna knock his lights out."

"So you thought you'd do it by sticking your tongue down his throat?"

"It's a job Mike, chill."

"No, I won't chill. I'm worried about you," he replied, now shouting, "I've seen what he does to you, Sam. Because of Cena, you went running off to another state and ended up off your face."

"That... That was nothing to do with him. There's nothing going on between us, and there never will be."

"Stop kidding yourself and admit it."

"Admit what? I told you, Mike, I don't like him, god it's more than that, I can't stand him. I was just doing my damn job."

"Ok, I'm sorry," replied the Intercontinental champion.

"Come on, I'm knackered. Lets get out of here, I need a drink."

The best friends returned to the backstage area where Dusty Rhodes was waiting for Sam.

"Great performance tonight girl, Vince is very pleased. The ratings are just in and you and Cena stole the show."

"Thanks," replied the blonde.

"I want you and John in Texas bright and early tomorrow. You've got a lot to do, I've booked you both on a ten O'clock flight, and I've left your tickets at the hotel reception."

"Ok, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow then, Dusty."

"That you will. Good night then, Sam, you too, Mike."

"Night," the friends replied in unison.

Sam rushed into the woman's locker room to change and to find Cheryl was waiting already dressed. As the diva walked into the room, whispers filled it.

"You ready to go, Cheryl? I'll be two minutes, and then we can head to the hotel," asked the undressing woman.

"Yeah sure. What did Mike want? He looked pretty annoyed."

"Just to hassle me about doing my job. God, you'd think he's never seen two people kiss before."

"Yeah, but it was one hell of a kiss," Melina butted in, "I wish Nitro would kiss me like that."

Sam said nothing but packed her gym bag. They arrived at Cheryl's car to find Mike waiting.

"Hey, good match tonight, Mike," said Cheryl, greeting her friend.

"Thanks, but its Sammy here who stole the show. I think Michaels might have a challenger for his showstopper title," joked the black haired man.

Still Sam remained silent and climbed into the car.

"We gonna stop for a drink?" the diva asked as the other two passengers got in.

"Haven't you got to be on a plane to Texas at ten?" Mike questioned.

"Yeah, but a few drinks won't hurt."

"I'm going to call it an early night, sorry guys. Dave said he'd call me soon."

"Oh well, just the two of us Mike," said Sam.

"You're on your own there I'm afraid. I need an early night, I think you should have one too," said the man in the front passenger seat.

"God, way to ruin all the fun," complained the blonde, she was feeling uneasy and not at all ready for sleep.

Arriving at the hotel, both Cherry and Mike were still adamant about having an early night, so the three friends said good night.

"Sweet dreams, Cheryl," said Sam.

"Yeah, good night honey. Don't stop in the bar too late," replied the red head.

"I won't. Night, Mike."

"Night, Night, sunshine. Please be careful in there and don't drink too much."

"Don't worry so much, I'll be fine. I'm just going to unwind a bit and then I'll be straight up."

Cheryl and Mike headed up the stair and off to their respective rooms as Sam made her way to the full bar.

Because it was the night of the pay per view, there were many superstars in there along with many fans.

As the blonde diva walked into the bar, there was a few catcall from drunken punters and she was sure she got dirty looks from a group of giggling girls wearing Cena t-shirts.

Sam held her head high and walked right over to the bar, promptly ordering a tequila slammer.

Within ten minutes, she'd already downed three shots of the Mexican spirit.

A drunken sweaty guy in his late fifties approached her.

"How abouts you lay on of those kisses on me, like you did with the Champ earlier."

Disgusted by the creepy leech, Sam answered him.

"How about you drop dead."

Not looking at all offended, the man walked off and started harassing another poor woman.

Having enough of pervy blokes, dirty looks and crude comments, Sam went to leave.

As she got to the door, she bumped into Cena. A chill ran through Sam's body.

Not even looking at him, she went to walk off, but he stopped her.

"Sam."

"Forget it, you're not getting a repeat performance," she snarled.

"I... erm… here's your plane ticket," the Champion stuttered.

Sam took the ticket, without thanking him, and looked down at her seat number.

She was sitting in seat twenty-seven, a window seat again thank, god, and she didn't even need to ask Cena to know he was in seat twenty-six.

"I'll see you tomorrow in the lobby at eight," he said.

"Fine," she replied, stalking of to her room.

The room deserted, Sam got into bed, her head throbbing slightly from too many Tequilas.

Tired from all the travelling and tonight's pay per view, she promptly fell asleep.

That night her head was filled with wild dreams about her and Cena, most of which involving a lot of kissing.


	6. Breakfast with the Henderson

**Author's notes:** First off, I have to rant a little. I swear, if Cena loses at 'Unforgiving' and has to go to 'Smackdown' I'll cry. No one likes 'Smackdown' and the poor boy will be forgotten. Although him and Batista on the same show would be fun.  
Anyway, on with the matter at hand… chapter six. I hope you all enjoy it

Huge thanks to the awesome Gin for beta'ing for me- our e-mails always brighten my day.

Also, thank you to **Disco Inferno1, foolishangel87, lita-forever, MissPhilippinesSuperStar** and** Tortilla Girl and Spuddies** for your awesome reviews. I'm so pleased you like my story ad hope you continue to read.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

** Chapter Six: Breakfast with the Henderson.**

At six-thirty Monday morning, the alarm rang, waking Sam from a dream in which she had been running through the backstage area looking for a lost rabbit.

No complaints about the hour were heard from Melina, and Sam guessed she'd spent the night in Jonny Nitro's room.

The diva showered, dressed and packed her cases, before leaving the hotel room.

It was only just gone seven and the entire place was pretty much deserted. Sam headed down to the bar to grab some breakfast.

Sitting down to a round of toast and a cup of coffee, a small boy of about ten approached her.

"You're Sammy Edwards, aren't you?" he asked.

"Sure am, sweetheart," replied the diva.

"I was at 'Vengeance' last night, I saw your match. I think Cena's great and I like you too," grinned the little boy.

"Thanks, it's nice to know not everyone hates us after what we did to Mike," replied Sam, keeping in character so not to ruin the illusion.

"Can I have your autograph please?"

"Yeah sure. Do you want Cena's too? I'm meeting him at eight to catch our flight. I'm sure he wouldn't mind signing something for you."

"Really? Wow, that's so cool. Do you get your own plane?"

The blonde woman laughed, "Sadly no. How about you go and ask your parents if it's alright to wait around till eight?"

"Yeah, alright," said the boy.

A few minutes later, he returned.

"Mom and Dad said it's ok. They also asked if you wanted to join them while you wait. I think Dad wants to talk to you too. I'm Jimmy by the way," said the ten-year-old.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Jimmy. And I'd love to join you and your parents," replied Sam, extending her hand for him to shake.

Little Jimmy looked as though all his Christmas had come at once, as the blonde diva took his hand and they walked over to his table.

Jimmy's parents were the typical American family, honest and kind looking, and they had a little baby girl in a high chair.

"Sir, ma'am. I'm Sammy Edwards from the WWE. It's very nice of you to invite me over."

"It's a pleasure, Sammy," replied Jimmy's dad, extending his hand. "I'm Mitchell Henderson, and this is my wife Lori."

Lori Henderson smiled politely at the diva and gestured for her to take a seat.

"Would you like some coffee?" Lori asked her voice full of Southern warmth.

"Please," replied Sam.

"Jimmy was just telling us how you said he could meet John Cena," said Mitchell.

"Yeah, we're flying into Texas together. I'm sure he'd be happy to meet one of his fans."

Jimmy looked delighted.

"You sure do make a sweet couple," added Lori.

Sam blushed. "Thanks," she said, not wanting to give the truth away.

The diva spent a pleasant half an hour with the Hendersons, touched by their hospitality.

They'd come especially to see the pay per view and weren't disappointed by the results.

Sam was entranced by little baby Alayna. She was quite possibly the cutest child the blonde had ever seen, with the exception maybe of Jimmy.

The little boy was nothing but sweet and well mannered, thrilled by his breakfast guest, a real credit to his parents.

At five to eight, Sam left the table to find Cena.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, I'll just go get the Champ," she told them.

Cena was already waiting in the lobby, looking alert for such an early hour.

"Hey," he said, seeing Sam.

"Morning," she replied brightly, "I was hoping for a favour."

"It'll cost ya," he teased.

"There's a little boy in the bar, huge wrestling fan, I promised you'd come and meet him," Sam informed the man, ignoring his comment.

"Sure, lead the way."

The superstar and diva walked into the bar, and Sam quickly found the Hendersons' table. It wasn't too hard, as Jimmy was jumping up and down on his chair in anticipation.

The boy's mouth fell open as he saw the WWE champion walk over to him.

"Hey Jimmy," Cena greeted him.

"Oh my god," screamed the boy.

Sam, Cena and the Hendersons' laughed at his excitement.

The wrestlers took the free seats at the table, Cena pulling his chair close to Jimmy's.

The champion and his fan chatted animatedly, as Sam turned to Mr. and Mrs. Henderson.

"It sure was nice of you to bring him over," smiled Lori.

"Don't mention it," replied the diva honestly. "I hear from Jimmy that you're quite a fan too," she added turning to Mitchell.

The man blushed and nodded, and his wife playfully slapped his hand.

"Not to worry, Mrs. Henderson, Sammy's spoken for," Cena chipped in, winking at Sam.

"Aww ain't that sweet. I was just telling her what a cute couple you make," replied Jimmy's Mom.

Everyone laughed, although Sam did try to kick Cena under the table.

"Well, I'm really sorry, but we best be going. We've got a plane to catch," announced the Champion.

"Well, it was lovely meeting both of you. I'll be watching 'Raw' for any signs of wedding bells," said Lori.

"It was great meeting you all too," said Sam, shaking the husband and wife's hands.

Then she turned to Jimmy. "I had an awesome breakfast," she smiled, hugging him.

Cena said goodbye to the Hendersons' and the two wrestlers left. A few minutes later they were in a cab to the airport.

"Thanks for doing that," said Sam, as they sat down.

"Don't mention it."

"Nice family, weren't they?"

"Sure were, that Jimmy was really something."

"Yeah, and did you see their little girl? Wasn't she just a cutie-pie?"

"Someone feeling broody, huh?" said Cena, winking at his companion.

"Not with you, I'm not."

"Damn, and here I was hoping you'd changed your mind."

"As if," replied the blonde, but there was a hint of lightness in her voice.

Soon enough the superstars arrived at the airport and checked in.

"Up for another game of truth or dare on the plane?" suggested Cena.

"Don't push it."

"I'm going to the shop, you want anything?" he asked.

"I'm good thanks."

Cena walked in the direction of the shop and Sam pulled out her passport. A few minutes later, he returned with a bottle of water and a car magazine.

The call for the Texas flight came, and the couple made their way to boarding area.

The ticket check and getting on the plane was swift and soon enough the wrestlers were in their seats.

Sam pulled her book from her hand luggage, as Cena flicked through his magazine.

"Want a sweet?" he asked, passing Sam a bag of candy.

"Go on then," she replied, pulling out a deep red one. "Mm, cherry."

The two wrestlers remained silent, and reading the same line in her book three times, Sam's eyes closed as she nodded off.

She woke up ten minutes later, feeling someone touching her hair, and realized that as she'd been sleeping, her head had fallen on to Cena's shoulder.

Sam jumped away, looking embarrassed.

"I don't bite you know."

"Sorry, I must have dozed off."

"Don't worry about it, go back to sleep if you want, I'll be right here," he grinned.

"Don't start," Sam warned him.

"Start what?"

"Making wise cracks. Just because I'm being civil, doesn't mean I like you."

"You keep telling yourself that," Cena replied, turning his stereo on.

Sam turned her head to the window and tried to go back to sleep. But she couldn't, she was scared of falling asleep again, in case she ended up resting her head on his shoulder.

Instead, she sat drumming her fingers on her closed book.

"You know if you're that bored, you could just talk to me."

"I'm not bored."

"So, you drum your fingers on books for fun?"

"Yup, it's about as much fun as picking on people you work with."

"I don't pick on you."

"You keep telling yourself that," Sam replied, copying his earlier comment.

"You're impossible some times, you know?"

"I'm not; you just bring out the worst in me."

"Ok, just pretend I'm not me for a minute. What would you be talking to Mike about if he were here?"

"How much I hate you."

"See? You do like me; you talk about me to your friends."

Sam was stumped; he was right, there had to be something about him that got such a reaction from her. If she didn't care, it wouldn't bother her so much.

"I don't, it's just we need a good laugh," Sam replied, after taking a few minutes to think.

"I wonder what Dusty has got in-store for us," Cena asked, changing the subject.

It worked well, as Sam suddenly became interested. "I dunno, but I'm scared about opening the show," she confessed.

"Nah, you'll be fine," reassured the brown haired man.

"That's easy for you to say, you're use to it," replied the blonde.

"Come on, you've handled the main event slot. Opening the show should be a breeze after that," added the Champ.

"Yeah, but this is so different, there's no Mike for starters," complained the diva.

"You guys are pretty tight. Is that just from working together for so long?" asked Cena.

"Nah, I've known him since I was about ten," answered Sam.

"Wow, I can't think of anyone I still know from when I was ten," said the man.

"It's good, having someone who's always been there. He knows everything about me," the blonde said.

"So, how come you guys never dated?" inquired the WWE Champion.

Sam laughed at the memory Cena's question brought to her.

"We did, I was in our senior year. We went out for two weeks before we both realized it was like dating a family member," replied the diva.

"So does Mike go into big brother mode when you get a boyfriend?" asked the man.

"Sometimes. I remember when I started dating Cody, Mike freaked, saying he was all wrong for me. I guess he was right in the end," replied Sam, feeling downhearted at the mention of Cody.

Sensing her uncomfortably, Cena changed the subject.

"It could be worse; you could have a little sister who fancies all your mates."

"You have a little sister? How old is she?" questioned the blonde.

"Yeah, her name's Brittany. She's twenty-one in December," replied the brown haired man.

"Wow, I bet you're protective of her," commented the woman.

"Hell yeah. Before I was on the road all the time, I use to interrogate all her boyfriends. I think guys are a little scared of dating her now, 'cos they know her big brother is the WWE champ, they think I'm gonna beat them up," laughed Cena.

Sam laughed; this sensitive side in him touched her.

"So, you haven't got any brothers or sisters?" he asked.

"Nah, my dad died when I was five, so it's only me and Mom," replied Sam seeming a little down.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's ok; I'm alright with it now," she replied.

"Can I ask what happened? Or is that too personal?" the Champ asked.

"No it's fine; it's actually nice talking to someone about it, who's on the outside. I can't talk to my family about it, and Mike's too close to tell him how I feel," Sam said, pausing before she told her story.

"I still remember the day it happened really clearly, even though I was only small. Mom and I had been to the mall, and when we got back, there was a strange woman at the doorstep. Mom seemed horrified to see her. I found out why when I was older," Sam stopped again, as if recalling something particularly unpleasant.

"Anyway, this woman, Jill I think her name was, asked if she could come in. Mom didn't want to let her in, but Jill said it was really important, so Mom let her in. As soon as they sat down, Mom told me to go to my room, I knew something really bad had happened. So I went upstairs, and I was playing with dolls when I heard a scream. I ran down, and there was Mom and Jill, holding each other and both sobbing," the blonde paused.

"It's alright. You don't have to tell me if it's too hard," said Cena, smiling and rubbing Sam's arm.

"No, I'm fine honestly. It's just I don't talk about it much," she assured, before going on, "I didn't know what was going on, and I was really scared, Mom hardly ever cried. As she saw me, Mom jumped up and pulled me into her arms, she kept saying over and over, "It's ok Sammy, it's ok, everything will be fine.' I started crying too, and then she told me Dad was gone. I was so confused, gone where? Was he coming back? Sam stopped, finding it too hard to say any more, she turned her head away and started to silently cry.

She felt hands rubbing her shoulders and stroking her hair, "I'm so sorry I asked Sam, I should have known it would be too hard for you," whispered Cena.

Sam turned to him, her face lined with tears, "Can I ask you something, but you've got to know it doesn't mean anything."

"Go for it," he replied.

"Can I have a hug?" said the diva.

Cena wrapped his arms around the blonde woman, holding her tightly. Unheard tears fell down Sam's cheeks.

A few minutes later they broke apart, Sam seeming to have calmed down.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, "You don't need me being all emotional on you."

"Don't worry about it. Any time you need to talk, you know where I am," Cena said.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

They remained silent for the rest of the flight, neither knowing the right words to say.

They landed in Texas, and Sam felt depressed. Work was the last thing she wanted to face right now.

Getting into a cab, Cena tried to cheer Sam up, his attempt was continuously poking her in the ribs.

"Do you wanna grab some lunch?" he asked.

"No thanks, I think I'll just go up to my room," Sam replied.

"Go on, but I don't like the thought of leaving you all alone," the brown haired man pressed.

"Oh, alright then," she gave in.

The two wrestlers checked into the hotel, and dropped off their bags. Sam headed up to her room, still feeling depressed, to freshen herself up a little.

The memory of her Dad's death was raw in Sam's mind, and she longed to see Mike again.

Not travelling with her best friend sure had a down side. Knowing she wouldn't see him until that night but needing to hear his voice, Sam called Mike's cell. It went straight to voicemail.

"Hi, Mike isn't able to take your call at the moment, please leave a message after the tone."

'Beep'

"Hey Mike, it's Sam. Call me when you get off the flight. I could do with seeing a friendly face."

Hanging up the receiver, Sam felt lost but knew it was something she'd have to get use to.


	7. Fortune Cookies

**Author's notes:** Good morning everyone. yawns Here's Chapter Seven for your reading pleasure. I hope you all like it.

Thanks to Gin for continuing to beta for me, I appreciate it so much and you always do an awesome job.

Also, thanks to **Pure 'n' White, Disco Inferno1, foolishangel87** and **MissPhilippinesSuperStar**. You don't know how much your comments mean to me, I'm so pleased you all like the story so much. I'm almost on 1000 hits, that's like my highest viewed fic ever and it's shaping up to be my most reviewed too So thank you to everyone who reads and leaves a comment. I love you guys. **  
**

**Chapter Seven: Fortune Cookies.**

Sam Edwards and John Cena met in the hotel lobby before heading out to find a café to eat at.

"What do you fancy?" asked Cena.

"I dunno, I'm not really hungry," replied the blonde.

"You've gotta eat something," he protested.

"Ok, you decide," she said giving in.

"Alright, do you like Chinese?" he asked.

"Yeah," the diva said.

The superstars walked on, now looking for a Chinese restaurant. They found one on a nearby corner called 'Mr. Happy's'.

Sitting down in the dimly lit restaurant, they ordered drinks. Sam had a large mineral water and Cena had a soda.

"You know, if you drink that, you'll be too full to eat anything," commented the diva.

"Yeah, but I like it," said the WWE Champion.

"Nah, too much sugar," mused the woman.

"You don't need sugar, you're sweet enough," joked Cena.

"Oh my god, that is the cheesiest chat up line I've ever heard," replied Sam rolling her eyes.

"I know I just always wanted to try it on someone. Did it work?" he asked.

"Yeah, I now secretly wanna rip your clothes off," stated the woman.

"There's nothing secret about that," teased the champion.

Ignoring his comment, Sam opened the menu. After talking about her Dad's death, the woman had no appetite and nothing appealed to her.

The poor waitress had to come back three times before the diva was ready to order.

Sam had Wonton soup and Cena decided on Mongolian Beef, each also got a fortune cookie.

Ripping open his fortune cookie to see what it said, Cena urged Sam to do the same.

"No, they're stupid. I bet there's a million of these things written, all saying the same," insisted the woman.

"Go on, I wanna know what yours said. Mine informed me, 'I haven't lost my mind- it's backed up on tape somewhere.' "

Sam burst out laughing, "Well, if that's what yours said, they've got to be true." So she pulled open the cookie.

On the small slip of paper, she read the motto, 'Your luck is about to change - What was elusive will now be available when you are honest with your love, honesty and warmth will come back to you.'

Sam read the lines over and over again, before finally screwing up the paper and throwing it in the ashtray.

"See, I told you they were stupid."

"What did it say? You didn't even show me," protested Cena.

"Nothing interesting. It just told me that when I died, I'd be very old, wealthy and happy," she lied.

"Why throw it away then? It was better than mine."

"It's just a load of rubbish, it doesn't mean anything."

Cena reached for the discarded scrap of paper, knowing Sam was lying. But she saw what he was doing and made a grab for it too. Their hands touched, and the woman felt a tingle of heat between them. Sam pulled her hand away, taking a little longer than was normal.

The diva hurriedly ate her meal, not pausing once.

"I thought you said you weren't hungry."

"I changed my mind," she lied, feeling sick from forcing food into her mouth.

With the meal over, Sam was eager to leave, but Cena had other ideas.

"Do you want another drink?" he asked.

"Not really."

"Go on, I'm having one. I don't fancy walking back to the hotel on a full stomach."

Feeling pretty much the same and knowing she would throw up if she moved yet, Sam gave in.

"Alright. You don't suppose I'd get away with having a beer, do you?"

"I can't see why not. There's loadsa guys that drink and it's not like you'll be turning up drunk."

"Yeah, that's true, ok I'll have bottle of Budweiser please."

Cena ordered Sam's drink and had the same too.

"God, I could go with a cigarette right about now," said the blonde.

"I didn't know you smoked?" asked the dark haired man.

"I don't, any more; I gave up about five years ago. I just some times really want one," confessed the diva.

"It's a filthy habit, you know?"

"Tell me about it, that's why I quit. I tried everything, in the end I had to have hypnotherapy."

"I guess everyone has their vices."

"Yeah, yours is that you're an annoying egomaniac," she teased.

"You're a fine one to talk, I try to be nice and you just carry on being nasty," he mocked.

"Yeah, well I have to do something to pass the time," the blonde teased.

"I bet you couldn't be nice to me if you tried," suggested the champion.

"Is this another one of your stupid dares?" asked the diva.

"What if it was? You'd do it, and then just complain that I started it all," said the man.

"That's because you do," insisted the woman.

"Yeah, but you fall for it every time," Cena returned.

"No I don't," Sam said.

"Yes you do, you're falling for it now," he laughed.

He was right. For some reason, Cena had a knack of pulling Sam in.

Noticing the time, the two wrestlers realized they had to be at the arena in an hour.

"We better be going. Don't wanna keep Dusty waiting," said Sam.

"Alright, I'll settle up with the waitress," insisted Cena.

"No, I'll pay half. If you pay, you'll start claiming it was a date," said the blonde.

"Sam, trust me, if you agreed to go a date with me, it wouldn't be to some side street Chinese restaurant," commented the brown haired man.

"Really? Go on then, tell me, where would you take me?" inquired the diva.

"Well, I'd insist on picking you up, and I'd have a really nice car. A Porsche or something. When I arrived, I'd give you a big bunch of flowers, roses, and some really swank chocolates. Then I'd take you dancing, somewhere real nice, where it's open to the night air and we could see the sea. After we going dancing, I'd take you to this great little place I know back home, it's really cosy. And I'd get the works for us, champagne, anything you wanted to eat and finish off with a huge piece of chocolate cake. We'd end the night going for a walk in the moonlight, and it'd be kinda chilly, so I'd lend you my jacket. Then I'd take you home, and as we said good night, I'd lean in and..." Cena said, but Sam cut him off before he could finish.

"Aw, that sounds real sweet. But you know I'd never go out with you."

Sam was completely taken aback, was Cena being genuine? She doubted it; she bet it was a line he used to impress the girls. Never the less, it sounded perfect.

The two wrestlers paid the bill, Sam insisting on paying her share, then caught a cab back to the hotel.

When she got to the hotel, the receptionist informed Sam she had a message waiting. Picking up the phone, Sam listened. It was just Mike, checking to see if she was ok.

"Hey Sunshine, I got your message. Hope your flight went well and that you haven't killed Cena. I'll see you at the arena tonight, and after we can go for a drink. Cheryl sends her love. Speak to you soon hun."

Touched by her friends' concern, Sam hung up. She went up to her room, had a quick shower and changed into her joggers. Packing her wrestling bag, she then left.

As she expected, Cena was waiting for her in the lobby.

"All ready to go?" he asked.

"Sure am. You called a cab?" the woman replied.

"Yeah, it should be here soon," replied the champion.

Within five minutes their cab had arrived, and Sam felt extremely nervous. She'd be getting her new attire soon, she hoped it was good, and opening the show tonight. Not to mention the kissing that was to come. Yesterday Dusty had suggested that he wanted Cena and Sam to put on quite a show.

Arriving at the arena, the superstars headed straight for the bookers office. Upon arriving there, they didn't find Dusty, but Mr. McMahon.

Sam felt weak at the knees, and she instantly regretted having that bottle of beer in the restaurant.

"Good afternoon, Miss Edwards," said Vince, extending his hand.

Sam's hand trembled as she shook the WWE chairman's hand.

"Good afternoon, sir," she replied, feeling like a schoolgirl meeting the headmaster.

"I'd like to commend you on an outstanding performance last night," the CEO went on.

"Thank you," the diva said.

"I just hope that you both continue in the same vein."

Mr. McMahon then turned his attention the WWE champion, something Sam was thankful for.

As a very happy looking Vince left, Dusty arrived to greet his stars.

"Good afternoon," said the booker.

"Afternoon," the wrestlers replied in unison.

"I see Mr. McMahon has already been to see you. He's very pleased with how the pay per view went."

"Yeah, I just hope I can live up to his expectations," confessed Sam.

"Everything will be fine Sam, as long as you keep working hard," Dusty assured. "First things first, I'd like to give you your new attire," he went on, presenting Sam with a bag.

Sam peeked into the bag and felt relief wash over her as she saw what she'd be wearing from now on. Inside was a pair of greenish black combat pants, blue wrestling books come trainers and a baby blue woman's Cena T-shirt, with the logo 'You want some? Come get some!' on the back.

"Thanks Dusty, these are great. I'll get my check book and pay for them later," replied the diva, pleased with her new attire.

"Whenever you're ready Sam, I know I can trust you. If you want any more, just order them in the usual way," replied the booker. "Anyway, on with business. You'll both be pleased to know you haven't got a match tonight, just your segment," he went on.

Both wrestlers nodded appreciatively.

"As I explained before, I want you both to play up what happened last night. I've been on a few websites, and already your new allegiance is getting a lot of heat from fans. Now Sam, I must warn you, the audience is really going to be on your back tonight," said Dusty.

Sam wasn't at all shocked by this, she knew how the business worked, and she knew that after turning on Mike people would be after her blood.

The booker continued, "But I don't want any of that to put either of you off. While you might be getting a lot of heat from the crowd, they also like what they see. Therefore, tonight will be very important. The people here in Texas will have come hoping to see the birth of a hot new team, and I don't want them to be disappointed."

The superstars agreed, so Dusty went on.

"You two will be the first thing people see tonight, so it's gotta be gripping. I don't want a repeat performance of the Lillian Garcia and Viscera angle."

Sam laughed to herself, remembering Cheryl's comment that kissing Cena couldn't be worse than kissing 'the world's largest love machine'. _Poor Lillian._

"I want you to really pull out all the stops tonight. Umaga's match is up after you guys, but I don't want the crowd to remember a thing about it."

"Got ya," replied the couple.

"Right, well I think that's all. I'll speak to you after the show about your schedules for the week," said the man.

"Ok, thanks. We'll see you later," Cena and Sam replied.

"You up for giving them something to talk about?" asked the Champion.

"Would I get in trouble if I said no?" the blonde asked.

"Yup," her team-mate replied.

"Fine, no," joked Sam, before walking off to the locker-room.

Inside the women's only area, Sam changed into her new wrestling gear. It fitted well and made a nice change from the usual pink she wore. The only problem was the T-shirt; it was cut so that the hemline finished just under where her bra was. If she wasn't careful, she might end up exposing herself, and she wasn't that kind of diva.

Some women in the business thought nothing of appearing in _Playboy_ or accidentally letting their breasts slip out in matches, hoping it would further their careers. Sam guessed that all the silicone had turned them into tramps and distorted their morals.

Another thing the blonde was thankful for was the lack of pigtails in her new appearance. Dusty didn't seem to think the cutsie baby-doll image went with her new character and had suggested she just wore her hair in a high ponytail. The down side was the amount of make-up she now had to wear. Sam was by no means the type of girl who felt comfortable not wearing any, but the change to a heel meant that she now had to walk around looking like a drag queen come hooker.

With an hour before she needed to be getting ready, Sam ventured to the backstage area, hoping to find a familiar face. As it was still fairly early, only event staff were about, so the diva headed to the parking lot, hoping to find a crewmember she might be able to steal a cigarette from.

A sound engineer named Brett obliged, and Sam was just taking a drag on a five year longed for cigarette when she heard someone shouting her.

"Samantha Edwards! I thought you'd given up that filthy habit."

The guilty woman recognized the voice of her best friend at once.

"Hey Mike. It was only the one," she said, snubbing the offending article out.

Mike gave her a reproachful look before he went on speaking.

"The flight with Cena really that bad that you needed to take up smoking again?"

"No, actually it was alright. We went out for lunch, and after eating so much I needed one," confessed Sam.

"You went out for lunch?" quizzed Cheryl, pulling on her sports bag.

"Yeah, went to a little Chinese place. It was really nice actually."

The diva's friends looked shocked, and Mike began looking over her ID.

"Well, it says your Sam Edwards. I'm not convinced though, first I find you smoking, then you tell me you had fun with Cena," joked the black-haired man.

"Trust me Mike, I'm me. Nobody else would know about lambkins," teased the diva.

"Ok, point taken. You can shut up now," blushed the Intercontinental Champion.

"No, I want to hear more about lambkins," insisted Cheryl.

"I'll tell you in the locker-room," whispered the blonde.

"So, what's your new gear like?" the red head went on.

"It's pretty good. Just combats and a Cena T-shirt. I was expecting a lot worse," Sam confessed.

The three friends made their way back inside, looking for something to eat, although Sam was still too stuffed from lunch.

"So, what's in store for you tonight?" asked Mike.

"Not too much, haven't got a match, just the segment opening the show," replied his ex-manager. "How about you?"

"I'm not sure yet. I've got to go and see Dusty after we've eaten. You coming to get your match details too Cheryl?

The Woman's Champion nodded, unable to speak, as she was eating an apple.

"Oh, guess what? Mr. McMahon came and spoke to me today," said Sam.

"Really, what did he want?" asked Cheryl now apple free.

"Just to congratulate me on last night," the other woman went on.

"Oh, well get you. Praise from the boss and everything," teased Mike.

"I guess kissing Cena had its perks after all," grinned the blonde.

"So, what did you want when you called before? You sounded down," asked the man.

"Oh, nothing. I was just missing you and wanted to say hi."

The trio of wrestlers took some seats near the buffet table and continued chatting.

"How's Dave?" Sam asked Cheryl.

"Yeah, he's good, thanks. Said he saw the show last night," replied the red head.

"Oh, what did he think?" questioned Mike.

"He thought it was really good. Said I wrestled fantastically against Trish and that he was really proud."

"Aww," commented the other two in unison.

The married woman blushed, and went on speaking, "He thought your guys' match was brilliant and even complained that I didn't kiss him like that when he won the title."

This time it was the blonde woman's turn to blush.

Finishing their food, Cheryl and Mike made their way to Dusty's office to get the details for their matches on tonight's edition of "Raw".


	8. Raw

Hey everyone, here's chapter eight of the story. I hope you all like it.  
Thank you to Gin, your help is always appreciated and I love the random conversations out e-mails lead to.  
Also, thanks for the reviews from **foolishangel87, Cena07, Disco Inferno1** and the one other person whose review is showing up in the stats, but not on my review page.

**Edited 14/09/06: **My beta, Gin, kindly pointed out in her review that swear words I'd edited with an asterisk weren't coming out properly, so I've gone through and changed them.  
This means that there's a few mild swear words in this chapter- you have been warned**  
**

**Chapter Eight: Opening "Raw".**

Sam headed back to the locker-room alone, hoping Rebecca wouldn't be in there.

The diva's luck was in; the women's only area was all but deserted with the exception of Melina.

"Hi Sam," said the woman, as the blonde entered.

"Hey Mel. Did you have a good flight?"

"Yeah, it wasn't bad. How was your journey?" asked the Latino woman.

"Alright, apart from the hour of the flight. Dusty wanted me and Cena in early to go over tonight," replied Sam.

"Ohhh. Anything good?"

"Meh, not especially. I haven't got a match."

"Should be a pretty easy night for you then."

"If you call kissing the Champ easy. What about you, you got a match?"

"No, I'm just accompanying Nitro to the ring. He's got a match with Shelton Benjamin"

A few minutes later, Cheryl walked into the locker-room.

"Who you got tonight Cher?"

The red head grinned. "You're gonna love this Sam, I get to knock that smirk off Rebecca's face," she said.

"Excellent! At last, Dusty is doing something I like."

"It get's better, I'm going to be feuding with her for a while. The new angle is that I don't like the fact that she was in the diva search."

"Awesome! Well, if it couldn't be me that did it, I'm so glad it's you. Make sure you stiff her for me," pleaded Sam.

"Oh, I will, believe me," chuckled the Woman's Champion.

Feeling excited that her best friend would be kicking her rival's ass for weeks, Sam happily waited with the other two divas for 'Raw' to start. Slowly the locker-room filled up, and when Rebecca entered, she didn't look pleased.

With half an hour until the start of the show, Sam headed out to find Mike and wish him luck with his match.

"Still getting the win over Carlito?" she asked her other best friend.

"Yup, and after the match I get to rant about the bitch who double crossed me," replied Mike.

"Charming! Oh well, at least Cheryl gets to kick Rebecca's butt."

"Yeah, I heard about that. I knew you'd be pleased."

"Pleased? I'm ecstatic!"

They both laughed aloud.

"Well, good luck. I hope you have fun slagging me off," she teased.

The two friends both laughed again.

"Good luck to you too, Sunshine. I hope the crowd don't give you too hard a time, even though you deserve it," Mike joked.

Sam said goodbye to her best friend, hugging him tightly, before heading back to prepare for her segment.

She was so nervous about opening the show and paced the locker-room frantically.

"Calm down Sam, it'll be fine. I've opened 'Raw' millions of times, it's a piece of cake," reassured Cheryl.

"It won't, it won't. I just know something will go wrong. I probably end up falling flat on my face," the blonde wailed.

Sam continued to pace the room, muttering to herself, "I'm gonna screw up, I'm gonna screw up."

When she had almost worn a hole in the floor, the dreaded moment came.

"Good luck, you'll be great, I'm sure," said Cheryl as Sam left.

Decked out in her new trainers, cargo pants and tiny Cena T-shirt, the diva walked to the area just behind the curtain, where the WWE Champion was already waiting for her.

"You ok Sam? You look like you're going to throw up. Surely the thought of kissing me can't be that bad?" he asked.

Sam shrugged and started to pace again.

_Oh god, oh god. What am I doing? I'm gonna screw this up so bad._

The opening announcements started, and the Texas crowd was raucous. The diva sat down on a chair, shaking from heat to foot, as Lillian Garcia announced the WWE Champion and his music started.

The audience in the arena went wild, booing their champion. Cena seemed to take it all in his stride though.

"Texas! The Champ is here!" he announced once in the ring.

Again, the onlookers made their feelings known, with an uproar of jeers.

"Last night I beat off my toughest competitor yet, but here I am, still wearing the gold."

More booing followed.

"But, 'Vengeance' was different, and I couldn't have done it without the help of one woman. A sexy woman who's secretly been by my side for months."

Chants of "Slut, Slut" rang out, although Sam heard nothing due to nerves.

"Whilst Mike was beating everyone else, to win the honour of challenging me, I've been getting down with it, with his manager."

Another outburst of crude comments followed.

"So, tonight, right here in Texas, I want to personally thank the woman responsible."

Sam's infrequently used entrance music, by 'Pink', played, and the diva walked to the curtain.

"Everyone on their feet, for the hottest 'Raw' diva, Sam Edwards," continued Cena.

Sam was shocked at the use of her preferred nickname.

Strutting down to the ring, the diva felt the full force of the crowd's new found dislike for her.

The WWE Champion lifted the ropes, as his new manager stepped in.

The two wrestlers tightly embraced, and the audience was on their feet, crying out in hatred.

The Champion and diva broke apart, and Cena handed a grinning Sam the mic.

"Well, that's no way to treat a lady, is it?" she said.

"Slut, slut," echoed around the arena.

"All I did was find a better man, if that makes me a slut, so be it."

The boos almost raised the roof.

"What was a gal meant to do? Sit twiddling her thumbs in boredom, as Mike blundered on?"

At this comment, the audience really ripped into the diva.

"Obviously they don't appreciate a hot woman when they see one," added Cena.

"Well, we are in an arena full of red necks."

The Texans didn't like the knock to their state, and it showed

"Come on baby, let's blow this joint."

"Yeah, they don't even deserve our presence here," finished the diva.

Before exiting the ring, the WWE Champion took his manager in his arms. Sam wrapped her own arms around his waist. Their eyes locked before Cena pulled her into a kiss.

_Oh my freaking god!_

Sam swooned as electricity ran down her spine. The kiss deepened and the woman felt hands gently pulling at her blonde locks.

The crowd were going wild by now.

As the kiss ended and they broke apart, Sam felt weak at the knees.

Together they walked back up the ramp, Cena's hand entwined in Sam's, squeezing it tightly.

At the stage, just in front of the curtain, the two wrestlers stopped one last time.

Looking down to the crowd, Cena held the WWE title aloft, before taking Sam into his arms again.

The diva melted at his touch, and soon they were locked at the lips.

Fire filled every inch of Sam's body, as she felt soft lips brushing her own. Feeling Cena's hands in her hair again, the kiss got more passionate.

The diva's body was tingling, as the champion's hands ran down her back. She felt a gentle ripping on her T-shirt and then fingers lightly digging into the skin on her shoulders.

_Oh my god._

The gathered audience were on their feet again, booing and jeering with all their might. Another round of crude shouts filled the air.

Breaking the kiss, but still holding each other tightly, Cena and Sam walked through the curtain, her shredded T-shirt hanging off her back.

"You ok?" he asked, as they let go of each other and sat down.

"Yeah," she replied, still feeling weak.

"Rough crowd, wasn't it?"

"Just a little. They really hate me don't they?" questioned the blonde woman.

"Nah, they're just jealous."

Within seconds, Dusty had come racing over. He looked bewildered but extremely pleased.

"Great performance, guys," the booker congratulated.

"Thank," replied Cena.

Sam merely smiled.

"Tomorrow, you're both in a mixed tag against Nitro and Melina," Dusty informed the Champion and his manager.

"Right," nodded the diva, regaining her composure.

"As for tonight, you're done here. So enjoy the show and take it easy."

The two wrestlers nodded as the booker walked off.

Sam stood up and began to walk off. "See ya later," she called to Cena.

"Have a drink with me after the show?" he asked.

"Yeah, ok. I'll see you in the bar."

The diva headed to the woman's locker-room, and Cheryl was immediately there to greet her.

"Great performance, Sam. I knew you'd do well," the red head said.

"Thanks," replied her friend, sitting down and pulling a bottle of water out of her gym bag. "Have you seen Mel?" she went on.

"Yeah, I think she's over by the buffet table with Nitro," answered the Women's Champion.

"Cheers. I'll see you in a bit, I'm just going to go and find her," said Sam, walking back out of the locker-room.

Just as Cheryl had said, Melina and Nitro were at the buffet table, chatting to Carlito.

"Hey Sam," the other diva smiled, as she saw the blonde woman approach her. "Great segment."

"Thanks. I've got some news for you two. You're in a match against me and Cena tomorrow night," Sam informed them.

"Oh right, cool. It'll be nice to work together again," replied Melina, referring to when the two women had feuded earlier on in Sam's career.

The two women carried on chatting, as Carlito and Nitro discussed some new X-box game.

Then Sam felt a tap on her shoulder and turned round to find Mike.

"I don't even need to ask what happened to your top," he said.

"Oh god, yeah, I haven't even changed yet," replied his friend.

"Looked like you were having fun," the black haired man continued.

"It's just a job Mike."

"You say that, but for some reason I don't believe you."

"Let it go, we've been through this a million times."

"Sorry. So what are we doing after the match?"

"Going to the bar as always. I told Cena I'd have a drink with him."

"Did you now?"

"Drop it Mike, we just work together."

"Ok, sorry. Anyway, you did really great tonight. I'm so proud of you, Sunshine, being able to go out there with that crowd and hold your head up high," Mike said, planting a kiss on Sam's forehead.

"Thanks, that means a lot. I'm glad things are still good between us. Anyway, I need to be getting changed. Good luck," she replied.

Sam walked back to the locker-room, feeling happy that Mike was proud of her and that things were good between them. As she arrived in the changing room, Cheryl was warming up for her match. Sam grinned, knowing who her other friend was facing.

"Get everything sorted?" asked the dressing woman.

"Yeah. So, you all set for kicking Rebecca's ass?"

"Hell yeah," grinned the Champion.

"Make sure you give her hell," said Sam, as Cheryl made her way out of the locker-room.

After showering, and changing into some white cargo pants and a light blue vest, Sam had nothing to do.

She had the rest of the night off, but she couldn't leave and one of her friends was in a match, the other preparing for his.

The diva felt utterly lost, usually during 'Raw' she had either a match to prepare for or at least one of Mike or Cheryl were about. She didn't feel hungry and had left her book at the hotel. Part of her wanted to sneak outside and steal another cigarette from that crewmember, Brett, but she knew she shouldn't.

With nothing better to do, Sam walked absent-mindedly around the back stage area, hoping to find someone she knew. Stopping to watch Cheryl's match, and being pleased to see her friend wiping the floor with her rival, a personal assistant approached her.

"Hi, I'm Alison Crest. Sam, isn't it?" asked the small mousey haired woman, extending her hand.

"Yeah," replied the diva shaking it.

"I was... er... I wanted to ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"You're Mike Summers' best friend, aren't you? Well... I was just... I was wondering if he's seeing anyone?" the other woman asked.

Sam smiled, "No, he isn't. Why, are you interested?"

The P.A blushed and nodded.

"Well, we're having a drink in the bar after the show. I'm sure he'd like it if you joined us."

"Really? Thanks, I'll see you later then," said Alison.

"Yeah, I'll see you later, Alison," the diva smiled, as the mousey haired woman hurried off.

Sam felt pleased that she'd managed to set Mike up, maybe that would stop him going on about her personal life at last.

She headed back to the locker-room, intent on congratulating the Women's Champion.

Cheryl smiled broadly as her friend entered the room.

"Did you see my match? I think I almost broke the poor woman's arm," asked the red head.

"Yeah, it was awesome. I was so pleased when she ran off in pain."

Both women chuckled as Cheryl started to change.

Mike's match followed shortly, with the crowd showing their sympathy for the 'scorned lover.' The Intercontinental Champion relished in the fan's support of him. Ending the match, and retaining his title, the black haired man then went on to comment on how he was better off without that bitch in his life and that she and Cena deserved each other.

Sam laughed, she knew by her best friend's eyes that it was all an act, and was pleased that they'd reached the stage where they could joke about it.

Half an hour later, giving Mike plenty of time to shower and change, Sam went to find him.

He was sitting chatting to Charlie Haas, watching the main event of Triple H verses Ric Flair.

"Hey Sunshine," he said spotting her.

"Hey."

Haas looked up and smiled.

"Oh, Hi Charlie, are you alright?" Sam asked the other wrestler.

"Yeah thanks, you?"

"Not too bad. How are Jackie and the baby?"

They're good thanks, I'll tell her you asked," he replied.

"Great match," the diva said, turning back to her friend.

"Thanks. Sorry if I was too harsh on you."

"Nah, it's alright. I know you didn't mean it. I've got a surprise for you."

"Ohh, what?" Mike asked.

"You know that pretty P.A, Alison?"

The Intercontinental Champion nodded, so the diva went on.

"Well she's joining us for a drink later. I think she really likes you."

Mike merely blushed.

Sam took a seat with the two male superstars, and the three of them watched as Triple H got the victory over Flair.

"I wonder if he'll be number one contender?" mused Sam.

"Maybe, how would you feel stepping into a ring with Triple H?" asked Haas.

"Scared," she replied honestly.

Mike and Sam said goodbye to Haas, then went to find Cheryl.

"Great match, Mike," she said, greeting her friends.

"Thanks. Yours went really well too," the man replied.

Cheryl smiled appreciatively.

Getting into a cab, the three wrestlers made their way back to the hotel.


	9. Why don't I wanna date this guy?

**Author's notes:** Hey y'all, I'm here to update with chapter nine of the story. I hope everyone likes it.  
Huge thanks, as always, to Gin. You're a real star  
Thank you also to, **punkydiva17, foolishangel87, Disco Inferno1** and **Tortilla Girl and Spuddies** for your reviews. They mean the world to me guys.

**  
Chapter Nine: Remind me again, why don't I wanna date this guy?**

As typical of a Monday, the bar was packed. Spotting a free table near the rear of the room, the three superstars went over to it.

After setting down his jacket, Mike headed to the bar to get the drinks in. Cheryl sat texting Dave as Sam scanned the room for Alison.

The blonde soon found the P.A just entering the room. Out of her business clothes, she looked very different. Her mousey hair was now dressed with a cute red clip that brought out the auburn shades in it. Alison was dressed in a flattering cream trouser suit, with stunning shimmering make up.

"Wow, is that Alison Crest?" Cheryl asked, putting her cell back in her bag.

Sam nodded.

"She looks so pretty. I wonder who she's meeting?" queried the red head.

"Mike, she asked if he was seeing anyone, so I invited her to join us," replied the blonde, with a grin.

Standing up, the diva called Alison over.

"Hi," said the P.A as she sat on the free chair, one that Sam had purposely put next to Mike's.

"Hey," the two divas replied.

"Mike's just getting our drinks, do you want me to ask him to get you one?" asked Sam.

"No, I'll do it," replied the new arrival, walking off.

Cheryl raised a suggestive eyebrow, to which Sam giggled.

A few minutes later, Mike and Alison returned, laughing about something.

"Mike was just telling me about when he played football at high school," Alison said, sitting down.

"He's showing off now," whispered Sam to Cheryl.

Mike presented the women with their drinks; Cheryl had a bottle of beer, Alison gin and tonic and Sam rum and coke.

The four people chatted happily, although Mike and Alison kept having whispered conversations of their own.

"They seem to be getting on well," commented Cheryl.

"Yeah, it's great isn't it?" replied Sam. "So, how's Dave?"

"He's good thanks. Told me to say hi to you guys."

"Bless him," smiled the blonde.

"I can't wait until I get to see him at the weekend. I've got Saturday and Sunday off."

"Aww, that'll be really great for you guys. What have you got planned?"

"I think we're going to visit his parents. How about you, what are you doing when you're off?"

Sam too had the weekend off, but as yet had no plans.

"I dunno, maybe something will come up later in the week," she mused.

Suddenly Sam felt a jolt of electricity run down her arm and knew who had just tapped her on the shoulder. She turned, not surprised to see John Cena.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," the diva smiled back.

Cheryl suppressed a giggle; Mike and Alison however seemed oblivious to the new arrival.

"Sit down already," said the red head.

Both Cena and Sam blushed before he pulled over a free chair.

"Sam was just telling me how she had no plans for the weekend," the Women's Champion went on.

Sam tried to, and missed, kicking her friend under the table.

"How's Batista?" Cena asked Cheryl, trying to make conversation.

"He's good thanks."

"Who's that with Mike?" he asked.

"Alison Crest," Sam informed him.

As if alerted by their names, the whispering couple turned their attention to the group.

Alison seemed unsurprised by Cena's arrival, obviously assuming he and Sam were an item. Mike however stared at the Champion.

"Alright," they both grunted.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"So, you seen the new issue of 'Hot Wheels'?" Mike asked the other man, obviously trying to find some common ground.

To the three women's' great surprise, the two men got into a deep conversation about cars.

"Who'd have thunk it?" said Sam.

Cheryl and Alison laughed.

"So, how long have you been seeing each other?" asked Alison.

Sam blushed as Cheryl smirked.

"Erm...we're not," replied the blonde.

"Oh, sorry. I just thought... With everything. Anyway, you'd make a cute couple," replied the P.A.

Cheryl almost spat out her beer from laughing.

The two men turned to see what was amusing the others so much.

"What's so funny? You haven't been telling Alison anything embarrassing have you Sam? 'Cos you know what'll happen," said Mike.

"Chill Mike, your secrets are safe," the blonde smirked.

Placing down her empty bottle, Cheryl yawned.

"Sorry guys, I'm getting too old for this," she said.

This was partly the truth, but also, Dave had promised to call; plus she was feeling a little out of place.

"I'm off to bed," the red head continued.

The other wrestlers said good night to the Women's Champion, and she headed to her room.

"See you in the morning," called Sam, as she left.

With Cheryl gone, Mike and Alison went back to their whispered conversation and were soon kissing.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Wanna go for a walk? I'm feeling sick watching them two," she asked Cena.

The WWE champion nodded and the pair left the new couple to it.

They headed onto the balcony, fresh drink in their hand.

"So, how long have Mike and Alison being seeing each other?"

"About an hour."

Cena laughed, "The sly dog."

"Meh, stops him bugging me," shrugged Sam.

"Giving you a hard time is he?"

"Yeah, he keeps going on about you and me," confessed the diva.

The man raised his eyebrow, "Seems like everyone thinks we should be together."

"Apart from me."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you won't date me, but enjoy kissing me every night."

Sam laughed.

"So, why is it that you won't go out with me?"

"I dunno."

"Come on, we had a good time at lunch."

"True."

"So how about it? Cheryl said you're free this weekend. Let me take you out."

The diva pondered the suggestion for a few minutes, before giving her answer.

"Alright. But it's not a date, ok? Just two friends hanging out."

"I can do friends."

Sam smiled and relaxed back in her chair, she and Cena were sitting very closely, but she felt no tension.

"I meant to ask you, are you ok after what we talked about on the plane?" asked Cena.

The blonde was touched that he had remembered.

"Yeah, I'm ok now," she nodded. "So, where are you taking me?" she asked changing the subject.

"Well, seeing as it's not a date, I thought we could just go for a drink and hang out."

"Sounds good."

For something that wasn't a date, Sam started feeling very excited about the weekend.

"What do you usually do when you're off?" the diva asked.

"Go home and visit my family. I was down there last week, slept on my dad's couch with the dog."

Sam smiled.

"How about you?" he asked.

"Whatever the mood takes me. Although I learnt my lesson last week, ended up getting really drunk."

They both laughed.

Sam shivered, which was half put on, as she kind of hoped Cena would give her his jacket. Instead, he slipped an arm around her shoulder. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, and he began to play with her hair.

"You like my hair,don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, it smells of peaches," he replied, blushing slightly.

The diva felt a tingle run through her body.

_What the hell is going on?_

They remained silent for a few minutes until Cena spoke.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with SS," he said.

"Small star?" suggested Sam, looking up to the sky.

"Nope, sexy Sammy," he replied.

The blonde giggled, "My go. I spy with my little eye, something beginning with CJ."

"Car jacker?"

Sam shook her head, "Cute John."

The pair looked at each other, feeling a crackle of electricity.

Brushing the hair from Sam's face and touching her cheer, Cena lent in to kiss her.

Suddenly, Mike and Alison burst onto the balcony.

"Oh god, sorry," panted the other woman.

Mike looked half-embarrassed, half-shocked as he realised whom they'd just stumbled upon.

"Don't worry about it," Sam assured, straightening herself up.

Cena and Sam departed, leaving Mike and Alison to what ever they were doing.

"Well, I... erm... Better be getting to bed," said Sam.

"Ok, sweet dreams," replied Cena.

"You too," she said, before leaving for her room.

Upstairs in her room, Sam's head was spinning.

_What the hell had just happened? Had she and Cena almost kissed? Was she starting to like him?_

The blonde didn't know the answer to any of these questions and felt too tired to think about them, so she changed into her pyjamas and got into bed.

That night the diva had a very racy dream involving the WWE Champion woke to the sound of her cell ringing feeling hot and sweaty.

Sam looked at the clock, it was half past ten, she was meant to meet Cheryl and Mike for breakfast half an hour ago. Looking down at the cell, it showed the number of the Women's Champion calling.

Knowing she was about to get a telling off for being late, she answered it.

"Morning, Sam speaking," she yawned.

"Hi Sam. Where are you? Mike hasn't got up either," came Cheryl's voice on the other end.

"What? He's not down there with you? Give me ten minutes to get dressed, and I'll be straight down. I'll try to find the lazy boy whilst I'm at it," the blonde replied.

"Alright, I'll see you in ten. Do you want me to order you any breakfast?"

"Please, I'll have a pot of coffee and some blueberry pancakes," said Sam, before ringing off.

The blond hurriedly dressed, trying hard not to disturb a snoring Melina, and made her way into the hotel hallway.

The room Mike was sharing with Charlie Haas was five doors down. Knocking on the door Sam waited for a reply.

None came, so she banged a little harder. The diva heard a giggle coming from behind the door, followed by Mike's voice hushing who ever had laughed. Again, she hammered on the door.

"Keep it down, will you? You've been at it all night," came Haas' voice.

Again a woman laughed, this time joined by a man's laughter too.

Sam didn't need to hear any more to work out what was going on. Shrugging her shoulders with a sigh, she walked off.

Cheryl was sat at the same table as last night, a bowl of muesli and a glass of orange juice in front of her. In front of one of the empty seats was a steaming pot of coffee and a delicious stack of sweet pancakes.

The red head looked up and smiled as her blonde friend sat down to her breakfast.

"Where's Mike?" she asked.

Sam held up two fingers, indicating that she would explain in a minute, as she'd already started greedily eating the pancakes.

Taking a large gulp of hot coffee, that burnt her throat, the blonde swallowed her mouthful of food.

"He's still in bed, with Alison," informed the diva.

Cheryl looked shocked, "Wow, he didn't waste any time."

"Tell me about it. I was out on the balcony with Cena last night and they came stumbling over, looking flushed."

"What were you doing on the balcony with Cena?"

"Trying to escape the sex show," Sam half lied, leaving out the almost kiss.

"So, you two getting along now?"

"Yeah, we are as it happens. We're going out this weekend."

"That's good; I'm really pleased for you. It's nice that you're friends now."

Sam nodded, taking another huge forkful of food to her mouth.

The two friends remained silent as they finished off their breakfast. Then, with nothing but drinks left Sam started to speak again.

"It's kind of odd to be honest. Ever since we caught a plane together yesterday, we've been getting on really well."

"So, you're changing your mind about him?" questioned the older woman.

"Yeah, I think I am. He's easy to talk to and we have fun together."

"And you love kissing him."

"Well, I won't lie, that's nice too, but it's just part of our job. Last night, before Mike and Alison interrupted, we almost kissed again. But it was different, softer almost," confessed the blonde.

Cheryl smiled, "You like him, don't you?"

"I dunno. I no longer want to kill him every time I'm near him, but it's still in the early days. We're just friends for now."

"Well, that's a fantastic start. You never know, it might go somewhere."

"We'll see. I'm just taking each day as it comes."

"So, how's Mike with it?"

"To be honest, I haven't told him how I feel. I didn't really know how I felt, until I just told you. Besides, he's busy with Alison now."

As if by magic, the couple appeared, looking like they hadn't got much sleep.

"Morning," they both yawned.

"Morning," greeted the two divas.

Mike and his new girlfriend, because that was what she was now without anything official being said, joined the diners and ordered their own breakfast.

After their meal, the three wrestlers and P.A returned to their rooms to get ready for that afternoon's flight to Colorado, the venue of that night's show.

Arriving back in her room, Sam found Melina packing her things.

"Morning," the diva cheerily called.

"Hey," the blonde replied, heading to the bathroom to shower.

Now clean and changed into comfortable travelling clothes, Sam started to pack her things and filled in an order for some extra wrestling attire, remembering that she owed Dusty Rhodes for the new outfit he'd given her yesterday.

At one o'clock, Sam met Cheryl, Mike and Alison in the hotel lobby and the four got into a cab to the airport together.

"Where are you sitting?" Sam asked Alison.

"The row behind you guys," she replied.

The travelling companions soon arrived and checked in, loading cases onto the luggage carousel.

Mike and Alison then headed towards the gift shops as they waited for their flight to be called.

"I guess were gonna have to get use to having her around," Sam said to Cheryl.

"Looks that way. How are you taking it? I know how close you and Mike are," asked the red head.

"I'm alright, it's not like he hasn't dated people before. They're still in the new couple stage, so they want to spend every minute together. Give it a few weeks and everything will be back to normal."

The two friends discussed Mike's new relationship as they waited for the boarding call to come.

At two O'clock, the four people were having their tickets checked when Sam smelled a familiar scent. Recognizing it as Cena's aftershave, she turned round to say hello to him.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hi. Having a good morning?" he asked.

"Yeah thanks, you?"

"Kind of, I just got a call telling me my little sister has got engaged, I didn't even know she was dating someone."

"Brittany's got engaged?" Sam asked, remembering the name of the WWE Champion's younger sister.

"Yeah, mom seems ok with it, dad hit the roof apparently."

Sam and Cena walked onto the plane together, still chatting about his sister's announcement.

"Where are you sitting?" she asked, as they headed down the aisle.

"Seat 56. How about you?" he replied.

"Ohh, that's right next to me." Alison butted in, before Sam could reply.

Mike whipped around to see who was sitting next to his girlfriend, and his face filled with a mixture of annoyance and amusement as he realised it was Cena.

Pulling Sam aside, the black haired man whispered in his best friend's ear.

"You wanna do me a huge favour and swap seats with Ali?" he asked.

"Alright, but you owe me a drink later," replied the blonde.

Returning to her conversation with the champion, Sam went on.

"Looks like I'm sitting next to you. Mike wants to sit with his girlfriend," she informed him.

"What about Cheryl?" he asked.

"Oh god yeah, hang on a sec," she said, turning to the woman in question.

"Cheryl, would you mind if me and Alison switched seats?"

"Nah, go ahead. I've got a book I wanted to finish anyway," replied the red head, realising the implications of the change.

The five people took their seats as the plane took off.

"He's been with her less than a day, and already I'm forgotten," mused the blonde, fastening her belt.

Cena laughed.

"You know he almost missed breakfast because they were still in bed. Then he brings her to join us."

"Tell him it's bugging you then."

"Nah, I can't. I'm glad to see him happy and I'm sure the novelty will wear off soon, and then everything can go back to how it was."

"I guess, and like you said, it gets him off your case."

"That's true. He hasn't questioned me about my personal life all day. So, what are you going to do about Brittany's engagement?" asked the blonde.

"Nothing I can do. But I'll make sure the guy knows what will happen to him if he messes my baby sister about."

"Aw, bless. So, where are we going to meet at the weekend? Are you going home at all?"

"Yeah, I told my Mom I'd go down on Sunday for lunch. I guess the best idea would be to meet somewhere in-between." replied the Champion.

"Yeah, where are we on Friday? We could just stay there. Then you could go back to Massachusetts, and I could go to Lexington. I should see my Mom too; I haven't even called her to let her know how the pay per view went."

"Are you close to her?"

"We use to be, but since I joined the WWE we've kinda lost touch."

"I bet what happened.. you know with your dad... Brought you together."

"It did at first, growing up I was a right mamma's girl. But when she got re-married things changed, it didn't help that me and Steve hated each other."

"Your step-dad?"

"Yeah, it was ok when him and mom were dating. But as soon as they got married, he thought he was my dad. He was so mean when I joined the WWE, he actually said I was being childish and I'd grow out of it," confessed Sam.

"He really said that? What did your mom say?"

"She never knew. He made sure he was all sweetness and light around her and I didn't have the heart to say anything different."

"Yeah, I can see how it would have been hard for you," said Cena.

"That's why I don't go home much."

The two wrestlers fell silent, something about talking about her family always made Sam brood.

However, it was odd how she could open up to Cena it. As close as she and Mike were, something's we're never discussed.

"I'm sorry; I always upset you when we fly together," Cena said after a few minutes.

Sam turned to face him, "No, you don't. It's nice to have someone to talk to."

"Yeah, someone who doesn't trade you in either," he said, nodding his head to the couple in front.

Mike and Alison were joined at the mouth and had been that way for some time. Poor Cheryl was asleep, with a book open on her lap. Sam bet her friend was glad that she wasn't awake to witness the show.

The blonde turned back to her dark haired companion.

"Anyway, we never did decide something about the weekend."

"Oh yeah. Well, I think we're in North Dakota on Friday."

"Jeez, that's pretty far for both of us. Our home towns are on the East coast more or less."

"Yeah, I was going to say meet in D.C, but we don't wanna be travelling all day."

"Good point, how about we just stay in North Dakota Saturday? If we meet late afternoon, that means we can get night flights home or be up early for a Sunday flight."

"Sounds like a plan. I told my Mom I wouldn't be down until around four, so I can catch a morning flight," agreed the Champion.

"Ok then. Well, I haven't even called my mom, so it doesn't matter what time I show up. Where we gonna go? Do you know any where in North Dakota?"

"Not really, but I'm sure there's some cool bars."

"Yeah, just no crappy rap bars, ok?"

Cena laughed.

"I'll let you pick. What kinda music do you like?"

"Any old crap really; rock, pop," shrugged the woman. "Did Dusty tell you about our match tonight?"

"Yeah, Melina and Nitro. They're alright; I sometimes have a drink with them."

"Mel's sweet, I room with her. I dunno Nitro though."

"What a coininsidence, I room with Nitro. Mel's always stopping over in our room; she and Jonny keep me awake."

Sam laughed, "Ahh, that's where I get the advantage, I get a quiet night's sleep."

"Maybe I should just swap rooms with her, that'd solve everyone's problems," he joked.

"Yeah, if you wanna end up with a lamp thrown at you," the blonde smirked.

"You'd love it really. Then we could kiss any time you wanted."

Sam raised her eyebrow.

"You don't give up, do you?"

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

"It won't work though. I'm not changing my mind," she half lied.

"Ok, what would it take to change your mind? Last week you hated me, and now we're mates, arranging to hang out."

"There's a big difference between friends and something more though."

"Not really, all the best relationships start out as friendships."

"I guess. But not all friends have to start dating, just look at me and Mike."

"Yeah, but that's different, you've known each other for years. You can't fancy someone you're that close too."

"Fair point, but it still doesn't make any difference. I won't date you."

"Why though? Give me one valid reason and I'll drop it forever, I promise."

Sam really had to think about that one. He was right. They got on now and had fun together. She could talk to him, even about things she didn't talk to her closest friend about. Moreover, there was no point pretending she didn't find him attractive. It wasn't even like she could say it was because they worked together, loads of wrestlers dated, hell Cheryl married Batista. Why wouldn't she date him?

"I dunno," she answered him honestly; "I really don't have a valid reason."

"Ok, well, as I said before, I can do just being friends, so that's what we'll do."

Sam sighed. "Ok, friends," she said, holding out her hand.

Cena took it and held it tightly. A spark ran through Sam's body.

_Remind me again, why don't I wanna date this guy?_

The blonde wished Cheryl was awake now and that they weren't on a plane. The older woman would be bound to have some advice.

The last twenty minutes of the flight passed by with small talk, mostly about Brittany's engagement and up coming wedding, before the plane touched down in Colorado.

Sam and Cena said good-bye in the airport, knowing they'd be back in each other's company in a few hours. Before Cheryl, Mike and Sam got into a cab for the hotel, Sam was pleased to see Alison wasn't joining them.


	10. For god's sake, get a grip

**Author's notes:** Its official, "The Fine Line Between Love and Hate." is now my most viewed and reviewed fan fiction. Therefore, to honour that, I've decided to give y'all another update.  
Thank you to everyone who's been reading the story so far, and has made it my most popular fic. I'm so chuffed.  
A huge, huge thank you goes to Gin. You've been a treasure beta'ing for me. I love ya.  
In addition, thanks to Kaz, I cannot believe you don't watch wrestling, but decided to read my story.  
Thanks also for the reviews from **IMissPadfoot, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, Disco Inferno1, nychick4, foolishangel87** and **Pure 'n' White**. Your comments mean so much to me, and I'm eternally grateful.  
Oh, and before I forget, tonight is 'Unforgiven' (which may explain why I'm so hyper at the mo.) Here's hoping Cena wins the gold!  
Well, that is all, so read on….**  
**

**Chapter Ten: For god's sake, get a grip.**

The cab ride and booking into the hotel in Colorado was uneventful. Sam didn't know, nor care, what had happened to Alison. The P.A disappeared after the flight, although Mike didn't seem at all bothered by it. The diva was just glad to have her two friends alone. She desperately wanted to talk to them about her feelings for Cena, although she knew Mike would react badly.

"Wanna grab something to eat before we have to get ready?" suggested Sam,wanting to talk.

"Sure," the other two wrestlers replied.

The three friends sat at a table outside to enjoy a lovely lunch of crab salad. The meal was filled with friendly light chatter about nothing important.

With their stomach's full and cooling drinks in hand, Sam brought up the subject she was hoping to get advice on.

"Guys... you know that thing... the thing everyone keeps going on about... well I'm confused."

Mike looked lost, but Cheryl caught the blonde's meaning in an instant.

"Well, where do you stand now?" asked the red head.

"We're friends, and like I told you before, I like him, we have fun together. We're hanging out on Saturday."

"Like who? What are you going on about?" queried Mike, and then the penny dropped, "Ohh, Cena. I didn't know you were seeing him on Saturday."

"Well you wouldn't, would you? You were too busy kissing Alison."

Mike looked sheepishly at his best friend.

"Hanging out in what way?" the older woman questioned.

"As friends. I told him I didn't ever want to date him. He asked why, and I said I honestly didn't know. He's fine with it, but that's where it confuses me," confessed the diva.

"Well, plenty of people can be friends and it not mean anything more. I don't see why you're confused," said Mike.

"Yeah, I know that. Nevertheless, I don't get it. We get on great; it's really surprised me actually. I can't see why I don't want more."

"Do you find him attractive? Because if there's no chemistry, all you'll ever be is friends," said Cheryl.

"What do you think, Cher? You've seen him, you've seen us together. God, he does something to me, which I can't describe."

The red head couldn't contain her laughter, but Mike didn't look pleased.

"What?" Sam asked her friends.

"I don't wanna know. This is so something I don't wanna hear," replied the black haired man, walking to the bar, his hands held up to his face.

"I'm sorry, it's just so funny. Last week you were complaining how much you hate him, and now look at you," answered the Women's Champion.

Sam hit her head with her hands, "I know, I know. I never thought I'd say this, but he's great."

Again, the other woman laughed. "You've got a crush on him."

Sam shook her head, but knew Cheryl was right. "I do, don't I?"

Cheryl nodded.

"What am I going to do?"

"Take it slow. See how Saturday goes, and if you still feel like this, tell him you've changed your mind. Let him know you want something more, but wanna take it slow. He's bound to be pleased. Everyone knows he likes you."

"Really? Do they?"

"Yeah, people can see how you are around each other. That's why everyone thinks you're a couple."

"I never noticed."

"Of course you didn't. You were too busy hating him and being in denial."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Yeah, it has been since you guys kissed."

Sam sighed, "I've been so stupid. I was so consumed by how he acted, that I never found out what he was really like. Honestly, Cheryl, outside the ring, he's a different person. He's kind, caring, great to talk to and so funny."

"Aww, bless ya," the red head smiled.

"Thank you. Thank you for understanding and giving me such great advice."

"Don't mention it, that's what friends are for. I just hope everything works out the way you want it to."

"I'm sure they will. I know we'll have a great time at the weekend, and then I'll give myself a few days to think things over and tell him how I feel."

"And then?"

"Then, then I'll kiss him," grinned the blonde.

The two women laughed. Sam felt relieved having got everything off her chest and sorted out. She knew Cheryl was right and was grateful that her mentor had the sense to point it out.

Relaxed by the realisation of her feelings, Sam enjoyed another glass of iced tea with her friend.

Mike still hadn't returned, but after ignoring her for some woman he just met and writing off her feelings for Cena, Sam didn't much care.

The two friends parted ways and went to get ready to head to the arena. They finally found, as assumed with Alison, Mike in the lobby.

The couple joined the two women in the cab to the venue of that night's house show.

Sam's insides fluttered with excitement as she knew she'd be seeing Cena again soon.

The woman almost ran to the locker room, changed in record speed then hurried out again.

All the while Cheryl watched, laughing with amusement at the younger woman's enthusiasm.

The diva walked around the backstage area, hoping do find the Champ without making it look too obvious.

The wrestler found who she was looking for over by Dusty Rhodes' office.

Seeing the blonde walking towards him, Cena smiled.

"Hey Sam. Have a nice afternoon?"

"Yeah thanks, I had lunch with Cheryl and Mike," she replied, "What about you?"

"Yeah, it was alright. Me, Nitro and Melina headed to a bar and had a few games of pool. That woman really sucks," he laughed.

"Well, on Saturday, I'll show you that not all women are bad at pool," the diva said.

"I take it you haven't changed your mind then?" the man asked.

"No, why would I?"

"Because I know what you're like. One minute we're friends, the next you hate me."

"That's not true," Sam protested.

"I'll hold you to that the next time you call me a jerk and tell me to get lost," joked Cena.

"Trust me, I won't," mumbled the woman.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she lied.

"So, all ready?"

"Yeah, I'm actually quite looking forwards to it."

"Are you ok? First you're nice to me and now you're saying you're looking forwards to our match."

Sam blushed. "I'm fine, don't worry. I still think you're annoying as hell," she teased.

The two wrestlers hung around backstage waiting for their match. The outcome of which would be Cena and his manager losing by disqualification, as the Champion wouldn't be able to keep his cool when Melina insulted the other diva.

After half an hour of small talk between the two, their competitors joined them for that night.

"Hey Sam," greeted Melina.

The blonde said hello back as Cena and Nitro started to chat.

"Looking forwards to tonight?" the woman asked the new arrival.

"Yeah, it should be a fun match. How about you?"

"I can't wait to get out there," she replied honestly.

The two female superstars talked about the up coming event tonight before Sam announced she was heading back to the locker-room to see Cheryl.

"See you in a bit," the other three wrestlers chorused as the blonde walked away.

As the diva made her way to find her friend, the conversation of the two men continued.

"How's it going with Sam?" Nitro questioned.

"Alright. We're seeing each other Saturday," replied Cena.

"Oh, hoping to get some action?"

"No, it isn't like that. We're just friends," insisted the Champion.

Meanwhile, the woman in question had returned to the women's only area.

"I'm back," she said bounding up to Cheryl.

"I don't even have to ask where you've been. I can tell by the look on your face," commented the red head.

Sam blushed. "I couldn't resist. I had to see him before we got into the ring," she confessed.

The older woman just laughed.

"So, you looking forwards to tonight?" the younger diva went on.

"Yeah. It should be an easy night. I've got a small match against Candice, where Rebecca will run in. Although it'll be nice to kick the asses of two bimbos."

Both divas smirked at the champion's match and her enjoyment of it.

"I wonder who Mike is against?" mused Cheryl.

"I dunno, do you think we should ask him? On second thought, he's probably with Alison."

"You don't really like her do you?"

"No it isn't that, I'm sure they make each other very happy. It's just he's only been seeing her for a day or so, and already he's forgotten his friends."

"Yeah, but that's what it's like when you first get together with someone. Give it a few weeks and things will have calmed down then everything will return to normal."

Sam nodded, knowing her friend was right and feeling guilty that she was giving Mike such a hard time for having a new girlfriend.

When her match came, Sam made her way to the curtained area behind the ramp, feeling low, and decided that she should give Alison more of a chance.

Cena, Nitro and Melina were already waiting, looking like they'd hardly moved from outside Dusty's office a few yards away.

"You ok?" the champion asked seeing the dejected look on the woman's face.

"Kinda, I'm just feeling bad because I've been mean to Mike and Alison."

"I'm sure once you speak to them everything will be alright," he reassured.

"I hope so. I really don't wanna lose my best friend just because I've been a stroppy cow," she replied.

"If he's a good friend, he'll understand."

Sam nodded, comforted by Cena's words. She found it strange that a week ago she couldn't even stand speaking to him, but now he always seemed to be there when she needed someone.

"Thanks," the blonde said, "You've been a real help."

The man merely smiled and hugged his manager.

Before giving a thumbs up to the hugging wrestlers, Nitro and Melina entered the curtain as their entrance music played, the crowd cheering at the diva's part in the arrival.

After Lillian Garcia's announcement, Cena's music started.

The champion took Sam's hand, squeezing it tightly, and they walked onto the ramp.

The audience erupted in boos as the two top heels appeared.

Stopping at the top of the walkway, Sam pulled the man into a passionate kiss. The embrace was like something the diva had never felt before and she didn't want to let go.

More jeers and catcalls rang out and the pair walked hand in hand to the ring.

Sam was really enjoying her new role and the reaction it caused, smirking proudly as Cena lifted the ropes so she could step into the ring.

The blonde strutted over to the champion, and placed her arms suggestively over his stomach and title belt. Before throwing her head back, arching her back so that she was facing the audience upside down, and her long hair swept the floor.

Cena grabbed hold on the woman's golden locks and gently pulled her upright before taking her arm and spinning her away from him to face the onlookers.

A round of "slt" chants broke out.

The diva shrugged, then turned back to face the man in the ring and planted another kiss on his lips.

The bell rang and Sam walked over to her corner as Cena and Nitro locked up in a grapple.

The crowd cheered the babyface on, hoping that he'd do some damage to his competitor.

Melina screeched on the ring apron because the champion had just taken down her man. The other diva cheered appreciatively.

After five minutes, a tag was made, and the two women stepped into the ring.

From previous experience, the two divas worked well together and Sam sold Melina's punches perfectly.

Then it was the heel's turn to do some damage, and after taunting to the crowd, she lifted her opponent up into a suplex.

Melina hit the canvas and Sam rolled her up for the three count, but the other woman kicked out on two.

Feeling worn out, the blonde crawled to her corner and slapped Cena's hand.

The men switched with their female team-mates and the action continued with the champion having the advantage.

Hitting the 'F-U' Cena covered Nitro for the pin, but Melina, spurred on by the audience, called Sam a slt.

Enraged by the remarks towards his 'girlfriend' the man grabbed the title belt and smacked a dazed Nitro with it.

The referee called for the bell and a D.Q was made. Nitro and Melina's music started as Lillian announced;

"The winners of the match, as result of a disqualification, are Nitro and Melina."

The victorious couple celebrated, with the full support of the crowd behind them, as the losing two regained their composure.

When the winning team had left the arena, Sam and Cena stayed in the ring and the diva took the mic.

"Ya'll lost ya minds or something?" she said, "You must be blind to think Melina is a better diva than me!"

The onlookers broke out in shouts of "Slt" and "You screwed Mike."

"That the best you got?" said Cena taking the mic.

The audience booed.

"Well how about I prove I'm better than Melina. Next week on Monday night Raw, I'll beat her sorry ass in a bra and panties match," announced the woman, playfully pulling down her combat trousers a little to reveal the top of a baby-blue thong.

Dusty had informed the two women the previous night that the stripping contest would be the sub-main event on next Monday's show.

Sam was displeased with the decision as she hated taking her clothes off in the ring, but she knew she had to do it.

Grabbing the lacy material of the blonde's underwear, Cena pulled her over for a kiss.

Before their lips locked he whispered, "I love those, wanna show me them later?"

Sam glared at him as they embraced.

The people gathered in the arena booed before the couple broke apart and headed up the ramp.

In the backstage area, Sam adjusted her pants to conceal her thong.

"Aw, do you have to cover it up? It's so sexy," protested the Champion.

"Yes I do and will you pack that in," she teased.

Cena faked a guilty look and the pair parted ways to get changed.

Cheryl greeted Sam as she entered the locker-room.

"Good match?"

"Yeah," replied the blonde pulling off her T-shirt and wrapping herself in a towel.

"Well, I'm up now so I'll see you later," said the red head.

"Good luck," the blonde called as her friend left.

Ten minutes later, Sam, clean and dressed in black Capri pants and a light blue elbow length shirt, walked through the backstage area hoping to find Mike.

The Intercontinental Champion was nowhere in sight. Instead, the diva found Cena, looking cute dressed in a 'chain gang' sweatshirt and adidas jogging bottoms. As the woman approached him, she caught the intoxicating scent of shower gel.

"Hey," she said.

"Alright," he replied looking up.

"What ya doing?" she asked in an uncharacteristic girly voice.

"Not much."

Sam felt tongue tied and nervous.

_For god's sake, get a grip. _

"You ok? You seem a little lost." Cena asked.

"No, I'm fine," she replied tossing her hair.

"What are you doing with your hair?"

"Nothing," she lied.

"You know, you're acting real odd. You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just... I'm… Don't matter, forget it."

"Forget what? I have no idea what you're talking about," Cena asked looking confused.

"Wanna have a drink with me later?"

"Yeah, ok."

"Great," Sam grinned.

"What's gotten into you, Sam? You've gone all silly on me."

"Nothing, I told you."

"Ok. So, you spoken to Mike?"

"Nah, I can't find him," replied the blonde trying to talk normally.

"I'm sure he'll be in the bar later."

"Yeah, I can sort things out with him then."

As if by magic, the man in question appeared.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey," answered Sam, looking up.

"How was your match?"

"Yeah, it was good. Hey Mike, will you and Alison have a drink with me later?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. We thought you were avoiding us."

"I was kind of. I'm sorry; I've been acting a little childish."

"Don't worry about it," her best friend assured.

The three superstars chatted happily, which surprised Sam a little, until a tired looking Cheryl joined them.

"Have a good match?" Sam asked her mentor.

"Fan-flipping-tastic," replied the red head sarcastically.

"What happened?" asked Mike.

"Stupid Candice Michelle and her inability to wrestle that's what," replied the Women's champion.

The other three all rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, but I can do this," Sam said, doing a rather accurate impression of the woman in question.

Everyone laughed.

Cheryl left the group and headed to get changed.

"So, how are you?" Mike asked Cena.

"Good. Thanks, mate," he replied.

The blonde looked on in amusement as her best friend and the Champion tried to make conversation.

_God imaged what would happen if I started dating him._

The fantasy filled Sam's head and soon she was lost in her own little world.

"Sam? Samantha? God are you even listening to me?" came Mike's voice pulling the diva from her thoughts.

"What? Sorry, Mike, I was somewhere else."

"Yeah, I could tell, you were almost drooling," replied the black haired man.

"Was it some where good?" Cena asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe," the blonde answered blushing.

"Can I have a word?" Mike said pulling his friend away.

"What's up?" she asked.

"You, you're acting odd."

"You're the second person to tell me that tonight. Cena said it to me too."

"Well he's right. What's wrong? Actually, on second thoughts I don't wanna know. It's about what you said to Cheryl at lunch isn't it?"

The woman turned red and nodded.

"For god's sake, just tell him how you feel then."

"I can't, I'm scared," Sam confessed, "What happens if we start dating, and it doesn't work?"

"It'll be fine."

"I dunno, I think I'll just leave it a while."

"Whatever you think's best. Just quit acting all girly, it's freaking me out," Mike joked hugging his friend.

"Would you mind if I dated him?" she asked the man.

"No, we don't really get on, but it's your life. If he makes you happy, then I'm happy."

"Thanks. And listen, I'm real sorry for being such an idiot about you and Alison; I dunno what came over me. I promise I'll start making an effort with her."

"Thanks, that'd mean a lot. And I'm sure once you get to know her, you'll really like her."

With everything now sorted, Mike and Sam rejoined Cena, who'd just been joined by Cheryl.

"Is that a new top, Cher?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, Dave brought it me on our day off," she replied.

"It's really pretty."

"Thanks."

With the house show now over, the four wrestlers got into a cab and headed to the hotel.

The bar was somewhat quiet for a Tuesday night, so the four-some found a table pretty quickly. Sitting down, they were soon joined by Alison, Nitro and Melina.

After Mike's little talk, Sam had stopped acting like a teenager with a crush and was able to act normally around Cena.

The two couples; Mike and Alison and Nitro and Melina; were soon whispering and kissing, leaving the other three to chat.

At midnight, Cheryl said good night to the group, leaving the only two who weren't a couple alone.

"This is becoming a bit of a habit. Do you think they're trying to tell us something?" asked Cena.

"You wish," joked Sam.

"You'll change your mind," he replied.

"I wouldn't count on that," she lied, knowing she already had.

"You know, it wouldn't be so bad," the WWE Champion commented.

"I'm sure it wouldn't. Doesn't mean I wanna find out though," shrugged the blonde.

"We'll see," he insisted.

"I'm sure we will," retorted the diva.

"Actually, thinking about it, you'd make an annoying girlfriend," joked the brown haired man.

"Thanks. What's that meant to mean?" questioned the blonde.

"You'd be constantly insulting me and changing your mind about us," Cena replied.

"Yeah, it'd keep you on your toes," teased Sam.

"It'd be worth it though. I know we'd be awesome together," he said.

"What makes you so sure?" she asked.

"Because I've never been so infuriated by a girl before," the WWE Champion said.

The couple laughed.

"Man, it's getting late. I should be getting to bed," yawned the blonde.

"Yeah, it's like one a.m. Wanna catch up tomorrow on the plane?" asked Cena.

"Yeah, what's your seat number? See if we can sit together," replied Sam.

"Twenty, I think," he said

"Great, mine's twenty-one. I think Dusty keeps putting us together on purpose," mused the woman.

"I'm not complaining," the champion grinned.

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams," said the blonde.

"You too Sam," the man said.

The diva climbed into bed, feeling tired, but happy.

She was really looking forwards to her day off and meeting up with John.

_Who knows? Maybe something will happen. I hope so._

She though falling asleep.


	11. Lunch with Alison

**Author's Notes: **Seeing as you're all such good little review bunnies and I'm in such a good mood about Cena winning the WWE title; I thought, what the hell, I'll post a new chapter now!

* * *

Gin, as always you have my eternal gratitude for beta'ing for me. 

In addition, thanks for the reviews from **nychick4, Disco Inferno1, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, foolishangel87, Pure 'n' White** and **IMissPadfoot.** You guys rock!

* * *

I also though I'd take this chance to clear something up, as a few reviewers have commented on it. Mike and Sam have no sexual feelings for each other. They've been friends for fifteen years and tried dating while in high school, but it was too awkward, as they were so close.Any jealousy is only because they're so close, and if one of them develops a relationship with someone else, they feel pushed out and like they're losing their best friend. I hope that helped to clear things up. 

Anywho… enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Lunch with Alison. **

Wednesday morning was a hectic scramble to get ready. After being asleep for an hour, Melina had disturbed Sam. The diva was very drunk and felt it necessary to have an in-depth talk with the blonde about her sex life.

With only a few hours sleep, the two wrestlers had to drag themselves out of bed to be on time for their flight.

Arriving in the bar to grab a coffee, Sam found Cheryl, Mike and Alison enjoying breakfast. The three diners looked as though they'd been awake for hours.

"Morning," she yawned taking the free seat next to Cheryl.

"Morning. You look tired, rough night?" asked the red head.

"Yeah, Melina kept me awake all night talking about Nitro."

"More details than you wanted to hear?"

"Something like that."

When Mike headed to the restroom, Sam used the opportunity to talk to her best friend's girlfriend.

"Hey Alison, I was hoping we could have lunch together this afternoon."

"Yeah sure," replied the P.A.

"I was thinking we could head to a restaurant or something, my treat," the blonde went on.

"I'd love that. I want to get to know you better, as you and Mike are so close."

"I feel the same way. And I have to apologise to you, I think I've been a little quick to judge you."

"Don't worry about it. I can see how it would be kind of hard for you."

"Thanks," replied Sam, feeling guilty that she had treated Alison so unfairly.

With breakfast over, the four people got into a cab for the airport. Sam feeling anxious to meet up with Cena.

Waiting for the boarding call, Sam impenitently rapped her fingers on the seat.

"What's wrong? You're normally fine with flying," asked Mike.

"Nothing, I just wanna get on the plane."

"Ah, I see what's got you so edgy," the black haired man said, nodding towards the WWE champion. "Are you sitting with him?"

"Yeah. Does my hair and make-up look ok?"

"Shut up! You look fine," her friend teased.

_Oh god, oh god. _The blonde thought, drumming her fingers a little harder.

When the call for the Nebraska flight came, Sam leapt off her seat.

"Come on. The plane's in," she called, running off.

The blonde almost knocked the flight attendant over in her hurry to show the woman her ticket.

A few minutes later Cheryl, Mike and Alison joined the diva.

"What's gotten into you? Back at the hotel you were almost half asleep," questioned the Women's Champion.

"She's excited to be sitting by lover boy," teased Mike.

The blonde blushed.

For ten minutes, Sam stood bopping up and down, waiting for her row of seats to be called. Her friends' were called first and the three people boarded the plane.

_Hurry up damn it. _

The diva became increasingly annoyed as the flight attendant seemed to take forever to call her row.

Finally the woman's voice rang out, "Row eleven please."

Sam ran onto the plane and took her seat, pulling out a compact mirror to double check her appearance. Five minutes later, Cena still hadn't got on the plane.

_Where is he?_

Mike stood up to look back at his friend, who was sitting three rows behind him.

The blonde peeped round her seat and shrugged.

Another five minutes passed and a businessperson took the seat to Sam's left in a smart suit.

"Excuse me sir, is there anyone else waiting to board?" she asked.

"Sorry ma'am, I don't think so," he replied.

_Damn._

As the final flight call came, Sam started to worry. She'd seen Cena in the airport earlier, what had happened to him?

As if to answer her question, the WWE champion appeared and took the seat to her right.

"Where have you been?" she barked.

"God calm down. I was on my cell and missed the call," he replied.

"Oh," she said sheepishly.

"Why? What's so important?"

"Nothing. I just wondered where you'd got to, that's all."

"Well it's ok, I'm here now. I'm starting to think you were missing me," Cena grinned.

"No, never. I just couldn't wait to tell you how stupid your hair looks this morning," she lied, actually thinking it looked very nice.

He laughed, "So how did you sleep? I had Nitro talking to me all night."

"Same, Melina kept me up to all hours rabbiting on."

"I told you, you should just switch rooms with her," he joked.

"No, because then you'd keep me awake all night."

"Only if you wanted me to."

Sam blushed

"I sorted things out with Mike and I'm having lunch with Alison this afternoon," the blonde said, changing the subject.

"That's great; I told you everything would be alright."

The woman smiled and nodded, "So, have you spoken to your sister?"

"Yeah, that's who I was on the phone to. I told her I thought she's being silly rushing into things. She wasn't too pleased to hear that."

"I bet. Will you get to meet her new fiancé on Sunday?"

"Yeah, I've already warned her I'll be having words with him."

"I take it she didn't like that either?"

"No, she told me to stop interfering in her life, which is ironic really. She keeps asking when I'm going to get a girlfriend."

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her that it's none of her business if I have a girlfriend or not. She said that Mom mentioned I was seeing someone on Saturday."

The diva turned red, "What have you being saying to Brittany and your mom then?"

"Nothing much, I was just telling Mom about us working together and mentioned that we were going for a drink. She seems to think she'll have a wedding to plan soon," Cena said, turning the same colour as Sam.

The blended giggled, "Guess you'll have to set her straight then."

"Looks that way," he replied. "So, how about you? Have you spoken to your mom?"

"Nah, I'm still avoiding calling her. I know I should, but I just can't face Steve. Every time I think about going home, I remember he'll be there and change my mind," said the diva.

"You'll have to see them soon though, otherwise she'll think something's wrong," said the champion.

"Yeah, I know. She's already suspicious because I had Christmas dinner with Mike's family," answered Sam.

"Can't you just tell her how you feel?" asked Cena.

"I doubt she'd believe me if I did. In her eyes, Steve can do no wrong," Sam replied.

"Humm... tough call. If it was me, I'd have it out with the guy," he said.

"I tried that a few years back. He called me a spoilt cow that was too selfish to let her mom be happy," shrugged the blonde.

"Couldn't you take Mike along to back you up? Surely he knows what Steve's like, then he could tell your mom too," suggested the brown haired man.

"I could, but I don't think even that would help. She's too blinded by how she feels for Steve. I think it's because after Dad died, she though no one would love her again," mused the woman.

"God, I wish there was something I could do to help. It's not nice when you fall out with your family," he said.

"Thanks, that's real sweet of you. Maybe I should just bite the bullet and call her. I could give it one last go and hope for the best," said Sam.

"That's a good idea, you've got nothing to loose," Cena said.

"Yeah, I'll call her when I get to the hotel," decided the blonde.

"Well, good luck," he replied.

"Thanks."

Sam felt better for having talked about her family situation. She knew Cena was right. She had nothing to lose and couldn't go on avoiding her mom and step-dad forever. _Who knows, maybe it'll go really well,_ she thought.

Cena smiled at Sam and then pulled out his I-pod. Turning the music player on, he silently sung along to the tune.

With nothing else to do the diva pulled out her I-pod too. Usually she read a book on flights, but as she'd finished the one by Phillip Pullman and hadn't had a chance to go to a bookshop, she was stuck with listening to music.

The blonde grinned to herself as some cheesy 80's song started. She really did have appalling music taste but didn't care what others thought as she liked it.

'Addicted to Love' by Robert Palmer ended as the flight assistant announced the plane would be landing in five minutes time.

Tapping her fingers along to the next track, Sam packed up the few things from her travel bag.

As the plane touched down in Nebraska, both wrestlers pocketed their I-pods.

"See you later John," Sam called, walking down the aisle towards her friends.

"Bye," he shouted back.

Together Sam, Cheryl, Mike and Alison rode in a cab to the hotel.

"Still on for lunch?" the blonde asked the P.A.

"Yeah, what time?" asked the mousey haired woman.

"In about an hour ok? I wanna freshen up and call my mom first," said Sam.

"Alright. Meet you in the lobby?" Alison enquired.

"Yeah," agreed to diva, turning to Mike as he was tugging on her sleeve.

"How come I'm not invited to lunch?" he asked.

"It's a girl thing. Wanna join us, Cheryl?" replied Sam turning to the red head.

"Nah, I'll pass if you don't mind. I think I'll lave a little lie down," answered the Women's champion.

The four-some arrived at the hotel and departed to their rooms.

Sam was thankful that Melina was elsewhere, as it gave her the chance to call her mom before she got ready for lunch.

The blonde's hands shook as she dialed the numbers into her cell.

"Hello? Steven Matthews speaking," answered the man on the other end.

"Hi Steve, its Sam. Is Mom in?" asked the diva.

"Yeah two secs, I'll just get her," said Steve and then called out for Marlie.

"Hello, Marlie speaking," came the voice of Sam's mom.

"Hey Momma, its Sam."

"Aww Sammy, it's great to hear from you. It's been too long," said the older woman.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I've been real busy," lied the blonde.

"Yeah, I've seen you on the T.V. That John Cena is very cute," Marlie said.

"Mother!" exclaimed the diva with a blush.

"So, is he the one that's been taking up all your time?" asked Sam's mom.

"No, just with the new gimmik it's been pretty hectic," replied the younger woman.

"Ah right. But you need a social life too, honey," Marlie said.

"I've got one, mom. I go to the bar most nights with Cheryl and Mike," assured the blonde.

"Yeah, but that's not the same as dating. You haven't had a serious boyfriend since you started in the WWE. How is Mike, by the way?" asked the older woman.

"He's great, he's just started seeing this woman," Sam replied, hoping that would change the subject, but it didn't.

"See, he's getting out there. You won't be young forever and I want some grandchildren while I can still enjoy them," complained Sam's mom.

"Oh, so that's the real reason for the sudden interest," joked the diva.

"I just wanna see my baby happy, that's all," said Marlie.

"And I am, Momma," assured Sam. "Anyway, how have you been?"

"I'm alright, baby. Work is getting tiresome, but other than that I'm good," replied the older woman.

"I have the weekend off, can I come down on Sunday?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, of course. It's still your home, you know," Marlie said.

"Thanks. Ok, well I gotta go, I'm meeting Mike's girlfriend for lunch," replied the younger woman.

"Ok, have a good few days. I'll see you on Sunday, honey," said Sam's mom.

"Ok, it won't be until later afternoon as I have to fly in from North Dakota."

"Alright, well I'll keep lunch until then."

"Thanks. Take care Momma, see you Sunday."

"You too baby, see you soon," replied Marlie ringing off.

Sam felt better for having spoken to her mom; everything seemed good between them again. She just hoped Steve wasn't an ass when she saw him at the weekend.

With half an hour before she had to meet Alison, Sam changed out of her travelling sweats, showered and changed into clothes that were more formal. She then packed her wrestling gear in her gym bag, intending to give it to Mike so he could take it to the arena. That way she and Alison could go straight to the venue from the restaurant.

Before heading to the lobby, Sam headed to her best friend's room and dropped off her things.

"Have a good afternoon, tell Ali I'll meet her after the show," called the black haired man as the blonde walked down the hall.

"Thanks and I will do," the diva called back,

Alison was waiting for Sam in the lobby. The P.A looked very sweet clothed in a flowery dress and her hair styled.

"Hi," she called out as the blonde arrived down the steps.

"Hey," replied Sam, "All ready to go?"

"Yeah. Where do you fancy heading?" asked the mousey haired woman.

"You pick, as it's my treat," replied Sam.

"Ok, how about Italian?" suggested Alison.

"Yeah, sounds good," said the diva.

The two women headed off and, after ten minutes of walking, found a small Italian cafe.

"This place looks nice," said the P.A.

Sam nodded her agreement and the two ladies went in to find a table.

The choice of food on the menu looked delicious and the blonde felt a little sad that she wasn't hungry enough to eat more. Only wanting a light lunch, she decided on a feta cheese and black olive salad.

Alison ordered mixed vegetables tartlets. The pair shared a bottle of spring water between them.

Waiting for their food, a conversation started.

"So, how long have you been a P.A?" Sam asked the other woman.

"For about six years. I started as a receptionist and worked my way up. How long have you been wrestling?" Alison asked.

"Eight years. I got into it a little at high school, and then when I reached seventeen I began working in the indie leagues. It wasn't too serious at first, as I was doing a business degree. When I finished that, someone from the WWE approached me and I started in OVW. Two years later, I was brought over to 'Raw'," replied Sam.

"Wow, that's a long time. Did you always want to wrestle?" the P.A went on.

"Not at first. I've always enjoyed watching it, but it wasn't until I agreed to go with Mike at high school that I enjoyed doing it too," replied the blonde.

"So, how long have you and Mike been friends?" Alison asked.

"Since I was fifteen. We had chemistry class together, and he was loads better than I was. I started copying off him and we became friends."

"Aw, that's sweet. I know you guys are real close," said the mousey haired woman.

"Yeah, he's like the brother I never had," responded Sam, as their food arrived.

The talking ceased as both women tucked into their meals. Sam's salad was beautiful, and although it was only small, it really filled her up. When the lunch plates cleared away, conversation started up again.

"How long have you known Cheryl? She's such a lovely woman," said the P.A.

"Yeah, she is. Only two years. Ever since I was brought up to 'Raw', she's been my mentor and has really been there for me," answered the blonde. "What are your plans for the weekend?" she went on.

"I'm going home to see my parents on Saturday, and then on Sunday Mike and I are going out for the day," replied Alison.

"Oh, is Mike going home Saturday? That's a shame I'm going on Sunday. I was hoping I could escape to his house if my step-dad gets too much for me," mused the blonde.

"Yeah, Sunday was the only day I was free to see him, sorry. You could go with him if you haven't already got plans though," the mousey haired woman suggested.

"Nah, I'm seeing John on Saturday," replied the diva.

"So, are you guys actually dating now? You always seem so close when you're together," asked the P.A.

Sam blushed, "No, we're just friends. I'm going to see how Saturday goes and then decide if I want more."

"That's a good idea. No points rushing into things, especially as you're working together."

"My thoughts exactly. If it were to go wrong, working with him would be hell."

"Yeah, I remember when I dated this guy at my last job. We broke up after a year and couldn't stand to be around each other. In the end, I had to quit my job. The good thing was I got the WWE job instead," said Alison.

"Let's just hope things with you and Mike go well then. It'd be a shame if either of you felt you had to leave," the blonde half joked.

Alison blushed, "I really hope that doesn't happen. I like Mike a lot and can see us having a future together."

"Well, I'm really pleased for you both. You seem to make each other real happy."

The P.A's blush deepened and she turned the colour of a tomato.

Noticing the time, the two women left the restaurant. They were due to be at the arena soon.

With both ladies' belongings safely with Mike, they got into a cab.

Sam had had a really nice lunch with Alison. The P.A was lovely and the blonde felt guilty for judging her too soon. She seemed to be doing a lot of that recently.

Arriving at the venue, the women parted to go their separate ways.

"I had a lovely time this afternoon," Sam said embracing the other woman.

"Me too, we should do it again," replied Alison.

"Yeah, we should," agreed the blonde, "Will I see you in the bar later?"

Alison nodded and then made her way towards Mr. McMahon's office.

Sam meanwhile went to look for Mike to retrieve her wrestling bag.

"Have a nice lunch?" the black haired man asked as his friend entered the locker-room.

"Yeah thanks. It was great," she replied. "Alison is real nice, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. I knew once you got to know her you'd like her," Mike said hugging the blonde.

"Oh yeah, she said she'd see you later after the show," the diva remembered.

"Ok, thanks for letting me know," the Intercontinental Champion smiled.

"No probs. Well, I better be getting ready. Good luck with your match. I'll see you later," said the blonde, walking off.

Tonight, Sam was in a one on one match with Melina in preparation for their bra and panties match next week. Nitro and Cena would be in their respective ladies' corners.

Walking to the woman's locker-room, the blonde felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Recognizing the electricity the touch caused, Sam knew who it was instantly.

The diva turned around to greet John Cena.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hi. Have a good afternoon?" he asked.

"Yeah, you?" said the diva.

"Yeah, it was pretty quiet. Mel was getting her nails done so Jonny and I had a few drinks in the bar. What have you been up to? How was lunch with Alison?" the Champion asked.

"Good thanks, she's really nice. I called my mom too," the blonde informed him.

"Oh, how did it go?" the brown haired man asked.

"Really well, thanks. I'm going down there on Sunday," replied the diva.

"That's good. I'm pleased it went so well. Hopefully you shouldn't have any problems with Steve," said Cena.

"Yeah, let's hope," said Sam. "Anyway, as much as I'd love to stand around chatting, I need to be getting ready."

"Yeah, me too," he agreed, "See you in a bit."

"Yeah, catch ya later," Sam said, walking off.


	12. I don’t share chocolate

**Author's Notes: **Someone (CoughKazCough) has bullied me into updating again.

So, here I am with chapter twelve. I hope y'all like it.

Thanks, as always, to Gin. You're an amazing beta and a great friend.

And thanks to Kaz, for chatting to me about wrestling (mostly Cena) whenever I'm on MSN.

In addition, thank you for the reviews from **foolishangel87, Disco Inferno1, Pure 'n' White** and **ImissPadfoot**.

I'm pleased everyone liked the last chapter and hope you enjoy what's to come.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: I don't share chocolate.**

The blonde arrived in the locker room to see Melina showing a bored looking Cheryl her newly painted nails.

"Hey," she called greeting the two other women.

Cheryl looked up, pleased that someone else had finally arrived. "Hi, good afternoon."

"Yeah thanks, I had a really great time at lunch with Alison. How about you?" the diva asked.

"Yeah, it was alright. Pretty quiet really. I had a little nap and then called Dave," replied the red head.

"How is he?" inquired the blonde.

"He's good. Working hard as always, he has a "Steel Cage" match against Undertaker coming up. He sends his regards to you and Mike, by the way," informed the Women's champion.

"Aww, that's sweet of him. I kind of miss the big guy on the road," mused Sam.

"Tell me about it. It's killing me waiting until the weekend to see him," sighed Cheryl.

"You'll be fine, it's only a few days away," reassured her friend.

"So, what else have you done today? Spoken to lover boy yet?" teased the red head.

Sam blushed, "Yeah, I just saw him actually. I was telling him about how my call to my mom went."

"Oh, you called your mom. What happened? Did everything go ok?" asked the older woman.

"Yeah, it went really well. It was nice to catch up with her actually. Although she did hassle me about giving her grandchildren," said the blonde.

Cheryl laughed, "I know what that's like. Both my parents and my in-laws are always hassling Dave and me about having kids. I've told them, our careers come first."

Sam returned the amusement, "Yeah, but you're married, so it's kind of expected. I haven't even got a boyfriend."

"Maybe you will have soon though," joked the Women's champion.

"Shut up!" giggled the blonde.

"Anyway, I'm going to shower and change for the show. I'll see you in a bit," Cheryl said.

"Alright, catch ya later," replied Sam as her friend walked off to the showers.

With only one other woman in the room, Sam turned her attention to Melina.

"Let's have a look at your new nails then."

The other diva beamed and started showing of the acrylic nails, which were painted blood red.

"And it only cost me $190," Melina said.

"Only $190!" repeated Sam, "You say that as though it's nothing."

"John was telling me about your date," the red haired diva went on.

"Technically, it isn't a date," the blonde insisted, "But who knows?"

"When are you guys gonna stop messing around and get it together?" asked Melina.

Sam blushed. "I dunno... I just wanna take it slow and see how thing go for now," she shrugged.

"You know he'd treat you really well. He thinks the world of you," said the other diva.

"Yeah, I know. He's real sweet. I just wanna be sure first though," replied the blonde.

"Don't wait too long, he won't be there forever," Melina said.

Sam was taken aback by this. She knew Cena liked her and was willing to be friends for now, but she'd never considered that he might change his mind.

Not knowing how to reply to this, Sam changed the subject, "So, have you and Johnny got any plans for the weekend?"

Melina grinned devilishly, "Yeah, we're aiming to join the mile high club."

"Too much informationMel!" exclaimed the shocked diva.

The other woman merely laughed.

"You know you'll get yourselves arrested one of these days," the blonde went on.

"Here's hoping," the other woman grinned wickedly.

Sam rolled her eyes, slightly amused by her roommate's antics. "Anyway, I better be getting ready now, so I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I'll see you in the ring," replied Melina.

With Cheryl now out of the shower and getting changed, Sam took her turn to wash and get ready.

Fifteen minutes later she emerged, wrapped in a towel, with wet hair trailing down her back.

Just as the blonde was drying off and pulling on her combat pants, Rebecca sauntered into the room.

Sam crinkled up her face, _Oh great._

The brunette stared down at the other woman's exposed stomach.

"Been eating too many cheese burgers, Sammy? You look a little fat in those pants."

"Just because I haven't got an unhealthy obsession with diet pills doesn't mean I'm fat. It's people like you that give young girls complexes," the diva bit back.

If there was one thing Sam hated about the wrestling business, it was the obsession with looks. Sam was no beauty queen, but she wasn't hideous either. The blonde was happy to be a size ten and proud of her real breasts. Ok, so they didn't turn every head in the room, but they were big enough for her and she hadn't had to resort to painful and costly surgery just to get them.

It broke the blonde's heart when she occasionally flicked through teen magazines to see Hollywood celebrities thinking protruding bones were fashion accessories or reading the disconcerting letters from young girls who had developed eating disorders because some guy didn't fancy them.

"And that's why you're still single, Sam," retorted Rebecca.

"I'd rather die a lonely old spinster than resort to making myself ill just to impress some guy," said Sam,anger rising in her voice.

The brunette was lost for words and just walked to the other corner of the room to change.

"You go girl!" whispered Cheryl.

Sam grinned.

Soon enough it was time for the house show, and Sam, Cheryl and Melina crowded around the buffet table backstage as they waited for their respective matches.

Shortly afterwards, the three women were joined by Mike, who had a singles match against Kane.

Jonny Nitro, who would be accompanying Melina to the ring for her match against Sam. And John Cena, who was of course going to be in the blonde's corner.

Nitro and Melina were soon distracted by each other and took to whispering and kissing.

Mike paced the floor, obviously nervous about facing the seven-foot big red machine.

"Mike, it'll be alright," reassured Sam.

"I know, I know. It's just this is the first time I've taken on someone so big," said the woman's best friend.

"Yeah, but you mess around with Dave all the time. Ok so he isn't as tall as Kane, but he's far stockier," added Cheryl.

Mike just responded with an anxious smile.

Seeing the WWE champion looking a little bored, the blonde turned her attention to him, leaving Cheryl to continue reassuring Mike.

"Hey," she smiled sitting down on the chair next to him.

"Alright," he replied flatly.

"What's up?" the diva inquired, noticing his forlorn tone.

"Nothing really, I'm just tired of being on the road and can't wait until the weekend," the brown haired man replied.

"Working with me that bad, huh?" teased Sam.

"No, no. It's not that, you're great. I dunno, I think I'm just tired," said Cena.

"Well everyone has their off days. Why don't you join Cheryl, Mike and I for drinks after the show? Maybe I can cheer you up," suggested the woman.

"Thanks, that's sweet, but I think I'll pass," he shrugged.

"Ok, but you know where I am if you need me," said the blonde, touching his arm.

Inside Sam was filled with worry. What was wrong with John? She really hoped he was ok. She didn't like seeing him down and not like his usual self.

However, she didn't have time to brood on her troubles, as the show was getting under way.

Mike's match against Kane was the first among the small gathering of superstars around the catering area.

"Good luck," Sam said to him embracing her best friend.

"Thanks, sunshine. Good luck with your match too if I don't see you before," he replied, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Cheryl then took her turn wishing the Intercontinental Champion the best before he headed through the curtain. Nitro, Melina and Cena all looked over and nodded their approval to Mike before he disappeared.

"I'm worried about John," Sam said to Cheryl, pulling her out of earshot from the other three.

"How come?" inquired the red head.

"He seems really quiet and down. I hope there's nothing wrong," the blonde went on.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's probably having a bad day, that's all," reassured the Women's champion.

"I guess," shrugged the other diva still not convinced

Mike returned from his match, sporting bruises all down his right arm.

"Are you ok?" both women asked as he passed them on the way to the locker room.

"Yeah, but it's nothing Ali won't be able to straighten out with a massage later," the black haired man grinned with a wink.

The next match was Cheryl's, against Rebecca to build up some heat between the two wrestlers.

"Good luck and make sure you don't go easy one her," said the younger woman as the red head walked off behind the black material for her match.

Sam was now alone with the three other people involved in her segment of that night's show. Melina and Nitro appeared as if they hadn't come up for air since they sat down. Cena however looked miserable.

Wanting to do something to life his mood, the blonde snuck up behind him and flicked his ear.

"Pack it in," he said, not sounding amused.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to cheer you up," the diva replied walking round to face him.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bitten your head off," the brown haired man apologised.

"It's ok," she replied, "I just wish you'd tell me what's wrong."

"I told you, it's nothing, I'm just tired," the champion insisted.

Sam took the seat next to him, "Alright," she said, giving in.

Feeling as though the closeness they'd formed in the past few days was slipping away, and remembering Melina's comment about him not waiting forever, the blonde began to play with her shoelaces.

"God, now you're sulking," Cena said, breaking the woman's thoughts.

"I'm not," she protested.

"So, looking forwards to kicking Mel's ass?" he said, trying to break the tension.

The diva looked up, grinned and nodded, "Yeah, I love working with her."

"Yeah, she's nice. I see her and Jonny a lot," Cena commented.

"Yeah, I figured, what with you sharing a room with him. Do you travel with them?" she asked.

"Sometimes, although I haven't sat with them on the plane for a few weeks," he replied.

"Yeah, I noticed. You know, I think Dusty sits us together on purpose," the diva mused.

"I know he does, because I asked him to after the pay per view," the brown haired man went on.

"You did what!" the blonde exclaimed, not sure whether she was angry or amused.

"Yeah, I wanted us to get to know each other and become friends," Cena replied.

Sam smiled, "Well it worked, didn't it? I'm here now."

"Yeah, and I'm glad it did," said the champion, returning the smile and placing his hand on the woman's knee.

Even though the material of her pants was separating their skin, a chill ran through Sam's body.

However, breaking the moment, Cheryl returned. The diva wasn't angry with her friend though, as she knew the other woman didn't do it on purpose.

"Good match?" the blonde asked as Cena withdrew his hand.

"You'll see," smirked the women's champion.

The brown haired man and his manager exchanged confused looks for a second before Rebecca appeared, sporting a cut lip and bruised eye.

"Well, no amount of diet pills will hide that," the blonde commented loud enough for her rival to hear.

Cena and Cheryl burst out laughing as an angry looking Rebecca stormed off.

Sam clapped her hands appreciatively to her female friend. "That was awesome," she grinned.

"It's the least I could do after the way she spoke to you earlier," replied the blonde's mentor.

"Why, what did she say?" asked Cena.

"Oh nothing really, just trying to imply I looked fat," responded the diva, not looking hurt at all.

"She never? What a cow, I've never liked her," said the WWE champion.

"Has anyone?" joked Cheryl before departing to change.

Finally, the last match of the show arrived; Sam, with Cena in her corner versus Melina accompanied by Nitro.

The four wrestlers stood up, Melina and Nitro finally breaking apart.

The red head approached Sam and extended her hand.

"Good luck," she said.

"You too," Sam replied shaking the other woman's hand.

The babyface's entrance was first, so the Latino woman and her boyfriend departed. The crowd cheered as the couple made their way to the ring.

A few minutes later, it was Sam and Cena's turn to enter the ring. As now was the custom, the audience erupted into a flourish of boos upon the arrival of the WWE Champion and his 'girlfriend'- come- manager.

Walking onto the stage, the couple embraced and kissed passionately, a chant of "slt slt" broke out.

They walked down to the ring hand in hand and entered. Cena lifted the ropes for Sam and before another public display of affection, which was followed by the customary catcalls and crude comments, he walked to his corner on the ring apron.

The blonde diva took her place opposite Melina and began stretching to warm up. The red head approached the other woman and extended her hand in a display of sportsmanship, but as Sam was now in character, she slapped it away and punched her opponent.

More boos and angry chants sounded throughout the arena.

The two divas joined in a grapple and the heel soon had the advantage.

Both men on the outside cheered their respective women on.

Melina broke out of Sam's armbar and hit the blonde with a kick to the mid section.

For a few minutes, the face had the advantage, until Cena distracted the referee on the outside of the ring. With the rule enforcer not looking, the blonde hit the Latino woman with a low blow.

The audience were displeased and their shouts showed this.

With Mickie Henson back in the ring, the heel took up her advantage, working over Melina's lower half with a leg-lock.

Sam went for the cover, but the red head was able to kick out after two. Annoyed by Henson's call, the diva pushed the man, causing him to hit his head on the turnbuckle.

As this was taking place, Cena disposed of Nitro by performing the 'F-U' to him on the outside.

With both the referee and Nitro down, the WWE champion climbed into the ring and held Melina.

This gave Sam the chance to hit her opponent with her finisher the 'Sammy-neckbreaker'. The blonde then proceeded to rip Melina's top off, revealing her bra, in a display of what was going to happen in their match on 'Raw'.

Cries of "slt echoed through the stadium.

Cena's music started to play; the winning diva and her 'boyfriend' kissed before heading out of the ring, up the ramp and through the curtain.

The two wrestlers parted company to go to their respective locker rooms and change.

Walking into the women's only area, Sam was greeted by Cheryl.

"How was your match?" she asked.

"Good thanks, it went really well," replied the blonde pulling of her wrestling gear, "I'm going to shower, see you in a minute."

Ten minutes later, the diva walked back into the locker room, fresh from her shower. The blonde was dressed in green combat pants and a T-shirt with the image of a Japanese animé character on.

"Ready to go?" asked the Women's Champion.

"Yeah," replied the younger woman.

The two wrestlers made their way into the backstage area quickly finding Mike and Alison.

The four people got into a cab and made their way to the hotel.

The bar was quite busy, but was filled mostly with businessmen and hardly any wrestlers. Those in there among the 'Raw' roster were Melina and Nitro, Rebecca, who was trying and failing to come onto an uninterested Chris Masters, Charlie Haas and Carlito with Trish.

"God look at her. Can't she see Masters isn't interested?" Sam commented, jerking her head towards her brown haired rival.

"She's only trying it on because she heard he's just broken up with his girlfriend. She thinks he's an easy target," Mike informed them.

"Tragic," added Cheryl.

The three wrestlers and the P.A took a table near the bar and Alison ordered a round of drinks.

"Ali mentioned you're seeing your mom on Sunday. Have you sorted everything out with her?" asked Mike.

Sam nodded, taking a sip from her lemonade.

For forty-five minutes the four people chattered, mostly of their plans for the coming weekend.

"Dave says he's planned a surprise for the weekend," said Cheryl.

"Oh, do you have any idea what it could be?" asked Sam.

"No, he's been really secretive. It was the same when he proposed on our three year anniversary, I had no idea he was up to something," replied the red head.

"Aw, that's so romantic. I bet whatever he has planned will be really special," added Alison.

Finally, Sam decided to call it a night.

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to check on John and then call it an early night," she said.

"Is he still acting strangely?" inquired the Women's champion.

"Yeah, he says he's just tired, but I just wanna check," replied the blonde.

"That's sweet. I hope he's ok," the married woman said.

Sam nodded, "Will I see you all for breakfast tomorrow morning?"

The three people replied that they would be joining her.

"Well, see you in the morning. Sleep well," said the blonde.

"Sweet dreams, sunshine," Mike called.

"Night night," said Alison.

"Sleep well, see you tomorrow," replied Cheryl as the diva walked off.

Sam caught the elevator up to Cena's floor, which was two above her own.

Arriving at his door, she heard the sound of the T.V and knocked.

Unaware that it was Sam who was visiting and assuming it was just Nitro forgetting his keys, the WWE champion called out.

"Forgot you're keys again jackass? Well it's open."

Sam hesitantly pushed the door open.

Cena was in his bed, dressed in his boxers and an old T-shirt, watching a Kung Fu movie with a bag of chips at his side.

"Oh god, I didn't realise it was you," he said, turning slightly red and pulling a blanket over himself.

"I guessed," the diva replied, kicking off her trainers and sitting down on the bed next to him.

"Wanna chip?" he asked, passing her the bag of snacks.

"Nah, I'm on a diet," she joked, pulling out a large handful of the salty food. "What's this you're watching?" she went on.

"Just some rubbish on cable, I felt like vegging out," the champion replied.

"Well budge up then. Lemme see if it's any good," the blonde said, settling herself down.

The two remained silent as the martial arts film continued. When it reached an advert break, Sam spoke.

"Do you think those stunts are real?" she asked.

"About as real as ours," he replied.

The movie started again and they fell silent once more.

As Sam reached for the last few chips in the packet, so did John and their hands brushed.

"Sorry, you have them," he said.

"Well, I'm never one to turn down food," she replied, only taking half of what was left in the foil bag.

"How come you not still in the bar?" asked the brown haired man.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok," answered the blonde.

"Thanks," the champion said, scrunching up the empty chip packet.

"Got anything to drink?" inquired the diva.

"I think there's a few beers and a can of coke in the mini-bar," he replied.

Sam stood up and crossed the room to the small fridge.

Opening it up, there was indeed a can of coke and two bottles of Budweiser.

"Want anything?"

"Yeah, chuck us a beer," Cena replied.

Sam picked up a bottle and threw it in his direction; it missed and landed about thirty centimetres from the side of the bed.

"God, you throw like a girl," the brown haired man said, reaching down for his drink.

"That's because I am," retorted the woman, opening her can of soft drink and sitting back down at his side.

The Kung Fu movie ended to be replaced by a late night chat show. Not interested in the antics of teenage mothers, the two started to chat.

"You missed Rebecca coming onto Masters in the bar," the blonde informed him.

The man laughed, "Silly cow. You know she tried it on with Orton last week?"

"What did he say?" asked the diva.

"Well, you know what Randy's like. He'll sleep with anything that moves," joked the champion.

Sam snorted with laughter, "His name is actually quite fitting."

The two wrestlers laughed in agreement.

"You know he asked me out once," the blonde went on.

"Really?" inquired Cena.

"Yeah, it was a few years back when I first started. He said as I was the new girl, it was his job to initiate me and show me around," replied the diva, cringing at the memory.

"What did you say to him?" asked the brown haired man.

"I told him where to go. I might have been new, but I'd heard enough about him to know to steer clear," answered the woman.

"I bet he didn't like that," the man said.

"No, he didn't one bit. He took it as a real insult. But he got over it, I saw him with some fangirl a few hours later," finished Sam.

"Ha, typical Orton," laughed Cena.

Sam shivered, feeling the coldness of only being dressed in a T-shirt and combat pants.

"You cold?" the brown haired man asked and the diva nodded. "Wanna jump under the covers with me?"

They both blushed, knowing Cena was only wearing his boxers, but the blonde agreed anyway and climbed under the blanket.

Sam sat as far away from the WWE Champion as she could, so much so she was almost falling off the edge of the bed.

The man picked up the remote and began to flick through the channels, stopping on MTV as 'Jackass' was on.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "God, I hate this show."

"Do you actually like anything?" he joked.

Sam smiled, "No, I hate the world."

"I bet you don't hate everything," Cena insisted.

"No, not everything. Just immature guys thinking hurting each other is cool," replied Sam.

"How can you say that and work in the WWE?"

The diva laughed, "Good point."

The blonde shifted a little and the two people's feet brushed.

Despite the fact that she had socks on electricity ran through the woman's body from the touch.

Cena, despite his lack of clothes, was feeling a little hot and flustered.

Wanting to break the tension, Sam spoke. "So, you feel any better now that you've had a night to yourself to relax?"

"Yeah, not having to think about anything has been great," the WWE Champion replied.

The woman yawned.

"Keeping you up?" Cena asked.

"Nah," Sam replied rubbing her eyes with her hands. "Wanna another drink?"

The brown haired man nodded and the blonde sat up, crossed the room and opened the mini-bar.

Looking down, the diva realized there was just one Budweiser left in the fridge.

"Wanna share it?" she asked holding up the bottle.

"Yeah, I think there's a glass about somewhere," the man replied.

Sam scanned the room and found a glass next to the T.V. Giving it a quick rinse, she returned to the bed and began pouring out half of the beverage into it.

"Thanks," Cena said, taking the half a bottle of beer from his companion.

Sam drained her drink almost in one and started to feel a little light-headed from it.

"You had any dinner? I was thinking of ordering something," said the WWE champion.

"No, I haven't as it happens. A big piece of chocolate cake would be great about now," replied the blonde.

"Ok, something sweet and sickly it is then," said the brown haired man, reaching across the woman for the phone.

Cena ordered the requested chocolate cake as well as a large Cajun chicken pizza.

"I hope you're gonna share that with me," the diva joked when he'd hung up the receiver.

The man grinned, "I've never known anyone like you. You eat what you want and don't care what anyone else thinks."

The blonde smiled, "I'm not about to give up something I like and become a stick insect."

Ten minutes later the room service order arrived. Thankfully Cena had had the sense to also order a large bottle of soda.

The WWE champion climbed out of bed and pulled on some jogging bottoms before reaching for his wallet and going to answer the door.

He returned two minutes later armed with the pizza, cake and bottle of drink.

Sitting back down next to Sam, Cena pulled open the box containing the warm food.

The blonde grinned and reached for the largest slice of pizza. "Thanks," she mumbled taking a bite.

The two wrestlers remained silent whilst they ate, with the exception of the diva almost choking because of the diva almost choking because of the Jalapeños.

"You ok?" the man asked as the woman took a large swig of the cola.

"Yeah, but hell those things are hot," Sam replied, pulling the remaining chilies off her food.

With the twelve slices of pizza eaten between the two of them, Sam turned her attention to the delicious slice of cake.

"Man, I dunno how you can still have room for that," the brown haired man commented.

The woman grinned. "Easy, like this," she said, eating almost half the slice in one go.

Cena laughed. "And you're messy," he added, wiping icing of the blonde's cheek.

Sam blushed, "You're never gonna take me out again after tonight, are you?"

"I dunno, it's kind of cute," he replied, licking the icing off his fingers.

The WWE Champion reached down for some more of the dessert, but Sam slapped his hand away.

"I don't share chocolate," she joked.

"Go on, just a little bit," the man begged.

"Alright," she said, giving in and handing him a small amount.

The man leant down and ate the cake right of the woman's hand. Cena's lips brushing her palm sent chills through Sam's body and she quickly withdrew her hand.

Sam suddenly felt awkward and embarrassed and wanted nothing more than to leave and clear her head.

"Well," she said stretching her arms, "I think I best be calling it a night."

"Alright, see you tomorrow?" Cena asked.

"Of course, we work together don't we," the diva replied.

"I didn't meant that. I meant do you wanna hang out or something?" asked the WWE Champion.

"Yeah, ok," the blonde answered quickly.

"Ok, I'll come and find you in the bar after the show," he said.

"Great. Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning," said the blonde, climbing out of bed and pulling on her shoes.

"Yeah, sleep well," the brown haired man said, accompanying the diva to the door.

"You too. Sweet dreams," replied the blonde. Then, not knowing what had come over her, she placed a kiss on his cheek.

Sam pulled the door shut behind her and made her way to the elevator and her floor.

Cena meanwhile stood rooted to the spot behind his hotel room door, rubbing the place Sam had just kissed.


	13. I miss sitting next to you

**Author's Notes: **Good morning all. I though I'd post a new chappie to give everyone something to read over the weekend.

Thanks to Gin for being such a great beta.

In addition, thanks to **ImissPadfoot, foolishangel87, nychick4** and **punkydiva17** for you reviews. You guys rock !

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: I miss sitting next to you.**

Thursday arrived and it was cold and raining. After an enjoyable night's sleep, Sam rose early and headed down for breakfast. Arriving in the bar, she found it virtually empty with the exception of a few families and businessmen.

The diva took a seat away from any open windows and the cold before opening the menu to find something to warm her up.

After ordering a large pot of coffee, bacon and eggs and a round of pancakes, the diva picked up the newspaper that lay unguarded on the seat next to her.

The paper contained nothing very interesting; just stories about the Karr's family putting book and movie rights up for sale, men inheriting twice as much as women in Tunisia and a restaurant in Bombay, India, being named after Hitler.

When the waitress brought over Sam's food, the diva smiled at the woman thankfully and tucked in.

Half an hour later, the diva now finished with her bacon and eggs and starting on her pancakes with her third mug of coffee, Mike and Alison arrived.

"Morning," the blonde smiled brightly as the couple sat down.

"Where were you last night? You weren't in your room when I went up," Mike asked as way of greeting as Alison browsed the menu.

"I told you, I stopped off to see if John was ok," the woman replied.

"And it took you that long?" the black haired man pressed.

"I stopped off and we ordered pizza and watched TV together," answered the diva, starting to get slightly annoyed with her friend's questions.

"Oh, ok," Mike said, picking up a spare menu.

As the woman finished off the last of her breakfast and Mike and Alison's food was brought over, Cheryl arrived.

"Good morning," the blonde said, pouring herself another warm drink.

"Morning. How did it go with John last night?" asked the red head.

"Great thanks. We hung out and watched some telly," replied Sam.

"Cool, sounds like you had fun," smiled the Women's Champion.

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, we did," she replied, sipping her coffee.

"You missed all the fun after you left," the Women's Champion went on.

"Why? What happened?" the younger woman asked with a raised eyebrow.

Barely containing her laughter, Cheryl spoke. "Rebecca got really drunk and tried to kiss Chris Masters."

The other three people burst out laughing.

"It gets better though," Mike added between guffawing.

"Yeah, he wasn't interested and so pushed her off. Because she was so intoxicated she fell off her stool and flat on her ass," the red head finished.

"Oh my god! I'm so gutted I missed that, it sounds hilarious," smiled the blonde.

"It was," said Alison, looking up from her omelette and giggling.

The four diners continued to laugh in amusement at the misfortune of Sam's rival while everyone finished eating.

They then parted ways to finish packing before catching a cab to the airport for their flight to South Dakota.

Arriving in the hotel lobby fifteen minutes later, the three wrestlers and the P.A were still shaking their heads and tittering at Rebecca's tragic antics.

They arrived at the airport with plenty of time before their scheduled Ten O'clock flight.

Still without a new book and bored of listening to her I-pod, Sam decided to take a look in one of the gift shops.

There wasn't much choice in the little gift shop, mostly romance novels or the new 'Harry Potter' book. Finally, the blonde found something that took her interest; _Foley is good And the Real World Is Faker Than Wrestling _by Mick Foley. The diva adored the hardcore legend and had been meaning to read his books for a while.

Taking her purchase to the cash desk, the attendant noted the woman's choice.

"You a wrestling fan then?" asked the man in his early twenties.

Not wanting to admit that she was in fact a WWE diva and draw attention to herself, the blonde merely nodded and paid for the item in question.

With a plastic bag bearing the airport logo in hand, Sam returned to join her three friends.

Cheryl was on the phone, to whom the blonde assumed was Dave due to the snippet of conversation she heard.

Mike was flicking through an advertising leaflet, Alison dozing on his shoulder.

The diva sat down and checked that she had everything she'd need; ticket, purse, hand luggage and suitcase.

With half an hour until the flight, the four people stowed their cases on the carousel and went to sit in the boarding area.

At ten to ten, the announcement came that the flight to South Dakota was now in and ready to board.

The group of people got onto the plane, finding that for the first time in a while they were all sitting together.

"This makes a change," joked Mike.

Sam laughed and took her seat, Cheryl to her left and Mike to her right – with Alison to his right.

As the other passengers got on, the blonde was disappointed to notice Cena – with Nitro and Melina- sitting three rows behind her.

He looked across, winked and smiled at her as he walked up the aisle to his place.

Adding to her annoyance, the diva realized Rebecca had the seat in front of her.

_Oh well, at least if I stretch my legs out it'll piss her off,_ the woman thought.

Taking out Mick Foley's autobiography, the diva started to read as the plane took off.

Cheryl too was reading, a novel entitled _I Feel Bad About My Neck: And Other Thoughts on Being a Woman _by Nora Ephron.

The blonde's best friend and his girlfriend meanwhile were having a hushed conversation about their weekend plans.

The diva cringed as she heard a snippet. "But you know I don't like it in that position," complained Alison.

Not wanting to hear any more details on the sex life of a man who was like a brother to her, Sam buried her head in the pages of her book.

Fifteen minutes later, a flight attendant arrived from the back of the plane with the refreshments trolley.

Looking down at Cheryl, the woman asked, "Can I get you anything ma'am?"

"Yes please. I'll have a bottle of sparkling mineral water and a packet of gum thanks," replied the red head.

The full figured attendant handed the Women's Champion her order and turned her attention to the blonde.

"Anything for you ma'am? Oh yes, and before I forget the gentleman three rows behind asked me to give you this."

Sam took the small folded piece of paper from the attendant with confusion before requesting a black coffee.

Armed with her hot beverage, Sam unfolded the note as the woman turned her attention to Mike and Alison.

Sipping on the warm liquid, the blonde silently read the message.

_I miss sitting next to you, John x._

The diva smiled, touched by the sentiment, and folded the paper back over, placing it inside her purse.

Then, after securing her coffee in the chair's drink holder, stood up and looked back over her seat.

Cena was looking in her direction and their eyes met.

Silently the blonde mouthed, "Me too," before sitting back down.

The rest of the flight passed quickly and uneventfully. Sam was reaching half way in her book as the plane touched down in South Dakota.

The four people got off the plane, collected their cases and went to find an available cab.

Outside in the car park, the weather was cold and sheets of rain flooded down.

The diva was glad she remembered to wear a jacket.

The superstars and P.A jumped into a taxi, all four's hair dripping wet from the storm.

Taking the front seat next to the driver, Mike shook his head like a dog spraying water everywhere.

"Still haven't grown out of that bad habit?" Sam joked.

The black haired man laughed and flicked water in the face of his best friend.

Shivering cold, the four people arrived at the hotel, all agreeing that what they needed was to shower and change out of their wet clothes.

They arranged to meet back for some lunch in an hour's time.

Still feeling as cold as if it was mid-winter and not July, the blonde undressed and jumped into the shower.

The warm water was soothing, and soon enough the diva's temperature rose.

Getting out of the shower, Sam dressed in casual back pants and a thick sweater, before styling her hair into a bun and applying a little make-up.

Still with half an hour before she had to meet her friends, Sam unpacked and looked through he clothes to check that she had plenty of warm things to wear.

The blonde noted that she had nothing to wear on Saturday night and made a mental note to go shopping the next day.

Then taking out her purse to check how much cash she had on her, the little slip of paper from Cena fluttered out.

The diva bent to pick it up, and read the message again tracing her fingers over the senders name and the little 'X' indicating a kiss.

Spending five minutes reading the eight letters written on the note over and over, Sam realized that she was falling for him.

The previous night that they'd spent together, just chatting and watching T.V, had been wonderful. They were both so relaxed in each other's company; everything was so natural and unforced. For Sam, being around Cena was fun, easy and uncomplicated.

Unlike previous relationships, she didn't have to think about what she said or worry about what he thought of her, she could just be herself.

The blonde only hoped things went as well at the weekend and that they could start seeing each other properly as a couple.

Finally, the woman dragged herself away from her daydreams and went to meet her friends for lunch with a happy bounce in her step.

Sitting down at a table in the hotel bar, Sam was soon joined by Mike, Cheryl and Alison.

All three looked considerably warmer having showered and changed.

The blonde looked up and grinned as her companions took their seats.

The four people all ordered hot beverages and then went about browsing the menu.

Mike and Alison decided to share a barbecue platter, Cheryl settled for fisherman's pie and mashed potato and Sam ordered steak stew.

After waiting for only ten minutes, as the bar was empty, the meals were brought over.

Everyone fell silent as they tucked into their food. Finally when all the plates had been cleared and the diners were armed with hot drinks, chatter started.

"Hey, guys, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping tomorrow?" Sam asked, directing the question more to Cheryl and Alison.

However, Mike answered first. "No way. I know what you're like out shopping," he joked.

"Well, I wasn't asking you. I doubt your opinion would be very useful to me," the blonde teased, looking at the two women for an answer.

"Yeah, sounds fun," replied Alison.

"Were you looking for anything in particular or just wanting a change of scenery?" Cheryl asked in way of agreeing too.

The blonde blushed. "Actually, I wanted something new for Saturday," she said.

"Oh, the hot date," teased the black haired man.

"It's not a date," the diva informed, falling for her best friend's bait.

"Sure it isn't, Sam. Then how come you've turned the colour of Kane's ring attire?" joked the Women's champion.

"Oh shut up! We all know it's a date really, but can we just pretend it isn't, or I might die of nerves," replied the woman in question in a mock dramatic voice.

Everyone else laughed at their friend's romantic situation as Sam pouted.

"Don't worry, we'll help you find the perfect 'knock-him-dead' outfit," reassured Alison.

"Thanks, I'm so nervous it's untrue," confessed the diva.

"You know the 'non-date' will go perfectly and you'll end the night in John's arms," added the red head.

"That's what she's so nervous about," teased Mike.

After much talk about outfits, hairstyles and the 'non-date', the four people parted company to prepare for that night's house show.

Hunting out a thicker coat, Sam made her way to the hotel lobby with her wrestling bag an hour later.

Her friends were all waiting for her, dressed pretty much in the same way to guard against the unseasonable weather.

"All ready to go?" the blonde asked walking down the last few steps.

The other three nodded, and the four people stepped outside to brave to cold conditions and get a cab.

As luck would have it, an available one arrived within two minutes. Everyone stowed their bags in the trunk then climbed in. Even though they'd only been outside for a few minutes, they were all glad to be back in the warmth.

The three wrestlers and the P.A arrived promptly at the arena and, after saying goodbye and arranging to meet up after the show, parted company.

Alison headed off to Mr. McMahon's office, Mike walked in the direction of the men's locker room, while Cheryl and Sam went to the women's only area.

For some reason the locker room smelt very strongly of cheap perfume, and Sam could only assume someone had very bad taste.

Her suspicions were confirmed as Rebecca emerged from the showers, and the scent followed her.

"Well, that stench isn't going to attract Masters," the blonde smirked, making sure her rival heard.

"And looking like a baby killer whale will?" the brunette bit back.

"Thankfully, I rely on more than looks alone," replied Sam.

"Yeah, and that's why you're dating Eugene," retorted the diva search contestant.

"Actually, Sam's got a date with Cena on Saturday," said Cheryl.

"Ohh, I take it your little lap dog finally learnt to do tricks?" snarled Rebecca obvious jealousy in her voice.

"Take that back you, bitch," Sam spat, flying at the other diva.

The two women began to fight, the brown haired woman mostly scratching and pulling the blonde's hair while the more experienced diva kicked and punched her opponent.

"You're just jealous because no one would look twice at a hag like you," screeched Sam.

"No, I don't do left overs actually!" screamed Rebecca.

"Not what I heard, I thought you'd had every loser in the locker room," retorted the blonde.

"At least I don't lead guys on, acting like the bitch and suckering them in," the brunette replied.

Another dig at her and Cena's relationship was the diva's breaking point. The blonde smacked the other woman in the face, shattering her nose and causing it to stream with blood.

Rebecca covered her face and stormed off, "You'll pay for this," was that last thing she said before slamming the door.

Sam sank onto a bench. "God, I'm going to get into so much trouble for doing that. But it sure as hell felt good," she sighed.

"Don't worry. If she says anything, I'll back you up," reassured Cheryl.

"Thanks, but I don't want to get you into trouble on my account," said the blonde.

"It'll be fine. I hardly think Rebecca is in any position to go running off telling tales," the red head commented.

"Here's hoping," mused the younger diva.

With the drama over, the two women went about getting ready. Half an hour passed with no word from Rebecca or any of the WWE management, leaving Sam free to assume the matter had been dropped.

Just as the blonde was starting to relax and think the worst was over, Alison walked into the locker room looking worried.

"Did you guys see what happened to Rebecca?" the P.A asked, searching for the diva search contestant's belongings.

Sam froze, fearing the worst. Thankfully, Cheryl had the quick wit and sense to speak.

"No, she wasn't in here when we arrived. Why, what's happened?"

"She's just turned up at the medics with a broken nose. They've fixed her up and are sending her off to the E.R. I'm collecting her things," replied the mousy haired woman.

Still Sam remained silent, sweat running down her body and her heart beating quickly. Cheryl however pointed the P.A in the direction of Rebecca's things.

"Do you know how she broke it?" the red head pressed.

"Yeah, she said she slipped in the shower," answered Alison.

"Oh, that's a shame. Send her our regards," Cheryl said as Alison walked out with Rebecca's bag.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks for that."

"No problem. It seems like you're in the clear, Rebecca hasn't made a complaint against you," said the Women's Champion.

"Hum... I dunno... I can't see her letting that go," mused the blonde.

"You'll be fine. You can handle a cow like her," replied the red head.

"I guess," said the diva, still not sure she was completely out of the woods.


	14. Unspoken confessions

**Author's Notes: **What the heck! I decided to up date again! You know you love it really!

Thanks, as always to my awesome beta, Gin. And thank you for the mention in chapter two of 'Still shot'. For those of you who still haven't checked out her stories, go view her profile- now! Her penname is **Disco Inferno1 **and her user ID is** 339498**

In addition, thank you to **ImissPadfoot, foolishangel87, nychick4, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, Disco Inferno1** and **punkydiva17** for your reviews. It means so much to me.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Unspoken confessions.**

Sam and Cheryl now changed into their gear, made their way into the backstage area. Nothing more was said about Rebecca and the grapevine informed them that she'd been to hospital and then sent home to return on Monday.

As the night got into full swing, Sam forgot about her rival and all worrying thoughts left her head.

Because of the brunette's absence, Cheryl was now scheduled in a match against Mickie James to keep her from ring rust so that her feud could continue upon the other woman's return.

Mike had an Intercontinental Championship title defence against Val Venis, which the champion was booked to win.

Sam was accompanying Cena in his one-on-one match against Nitro, with Melina in the challenger's corner.

Mike, Cheryl and Sam settled in fold out seats near Dusty Rhodes' office, the blonde eager to keep an ear out for any news about Rebecca. Thankfully none came. As the young diva and her mentor were the only ones who'd witnessed the incident and knew the truth, nothing more was said and everyone else- including Mike- remained oblivious to the real details.

As Cheryl left to face off against Mickie James, Mike and his former manager were joined by Cena, Nitro and Melina. As the two couples were working together so frequently and the two females and two males shared rooms, it was becoming a habit that all five people hung out together backstage.

As the three new arrivals approached and pulled over chairs, Sam and Mike looked up.

"Hey," greeted Melina, the first to speak.

"Hi," replied the blonde.

"Alright," Mike added a little unsure of himself, as he didn't really know the Latino woman.

"You're dating Alison Crest, aren't you?" the red head asked.

The black haired man smiled and nodded, "Yeah, we've been seeing each other for a few days."

"Good on ya mate, she's a nice chick," added Nitro as Melina pouted at her boyfriend commenting on another woman.

The longhaired man turned to reassure his sulking girlfriend, and Sam's attention turned to Cena.

"Good flight?" she asked.

"I guess, it's not the same without you though," confessed the brown haired man.

Mike rolled his eyes, already feeling left out. "I'm going to find Charlie," he stated, getting up and walking off.

"What's wrong with him?" the WWE Champion asked.

The blonde shrugged, "Who knows?"

By this time, Melina and Nitro were whispering to each other, so conversation went on between the 'non-couple'.

"How was your flight?" Cena asked.

"Could have been better, some weirdo passed a note to the flight attendant to give to me," she teased.

The man blushed.

"Although, it was kind of sweet," the diva went on.

"Really, so you like the guy then?" the man asked.

"Yeah, he's a great kisser. We aren't seeing each other though, so who knows what'll happen," replied the blonde.

"Well maybe, once you go on a date with him, things might change," said the WWE champion.

"Who knows?" smirked Sam.

The two wrestlers locked eyes, and silently so much was said between the pair.

Both knew things had changed between them, but neither were ready to admit that just yet.

With tension mounting and a lot now riding on Saturday's 'non-date', Sam felt her stomach flutter with nerves.

With the non-verbal admittance of feelings, both wrestlers became embarrassed and looked away. Sam bent down and began playing with her shoelaces, while Cena tried - but failed- to gain Nitro's attention.

Finally, the awkwardness was broken by the return of the Women's Champion.

Despite just having a match, Cheryl looked as though she'd barely broken a sweat.

"Good match?" the blonde asked, relieved her mentor had arrived.

"Yeah, didn't do much though. Mickie is still kinda inexperienced, god knows how she ever got the title," replied the red head.

"Yeah, I worked with her once, and it was like being back in OVW," added the younger diva.

"So, where's Mike?" Cheryl asked.

"Dunno, went to find Haas I think," shrugged the other diva.

"Oh, right. Well, I think I'm going to go too. I need a shower," said the Women's Champion.

"Alright I'll catch you after the show," said Sam.

"Ok, see you in a bit. Good luck with your match," the red head said, walking off.

Just as Cheryl departed, Mike returned.

"Hey, how was Charlie?" asked Sam as her best friend sat down.

"He's good. He was just showing me photos of Jackie and little Kimberly. That little girl is the cutest thing ever," replied the black haired man.

"Aw bless. I'll have to take a look later. I keep meaning to call Jackie and see how she's doing, I miss the gal," said the blonde.

"Charlie said that all three of them are doing well. Jackie misses being in the ring, but she's enjoying being a new mom," the Intercontinental Champion informed.

"That's great; I knew she'd be an awesome mom. I bet it's hard for her though with Charlie being on the road all the time," mused the diva.

"I think they're coping with it, Charlie goes home whenever he can. I think he mentioned that Jackie and Kimberly are living with his parents, so that makes it easier," said Mike.

"Yeah I bet. I don't think I could handle having a baby without lots of people around me. Jackie's very lucky everyone is so supportive," Sam said.

Mike nodded in agreement. "Anyways, my match is up now, so I'll see you after the show," he said.

"Alright, good luck. Meet you by the doors to the parking lot?" the woman asked.

"You too, and yeah the doors are fine," he replied, walking off.

Once again, Sam and Cena were left alone.

"I didn't know you were friends with Jackie," inquired the brown haired man.

"Yeah, I worked with her in OVW and we use to room together before she went to TNA," replied the blonde.

"She's a really nice woman. I went on a date with her once, but it didn't work out and then she got together with Charlie," informed the man.

Sam felt a little uncomfortable at this revelation. Obviously, she knew Cena had dated other women, but to hear about it first hand and to find out it was someone she classed as a close friend was a little unsettling.

Not knowing what to say the diva merely nodded. "Mmm, she's a good friend," she mumbled.

The WWE Champion noticed the woman's unease and spoke. "It was only one date though; we didn't really click to be honest. Not like me and you do," he reassured.

The blonde looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, with some people it just feels right," she confessed.

Both wrestlers blushed. Cena edged his chair a little closer to Sam's.

"I didn't tell you, did I? I spoke to Brittany again today," the man said, changing the subject.

"Oh cool. How is the bride to be?" asked the blonde.

"She's really good, couldn't stop talking about Tyler, her fiancé. Apparently he's a graphic designer and earns a fortune, she was boasting about all the things he's brought for her," he replied.

"So, I bet they're planning a huge wedding, I take it?" the diva questioned.

"Yeah, she wants the works. She's a right spoilt little fairy princess, planning her big white wedding," laughed Cena.

"Have they set a date yet?" inquired Sam.

"Next summer I think, but no specific date yet," replied the brown haired man.

"Well, at least they're having a long engagement to give themselves time to be sure," commented the blonde.

"Yeah, that's true. I don't think my parents would be so supportive if she was planning on getting married any time soon," he said.

"So, they're coming round to the idea?" she asked.

"Yeah, now that the shock has worn off. Mom is almost as excited as Britt, Dad's still a little wary though," replied the man.

"I bet he is, what with his baby girl announcing her engagement. How are you feeling about it now?" pried the diva.

"I'm not sure to be honest. The thought of Britt being all grown up and leaving home scares the hell out of me, but if she's happy I guess I am too," the WWE Champion said.

"Aw, you're such a sweetie. Brittany's lucky to have a big brother like you," Sam smiled.

"Try telling her that," joked Cena.

Soon enough Mike returned from his successful title defence against Venis and the last match of the night started.

The two babyfaces went down to the ring first, amidst cheers of admiration from the crowd.

Then it was the turn of the heels to enter the ring, and as always the audience let out boos, jeers and catcalls at the WWE Champion and his manager.

Sam took her place at ringside and the action got under way. Tonight's match was to end in a disqualification when the two women started fighting.

Cena had the early advantage and worked Nitro over, until the longhaired man was groggy and tired. However, victory wasn't to come yet as Melina interrupted the action by distracting the WWE Champion before he could go for the pin.

With a few minutes to rest, Nitro was back on form and turned the match around. The longhaired man managed to successfully hit 'The Snapshot' and went for the cover, but the WWE Champion kicked out after two.

Undeterred by this however, Nitro lifted his opponent up into a suplex. Again, the longhaired was unable to get the three count though.

The referee had become distracted by what was going on the outside of the ring. In anger that Cena seemed about to lose, Sam had attacked Melina with the ring bell. The Latino woman fought back, and a scuffle between the two managers had broken out, resulting in both divas trying to strip the other of their clothes.

Jack Doan disapproved of the women's antics and called for the D.Q. As the blonde had hit out first, Nitro and Melina were awarded the victory, and their music began to play.

Much to the dismayal of the losing diva, she and Cena departed the ring quickly, and there was no kissing involved.

Walking through the curtain and into the backstage area, the two wrestlers began to speak.

"I think I twisted my wrist hitting Mel," the blonde informed.

"You should go and get it checked out," suggested the brown haired man.

Sam nodded."Yeah, I will. See you in the bar later?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll come and find you," replied the WWE Champion.

The blonde walked off to get looked over by the medics. Thankfully, she'd only managed to strain her wrist and was told to rest it and take it easy.

Relieved that it was nothing more serious, the diva headed for the women's locker room.

Cheryl was sitting on a wooden bench, already dressed when the younger diva entered the room.

"How was your match?" the red head asked.

"Alright, but I've strained my wrist," replied the blonde.

"Oh dear, that's not good. Have you taken any painkillers?" inquired the older woman.

"Nah, it doesn't hurt too much," said Sam. "Plus I don't wanna risk it if I'm having a few drinks."

"Yeah, good thinking," agreed the Women's Champion.

The younger diva then left to shower and change, before returning shortly afterwards clean, dressed and ready to go.

"Let's get going then," the blonde said, picking up her wrestling bag.

Cheryl nodded and collected her gear too before the two women made their way to the backstage area. They quickly located Mike and Alison waiting by the doors to the parking lot, just as arranged.

The P.A had been given the luxury of a company car, as unfortunately she wouldn't be joining her friends in the bar and had to go to an emergency meeting with Mr. McMahon.

"With any luck I shouldn't be too long and should be able to join you in an hour or so," she said as they got into the Lincoln.

"Pity we won't be able to take it shopping with us tomorrow," mused Sam.

"I guess we could if we stayed here and took a later plane," replied the mousy haired woman.

"That'd be cool, and then we can splash out," added Cheryl.

"I'll ask Vince about it and look into getting us an afternoon flight," said Alison.

"What about me though? I don't wanna be on my own," complained Mike.

"I'm sure you can survive one plane trip without us," teased the P.A.

Mike didn't reply and instead started to sulk.

By the time the four people had reached the hotel, the black haired man's mood still hadn't lifted.

"Cheer up Mike, I'll make it up to you later," the mousy haired woman cooed to her boyfriend.

Mike merely pouted.

"Give it up Alison, he'll sulk all night now," joked Sam.

The Intercontinental Champion shot his best friend a death glare.

Alison tried again to reassure Mike before she had to depart for her meeting. Then the three wrestlers made their way to the bar.

The man's mood was soon lifted however, when two minutes later he received a text message that made him grin from ear to ear.

Feeling a lot happier now that he'd received a promising message from his girlfriend, Mike joined Sam and Cheryl at an available table to the rear of the room.

Sam got the first round of drinks in; a vodka and tonic for Cheryl, a bottle of beer for Mike and a white wine for herself.

With only one drink, the ache in the blonde's had subsided.

The three friends chatted freely, only being interrupted when Melina and Nitro passed saying hello.

Cena still hadn't come over to find Sam, but she wasn't too bothered, she knew he'd be over soon enough.

As the threesome started on their third round of drinks, the WWE Champion joined them.

"Hi," he said, sitting down, "Where's Alison tonight?"

"Meeting with the boss," Mike informed, the other man moving over to make room.

The brown haired man raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I dunno what it's about though, she couldn't tell me," the other man went on.

Cena merely shrugged and turned his attention to Sam.

"How's your hand feeling now?" he asked.

"Much better now that I've had a few drinks," replied the blonde. "But don't worry, I haven't taken any pain killers, so I won't be passing out," she said, responding to the concerned look on the WWE Champion's face.

"And how are you Cheryl?" the brown haired man asked.

"I'm good, thank you. Yourself?" said the red head.

"Not too bad, thanks. So, shall I get a round in? Same again everyone?" asked Cena.

"Please," the other three replied.

"You know," Mike started as the other man headed towards the bar. "He isn't as bad as I thought."

Sam grinned. "I told you he's alright."

The WWE champion returned with more beverages and the four wrestlers chatted happily.

"So, what have you guys got planned for the weekend?" the brown haired man asked.

"I'm going home on Saturday and then me and Alison are going out on Sunday," Mike informed.

"I'm just having a few quiet days at home with my husband," added Cheryl.

Cena's eyes suddenly widened. "That reminds me; tell Dave he owes me twenty dollars."

"For what?" the wife of the man in question inquired.

"Back when we were both on Raw, he lost a bet to me," informed the WWE Champion.

"What was the bet?" asked Sam.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know," smirked the man.

"I do, if my husband owes you money I want to know why," said the Women's Champion.

"Alright, but you're not going to like this," Cena said. "We were bored in the bar one night, so I bet him that he couldn't get away with dressing as a woman the next night."

The other three people burst out laughing.

"He borrowed some clothes from Victoria and wore them down to the bar the next day. Needless to say he didn't fool any one, so lost the bet," the WWE Champion went on.

Cheryl turned bright red. "Where was I at the time?" she asked.

"I think it was when you were off with that fractured ankle," he replied.

"What did everyone say?" inquired the blonde.

"Well Ric and Hunter ribbed him about it for weeks afterwards; I think one of them might even have a picture of it actually. Although Dave has a lot of dirt on those guys, so they won't show it to anyone," said the brown haired man.

The Women's Champion could hardly contain her shock. "I think I remember it now. For weeks after I'd returned, Ric and Hunter kept asking me if Dave had been helping with the laundry. I thought nothing of it, even though Dave kept acting strangely around them."

"We should try and get the pictures," suggested the other diva.

"You'll have a job getting anything from Hunter and Ric," mused Mike. "You know what they're like; once you've become part of their little group they're loyal to you forever."

"Yeah, but remember, I posed as Hunter's little sister and was once part of Evolution," added Cheryl.

"I'm sure if anyone could sweet talk the Nature Boy it would be you," said the blonde.

A devilish grin spread across the face of the Women's Champion. "I too have some juicy secrets about Hunter and Ric. I'm sure if I remind them of that they'll be more than willing to give me the pictures," she said.

"Oh, what are you going to say to them?" asked Cena.

"I can't tell you what I know. However, lets just say I'd bet money on the fact that they'd want me to keep my lips sealed. I'll have a word with them about it tomorrow and see if I can't get hold of the pictures before the weekend," replied the red head wickedly.

After Cena's revelation about Batista dressing as a woman, talk turned to general chitchat.

At half ten, a tired looking Alison arrived. She looked overworked and was still dressed in the same business suit as earlier.

"Hey," she said, sitting down next to Mike.

"Hey," the other three replied, as the black haired man pulled his girlfriend in for a kiss.

"So, what did Mr. McMahon want?" asked Cheryl.

"To make a mountain out of a mole hill," the P.A replied frustration in her voice. "Apparently there have been rumours of illegal drug taking backstage."

The three wrestlers raised their eyebrows.

"But instead of dealing with things like any normal person, Vince wants to do it all underhand. He thinks no one would readily take a drug test," the mousey haired woman went on.

"I would, I've got nothing to hide," Mike stated.

Cena nodded in agreement, "Same here."

"So, what's he going to do about it?" asked Sam.

"I'm still not one hundred percent sure at the moment, but I think he's going to advice everyone to have company health checks," replied Alison.

"Well I'm sure there will be plenty of people losing some muscle mass after the checks," commented Cheryl.

"Ha, yeah. I'd love to see Chris Masters' face when he hears about this," laughed Cena.

"It's a bit ironic though really. A sixty-year-old man doesn't get into the shape Vince is naturally," mused Mike.

"Yeah, but being the CEO, he's above the lore," replied Alison.

"True," the other three agreed.

"Anyway, I've had a hell of a day, so I'm going to call it a night. I just wanted to come and say hello," yawned the P.A.

"I'll come up with you," the black haired man said, embracing his girlfriend.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" asked Sam.

"Vince said it was fine to use the Lincoln for a little longer and I've managed to get the three of us onto a flight at two in the afternoon," replied the mousey haired woman.

"You're not going to be on the plane tomorrow morning?" Cena asked.

Sam shook her head. "No, we're having a girlie shopping spree," she said. "Although Mike was complaining about the same thing too. Maybe you guys could travel together."

Both men shot the blonde an uncertain look.

"Yeah, ok." Mike said.

"Great, that settles it," beamed the diva.

After the next day's travel plans had been arranged, Mike and Alison departed for bed.

Just before the Intercontinental Champion left, he pulled his best friend aside.

"Why did you have to suggest that?" he asked.

"Let's just call it pay back for how much I've helped out in yours and Alison's relationship," replied the woman.

"Only fair I guess," the man conceded.

With Mike and Alison gone, Cena asked Sam and Cheryl what they had planned for their shopping trip.

"Just girls stuff really," said the red head.

"Yeah, nothing special just a little retail therapy," agreed the blonde, covering up the real reason for the three women's little outing.

"Wanna do me a favour?" asked the WWE Champion.

"I guess," the diva replied.

"Would you mind picking up two small presents for my mom and Britt," he pleaded.

The blonde was gob smacked by his request. "But I haven't even met them. How am I supposed to know what they like?" she inquired.

"It'll be easy. Mom loves anything garden or plant related, she's a real green-fingered one. Britt would be happy with anything cute, pink and girlie," the brown haired man replied.

"Alright, I'll do it. But if I mess up and they hate the gifts, I'm not to blame," conceded the diva.

"Don't worry so much. I'm sure nothing could be worse than the last things I brought for them," Cena said.

"Why?" Cheryl asked.

"I brought my mom an iron and my sister a shirt that was too small. For months she had a complex thinking I thought she was fat," he sighed.

Cheryl laughed, "Typical men, always getting it wrong. My brother brought me a dishwasher once. Ok, so it's nice not to have to do the washing up, but it's not the type of thing you expect to get for Christmas."

"At least he tried. Steve doesn't even bother getting me anything for my birthday or holidays and I think Mom signs the card for him," confessed Sam.

"That's just harsh," commented Cena.

"I guess, but it's just my step-dad all over," mused the blonde. "God, I'm really not looking forwards to seeing him on Sunday."

"I'm sure it won't be as bad as you're expecting," reassured the red head.

"Yeah, Cheryl is right. And if she's not, I'll punch him for you," joked the man.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," smiled the diva.

Half an hour later, the three superstars decided to call it a night. The bar was beginning to empty and they all had to be up early the next day.

"Well, good night. Sleep well and I'll see you for breakfast tomorrow," said Cheryl, embracing the younger woman.

"Yeah, night night. Sweet dreams," Sam replied.

"Night John, nice hanging out with you," said the red head.

"You too and sleep well," he returned.

The Women's Champion walked into the elevator and headed to her floor, purposely leaving Cena and Sam alone.

"I'll come up to your room with you," he said, pressing the call button of the other elevator.

"Alright," she replied.

The two people walked through the doors that had just opened and the blonde pressed the button for floor ten.

"I had fun tonight," the woman said as they reached her room.

"Me too," agreed the brown haired man.

They stopped as the diva opened the hotel room door. An awkward silence followed as neither person was quite sure what to say next.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at the arena tomorrow," Sam said finally.

"Yeah, have fun shopping," Cena replied.

"I'm sure I will," grinned the woman.

"Oh, yeah. Do you want some money to get those presents for me?" the brown haired man suddenly asked, pulling out his wallet.

"It's ok now. Just pay me back when we go out at the weekend," replied the woman.

"Ok, thanks," he said.

Again, the two people fell silent until Sam spoke up.

"Well, good night then," she said.

"Yeah, sweet dreams," he replied.

"You too," said the blonde.

Then both wrestlers leaned in to kiss the other. Sam was aiming for Cena's cheek as he went to kiss her forehead.

The result was that they met somewhere in the middle and their lips brushed.

"Sorry," the WWE Champion said, pulling away. "I meant to..." he trailed off.

"Er.. yeah... don't worry about it," Sam mumbled.

The brown haired man reached for the blonde's hand.

"See you tomorrow, Sammy," he said before turning to go.

"Yeah, good night John," the diva called.

Sam walked into her room feeling flushed and light-headed that had nothing to do with the four drinks she'd had in the bar.

Sighing she fell onto her bed and touched her lips where Cena's had brushed them.

_God, I'm falling for him, _she thought as she closed her eyes.

Images of the WWE Champion filled the diva's head and she felt a spark of electricity run through her body.

Walking to his own hotel room, Cena thought about Sam and what had just happened.

He was unsure how much longer he'd be able to be just friends with her.

_God, she's incredible,_ he thought.

In their respective beds, both wrestlers fell asleep thinking of the other and where their relationship was heading.


	15. Girlie Shopping Spree

**Author's Notes: **I'm a little scared now, I only have two chapters ready after this one. Although two others are with my beta as we speak.

As always, thanks to Gin for being the best beta ever and to Kaz for keeping me amused whenever we're on MSN.

In addition, thanks for the reviews from ImissPadfoot, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, punkydiva17, Disco Inferno1 and foolishangel87. Your comments always make me smile.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Girlie Shopping Spree**

Sam woke at eight the next morning, amidst complaints from Melina.

"Quit making so much noise. My head's killing me," said the Latino woman.

"Well you shouldn't have drunk so much last night. I have no sympathy for you," teased the blonde.

The diva showered, dressed and packed as quietly as possible, trying hard not to disturb her room mate any more.

Finally, at nine O'clock, Sam was sitting down to her breakfast. The injury she'd sustained to her hand the previous night had started to hurt her, so she took two painkillers.

After ordering just poached eggs – compared to her usual amount of food, as she wasn't feeling hungry – the diva was joined by her friends.

Despite how tired she'd looked the previous night, when Alison arrived she looked chirpy and ready to go.

"Morning," she said, sitting down.

Cheryl on the other hand didn't look too well.

"Are you ok, Cher?" Sam asked as her friend took her seat.

"Yeah, it's just that time of the month," the red head admitted.

"Aww, do you want some pain killers?" the younger diva asked.

"Please," replied the Women's Champion.

Sam handed Cheryl two small tablets and the older woman took them with a glass of water.

"Make sure you have a big bar of chocolate. That always makes me feel better," mused Alison.

"What I really want is to curl up in bed with a hot water bottle and my husband," informed Cheryl.

"Well, it's only one more day," reassured Sam.

The three women finished off their breakfast and then got into the borrowed Lincoln. The luxurious car was spacious and all three ladies had room to stretch out and relax. As the company car was insured in her name, Alison drove.

They arrived promptly at the mall and the P.A soon found a vacant spot in the car lot. Stepping into an elevator that led to the mall, the three women smiled. This was going to be a fun morning.

"So, what's the plan?" inquired Cheryl.

"I guess it's up to Sam, she's the one with the hot date tomorrow," teased Alison.

"I've already told you, it's not a date," replied Sam.

Both women replied, saying, "Whatever, you just keep telling yourself that."

"Well, how about we start off looking in some clothes shops," suggested the blonde, choosing to ignore her friends' comments.

"Sounds good. What type of thing were you thinking of?" asked the red head.

"I dunno," shrugged the younger diva. "We're only going out for a few drinks; I don't want to look too over the top."

"How about we check out Banana Republic?" asked Alison.

"Alright," agreed Sam. "I'll check where it is on the map," she said, looking to the laminated diagram of the mall.

"It's on the floor below us, just next to Tower Records," the blonde informed her two friends.

They took a nearby escalator to the lower level and walked in the direction of the clothes shop.

Entering the store, the three women were greeted by a cheery sales assistant.

"Hey there, can I help y'all with anything?" she asked.

Sam scrunched up her face, she hated the over the top perky people who worked in shops.

The blonde merely shook her head and walked over to a row of clothing.

Browsing through, she picked up a purple sweater that had caught her eye.

"How about this?" the diva asked holding up the garment for her friends to see.

Cheryl shook her head. "You can't wear that, it's hardly something for going to a bar in."

"Yeah, it isn't really 'knock-him-dead' date material," added Alison.

The blonde shot the mousey haired woman that clearly said, 'It isn't a date.'

"This is nice," suggested Cheryl, holding up a pink blouse.

The other diva shook her head. "Yuck no. I'm sick of pink."

"What about this then?" asked Alison, lifting up a blue shirtdress.

"Oh, that's not too bad. It'd look nice with some jeans," replied Sam.

The three women continued to browse in the store, Alison picking out a floaty floral dress to wear for her lunch with Mike on Sunday and Cheryl deciding on a very sexy black lace dress to surprise her husband with when she was reunited with him.

All that Sam had found that she'd liked was the shirtdress suggested by Alison, and she was starting to think she'd just have to turn up tomorrow in a sweater and jeans.

"I know, why don't you go and sit down in the changing area. Have yourself one of those complementary coffees and relax. Cheryl and I will pick out some outfits for you to try," suggested the P.A.

"Ok," the blonde agreed, parting from her friends and making her way to the leather couches towards the rear of the room.

As Banana Republic was a more upmarket clothes store, the shop provided a relaxation area for customers. Shoppers could sit in comfort and flick through glossy magazines, while enjoying a complimentary warm drink and cookies.

For about half an hour, Sam browsed through C_osmopolitan_, sipping on a milky latte that was very nice considering it was free.

Alison and Cheryl returned, armed with about five different outfits each.

"Ok girl, into the changing room," ordered the red head.

"Yes, ma'am," replied the blonde.

There was a whirl of fabric and exposed flesh as Sam stripped to her underwear and Cheryl and Alison pulled different garments over her head.

"Now remember, you're still going to need accessories and your hair and make-up done," said the P.A, straightening the hem of a red halter-top.

The diva stepped out of the dressing room and looked in the full-length mirror at her reflection.

Staring back at her was a blonde woman wearing skin-tight leather pants and a top that revealed more cleavage than she was comfortable with.

"Oh my god! I look like Olivia Newton-John in Grease!" shrieked the woman.

"Ok, so maybe that's a little over the top," conceded the mousey haired woman. "Try the next one."

Four hands dragged her back into the cubicle and stripped her down again.

"Ok, what about this?" asked Cheryl.

Again, Sam walked out of the little changing area to look over her appearance.

This time looking back at her was a woman dressed in a knee length cream dress, which was decorated in small golden sequins.

"Erm... no... I look like a Christmas angel," complained the diva.

"Humm... hang on... I've got an idea," said the Women's Champion, dragging the blonde back into the changing room.

For a third, time two pairs of hands pulled the clothes over Sam's head and then proceeded in dressing her again.

"Ohh, this one looks great on you," said Alison.

The blonde hesitantly stepped out of the cubicle and looked at her latest outfit

The diva was pleasantly shocked at what she saw reflected back at her.

This time she was dressed in figure hugging frayed jeans, which had rips running from just above her knees to just below. Turning, she also saw that the back had two, one below each butt cheek.

Her top half was decked out in a sapphire blue scoop necked long sleeved T-shirt. The material was cut out of the shoulders, exposing her skin and had cut-outs running down the length of her arms, which was covered by a lighter coloured blue mesh fabric.

Sam thought that her denim wedge sandals would look great with the outfit and knew once she added accessories and things that it would be perfect.

"Thanks guys, this is wonderful," she said, smiling at her two friends.

The other women grinned back.

"You're gonna knock his socks off," commented Alison

"Yeah, he's not going to be able to take his eyes off you," added Cheryl.

The blonde blushed and giggled.

With her outfit for Saturday sorted out, Sam, Cheryl and Alison made their way to the cash desk to pay before leaving the store.

"So, where to next?" asked the red head.

"I said to John that I'd get a present for his mom and sister," replied the blonde.

"Any idea what you're going to get them?" inquired the P.A.

The diva shook her head. "Not really."

Cheryl consulted a nearby map.

"I think there's a flower shop just down there," she said.

"Alright, let's try there. John said his mom likes plants and flowers," replied the blonde.

The three women walked down to the store.

It was a small shop, selling bouquets, seeds, tools, books and small plants.

Not really knowing what Mrs. Cena would like, Sam decided something simple would be best.

"Do you need any help there, miss?" asked the elderly shop attendant.

"Please," replied Sam. "I'm looking for a gift for my friend's mom. All he said was that she liked anything plant or garden related."

"Well, we have a set here that contains a few packets of easy to grow seeds, some simple tools and a guide book," replied the woman. "It's a best seller."

Sam looked over the assistant's suggestion. She was unsure if John's mom was an experienced gardener or not. However, the pack was nicely presented in a wicker box and even if Mrs. Cena grew more complex things, the tools would be useful.

"Erm… yeah. Thanks, I'll take it," said the blonde.

With a gift for John's mom now sorted all she needed to buy was one for Brittany.

"Any suggestions what I should get her?" the diva asked her friends.

"Well, his sister's engaged, isn't she? How about something wedding related?" suggested Cheryl.

"Yeah, I think there's a bridal shop just next door," added Alison.

Deciding that this was a good idea, the women headed for the store.

"Hello, may I assist you?" asked a stuffy blonde gentleman in his mid forties.

"Yes, I was after a present for a friend's sister. She's twenty-one and has just announced her engagement," replied Sam.

"Right, ok. Is the gift an engagement present or just a general one?" inquired the assistant.

"Just a general present," answered the diva.

"Well, we have a range of trinkets, like engagement plaques or photo albums," suggested the man.

Sam seemed uninterested, so he went on.

"We also have a new wedding planner scarp book just in," he said. "It's similar to a photo album, but lists useful contact addresses of things like florists and gown shops, as well as having space for the bride-to-be to store ideas, photos and keeps sakes for the wedding."

"Can I take a look at that please? It sounds perfect," said the blonde.

"Certainly," replied the man, walking off to locate the scrapbook.

The blonde assistant handed the diva a beautifully bound book, with a pink hand-made paper cover.

Sam opened the book and flicked through. Each page was made of carefully crafted crate paper covered in another layer of transparent material.

On the first five pages was an alphabetical list of everything a person planning a wedding would need, from addresses for caterers, to recommendation for photographers.

The following pages were a calendar- come- organizer, to run from the date of the engagement right through to the wedding day. It was designed so that the bride-to-be could list and detail every aspect of the wedding preparations.

After that, there were just blank pages, intended to be filled with ideas, pictures and photos.

"This is perfect. I'll take it, thank you," said the diva, closing the book and handing it back to the assistant.

With all their shopping now done, the three women departed the bridal store.

It was now mid-day, and they had an hour before they had to be at the airport for their two O'clock flight, so decided to get some lunch.

The two wrestlers and P.A found a little bistro, none of them wanting to go to a fast food bar or Starbucks. The women sat down to a lovely lunch of freshly prepared hand-made sandwiches and a jug of iced tea.

"Oh, I'm so excited about tomorrow," commented Sam, picking at the lettuce that had come with her tuna roll.

"Why are you so excited if it isn't a date?" teased Cheryl.

"Oh shut up! You know how I feel, and if tomorrow goes well..." replied the blonde trailing off.

"Yes? If tomorrow goes well… what?" prompted Alison.

The diva shook her head and let her blonde locks fall over her face to hide her embarrassment.

"So, have you decided what you're going to say to Ric and Hunter?" she asked Cheryl,changing the subject.

"Oh yeah," grinned the red head. "I'm sure once I remind them of what happened when we went out for Orton's birthday a few years ago, they'll be more than happy to hand the pictures over."

"Go on, tell us what happened, please," begged Alison.

"Alright," conceded the Women's Champion. "But you've got to promise not to tell anyone else. No one knows, so it stays between the three of us, ok?" she said, pulling out her cell.

The two women nodded in agreement, so Cheryl proceeded to show Alison and Sam video footage of a drunken Ric Flair and Triple H impersonating Vince and Shane McMahon.

"Oh my god, that's so funny," laughed the other diva.

"Where did you get that?" asked the P.A.

"We were all out for Orton's birthday and after a few drinks, we started doing impressions of people in the company," said Cheryl. "No one knew, but I filmed the lot of it on my phone. There's also one of Dave pretending to be Stephanie and one of Orton impersonating Hulk Hogan."

Again, the other two women burst into fits of laughter.

"You've got to show us the others," insisted the blonde.

Cheryl shut off the first video and played the other two for her friends. The one of Batista depicted him wearing bright red lipstick – presumably his wife's- and saying in a high-pitched voice, 'Hunter, were going to have a baby.' The other one showed Randy Orton strutting about flexing his muscles and shouting, 'Whatcha gonna do brother?'

"Oh... my... goodness..." panted Alison trying to catch her breath.

"Do you think they'll fall for it?" asked Sam, suppressing her giggles.

"They've got to," insisted Cheryl. "They've got nothing on me and wouldn't want this getting out."

"Does Dave know about them?" inquired the mousey haired woman.

"I don't think so. I think he was too drunk to remember," replied the red head. "I never told him about the videos, but kept them for some reason."

Still laughing hard at what Cheryl had shown them, the three women made their way back to the parking lot and Lincoln. It was now half past twelve and they had to check in for their flight and return the borrowed car for one O'clock.

The journey to the airport passed quickly and soon the two wrestlers and P.A were checking in for their flight to North Dakota. After putting their luggage on the carousal and checking that they had everything they needed, they headed to the boarding area.

At a quarter to two, the call came and the women queued up to hand their tickets to the flight attendant. As Alison had arranged the change of flight, she'd made sure that they all had seats together.

The young man in his early twenties called their seating row, and they boarded the plane.

Sam exhaled deeply. "Whew, after this morning I'm kinda tired," she sighed.

"Me too," replied Cheryl, nodding her head in agreement.

Within five minutes of the flight taking off, all three women had fallen soundly asleep.

Dozing, Sam dreamt of John Cena and their date the following night. In her dream John was about to lean in to kiss her when he suddenly turned into the actor John Travolta. Shocked at what had happened 'dream Sam' looked down at herself to discover she had transformed into Olivia Newton-John. The couple burst into song, performing a rendition of the musical's most famous song, 'You're the one that I want.'

"Sam, Sam? Wake up, we're here?" came Cheryl's voice, waking the woman.

For a second, in a still half-awake half-sleeping state, the diva thought the Women's Champion was actually Frenchy.

"What? Hum… Frenchy?" stuttered the blonde.

"What are you talking about, Sam? It's me, Cheryl," said the red head.

"Oh... man, I just had the weirdest dream," replied the other woman.

As the three friends made their way off the plane, Sam explained to Cheryl and Alison about the dream she'd just had.

"Yeah, but you've got to admit, the song you were singing was kind of fitting," commented the P.A.

"Yeah, because we're all in high school, and things always end with a song," said the blonde sarcastically.

Cheryl laughed.

The two wrestlers and the P.A caught a cab to the hotel and then parted ways to change and unpack before they had to go to the arena.

"I'm going up to see Mike, do you want me to give him a message?" asked Alison.

"No, just let him know I'll meet him in the lobby later," replied Sam.

Making her way up to her room, that afternoon's dream replayed in her head and the blonde giggled a little.

Unpacking her things, Sam hung her new clothes in the closet. She was really pleased with the outfit Cheryl and Alison had chosen for her and very excited about the next day.

Sorting out her wrestling gear, the diva made sure she'd packed her denim wedges. She'd brought the shoes with her in case the weather was nice and she had the chance to show them off. The sandals had been a present from Mike for her last birthday. With the two being friends for so many years, he knew her taste perfectly and she was delighted by the gift.

She then placed the bags containing the presents for Cena's sister and mom in the bottom of the wardrobe, intending to call him in a minute to let him know what she had bought.

However, before that she packed her wrestling gear and a clean change of clothes into her gym bag. Then she looked through her make-up case, checking what jewellery she'd brought with her.

Finally, she picked up the hotel phone; suddenly realising she didn't know the extension to John's room. Instead, she dialled the reception.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could put me through to John Cena's room please. Sorry, I don't know the room number," Sam said into the receiver.

"Can I ask who's calling please?" came the reply on the other end.

"Yeah, sure. It's Sam Edwards, I'm a friend of John's," the diva informed the receptionist.

"And can I just ask for your own room number? For verification," the woman on the other end asked.

"Yeah, it's 217," replied the diva.

"Ok, thank you Miss Edwards. I'm just putting you through now," said the voice on the other end.

The phone rang only twice before someone answered.

"Yo, Johnny speaking," came Nitro's voice.

"Hey Johnny, its Sam. Is John about please?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, two secs," replied the wrestler.

Sam heard Nitro set down the receiver and call out for Cena. A few seconds later, the man came onto the phone.

"Hey, Sam," he said.

"Hey, John," she replied.

"What's up?" the WWE Champion asked. "Missing me already?"

"You wish," the diva teased. "No, I was just calling to let you know I got the presents for your mom and sister."

"Oh great. Thank you so much for doing that. So, what did you get for them?" the man asked.

"How about you come round to my room and see for yourself?" the blonde suggested.

"Alright. I'll be there in two minutes," the brown haired man replied, hanging up.

Putting down the receiver, Sam quickly took out the bags containing the gifts to avoid Cena seeing the outfit in her wardrobe.

Just as she was putting her suitcase under her bed, there was a knock at the door.

Looking through the peephole, Sam saw- as expected- John Cena waiting for her to open it.

The blonde threw open the door and grinned at him.

"Come in," she said.

Cena obliged and took a seat on the woman's bed, kicking off his shoes in a display of comfort at his surroundings.

"Want a drink?" the diva asked, shutting the door.

"Yeah, go on then," he replied.

Sam headed over to the mini-bar and looked inside.

"I've got two sodas, tea or coffee," she called.

"Coffee please," the man responded.

"Ok, how do you take it?" the diva inquired, flicking on the little kettle.

"Milk with one sugar please," the WWE Champion said.

Sam poured Cena's drink, making herself a cup of tea, before setting the beverages down on the nightstand and joining him on the bed.

"You have a good afternoon?" he asked her.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun," she replied. "How about you?"

"Yeah, it's been ok. Just hung out with Johnny and Melina in our room, watching junk on T.V and playing a few games of cards," the WWE Champion said.

"Oh, so that's where Mel is," commented Sam.

"Yeah, she's been in there all day," informed Cena.

"So, do you wanna see what I bought?" the blonde asked, reaching across his lap for the two bags.

Sam handed John the presents for his mom and sister. Taking them out, a smile played across the wrestler's face.

"Wow. These are awesome. Thank you," he said, pulling the woman into a hug.

"No problem," replied the blonde, inhaling a deep breath that informed her that the man had not long taken a shower.

_God, he smells good, _she thought.

Sam and John broke apart, and she shifted to the other side of the bed so that she could stretch her legs out. John did the same and took his cup of coffee, handing Sam her own drink.

"Thanks," she said, taking the beverage from him and having a sip.

"So, what else did you buy?" he asked.

"Nothing much," she lied. "Just a new pair of jeans and a top."

"Let's have a look then," the brown haired man suggested.

Sam blushed and gave him a coy look. "No, I don't want you to," she said.

"Why not?" the WWE Champion inquired.

"Erm... because... its-for-tomorrow," she mumbled the last three words so that he barely heard them.

"You brought something new for tomorrow? Now you have got me intrigued," he teased, a smirk playing on his face.

Sam turned the colour of a tomato.

"Go on, just a little peek," he begged.

"No," insisted Sam.

Cena leapt up and ran towards the closet, but he wasn't quite quick enough and Sam reached there just as he did. The diva jumped in front of him and stood with her back firmly against the wardrobe door.

The brown haired man tried to reach around the diva, but she remained rooted to the spot.

With nothing else to do, the WWE Champion lifted the blonde up into a fireman's carry, as though he was about to hit her with his finisher. He then threw her down on the bed, and before she had a chance to escape, he'd climbed on top of her, pinning her to the bed.

"Oi, that's not fair," Sam complained, their faces just inches from each other.

"No, what's not fair is you teasing me," he joked.

"But it'll ruin the surprise," the woman insisted.

"It better be good then," he smirked.

"Really?" the blonde asked, raising an eyebrow. "What happens if it isn't?"

"This," he said and then began tickling her.

"Nooo! Stop, stop," the woman cried, wriggling to free herself.

"Alright," the WWE Champion conceded, falling down onto his elbows, his full weight pressed against her body.

The two people were so close now their noses were almost touching. Sam let out a deep breath, and John pushed a lock of stray hair behind the woman's ear. Their eyes locked and the diva contemplated kissing him. Cena inhaled as if knowing what the blonde was thinking and slowly his hand reached up and began to caress her cheek.

Sam laid her free hand on his lightly, feeling the warmth from it, as she sighed.

"God, you're so beautiful," he whispered, looking into her blue eyes.

The woman blushed and smiled.

Minutes passed as the two wrestlers remained in the same position, lost in the moment.

Suddenly the tension was broken, as someone tried to open the hotel room door.

Cena leapt off Sam and the two people jumped into what they hoped was a relaxed sitting position next to each other.

Melina entered the room and was visibly surprised to see Sam and Cena sitting on the blonde's bed.

"Oh, hi," she said.

"Hey," the other diva replied. "I was just showing John the things I bought for his mom and sister today."

"Oh right, I wondered where you'd got to," said the Latino woman.

"Yeah, Sam called telling me she was back from shopping," said the WWE Champion.

"Yeah, Johnny mentioned that you'd gone out but didn't say where to," said the diva. "So, how was your shopping trip?" she asked her roommate.

"Good thanks," replied Sam. "How has your day been?"

"Pretty quiet. I've just been chilling in Johnny's room," answered Melina.

"Well, I better be going back now," said Cena. "I'll see you both later at the arena."

"Alright, I'll catch you later," said Sam.

"See you in a bit," called the Latino woman, as the man pulled on his shoes and walked to the door.

"Bye," he called, leaving the room.

"I'm going to shower," announced Sam.

"Ok, don't use all the hot water," joked Melina.

Sam hurried into the washroom, glad to be away from her roommate and any questions that might follow.


	16. Scary Movies

**Authors Notes: **Hey all, here's another chapter for y'all to enjoy. Woohoo! Only one more chapter before the date!

Huge thanks go to Gin, you're an incredable bata.

In addition, thanks to Kaz. Our little chats on MSN brighten my day and your input in my fic is always appreciated.

Also, thank you for the reviews from **IMissPadfoot, punkydiva17, foolishangel87, Pure 'n' White, ****MissPhilippinesSuperStar, Amyy, Mercedes A** and **Disco Inferno1**. Your comments mean so much to me.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Scary Movies.**

In the quiet of the washroom, Sam undressed and got into the warm water of the shower.

Her thoughts still on what had happened just moments before.

_This is the second time we've almost kissed,_ she thought._ Should I have gone with it? What would have happened if I had? _A little voice in her head asked.

Not sure what was going on or how she felt, the diva quickly washed, trying to ignore the voices in her head for just a few minutes. However, they battled for her attention. _Kissing him would have been so good. But then what? And what now?_ She contemplated. _Do I just pretend as if nothing happened? On the other hand, do I do something about it? _The blonde mused.

_Haven't I already been through this before? _Came another voice._ I decided it was best to wait and see what happens tomorrow, so that's what I'll do._ She finally decided. _But man, it's going to be hard. _

Finally, with her head a little more in order, the diva stepped out of the shower. Picking up her clothes and wrapping herself in a towel, Sam left the washroom.

"It's all yours," she said to Melina, as she entered the hotel room.

"Thanks," replied the Latina.

The woman changed quickly into some joggers she'd left out on the dresser. Then, having already packed her wrestling bag for that night, she proceeded in drying her hair and styling it for the show. The diva intended on doing her make-up for that night when she reached the arena and changed into her wrestling gear.

With no more preparations to be done and half an hour before she had to leave, the woman decided to head down to the bar.

"I'm going now, Mel," she called through the wash room door. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, see you at the arena," Melina shouted back, over the sound of running water.

Pulling her bag onto her shoulder, Sam got into an elevator and headed for the ground floor.

The bar was fairly busy with families having an early dinner. Deciding she might as well eat now, instead of in the arena canteen, the blonde ordered a plate of fries and a cheeseburger.

Her hopes that it would be brought over in enough time for her to eat it before she had to leave were answered, as the server promptly came across with her meal.

The woman covered her fries with salt and red sauce and spread a thick layer of mustard on her cheeseburger before tucking in.

The diva knew that as a wrestler she should eat more healthfully, but damn the food tasted good.

Just as she was finishing off the last of her meal, she felt a tap on her shoulder, wipping round -food still in her mouth- she saw Mike and Alison.

"Hey," Sam mumbled, swallowing the last few fries.

"Alright piggy," joked her best friend.

"How can you eat so much? And still stay in such great shape?" asked Alison.

"I guess it's being on the road all the time," mused the blonde. "So, how was your flight with John?" she went on.

"Actually, not as bad as I thought," admitted the black haired man. "He's quite funny when he wants to be."

Sam smiled. "That's great; I knew you guys would get along."

"How was your day?" Mike asked. "Get an outfit for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, it was really fun. And my girls helped me pick out the perfect clothes," replied the diva.

"She's gonna knock him dead," added Alison.

"I'm sure he'll love it," Mike said. "You know he spoke about you a lot?"

"Really?" questioned the blonde. "What did he say about me?"

"How amazing you are, how hot he thinks you are. He hardly shut up about you to be honest," the Intercontinental Champion informed.

Sam blushed. "Really? He said all that?"

Mike nodded. "He's got it pretty bad."

"Who has?" asked Cheryl, announcing her arrival.

"John, he couldn't shut up about our girl here," the back haired man replied.

"Aww bless him," said the red head.

Sam remained silent for a minute, taking everything in. From the fact that John and Mike had gotten on so well, to what John had said about her, to their almost kiss.

"I'm so pleased you guys are ok with this. Because if I'm honest, I really like him," confessed the woman.

"No dur," joked Cheryl. "Are you only just realizing that?"

Everyone laughed.

"Well, shall we hit the road?" asked Alison.

"Yeah, let's get going," agreed Mike, as the other two women nodded.

The four people headed outside to wait for a cab. Thankfully, one arrived quickly and the three wrestlers and P.A soon arrived at the arena.

Arranging to meet up after the show as usual, the four people headed in separate directions. Cheryl and Sam to the women's locker room, Mike to the men's and Alison to Mr. McMahon's office.

Arriving in the woman's only area, the two divas sat down.

"So, have you seen John since you got to the hotel?" Cheryl asked.

"Yeah," replied Sam, and then proceeded in telling her friend what had happened when the WWE Champion came round to her room.

"Oh my god," exclaimed the red head in shock. "What are you going to do?"

"Exactly what I was going to do before this happened. Go out with him tomorrow and see what happens," replied the blonde.

"Yeah, and we all know what that'll be," teased the Women's Champion.

"And I won't be complaining if it does," smirked the younger diva.

Both women laughed.

"Well, I guess we better be getting ready," suggested Cheryl. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok, well I've already had one, so I'll just change. See you in a bit," said Sam.

The older diva headed off in the direction of the shower room, leaving the blonde alone to change.

As the two women always got to the arena early, Sam had the locker room to herself.

The woman quickly dressed in her cargo pants and then unwrapped the new T-shirt she'd ordered a few days before.

This one was a khaki green, with an army print on it and the 'Chain Gang' logo.

Now in her wrestling attire, the blonde dug out her make-up bag and walked over to a mirror to apply her 'war paint' for that night.

Tonight's show was the last before her and Melina's 'bra and panties match' on 'Monday Night Raw'.

As they'd been working all week with the Latina and her boyfriend, Dusty Rhodes felt it was time for a little change. Therefore, Sam and Cena were booked in a mixed tag against Candice and Rob Conway.

The heels were down to lose the match, as the diva's rival was going to interfere, giving the Latina the last laugh before Monday. Fifteen minutes later, as Melina and a few other women were arriving, Cheryl returned from her shower.

The blonde sat playing 'snake' on her cell as her friend changed for the show.

When both women were ready, they headed out of the locker room, and to the usual spot by Rhodes' office to wait for their respective matches.

As Rebecca- the person Cheryl was currently feuding with- was still off from her broken nose, the Women's Champion was in a match against Victoria.

As both divas were experienced within the WWE, the fight was bound to be interesting.

Mike and Charlie Haas soon joined the wrestlers.

"Hey guys," Sam said, as the men sat down.

"Alright," replied Charlie.

"Mike mentioned that you had some pictures of Jackie and Kimberly, could I take a look?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah sure," replied Haas, scrolling through his cell to find them before handing it to Sam.

"Aw, she's so cute," commented the diva, looking down at a picture of an almost bald little girl wearing a big pink bow.

"Isn't she just?" added Cheryl, looking over Sam's shoulder. "That reminds me, I need to pay Hunter and Ric a visit," she said, getting up to leave.

"Oh, have fun," said the diva with a knowing look.

As the Women's Champion left, Mike turned to his best friend.

"What was all that about?" he asked.

"I can't tell you, but trust me, it's going to be hilarious," grinned Sam.

Sam, Mike and Charlie chatted about their weekend plans, Haas detailing his weekend of night-feeds and dirty dippers, before Cheryl returned ten minutes later.

The Women's Champion was clutching her cell and smiling from ear to ear as she sat down.

"All sorted?" asked Sam.

"Oh yeah," replied Cheryl. "They took one look at my cell and agreed right away. I got them to send me the pictures I wanted and then delete them from their phones."

"Let's have a look then?" suggested the younger diva.

"No way, I'm not letting anyone else see my husband like this, not until I'm done with him," said the red head, a wicked grin spreading across her face.

"What are you going to do?" asked the blonde.

"Can you say two foot high print outs?" laughed Cheryl. "I'm going to save the pictures until the next inter-promotional pay-per-view, then print them off and put them everywhere."

Mike and Charlie looked bemused, but Sam was almost falling off her chair in laughter.

"You'll have to let me know when you do it," insisted the blonde, between laughs.

"Don't worry, I will," winked Cheryl.

All four wrestlers chatted happily and were soon joined by John Cena, Johnny Nitro and Melina.

Then it was time for the first match of the evening, Cheryl verses Victoria.

The Women's Champion stood up to depart, and a chorus of 'good luck' rang out from the gathering of people.

"Thanks," replied the red head, walking off towards the curtain.

Fifteen minutes later, Cheryl returned looking very tired from a hard match against another experienced diva.

"I'm going to shower and change. I'll catch you guys later," she called, walking past the group of her friends.

After the Woman's Champion's match, it was Mike's turn and he headed off to fight Carlito.

As the night continued, people come and went from the little gathering as their matches started.

Finally, the last match of the group was about to get under way, Sam and Cena verses Candice and Rob Conway.

The couple bid goodbye to the few friends who still remained and the proceeded through the curtain.

As always, the heels got a lot of heat from the crowd and Candice proved popular because her opponent was seen as a slut.

As the action drew to a close, and Sam was about to hit the other diva with her finishing move, Melina came running out.

The Latina taunted her rival, causing enough of a distraction for Candice to get the win.

Melina laughed as she upstaged the other diva, while the winning team celebrated.

As the brunette's music played on, Cena and Sam departed with their tails between their legs.

With her part in the house show now over, Sam made her way to the woman's locker room.

"I'll see you in the bar later, John," she called, as she walked off.

Entering the woman's only area, the blonde found Cheryl already showered and changed.

"How did your match go?" asked the red head.

"It was good thanks, a fairly easy night," replied the younger diva. "Well, I'm going to shower and change. I'll see you in a little bit."

Fifteen minutes later, Sam emerged, showered and dressed in a lime green T-shirt and baggy black jeans.

"All ready to go?" asked Cheryl.

"Yeah, come on let's get to the bar," replied Sam.

"Who's joining us tonight?" inquired the red head, as they exited the room.

"Well, Mike and Alison are a given, I've asked John to join us too and maybe Melina and Nitro will come over with him," informed the blonde.

"Have you spoken to him about you almost kissing?" pried the Woman's Champion.

The younger diva shook her head. "No, I told you, I want to wait and see what happens tomorrow."

"Do you think it'll go well?" questioned Cheryl.

"I can't see why not," mused Sam.

"It sounds like we're both set for a good weekend. What with your date and Dave's surprise," said the red head.

"And not forgetting my trip home. We should have plenty of juicy gossip come Monday," said Sam.

The two women arrived at the doors to the parking lot to find Alison and Mike waiting for them.

"Let's get going then," said the black haired man.

The four people got into a cab and headed back to the hotel.

As it was the last night of shows before the weekend, the bar was jam packed with wrestlers.

The four-some only just managed to find an available table towards the back of the room.

Sam got the first round of drinks in, and the friends chatted happily. Haas, Cena, Melina and Nitro soon joined them.

With so many people gathered around one small table, and drinks flowing freely, there was a lot of noise. No one really talked about anything important, as it was hard to form proper conversations. Instead, there was just chitchat and a lot of laughter. Obviously, the thought of returning home to his wife and baby daughter had put Haas in a good mood, as he was in high spirits and frequently telling jokes.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, obviously looking forwards to their weekend off.

Finally, at one am, the group decided to call it a night. Most of them were still awake and could have stayed up a lot longer. However, the manager of the bar looked tired and eager for the gathering of WWE employees to leave.

The eight people gathered in the lobby as they said good-bye and wished each other the best for the weekend before slowly departing to go to their respective rooms.

Haas, Nitro and Melina had already left, leaving just Mike, Alison, Cheryl, Cena and Sam.

"Well, I'm going to bed," announced Cheryl. "I want to be on an early flight so I can be back with Dave as soon as possible."

"Sleep well," said Sam embracing her friend. "Give my regards to the big man."

"Yeah, ours too," added Mike.

"I will do. Y'all enjoy your weekends," called the red head, stepping into the elevator.

"I think we're going to head to bed too," announced Mike.

"Alright, sleep well," said Sam, hugging her best friend and then Alison.

"You too," replied the couple.

"Send your folks my love," added the blonde.

"I will, and give my regards to Marlie on Sunday," said the Intercontinental Champion.

"Sure thing," answered the diva.

"Night John, have a good weekend," called Mike.

"You too mate," replied the WWE Champion.

Before the couple stepped into the elevator, Alison pulled Sam aside.

"Good luck for tomorrow. I hope everything goes really well," whispered the P.A.

"Thanks, I'll call you on Sunday and let you know how I got on," said Sam, embracing the other woman.

With that, the couple stepped into the elevator, leaving Sam and Cena alone.

"Do you want me to walk you to your room?" he asked.

"Sure, that'd be real nice," replied the blonde.

The couple stepped into the now available elevator and Sam pressed the button for her floor.

As they reached the diva's hotel room, she put her key card in the door to open it.

"Do you wanna come in?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, ok," replied Cena.

They stepped into the room to find it empty.

"I guess Mel is still in Johnny's room," mused Sam.

"Looks that way. I guess one of us will be in for a sleepless night," said the WWE Champion.

"Well, you could just stay here?" joked the woman.

"And have people talk?" teased the man.

Not officially deciding on anything, the couple pulled off their shoes and sat down on Sam's bed.

"Wanna drink?" she asked.

"Please. Got any soda?" replied Cena.

"Hang on two secs, I'll just go check," said Sam, getting up.

The blonde crossed the room and checked in the mini-bar. Inside were two bottles of beer and two cans of Coke.

"Coke ok?" she called out. "Or do you want a beer?"

"Coke is fine thanks," replied the brown haired man.

The diva threw over one of the sodas, but Cena didn't open it straight away in case it fizzed up.

Sam took the other can of Coke and joined him on her bed. The couple sat very close to each other, and the room crackled with sexual tension.

"Wanna watch some telly?" suggested the diva.

"Yeah, late night trash is always fun," replied the wrestler.

The blonde flicked the T.V on and browsed through the channels until she found a talk show to watch.

This week, Jerry Springer was making over 'Goths' into high school prom queens.

"Ha, look at those freaks," Cena laughed. "They look like death!"

"That's a bit rich, coming from 'Mr. Vanilla Ice' wanna be," teased Sam.

"You cow," joked the wrestler, playfully hitting the woman on her arm.

Sam pulled the blanket over the two of them, and she rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the chat show.

However, within ten minutes, Jerry Springer and his 'Goths' makeover got tiresome.

"Man, this sucks," said Cena, reaching for the remote and flicking through the channels.

The WWE Champion stopped on a movie. However, Sam covered her eyes as the film played on.

"Nooo! Turn it off," she pleaded. "I hate 'The Ring', it scares me!"

"Come on, you can't tell me you're scared of this rubbish?" protested Cena.

"Have you actually seen that little girl? She's evil!" insisted Sam.

"It's ok though, I'm here," he reassured, putting his arm around her.

"And what are you gonna do? Rap her to death?" she teased.

"Right, you'll pay for that," he replied, giving her a noogie.

The woman screamed in mock pain and covered her head.

"I'm sorry," she finally said.

"It's ok," he replied, putting his arm back round her shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll do a great job protecting me really," the blonde went on.

"As if you'd need it," he insisted. "You could give most guys in the locker room a run for their money."

"Yeah, but they aren't freaky little Japanese girls with wild hair," stated Sam.

They remained silent as the film continued, with Sam covering her eyes when Samara crawled out of the T.V screen.

Finally, the film ended and both wrestlers yawned.

"Man, it's getting late. I really should be getting back," said Cena.

"No, you can't go back yet," protested Sam. "I'm too scared to be on my own, please stay."

"Alright, but only because you need a big strong man to look after you," teased Cena, climbing back under the blankets with Sam.

"That I do," said the woman, resting her head on his shoulder.

The blonde flicked through the T.V channels as the WWE Champion stroked her hair.

"Feeling any better now?" he asked.

"A little, but every time I look up the shadows are creeping me out," she confessed.

"Aww, come here" he said, pulling her into a hug.

Together they watched an infomercial for the 'slice and dice'. Slowly, the two wrestlers began to doze off and eventually fell asleep.

Cena's arm was around Sam's shoulder, and her head rested on his chest, her arm sprawled across it.


	17. There's no doubt, you're in deep

**Chapter disclaimer: **I do not own the song "Addicted to Love" by Robert Palmer and don't receive any profit from its use. The standard disclaimers from chapter one also apply.

**Author's Notes: **Thank you to Gin for beta'ing this chapter, as well as re-working it so the lyrics fit better. I LOVE what you've done with it and I feel it adds so much more heat and passion.

In addition, thanks to Kaz for our wonderful evenings of chat on MSN, it's so much fun. Love ya too hun ;)

And thank you to **punkydiva17, Disco Inferno1, ImissPadfoot, foolishangel87, Pure 'n' White** and **xA-Mee** for your reviews. I'm so pleased y'all enjoyed the last chapter and your comments are always appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter seventeen: There's no doubt, you're in deep **

Sam awoke the next day to find someone tightly holding onto her. For a minute, the diva thought she was still dreaming, until she blinked open her eyes and came face to face with a sleeping John Cena.

Slowly she tried to free herself from his embrace. However, it was no good; the hold he had on her was too tight.

All the blonde managed to do was wriggle up, so that she was now in a sitting position.

A million random thoughts ran through the woman's head. _What happened? How did we end up in bed together? I remember watching T.V, but not falling asleep._

Finally, Sam decided that they must have lost track of time and fallen to sleep where they had been.

Not that that was a bad thing, a little voice in her head told her. They'd had a great night together and, recalling falling asleep in Cena's arms, the diva felt content and relaxed.

Suddenly the silence and peace to process everything was broken as Cena began to wake up.

Opening his eyes, the WWE Champion blinked. For a few minutes, he didn't realise that he wasn't in his own room, or that there was a woman lying in bed next to him.

Slowly, comprehension dawned on him and he remembered that he was in bed with Sam, holding her tightly. Embarrassed, Cena hastily let go of the diva and sat up.

"Morning sleepy head," she said, turning to face him.

"Morning," he replied. "Listen, I'm really sorry about falling asleep like that."

"Don't mention it," reassured Sam. "It's not like anything happened."

"True," mused the brown haired man.

"You want some coffee?" the blonde asked, getting out of bed.

"Please," replied the wrestler.

The diva crossed the room and flicked on the kettle, feeling uncomfortable that she'd fallen asleep fully clothed.

Shaking the sleep from her eyes, she prepared two mugs of milky coffee.

Sam sat back on the bed next to Cena and handed him one of the warm drinks.

"Thanks," he said, taking the cup off her.

"We must have been real tired to have fallen asleep like that," mused the diva.

The WWE Champion nodded, taking a sip of his beverage.

"So, what's the plan for today?" she asked, drinking a little of her coffee.

"I dunno. How long would it take you to get ready?" Cena asked.

"Hum… give me about an hour say and I could be all done," replied Sam.

"Alright. We gonna grab some breakfast?" he inquired.

"Yeah, I'm starving," stated the blonde. "What time is it?"

"Hang on, I'll take a look," said the man, reaching into his pocket for his cell.

Looking down at the screen of the phone, Cena was shocked to see that it was a little past noon.

"I guess breakfast is out of the question," he mused, showing the diva the time.

"Oh my god. It's gone twelve already? How long have we been out?" she asked.

"Well it was pretty late when the film ended," said Cena.

"True," agreed the blonde. "Damn, that means there's no chance of me having any pancakes."

The WWE Champion laughed. "You sure love your food, don't ya?"

The diva giggled. "Hell yeah."

"Well I'm sure there'll be something in the bar for us to eat," said the brown haired man.

"Yeah," replied Sam. "I guess we better be getting changed and stuff then," she said.

"I dunno..." mused Cena. "I'm pretty damn hungry and I don't fancy waiting an hour or so to eat."

"What do you suggest, then?" inquired the diva.

"How about we grab something to eat now? And then go to get ready?" he suggested.

"Or even better, what if I call room service now? Then we get ready?" asked the blonde.

"Brilliant idea. Sounds like a great plan," answered Cena.

"Ok, I'll phone through for some food now. What do you want?" inquired the blonde.

"Erm... can I get a chicken burger and fries please, oh and a strawberry milkshake," he said.

"Alright, you want salad or any sauce on the burger?" asked the diva.

"Yeah, no tomatoes though and loadsa Mayo on the burger and fries," the WWE Champion replied.

"Gotcha," said Sam, picking up the phone.

The blonde called the reception desk to place her and Cena's order, requesting a tuna salad for herself.

As the two wrestlers waited for their food, Melina arrived back in her room.

"Hey," the couple said, as the Latino woman walked in.

"Hi," she replied. "I wondered where you'd got to when you didn't come back last night. I should have guessed you were here," she said, turning to Cena.

"Yeah, we watched 'The Ring' then fell asleep," informed the WWE Champion.

"Ahh. Well, anyway, I'm gonna shower then pack. Me and Johnny have a plane to catch soon," the red head announced.

"Ok, see you in a bit," said Sam, as her roommate headed to the washroom.

Five minutes after Melina's departure to shower, the room service order arrived. The two people sat down and silently ate their food.

As they finished off their meals, Melina emerged from the shower. The Latino woman packed her case and then said good-bye to Sam and Cena.

"Have a good weekend," the red head said, hugging the blonde. "Don't do anything I wouldn't," she added, with a knowing wink.

"You too," replied the other diva. "And don't worry, I have no plans of getting arrested for indecent exposure," teased Sam.

The Latino woman shot the other diva a fake death glare, before turning to the WWE Champion.

"Have a good weekend, John," she said. "Oh and, Johnny told me to tell you..." she whispered something Sam couldn't hear, and if she was honest, didn't want to either.

"You too, Mel," replied Cena. "Let Nitro know I'll meet him in the bar for lunch on Monday."

"Will do, John boy. See y'all Monday," she went on, picking up her case.

"Have a safe flight," the two wrestlers called as Melina left the room.

"Well," announced Sam. "We better be getting ready, if we ever wanna get out of the hotel."

"Yeah," agreed Cena. "It's two now. How about we meet in the hotel lobby at four and head out?" he suggested.

"Yeah, that's good with me," replied Sam.

"Ok, I'll catch ya in a bit," said the WWE Champion, pulling on his shoes.

"Yeah, see ya at four," replied the blonde, walking him to the door.

Both wrestlers lingered at Sam's hotel room door for a few minutes, neither quite sure what to say or do as they parted company.

Pulling the door shut, Sam sighed. _Oh my god!_ She thought. _Today is gonna prove harder than I imagined. _

Every inch of the diva's body wanted to run after Cena and tell him that she'd changed her mind. That she did wanna be with him. The blonde wanted nothing more than to go after the WWE Champion and plant a huge kiss on his lips.

Shaking from head to foot, the blonde walked over to hear bed and flopped down on it. Burying her face in the pillows, she smelt the scent of John's aftershave.

"Arrrrh!" she screamed, in frustration.

The diva closed her eyes and allowed herself a few minutes to calm down.

_Everything will be ok,_ she told herself. _We'll go out on our date and then on Monday I'll tell him how I feel. _

However, Monday seemed like a lifetime away and the woman wanted nothing more than to be with the object of her desires. _In the space of a few weeks, I've gone from hating him to__… to… what?_ She mused. _Falling for him?_ Came a little voice.

Slowly, she pulled herself together. It was now half-past two and she had a lot to do before she would be ready.

Quickly, the diva searched through her case and found some clean clothes to wear on the plane trip tomorrow and back home to her mom's house. She set them aside on the dresser, ready for the next day.

Then she got out the clothes that Cheryl and Alison had helped her pick out. She placed them on her bed, along with her make-up case, hair styling accoutrements and wedge sandals.

Finally, she undressed- packing the dirty clothes into her case and stowing it under her bed- before heading into the washroom.

The diva jumped into the shower, promptly washing, before hopping back out again.

Wrapped in just a towel, the blonde paced the bedroom. She picked up the blue lace underwear that she'd chosen for today. The diva did not intend to take things to a sexual level, just yet, but she was reassured by knowing the wrapping would be as good as the present, if things should happen.

Then she covered herself in moisturiser and smoothed it into her body, applying body-spray and a few quick squirts of perfume. Next, she applied the base layer of her make-up, not wanting to do any more yet in case it ruined her new outfit.

As the woman got closer to being ready, her stomach filled with butterflies. She hadn't felt this nervous since her first match with the WWE.

The blonde sat down on her bed, taking deep breaths to calm herself, before continuing to dress.

She pulled on her new jeans, admiring in the mirror the way they clung to her figure. After that, she put on the blue top she had brought just the day before.

Then she started to apply her make-up, getting frustrated and removing it no less than three times, before she was happy with how it looked. Her eyes were covered in a shimmery sapphire blue eye shadow, lined on the top and bottom lids in liquid black. She wore a light peach blush and glistening transparent lip-gloss.

After the diva was happy with her make-up, she started to style her hair. Again, nothing she tried looked quite right and she became annoyed. Wearing it down and straight looked too plain, wearing it pulled back and tied up looked too casual. She was about to call John, and in her anger, tell him to forget the whole thing, when she remembered that she'd packed her curling irons.

Feeling that lose curls would look perfect; the blonde dried and styled her hair, adding copious amounts of stronghold hair spray.

At last, the woman was almost ready. All that she had left to do was put on her wedges and jewellery.

Sam fastened her sandals, and then picked out some small hooped earrings. Adding a silver necklace, with a sapphire cross pendant to finish the look. She then sprayed herself with perfume, making sure it went into her hair, to mask the smell of hair spray.

Finally, at five to four, she was ready. Sam picked up her purse, making sure she had her hotel key card and cell, and let out a deep breath.

_Well, here goes_, she thought, knowing inside that what was to come meant everything to her.

The diva took one last look in the mirror, finding herself very pleased with what she saw, and then exited the hotel room.

The blonde wasn't sure how her legs carried her to the staircase, as they felt like jelly. She trembled as she walked down the steps.

Cena was waiting in the lobby for Sam, and as she approached, he took in her appearance with a deep breath.

_Damn, she looks good_, he thought.

He loved the blue of her top and the rips in her jeans was already driving him wild.

The wrestlers eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the floor as the diva walked down the steps, her feet looking tantalizing in wedge sandals.

Staring at the woman walking towards him, Cena's heartbeat quickened, and he had to contain himself from grabbing her and pulling her into a kiss.

As Sam approached the WWE Champion, her heart leapt from her rib cage.

He was standing there dressed in dark blue combat shorts, cut just above his muscular calves and a white short-sleeved T-shirt, which had light blue panels running up the sides.

His hair was gelled and brushed slightly forwards at the front.

Taking in every inch of his appearance, the blonde sighed.

_Oh my god, he looks so incredibly hot,_ she thought.

A smile played on the man's lips as he saw the woman walking towards him. In addition, she nearly melted at the dimples that appeared on his cheeks and chin at her appearance.

She was wrong earlier when she thought keeping her hands off him was going to be hard. It was going to be damn near impossible.

The blonde was hard pressed not to run at him and throw her arms around him. Her mind flashed to thoughts of the times they'd kissed and electricity ran through her body.

Slowly she approached him and threw him a dazzling smile.

The effect of the smile was that it caused Cena to become weak at the knees.

Every day of his wrestling career he was surrounded by beautiful women, hell girls threw themselves at him in every town. However, this particular woman did something to him that he couldn't describe.

Finally, the two wrestlers were now face-to-face.

"Hey," Sam said meekly, sure her voice was about to break from nerves.

"Hi," Cena replied, his throat feeling very dry all of a sudden. "You… you look... amazing," he stuttered, awed by the diva's beauty.

The blonde blushed deep red. "Thanks," she managed to get out. "You look pretty damn good yourself."

"So, you wanna get going?" the brown haired man suggested.

"Yeah, where are we heading?" the woman asked.

"I dunno. I thought we could get a cab to where all the bars and clubs are and then make up our minds," he said.

"Ok, that sounds like a plan. Let's get going then."

"Alright," replied Cena.

Together, they walked outside. Within a few minutes they'd found an available cab and climbed into it.

The taxi filled with the scent of Cena's aftershave and Sam sighed as she inhaled it.

After about ten minutes, they arrived on the busy street, lined with bars, nightclubs and restaurants.

"Where do you fancy going?" the WWE Champion asked.

"There's an eighties bar over there, we could see what that's like?" suggested the blonde.

"No way," insisted Cena.

Sam pouted but let the matter drop. She knew she'd be able to change his mind after a few drinks.

"Ok, how about that place?" she asked, pointing to a quiet looking sports bar.

"Alright," he agreed, and they headed over.

The bar was fairly quiet, as it was only half past four, so they soon found an available table.

The interior was very modern, with high stools seated around metal tables and plush leather couches lining the walls.

One wall was covered by a large plasma screen television, showing some motor racing event.

The others were decorated with various pictures of athletes and sportspersons.

Sam scanned the images, curious to see if there were any of wrestlers, but she found none.

"Want a drink?" asked Cena.

"Please," replied Sam, picking up a laminated menu. "I'll have a rum and coke please."

"Alright," said the wrestler, standing up and walking off.

A few minutes later, he returned with Sam's drink and a bottle of beer for himself.

"Thanks," said the blonde, taking it from him.

Both wrestlers fell silent, as they took sips from their beverages.

"I see we're not famous enough to make it onto the walls," commented the WWE Champion, indicating the pictures around the room.

"Looks that way," agreed Sam with a shrug.

"So, this is the new outfit, huh?" said Cena, looking the diva up and down.

"Yeah. Whatcha think?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Worth the wait?"

A grin spread across Cena's face, before he answered. "Hell yeah. You look amazing."

The woman blushed. "Thanks, I'm pleased you like it. I've gotta say, you look pretty incredible too," she confessed.

Colour flushed to the man's face from the compliment. "Thanks."

Again, both people fell silent. Usually, when they were together they had plenty to chat about. However, tonight the air was filled with sexual tension and it caused the superstars to become nervous and quiet.

Both knew that this 'date' could change everything between them, but they were too scared to act on it just yet.

Finally, Sam broke the silence.

"So, all set for going home tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, I've got pretty much everything packed and I'm on a twelve O'clock flight. What about you?" he inquired.

"Yeah, I'm all packed; I did it earlier so I wouldn't have to mess about tomorrow. My plane is a half eleven, so we could travel to the airport together," she suggested.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. We could meet up early and have some breakfast together," the brown haired man replied.

"If we make it to breakfast, unlike this morning," mused the blonde.

"Why, have you got something planned that'd keep us up all night?" Cena teased.

Sam smirked. "You wish," she joked.

"That I do," he admitted.

The diva giggled, and found it very hard to make eye contact with him. However, it wasn't a problem as Cena couldn't look at her either.

As a way to break the tension, Sam headed to the bar to buy some more drinks.

"Same again?" she called, walking off.

"Please," he replied.

A few minutes later, the blonde sat back down with a bottle of beer and a Long Island Iced Tea.

"Thanks," said the WWE Champion, taking the drink from her.

"You looking forwards to meeting Brittany's fiancé?" questioned the woman.

"I wouldn't exactly say I'm excited about it," he shrugged. "How about you? You set for seeing your step-dad?"

"No, that's the one thing about tomorrow I'm not looking forwards to," she admitted. "I just know something will happen. And it's a shame I won't have Mike there to run to."

"Yeah, that's a bummer," agreed the wrestler. "But you can always call me if it gets too much for you," he offered.

"Thanks, that's real sweet. I'll keep it in mind," replied the diva.

"No worries, I'm hear any time you need," reassured the brown haired man.

"Thank you, that means a lot," she admitted.

"Hey, what are friends for," said Cena.

"Well, I'm glad I've got a friend like you," confessed the woman.

"Any time," he said.

"You know, I'm actually real glad we're friends," said Sam.

"Me too," replied the WWE Champion.

"I know we didn't start off on the best terms," she went on. "However, what we have means a lot to me."

"I know what you mean," he said. "I've never known anyone like you, and it's great," the wrestler confessed.

At this, Sam blushed. "You're too kind."

"It's no more than you deserve," he replied, with a smile.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" she asked, changing the subject. "We gonna stop here?"

"I dunno," he shrugged. "It's a little too quiet for my liking."

"Well, how about if we have a few more drinks and see if this place livens up. And if not we head somewhere else," the woman suggested.

"Ok, that sounds like a plan. Do you want another drink?" the wrestler asked.

"Please, another Long Island Iced Tea would be great," she replied.

"Alright," Cena said standing up. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

While Cena was away, Sam took the opportunity to check her reflection in her compact mirror and apply a new layer of lip-gloss.

When he returned, he placed the cocktail in front of the diva.

"Thanks," she said, taking a sip through the straw.

"So, did Cheryl and Alison help you pick out that outfit?" he asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I was useless on my own."

"Well, tell them they did a great job," he said.

"I will do. Although they didn't get it right first try. They had me dressed up like Olivia Newton-John before this," the blonde admitted.

Cena laughed. "I'd have loved to have seen that."

"Forget it, you'll never catch me in leather pants," she joked.

"Shame," he mused. "What would it take to make you change your mind?"

"You wearing leather pants too," the diva teased.

"No way," the WWE Champion insisted.

"Well, I guess you'll never see me in them then," replied the blonde.

"Yeah, but I can still picture it perfectly in my head," he teased.

"Pack that in," Sam joked. "You'll go blind!"

"No, apparently that's caused by something else," he said, with a smirk.

"Oh my god! You've got a filthy mind," exclaimed the diva.

"Only because you're sitting opposite me," he replied, with a wink.

"I told you stop that. You'll make me blush," insisted the diva.

"Only if you stop being so damn hot," he stated.

"Ok, that's it. I'm going," joked Sam, as she stood up.

"No, don't, I'll stop I swear," promised Cena.

"Ok. I'll get some more drinks," she replied, heading to the bar.

A few minutes later, the woman returned with their beverages.

"Here you go," the blonde said, setting the bottle of beer down on the table.

"Thanks," replied the WWE Champion, taking a mouthful.

They remained in the bar as they finished their drinks. However, it didn't fill up any more and even at nine O'clock, it was very quiet.

"You wanna go somewhere else?" suggested Cena.

"Yeah, ok," agreed Sam, finishing off the last of her Long Island Iced Tea.

When they'd finished their drinks, Sam and Cena pulled on their jackets and headed back onto the busy street.

Sam persuaded Cena to go to the Eighties bar they'd passed earlier in the night.

Initially, the wrester declined. However, after half an hour of begging from the woman, he gave in.

He'd agree to anything to get out of the cold.

Now feeling a little light headed from the few drinks they'd had in the previous bar, the cool night air hit the two wrestlers.

Sam giggled, as Cena took her hand, and they walked on.

Finally, they reached the eighties bar and went inside.

The nightclub was filled with people, mostly locals, dressed in clothes from the decade.

The two people found an available table, and after getting drinks, sat down.

The room was stiflingly hot and the four drinks she'd already had were making Sam's head spin.

Greedily, she drank down the tequila sunrise.

They sat in silence taking in the atmosphere and bopping their heads to Ninety-nine Red Balloons by Nena.

The song that followed was a favourite of Sam's; _Stand and Deliver_, by Adam and the Ants.

"Come dance with me? I love this song," the blonde asked.

"Alright," agreed Cena, and they headed out onto the dance floor.

As the song ended, Cena was about to turn back when _Addicted to Love _by Robert Palmer started.

"Please stay," Sam begged. "This is my favourite song ever."

"Ok," conceded Cena, taking the woman's hands.

The diva closed her eyes, as the music over took her and she swayed to its rhythm.

A jolt of electricity ran through her body as she felt the WWE Champion's hand's around her waist and Robert Palmer's rich voice began, _Your lights are on but you're not at home._ As he began to sing about how his mind was not his own, Sam couldn't help but agree. As the singer described, her heart and body shook every time she was in John's presence.

_Another kiss is what it takes… _Images of their first kiss on the plane flashed through Sam's head.

Moreover, their embrace tightened as they continued to dance to the music. She couldn't help but contemplate the song's word about not being able to sleep or eat. She wasn't at that point but she was scared that it might come that and that she was indeed deep, as Robert Palmer put it. Imagine her, Sam the bottomless pit, unable to eat over a man and John Cena at that.

_Your throat is tight, you can't breathe… _The blonde swooned as they held onto each other. No, another kiss was not what she needed as the crooner suggested. However, she was definitely not "immune to the stuff". Part of her fear was exactly what topic of the song--It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough.

The blonde felt Cena's hips press against her body as he led her in the song.

She dipped her head back, letting her hair fall behind her. The woman didn't want to be addicted to love, not to a love of John Cena or maybe…

_You see the signs, but you can't read, _the baritone sang. Maybe she couldn't read the signs. The diva had been running at different speed, she thought at the suggestion of the lyrics. Since she had been paired with John, everything had changed so drastically. The blonde slid a hand down from behind his neck and splayed it across his chest to feel his heartbeat. It was racing, just like hers.

_Another kiss and you'll be mind, a one track mind… _If he kissed her, she knew she would be his. She couldn't stop it but yet she wanted that kiss more than anything.

Pulling her head back up and opening her eyes, they met his.

Desire was reflected back at her and the woman felt chills run through her body. "You can't be saved…" The song trailed off in her mind as she began deaf to the music, lost in his blue eyes.

Cena drew Sam closer to him, their faces less than an inch apart and their lips almost brushing. The chorus started again and she had no doubt in her mind that she wasn't immune to John Cena whatsoever.

Sam hungered for his kiss and her breath became faster. _Might as well face it, you're addicted to love, _echoed over and over in her ears. It was like a mantra driving her closer and closer to him until she gave in.

_  
_Looking into his eyes, Sam covered Cena's lips with her own. The action was like a sweet shock and nothing existed in the world but the two of them. She would have laughed at the song's metaphor of the lights being on but nobody being home.

_Your will is not your own… _The woman couldn't have stopped herself now if she wanted to._ Another kiss and you'll be mine… _In this moment, she was definitely his, her heart possessed by him.

The kiss deepened as the WWE Champion pulled Sam towards his chest.

The blonde let out a gasp as his tongue entered her mouth.

Sam didn't want to admit the truth that she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to get enough after this kiss. She didn't want to be addicted, she wanted to be immune but she felt weak at the knees as Cena's hands worked their way up her back and into her hair. Palmer's deep voice echoed over and over, _Might as well face it, you're addicted to love. _Was her world spinning or was the song repeating itself?

_  
_As the song ended and another started, the couple remained locked at the lips, oblivious to their surroundings.

Finally, they broke apart and stood looking at each other in awed silence.

"Wow," breathed Sam.

"Tell me about it," Cena replied, running his hands through her hair.

Neither not quite sure what else to say or do, they stayed on the dance floors as _Beat it_by Michael Jackson played on.

As the song ended, they returned to their table, and Sam promptly headed to the bar to get another round of drinks.

Their hands brushed, and electricity crackled between them as she handed him his bottle of beer.

"I... erm... that was..." Cena stuttered, completely lost for words to describe what had just happened.

"Amazing," mumbled Sam, looking away.

What she didn't see was him grinning from ear to ear.

Suddenly the whole situation became too much for the blonde.

"You know this doesn't mean I want to jump into bed with you now," she blurted out.

"I don't think so little of you that I'd expect that," he assured.

"Yeah... but... I don't know...," the diva said.

"Listen Sam, you know how I feel about you," the WWE Champion stated. "But that doesn't mean I want to rush things and sleep with you at the first chance I get. I love being around you, and all I want is to spend time with you see what happens between us."

"That's what I want too, but it scares me," the blonde admitted.

"And it scares me too, because I've never felt like this before. But what's life without a little risk?" he mused.

"True," agreed Sam.

"How about we call it a night. We can go back to the hotel and have a few days to think on things," Cena suggested.

"You mean you're ok with this? You don't think I'm leading you on?" asked the diva.

"Would I still be here if I thought that?" he stated. "Come on, let's get back."

"Alright," Sam agreed, pulling on her jacket.

The rode in a cab back to the hotel and together made their way up to Sam's room.

The wrestlers stopped outside the diva's door.

"Thanks," she said, with a smile.

"For what?" questioned the brown haired man.

"For being so great. For understanding that I need a little more time," she replied.

"You're worth it," Cena assured.

He leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped him and spoke.

"I know this seems stupid, but can we wait?" she asked.

"I'd wait forever for you," he replied, stroking her hair and causing chills to run through the woman's body.

"You won't have to though. I promise," she stated, kissing him on the cheek.

"I know, but I would," the WWE Champion said, returning the kiss.

"Sweet dreams, John," Sam said, opening her door.

"You too babe," he replied, holding her close to him and inhaling the scent of her hair.

_Peaches,_ he thought.

Sam pulled away a little and looked directly into his eyes.

"I'll see you in the morning," she said.

"Yeah, we still meeting for breakfast?" he asked.

"Of course. Nine O'clock alright?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you down there," Cena replied.

"Good night," the diva said again, stepping back into her room.

"Sweet dreams," he said, turning to leave.

"You too," replied the blonde as she pulled the door closed behind her.


	18. Visits Home

**Author's notes: **Hey y'all. I'm here with the 'post-date' chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it.

Thanks as always to Gin for being the best beta ever! In addition, thanks to Kaz, for our awesome chats on MSN.

Thanks to **ImissPadfoot, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, punkydiva17, Arsonal Pyromaniac, xA-Mee, Disco Inferno1, foolishangel87** and **Pure 'n' White** for your reviews. You guys rule!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Visits Home.**

Sam flopped down onto her bed, her heart beating rapidly.

_Oh...my...god! _She thought to herself, taking a deep breath.

Everything suddenly became too much for her and she didn't know whether to laugh, cry or scream.

Settling for none of them, the diva closed her eyes.

Images of the kiss she and Cena had shared raced through her head.

Nothing made sense to her any more.

_Have I just made the biggest mistake of my life, by letting him go?_ She thought.

Inspired by the question she'd asked herself, the blonde leapt up and ran to the door, but then she thought better of it and let go of the handle.

For fifteen minutes, the diva paced backwards and forwards in front of her hotel room door.

The blonde was anxious and couldn't relax.

Finally, an idea struck Sam. She remembered that she had a cigarette hidden away in her suitcase for emergencies.

She took out the cigarette and small box of matches and headed up to the hotel roof. She hoped that the quiet and cool night air would help her think.

Sam pulled her jacket tightly around herself as a shield from the slight chill in the air and sat down.

The night was clear and stars glistened in the sky above.

Looking up at the blackness, dotted with little diamonds of light, Sam lit the cigarette and took a deep drag from it.

She slowly exhaled the smoke, as if also letting out all her worries.

_John and I get on brilliantly and there is a definite spark between us, but what happens if changing from friends to a couple ruins that? _She questioned herself.

_Could I go on working with him if things turned out badly? However, like he'd said, what's life without taking risks?_

The diva could not remember a time that she'd felt like this about a guy.

Cody had been her childhood sweetheart, but they were only kids at the time. Sam should have known it wouldn't have lasted forever.

In her twenty-five years alive, that had been the closest Sam had come to love.

When Cody had broken up with her, the diva had guarded herself from more heartache by not getting into another serious relationship. True, she had had other boyfriends since then, but they'd just been casual flings, mostly founded on lust.

Never before had Sam known a guy that she felt so comfortable with like she did with John.

Obviously, there was the physical attraction, but they could also talk to each other about anything, they enjoyed each other's company and had a good time together.

The diva knew that the more time they spent together, she could see them becoming as close as she was with Mike.

_However, am I willing to risk all that to have a relationship with him?_ She pondered.

Putting a label on things changed what they were. When you are boyfriend and girlfriend, you had an obligation to the other person, and there was no running away if it all got too much.

_Not to mention how messy it would be if things didn't work out, _a little voice reminded her

True, their current gimmick wouldn't last forever, but they'd still be on the same show together. She'd still run into him and see him at least five days a week.

However, on the flip side, Sam didn't know how much longer she could go on just being John's friend.

Melina's previous advice came back to haunt her. He wouldn't wait forever. Yes, he said that now. _However, what if he gets bored and moves on?_ _Could I stand seeing him happy with someone that wasn't me? Will I still be happy a few weeks down the line if I'm not with him? _She thought.

Although a lot of obligations came with relationships, they also came with a lot of pros too.

_You know there is always someone there, that you can turn to, when things get rough, _said a little voice

In addition, there was the thought of her future. Sam wanted marriage and children at some point, and you couldn't have these things if you didn't risk having a relationship first.

_There is no guarantee that if John and I start dating, that we'll reach that point, but becoming a couple would be a step in that direction._

Then there was the undeniable sexual feelings she had. Sam wasn't the type of person who had one-night stands or meaningless sexual encounters, but she also wasn't the type of woman who could go without the touch of a man forever.

Sam saw no point in denying that she felt sexually attracted to John. Hell there had been times recently where she wanted to rip his clothes off, and the diva knew that if they ever did sleep together it'd be nothing short of amazing.

Finally, as the sun was starting to colour the sky, Sam made her decision.

_I want to be with John Cena. I want to be his girlfriend and to have all that comes with the title._

The only question now was how she was going to tell him. Part of her wanted to run to his room right now and declare her feelings with a kiss.

However, she knew that if she did, she wouldn't be able to be parted from him while they visited home. Moreover, for some strange reason, she wanted to tell Mike, Cheryl and Alison what she had decided before she told him.

_No, talking to him about it on Monday would be the best idea, _she told herself.

_By then I'll have had the chance to tell my friends and I'll know we'll be together all week._

_We can start a new week off as a couple. _

Relaxed at the decision she'd made, Sam finally decided to go to bed.

It was four am, and the diva would only get a few hours sleep, but she didn't care.

Heck, she could sleep on the plane, knowing that she had made up her mind was much more important.

So, filled with excitement over what was to come, the diva climbed into bed.

It only seemed like a few minutes had passed when her alarm went off at eight am.

With everything packed and ready to go, Sam had little to do before she had to meet Cena for breakfast.

The blonde folded away her clothes from the previous night, quickly showered, dressed and applied a little make-up.

Finally, it was ten to nine and she was all ready to go.

Sam took her suitcase with her, deciding that after breakfast she'd travel directly to the airport.

Her stomach tightened at the thought of seeing her mom and step-dad later on that day. However, Sam felt now that she'd made a decision regarding her feelings for Cena, that she could face anything.

She walked out of the elevator and headed for the bar to find Cena already at a table waiting for her.

He looked up and smiled as she approached.

After deciding on how she felt about him and realizing that she wanted a relationship with him, the diva looked at the WWE Champion differently.

Her heart leapt with joy at the sight of his dimples.

Within a day or so, she'd be his girlfriend and that was something the blonde couldn't wait for.

The diva took a seat next to the wrestler and smiled.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning. Sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah," she lied, leaving out the fact that she'd spent half the night on the roof, contemplating their relationship. "You?"

"Yeah," he replied, with a smile.

Cena didn't bring up the subject of their relationship, feeling it best to let the diva call the shots.

"What do you fancy?" he asked, indicating towards the menu.

_You!_ Her insides screamed. Instead she replied by saying, "Pancakes, what else?"

"I should have guessed," he joked. "Wanna share some?"

"Go on then," agreed the diva.

So, they ordered a large stack of pancakes and a pot of coffee between the two of them, which was promptly brought over five minutes later.

Sam grinned as the food arrived.

_Can life get any more perfect?_ She thought.

The two wrestlers fell silent as they tucked into their breakfast.

When they had finished eating, they drank the last of the coffee and chatted.

"Do you think Brittany and your mom will like their presents?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll love them," replied Cena. "And I'll make sure I point out that you picked them out."

Sam blushed. "No, you don't have to do that," she insisted.

"But I want to. Although it will add fuel to the fire. They already wanna meet you," he informed.

"Why?" questioned the diva. "What have you been telling them about me?"

The WWE Champion blushed. "Just how great you are. I think my mom's hoping she'll have a double wedding to plan."

This time it was the blonde's turn to go red.

"You're so bad," she teased, placing her hand on his arm.

The contact caused electricity to run though Sam's body and she had to quickly pull her hand away as her thoughts became heated.

"So, what time do you expect to get back home?" the diva asked, changing the subject.

"Hopefully around four, that's the time I asked my dad to collect me from the airport," replied the WWE Champion. "How about you?"

"I just told my mom I'd be there sometime this afternoon, I haven't even asked anyone to pick me up," informed the blonde.

"What will you do then? Just catch a cab from the airport?" questioned Cena.

"Summat like that. Or hitch," joked the woman. "I doubt they've even made my old room back up for me."

"My dad has converted my old room into an office, I have to sleep on the couch now," he informed.

"Oh, I bet that does nothing for you back," mused the diva.

"Yeah, maybe I'll have to get someone to give me a massage," said the brown haired man with a wink.

"It'll cost ya," teased Sam.

"I'll do you in return," he suggested.

"You're on," grinned the diva.

"Do you want to get going now? You've only got an hour and a half before your flight," asked Cena.

"Yeah, I guess we better be making tracks," replied the diva.

The two wrestlers paid for their breakfast- going halves- and collected their suitcases from where they'd left them by the coat rack.

They soon found an available cab and, after putting their cases in the trunk, were on their way.

Within fifteen minutes, they'd arrived at the airport and had to pay double fares, as it was a Sunday.

Despite Sam's objections, Cena paid the fare.

"It'll make us square for the presents," he insisted.

"Alright then," the blonde conceded.

They went into the airport and loaded their suitcases onto the luggage carrousels before heading to the main waiting area.

As it was a Sunday morning, the place was relatively quiet.

The two wrestlers took seats next to each other on the metal chairs as they waited for Sam's flight to be called.

"I hope I'm not seated next to some weirdo," mused Cena. "This flight really isn't going to be the same without you there."

"I know," agreed Sam, resting her head on his shoulder. "I think I might actually miss you."

"Only might?" he teased.

"Ok, I'll miss you a lot," admitted the blonde.

"Me too," the WWE Champion said. "How about I call you tonight?"

"Yeah, that's be nice," replied the diva. "Give me your cell and I'll put my mom's number in."

Cena passed Sam his phone and the woman keyed in the digits of her former home.

"Just don't call too late, I wanna have an early night," she said.

"Ok, about half eight ok?" questioned the man.

"Yeah, that's great. I'll be waiting by the phone," joked the blonde.

They sat in happy silence with Sam's head resting on Cena's shoulder and his arm around her until the diva's flight was called.

"Well," she said standing up. "I better be going then."

"I guess so," said the WWE Champion, holding onto her hands. "Have a safe flight."

"Thanks, you too," replied the blonde.

Hand in hand, the two wrestlers walked to the waiting area of the flight to North Carolina.

"See ya tomorrow then," said Cena, embracing Sam.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll come down to the bar when I get to the hotel," replied the blonde, slowly running her hands up and down his back.

"Have a good flight," he said, stroking her hair.

"You too," answered Sam as she moved closer to him.

They looked into each other's eyes and slowly inclined their heads towards each other.

Sam tilted her head up towards John's, and he held her chin gently.

Inside the diva's body was on fire as she anticipated what was about to happen.

Softly pulling at the woman's hair, the wrestler brought his lips down to meet hers.

The diva swooned at the contact as John's mouth brushed hers with a tender kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

The kiss deepened and Sam opened her mouth to let John slide his tongue inside.

Strong arms pulled at the blonde's hair, forcing her to remain rooted to the spot.

The result was that Sam's knees almost gave way from pleasure.

The embracing couple battled for dominance as their tongues' caressed the inside of the other's mouth.

Then slowly the passion died down, and each placed light little pecks on the others' lips. Neither wanting to give in just yet.

Finally, Sam blinked open her eyes and found John's face still pressed against her own.

He too opened his eyes and kissed the diva on her forehead.

Both wrestlers let out a deep breath.

"Wow," the blonde murmured.

"Tell me about it," grinned the WWE Champion.

However, the moment was broken by the last boarding call for the North Carolina flight.

"I better go," sighed Sam.

"Do you have to?" Cena asked, pulling on her arm.

"Yes, if I miss this flight I'm screwed," replied the woman. However,she made no move to leave.

"Ok," sighed the brown haired man, gently letting her go.

Sam turned to John and pulled him into another rushed but passionate kiss.

Then without another word, they broke apart and the diva ran to the check in desk.

The flight attendant scowled at the diva as she showed her ticket.

"Sorry, I had something to do," said Sam in way of an apology.

"Yes, I could see that," noted the flight attendant with a frown.

The diva blushed and rushed past the woman onto the plane.

_God, what's her problem?_ She thought, walking up the aisle to her seat.

Thankfully, none of the other passengers had a problem with the woman's tardiness and they barely raised an eyebrow as she squeezed past them.

Just as the plane was taking off, Sam sat down. She pulled out her I Pod and pushed her travel bag under the chair.

As the woman adjusted the speakers, the first song that started was _Addicted to Love._

Sam grinned from eat to ear at the memory the lyrics brought back to her.

A chill ran through the blonde's body as she recalled their kiss.

_Why didn't I just tell him how I feel? _She sighed.

The journey back home for the diva passed in a dreamy blur as she processed every tiny detail of the past twenty-four hours.

Without Sam even realizing it, it turned half-past three and her flight touched down in North Carolina.

The blonde only became aware that she was in her hometown when the person sitting next to her nudged her in the arm.

"Love, the plane has landed," said an elderly woman.

"What? Sorry, I was somewhere else," sighed the diva.

"I gathered that, sweetheart. I saw you in the airport with your handsome gentleman friend, I'm not surprised you were lost in thought," said the other woman with a twinkle in her eyes.

The diva blushed. "Erm yeah, we were just saying good-bye," replied Sam. "Thank you for telling me the plane had landed, if you hadn't I'd have probably been here all night."

"You're quite welcome," said the old woman. "You just make sure you keep hold of that one, he's quite the looker. If I was forty years younger..." she trailed off.

Sam's red shade deepened. "Don't worry, I will," she said as she walked down the aisle.

The blonde had a long wait for her luggage to come off the carousel, but finally it arrived.

Now armed with her suitcase, Sam ventured outside to find a cab to take her home.

The diva only had to wait five minutes before an available one arrived. Sitting down in the vehicle, the woman checked the time; it was now four O'clock.

After half an hour's drive, the taxi pulled up in Sam's street. The woman felt a chill of anticipation as she took in the surroundings of the neighbourhood she grew up in.

Sam was dreading coming face to face with Steve, but it'd be worth it to see her mom.

Slowly, the woman walked down the drive and knocked on the front door.

As the diva wrapped on the door, loud dog barks filled the air.

_Since when did we have a dog?_ She thought.

The front door swung open and out bounded a huge Alsatian.

"Rocky, get back here," yelled Steve's voice from inside.

Hearing the name of the pet, Sam knew the animal could only belong to her step-dad. He loved the movies that had made Sylvester Stallone a household name.

'Rocky' walked back inside with his head bowed, and Steve emerged in the doorway.

"Oh, it's only you," he said.

_Charming,_ thought Sam.

"Well, mom is expecting me," she replied.

Steve said nothing in reply and let the woman pass.

Sam walked into the front room of her mom's house.

Marlie Edwards-Duncan was sitting in her favourite rocking chair near the kitchen. The woman, who was greying slightly, looked up as her daughter entered.

"Sammy, honey, you're home," she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I just got in," said the younger woman.

"Oh, come give your Mama a hug," said Marlie, getting to her feet.

Sam embraced her mother in a big bear hug.

"How have you been? How was your flight?" the older woman asked.

"I'm good, Mama, and my flight was fine," replied Sam.

"Have you eaten?" asked Marlie.

"Only breakfast," answered the diva.

"Do you want Mama to cook you up some pancakes, they are you favourite?" asked the greying woman.

"Maybe later," said Sam. "But I'd love some Ice Tea, is it in the refrigerator?"

"Yeah, help yourself," replied Marlie.

"Do you want some too?" asked Sam.

"Yes please, baby," answered the woman.

The diva didn't bother to ask Steve if he'd like a drink.

_Hell, he can get his own_, she thought.

In stead, she headed for the kitchen.

Inside the smaller room, Sam was shocked to see how dramatically it had changed. Hunting trophies had replaced most of her mom's ornaments and figurines and things for 'Rocky' took up a lot of the space.

The diva opened the refrigerator to find it filled with beers and meat, only locating the jug of Ice Tea near the back.

The blonde took out the pitcher and went to find two glasses.

Inside the crockery cupboard were yet more surprises, including a rifle.

Sam rolled her eyes and carried the tray of drinks into the sitting room.

She took a seat on the couch and handed her mom a glass of Ice Tea.

"Thank you, sweetheart," said Marlie, taking the beverage. "So, what have you been doing recently? Did you take my advice about getting out more?"

"Actually, I did," replied Sam. "I went on a date with John last night."

"Oh, I knew you two would make a cute couple," gushed the greying woman. "So tell me, what happened? When are you seeing each other again?"

"Mama, we work together, we see each other almost every day," stated Sam.

"Yes, yes. But you can still see him socially," insisted Marlie.

"Well, actually, I have been seeing a lot of him recently," confessed the blonde. When her mom didn't interrupt, she went on. "We've spent almost every night together getting to know each other."

Marlie gave her daughter a scandalized look.

"Mother! Not like that," the woman exclaimed. "We've just been hanging out, as friends."

"So, have you kissed each other yet?" gushed Marlie, like a teenager.

Sam blushed.

"I know that look, Samantha. You have, haven't you?" asked the older woman.

"Yes, and it was amazing, Mama," admitted Sam.

"Aww, my baby is in love," said Marlie.

"Mama! We aren't even dating yet," stated the blonde.

"And why the hell not? He's gorgeous!" exclaimed the older woman.

Sam giggled. "I just want to take things slow, I told him so last night," she said.

"Well, that's good thinking," said Marlie.

"Yeah, I just wanna see how it goes," mused the diva. "So, what have you been doing? I saw your new dog."

Marlie sighed. "Yeah, Steve talked me into it," she said. "I haven't really been doing much to be honest, just working."

"How is work?" inquired Sam.

"Tiring. We've been really busy with a new shipment order," informed the woman, who worked in a local packing company.

"And what's Steve doing?" asked Sam.

"Still working as a truck driver," replied Marlie.

"Is he still away from home a lot?" questioned the blonde.

"Yeah," answered her mom.

_Well, that's a good thing. It's just a shame he's here now,_ thought Sam.

"How about some dinner, then?" asked Marlie.

"Yeah, ok," said Sam. "I want to take a bath too before John calls."

Sam's mom raised an eyebrow but didn't ask any questions.

Together, Sam and Marlie prepared a meal of Charleston Red Rice.

Half an hour later, they all sat down to eat- Steve included.

He took a six-pack of beer from the refrigerator and plunked it on the table, causing the plates to wobble.

"Want one?" he grunted in Sam's direction.

"No thanks," she replied.

Steve said nothing more and started to eat. Meanwhile, Marlie said grace before she and Sam tucked in.

The three people remained silent while they ate, Steve getting through no less than three cans of beer.

When they had all finished, Sam and Marlie went back into the sitting room and Steve disappeared with his beers.

"I'm goin' sit in the yard with Rocky," he grunted.

Sam gave her mother a questioning look. "What's gotten into him?" she asked.

"He just wants to relax in the yard with the dog and a few cool beers. There's no harm in it, he works hard," replied Marlie.

_Sure, whatever you say Mama, _thought the blonde.

"Well, I'm going to take a bath. Will you call me if the phone rings?" requested the diva.

"Ok, baby. I've left some fresh towels, a dressing gown and some bubble bath in your room," said the greying woman.

"Thanks Mama. I'll see you when I get down," replied the younger woman.

Sam went up to her old bedroom and was surprised to find it unchanged since the last time she'd visited. She unpacked her case, planning to do some laundry later, picked out some bedclothes, undressed and put on the dressing gown.

Then she started to run herself a bath, putting generous amounts of apple scented bubble bath in the tub.

The blonde locked the bathroom door and climbed into the hot water, steam filling the tiny washroom.

It was so relaxing to be soaking in a bathtub after being on the road for so long and forced to take showers.

The diva lowered her head into the water and her blonde locks swirled about.

Emerging, she lay back and closed her eyes.

As the water and aroma of the bath wafted around her, Sam unwound and began to doze off.

A rap on the door awaked her.

"Sam, honey, phone call for you," her mom called through the door.

"Thanks Mama. Can you bring the wireless in please?" Sam called back. "I'll just open the door."

The blonde jumped out of the tub and unbolted the door, shivering a little from the cold.

Then she quickly hopped back into the soothing water.

Marlie entered the room, the cordless phone in one hand, a mug of cocoa in the other.

"Thanks Mama," said Sam, taking the items off her mom.

When Marlie had left the room, Sam spoke into the receiver.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," came John Cena's voice on the other end.

"My mom wasn't hassling you, was she?" the blonde asked.

Cena laughed. "No, she was just telling me how she watches the show and how proud of you she is," he replied.

"Phew, thank god. She's the type of person to keep rabbiting on for hours. So, did you get home alright?" she enquired.

"Yeah, I did thanks. Dad picked me up and we stopped off for a few drinks before dinner. What about you? How's things with your step-dad?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I got here fine thanks, although his new dog scared the hell out of me when I arrived. I had a nice chat with my mom and we all had dinner together. Thankfully Steve's spent the whole night in the yard with the dog and some beers," she replied.

"That's lucky. So, what are you doing now?" he asked.

"Just taking a bath. That's why I asked Mama to bring the cordless in. She even made me a mug of cocoa too," said Sam.

"You're talking to me while taking a bath? Damn, I wish I was there," John said, his tone suggesting how amusing he found it.

"Yeah, I'm all wet and covered in bubbles," the diva teased.

"Damn! You're such a tease," he joked.

The blonde gigged. "The only down side is, I need someone to scrub my back."

"Give me a few hours and I could be there," the wrestler said.

Again, Sam laughed. "I'm afraid it'll have to wait."

"I'll hold you to that," John insisted.

"Good," the woman replied. "So, did Brittany and your mom like the gifts?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. They loved them, they were so happy. I told them you'd picked out the presents. Brittany now thinks you're amazing and keeps wondering how I got a girl like you. And my mom wants you to come over for dinner, to say thank you," he said.

Sam blushed and felt a warm sensation inside her that had nothing to do with being in a tub full of hot water. "Aww, I'm so pleased that they liked the gifts. You can tell Brittany for me that I agree with what she said about you and tell your mom I'd love to come to dinner," she said.

"I will. And I owe you so much for this; it means a lot to me. I just wish there was some way I could repay you," he insisted

"I'm sure I'll think up something," the diva teased and splashed the bathwater where he could here it.

"Damn woman! You've gotta stop that, you're filling my head with so many images right now," John joked.

"Maybe you should take a cold shower," the blonde suggested.

"I may have to if you keep this up," he replied. "Anyway, I'm gonna leave you to it," he continued.

"Ok, but before you go, can I ask you something?" said Sam.

"Go for it," the wrestler replied.

"I wanna talk to you about something real important. Will you meet me before the show tomorrow?" she asked.

"Of course I will. I'm meeting Nitro for lunch, so come and find me in the bar as soon as you get in," he replied.

"Ok, I will do. Well, see ya tomorrow," she said.

"Yeah, see ya then. Enjoy your bath," he said.

"Oh, I will," she teased.

"Stop that!" John pouted. "It's not fair! I'll get you for it tomorrow," he joked.

"Only if I let you," replied Sam. "Well, night John."

"Sweet dreams, Sammy," he said.

"You too," replied Sam, hanging up.

Sam lay back in the bath and sighed.

_Oh my god, he's amazing. _

The diva suddenly felt very excited and decided now would be a good time to call Alison and Cheryl and let them know how it went last night.

Both of her friends were delighted when they heard the details of the date and Alison squealed as Sam told her about the kiss she and John shared. The blonde could practically see Cheryl grinning as she relayed the phone conversation she's just had with him.

The two women promised to come and see Sam as soon as they arrived at the hotel tomorrow as the diva insisted she'd need her friends encouragement if she was going to tell John how she felt.

Finally, after hanging up the phone for a third time, Sam decided to call it a night.

Before she went to bed however, the blonde put her clothes onto wash, dry, and said good night to her mom.

"I'm going to bed now Mama," Sam said as she got downstairs.

"Ok baby, sweet dreams," replied Marlie.

"You too, sleep well," said Sam, kissing her mom on both cheeks.

"Night honey," said the greying woman as Sam left the room.

"Night Mama," Sam called down the stairs.

The diva climbed into bed, feeling happy and relaxed. Immediately her thoughts turned to John Cena and she drifted into a pleasurable sleep.


	19. But, I still want him

**Author's notes: **I know I only updated last night, but this chapter is... well you'll see, so I couldn't resist giving it to you now. I hope y'all like it.

Thanks as always to Gin, you're the best beta ever! And I loved you little additions to Cheryl's dialogue in this chapter- thanks

Also, thanks to Kaz, I love our chats!

In addition, thanksfor the reviews from: **xA-Mee, Arsonal Pyromaniac, Disco Inferno1, punkydiva17, ImissPadfoot, foolishangel87** and **Pure 'n' White. **I love you guys.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: But, I still want him.**

Sam awoke at eight am on Monday morning with butterflies in her stomach.

She practically skipped down the stairs to find her mom preparing a breakfast of pancakes and coffee.

The diva's freshly laundered clothes were folded in the wash basket that sat on the counter.

"Morning, Mama," yawned Sam. "Thanks for folding up my washing."

"Morning sweetheart, and you're welcome," replied Marlie. "What time is your flight?"

"Half past ten," the blonde answered. "I booked an early one so I could get back and talk to John," she said.

Sam's mother raised a questioning eyebrow, so the younger woman went on.

"Yeah, I've decided I'm going to tell him I want us to try at a relationship," she stated.

"Oh, honey, that's wonderful," squealed Marlie in delight as she embraced her daughter. "I hope everything goes really well. Will you call me and let me know what happens?"

"Thanks you, and of course I will, Mama," replied the blonde.

Marlie smiled and steered her daughter down into a chair at the dinner table, placing a pile of pancakes and a mug of coffee in front of her.

"There you go, eat up. You'll need your strength if you've got a big day ahead of you," she said.

"Thank you, this looks lovely," said Sam, tucking in.

After the blonde had finished breakfast, she took her clean laundry and returned up stairs to change.

Deciding she wanted to look her best if she was going to tell John how she felt, Sam rifled through her wardrobe to pick something out.

The diva's stomach tightened with nerves and anticipation and she browsed through her clothes, picking ones out to pack and take on the road with her.

Finally, Sam decided to wear a black shirt-dress, similar to the one Alison had pointed out in Banana Republic a few days ago.

She teamed it with some leopard print pumps, leg warmers and her favourite 'retro' eighties accessories.

The woman straightened her hair and added a black material headband, to complete the look.

After applying some make-up and packing her wrestling gear and clean clothes into her case, Sam was ready to leave and head back on the road.

It was now nine O'clock and the diva had an hour and a half before she had to be on the plane to the venue of this week's 'Raw', Miami, Florida.

Sam was looking forwards to being in 'Sunshine State', but she felt a little sad that she wouldn't have the chance to visit Disney Land--she loved that place.

After ordering a cab to take her to the airport, the blonde said goodbye to her mom.

"It's been lovely seeing you Mama," said Sam, embracing the older woman. "And thanks for having me."

"It's been my pleasure, baby. And you know you're always welcome here, it's is your home too," replied Marlie.

"Well, I better be off. I'll call you after Raw tonight," said the diva.

"Make sure you have a safe flight, and maybe the next time you visit you can bring that John Cena with you," suggested the greying woman.

Sam giggled. "I'll think about it. You take it easy at work, Mama."

"I'll try honey," replied Marlie, kissing her daughter on both cheeks.

"Tell Steve good-bye for me?" asked Sam, as she left the house.

"I will," said her mom.

The young woman got into her cab and headed for the airport. On her way, she sent a text message to Cheryl and Alison, telling them what time she expected to arrive at the hotel and asking them to come straight up to her room.

When Sam arrived at the airport, she put her luggage on the carousel and headed directly to the boarding area for the flight to Florida.

The diva handed in her ticket and then passed the time until the boarding call came by flicking through a discarded newspaper.

Finally, the announcement that the Miami flight was in, and Sam ran to board it.

She was excited as to what would happen when she reached the hotel and couldn't wait to arrive in Florida.

The diva took her seat, taking out Mick Foley's book to read on the journey, and pushed her travel bag under the chair.

The flight passed quickly and uneventfully and soon the plane arrived in Miami.

Sam practically ran from the airport, only stopping to pick up her case, and went outside to find a cab to take her to the hotel.

The sun was blazing hot and reflected the young woman's excited mood.

Sam frantically tapped her feet in anticipation as the taxi made its way to the hotel the WWE superstars were staying in for this Monday's 'Raw'.

The diva barely thanked the driver as she collected her suitcase and raced inside to check into the hotel.

As Sam was showing the hotel receptionist her WWE pass to confirm her identity, the woman in her early forties stopped the blonde.

"Sam Edwards?" she asked.

"Yup, that's me," confirmed Sam. "What room am I in?" the diva questioned, trying to hurry the receptionist along a little.

"Just a minute," said the other woman, forestalling the diva. "I have something for you."

The blonde gave the black haired woman a questioning look before she was presented with a huge bouquet of white roses.

"A gentleman left these with me this morning and instructed me to give them to you as soon as you arrived," informed the receptionist.

"Erm... Thanks," replied Sam, taking the flowers and searching for a card.

She located it and flipped it over to find out who sent them.

Sam's heart melted as she read the message.

_Sammy,_

_I'd wait forever for you,_

_Love John xx_

The blonde's eyes misted over and she sighed deeply.

_Oh my god, he is so sweet. _

With the white roses in hand, the diva picked up her case and turned to leave until the receptionist reminded her that she didn't know her room number or have a key card.

"One minute, Ma'am. You'll need this to get into your hotel room," she said, holding up the key card.

"Oh, sorry. I was somewhere else," replied Sam.

"I should think so after receiving a bouquet like that," mused the black haired woman. "The gentleman who left them was very handsome, you're a lucky woman."

Sam blushed and giggled. "Thanks."

"Here's your key card, you're in room forty-four," the receptionist informed. "Enjoy your stay."

"Thanks, I will," replied Sam, placing a ten dollar bill into the basket for tips that was on the desk.

The older woman nodded her head and smiled appreciatively at the diva as she walked to the elevator.

Upon arriving in her room, Sam threw her case on the bed and then proceeded to look for a vase for her flowers.

She located one in under the sink in the washroom, filled it with water and then placed the white roses on her nightstand.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

Sam peeped through the spy hole, delighted to see Cheryl, Mike and Alison waiting on the other side.

The diva threw open the door to let her friends in.

The three other people entered the room, both women ginning broadly and even Mike looking amused.

"Here, I thought this would help with the gossip," said Alison, presenting Sam with a large bar of chocolate.

"Thanks," replied the blonde, gesturing for her friends to take a seat.

"Oh my god! Are these from John?" screamed Cheryl, indicating the vase of roses.

"Yeah," confirmed the diva. "He left them waiting with the receptionist for when I arrived."

The three women crowded around the bouquet to admire them.

"Aww, isn't that just the sweetest thing?" said Alison.

Cheryl nodded.

After another five minutes of looking at the flowers and cooing over them, the three women sat down. Cheryl and Sam sat on Sam's bed and Alison joined Mike on the bed that was intended for Melina when she arrived.

Sam opened the chocolate and handed it around.

"Well, tell us everything," insisted Alison.

"I already have once," laughed Sam.

"Yeah, but we need to hear it again," replied Cheryl.

Mike rolled his eyes and laughed. "All y'all are like a bunch of teenagers," he joked.

"Michael Summers!" said the P.A. "Your best friend in the whole world is getting together with her perfect guy, you could be a little more supportive," she demanded.

Cheryl and Sam laughed.

"I'm here, aren't I?" teased the Intercontinental Champion.

"How were your guys' weekends'?" asked Sam. "What was Dave's surprise?"

"Oh, I almost forgot about that. What with all the other excitement," said the red head. "Well, after 'Summerslam' he's arranged a three week Caribbean cruise for us. He's even sorted the time off with Mr. McMahon and everything," she informed.

"Oh my god!" Exclaimed Sam. "That's fantastic, I'm delighted for you."

"I know, isn't it great?" replied the Women's Champion. "What an amazing and thoughtful thing for him to do. He's even booked us into the same hotel that we stayed in for our honeymoon."

"Aww, bless him, that's so sweet," added Alison.

"So, what about your guys weekend?" the blonde asked, turning to Mike and Alison.

"The trip home was alright," informed Mike. "Mom and Dad send their love."

"Yesterday was brilliant though," the mousy-haired woman went on. "We went to this beautiful little French restaurant, it was so romantic."

"Aw, sounds like you had a great time," mused Sam.

"We did," agreed the black haired man.

"So, when are you going to go down and see John?" Cheryl asked.

"Oh, I don't know, I don't know," said Sam, in a mock dramatic voice. "I'm so scared, what happens if he doesn't want to go out with me?"

Mike laughed. "Ha! I doubt that! Honestly, he's wanted to get with you for weeks."

"Yeah, come on. Have the last two days showed you nothing?" added Alison.

"Just do it," prompted Cheryl.

Sam took a deep breath. "Ok, I'll go down now," she decided. "Will you still be here when I get back?"

"Of course," replied Cheryl.

"Yeah, we'll wanna hear all the juicy gossip," added Alison.

"Alright, here I go," said Sam, standing up.

"Good luck," her three friends chorused as she reached the door.

Sam walked down the stairs of the hotel, her nerves making her feel sick.

Slowly she approached the bar, looking out for Cena. She located him towards the rear of the room, his back to her, talking to Johnny Nitro.

The diva wasn't quite sure what to do or how to confess her feelings. In stead, she walked over, unseen by either wrestlers.

The blonde stopped dead as she heard a snippet of Cena and Nitro's conversation.

"So, do you think you'll get lucky tonight?" the longhaired wrestler asked.

"Maybe," replied Cena. "The roses might have done the trick," he joked.

"Way to go mate! Reel her in with flowers," teased Nitro.

Sam froze, anger rising up inside her.

_So, these past few days, the flowers, acting all sweet, it's all been a ploy to get me into bed! _Said a voice raging inside her.

Nitro looked up and upon realizing Sam was there, all the colour drained out of his face.

Cena span round to see what had caused his friend's look of horror.

Meeting Sam's eyes, Cena looked as though he's just seen a ghost.

"Sam... I...I didn't..." he trailed off.

"You bastard!" she screamed, running off.

The diva left the bar and even the hotel, tears welling up in her eyes. Once outside in the sunshine, she sat down and began to cry.

_To think, I was actually starting to fall for him._

A few seconds later, Cena emerged outside and sat beside Sam.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that," he said, putting his arm around her.

The diva pushed him off. "Forget it, I have no interest in what you have to say," she spat, standing to leave.

"Wait," the WWE Champion pleaded. "You don't understand, let me explain."

"Explain what? That you're an egomaniacal jerk, just like I always thought? That I was a fool to think we could have something?" the blonde cried.

"It isn't like that, Sam," insisted the brown haired man. "You didn't hear the whole conversation."

"I heard enough to know you're only interested in getting me into bed," replied Sam, still fuming.

"No…" Cena started to say, but Sam cut him off.

"You're lying. I cannot trust anything you say. You just wanted to use me to inflate your already over-sized ego!" she screamed.

"You're a fine one to talk. You've been leading me on for weeks!" Cena shouted back, moving closer to her.

"Drop dead!" Sam yelled, flying at him.

Cena grabbed the woman's arms and had to pin her to the wall to keep her calm.

For a second, the action made Sam swoon with desire and she was about to kiss him. But then she remembered how much his words had hurt her.

"Get off me," she said, pushing him backwards.

The diva started to walk off, but Cena shouted after her.

"Sam, wait!"

"I hate you," she spat and then turned on her heel and stormed off.

Running back to her hotel room, tears streamed down Sam's face.

She pushed open the door and the first sight she saw were the roses Cena had sent to her.

In a rage, the diva flew at them, throwing the vase at the wall.

"Bastard!" she screamed as the glass and flowers shattered.

Suddenly, the diva remembered she wasn't alone in her room.

Her three friends crowded around Sam, all of them embracing her in a tight hug.

"What happened?" cooed Cheryl.

"Yeah, are you ok?" asked Alison.

Sam took a step backwards and lay on her bed.

"Not really," she sobbed.

The diva proceeded to tell her friends what had just happened between her and Cena.

"The bastard," said Mike, as she finished. "I'll kill him," he continued, not a hint of an 'I told you so' look in his eyes.

"Aww, poor Sammy. Come here," cooed Cheryl, in a mother-like way as she stroked the blonde's hair.

"I just... I hate him so much. I really liked him... I thought he liked me too," the blonde sobbed.

"We all did," assured Alison.

"How could I have gotten it so wrong?" the diva asked between sniffs.

"You weren't to know, Sam. We all thought he liked you and wanted to be with you," added Mike, rubbing his best friends back.

Suddenly the diva jumped up.

"Oh my god! I've just remembered, we've got Raw tonight. I'm going to have to see him... worse still...kiss him!" Sam cried.

"It'll be ok," assured her three friends.

"No it won't!" wailed the diva. "How can I face him after what happened?"

"You'll just have to put a brave face on it. He's not worth losing your job over," Mike pointed out.

"True," sighed Sam. "It could be worse, I guess... I could have to kiss Viscera," she mused, recalling Cheryl's previous words.

Everyone laughed; impressed by Sam being able to put a brave face on things despite how much she was hurting.

"Are you gonna be ok, Sam?" asked Cheryl. "Because we really should be getting ready for the show now."

The blonde nodded her head. "Yeah, I'll be fine. This isn't the first time I've had my heart broken," she sighed.

"Try not to let it get to you too much," added Alison. "He's not worth it."

"Yeah, I know," agreed the blonde.

"Well, look after yourself," said Mike, embracing his best friend. "You know where we all are if you need us."

"Thanks. I dunno what I'd do without you guys," the diva said.

"Any time," the other three people chorused as they left the room.

Sam sat on her bed and was about to give way to tears when Melina arrived.

The blonde diva tried to pull herself together and began cleaning up the debris of broken glass and flowers

"Listen," said Melina, bending down to help the other woman. "John told me what happened. He wants..."

The blonde cut her off. "Mel, I'm not interested in anything he has to say," she informed.

"But, he's really..." the Latina tried again.

Again, the other diva stalled her. "Listen Melina, I'm not interested in anything he has to say, right? He means nothing to me!" she spat, before turning on her heel and storming off to take the broken glass out.

When Sam returned, Melina said nothing more about Cena and the two women got ready in silence.

The blonde hurried to change and pack her wrestling gear, even though she felt sick to the stomach about the show.

Matters weren't helped by the fact she would be in a 'bra and panties' match against Melina tonight.

When she was all ready, the diva left the room without another word to Melina.

Downstairs, in the lobby, Sam found Cheryl, Mike and Alison waiting for her.

The Intercontinental Champion embraced his best friend as she walked down the last step.

"You ok, Sunshine?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Sam, shocked that it was true. "Although I did blow up in Melina's face before."

"I'm sure she'll understand," reassured Cheryl.

Sam nodded.

"Shall we get going then?" asked Alison.

The three other people agreed.

They stepped outside to find an available cab, and thankfully one arrived a few minutes later.

The three wrestlers and P.A didn't speak in the taxi and only started talking when they arrived at the arena.

"You going to be ok with tonight?" asked Alison, as they entered the building.

"Yeah, I'm a big girl now," replied Sam.

"Plus she'll have Mike and I to look after her," added Cheryl, hugging the blonde woman.

The black-haired man nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," said the younger diva.

They made their way inside and were soon approached by Rhodes' assistant, Callum.

The sandy haired man in his early twenties turned to Cheryl and Sam.

"Dusty wants to see you in his office straight away," he informed them.

"Thanks," said Cheryl. "Do you know what it's about?"

"No," replied Callum. "He just told me to send you to him as soon as you arrived."

The two divas shrugged and headed for the booker's office.

"You don't think word about my fight with Cena has gotten out, do you?" Sam asked.

"I doubt it, plus why would Dusty need to see me about that," replied the Woman's Champion.

"True," mused the blonde.

The friends enters Rhodes' office to find him waiting for them.

"Good weekend, ladies?" he asked.

Both women nodded, Sam feeling the booker wouldn't care about her relationship problems.

"Well," he began, "as I'm sure you're aware, Cheryl here is having three weeks off after 'Summerslam'."

The women nodded. _What does this have to do with me?_ Sam thought.

"So, that causes a little problem about the Women's Championship. The creative team and I have put our heads together, and we've come to a decision," Rhodes said.

Cheryl and Sam remained silent and motioned for him to go on.

"What we've decided on, as Sam, you're the top female heel and Cheryl, you're the top female face, is for Sam to win the Women's Championship from Cheryl at 'Summerslam," he announced.

Both women were gob smacked at this news.

"Oh my god, my first title reign," said the blonde, speaking for the first time.

"Well, we feel you deserve it. Since you've been managing Cena, you've been working amazingly," said the booker.

"Thank you, thank you so much," replied the blonde.

"You're very welcome. It is, after all, down to all your had work these past few weeks," Rhodes said. "And how do you feel about it, Cheryl?" he asked.

"Well, what with my holiday, I knew something like this would happen. I'm just delighted it'll be Sam who's beating me," replied the red head.

"As to tonight's matches," the booker went on. " Sam, you'll be winning your 'bra and panties' match against Melina. Cheryl, you'll be beating Rebecca in a 'no-holds barred' match. After your match, Sam, you'll take the mic and, claiming that you're the best diva on 'Raw', challenge Cheryl to a title match at 'Summerslam'."

Both women nodded and said, "Gotcha."

Dusty went on. "Therefore, for the next few weeks, you'll be feuding with each other to build some anticipation for the pay per view."

"Excellent," said Cheryl. "It'll be great working with you, Sam."

"Yeah, it will," agreed the blonde.

"In related news," Rhodes said. "Triple H will be challenging Cena for the title. Triple H won't like it that Cena's manager is challenging his little sister. Therefore, to sort things out Hunter will be after the belt. This means, Cheryl, that'll you'll be working with him again a little. However, the WWE Champion will be retaining. I want the two top heels to be champions after 'Summerslam' as I've got big plans for you guys."

Again, the two divas nodded.

"It'll be great to work with Hunter again after so long," commented Cheryl as they left the bookers office.

"For you maybe," mused the blonde. "I'm scared to death at the thought of stepping in the ring with him. He's the boss' son-in-law for god's sake!"

"You'll do fine, Sam. Hunter's not the bear people think he is. Dave told me this weekend that he said he thought you were very promising," reassured the Women's Champion. "Besides, you heard what Dusty said about you. He's really impressed and he's the one that counts when it comes to booking."

"Thanks," said the younger diva as they entered the women's locker room.

Upon entering the women's only area, Sam came face to face with Rebecca.

_Oh great, this is all I need!_

The brunette marched up to Sam.

"I thought, seeing as you'll little boyfriend has dumped you, that I should go easy on you. But then I remembered that you broke my damn nose. I'd start watching your back, honey, now that lover boy no longer cares enough to look after you," she said.

Sam was about to fly at her rival, but thankfully, Cheryl had the quick sense of mind to step in the way.

"Why don't you just crawl back into the trash can you came from," the red head bit. "No one likes you, and you're just a washed up all hag!"

"I'd watch yourself 'Cherry Leigh' or have you forgotten Triple H isn't really your brother?" Rebecca retorted.

"Honey," Cheryl matter-of-factly replied. "I may not be Hunter's sister but don't you ever forget who my husband is. But," the Women's Champion stopped, blew on her nails and then jerked her gaze back up at Rebecca before angrily adding, "I don't need anyone to help me wipe the floor with your ass. If I was you, I'd call the E.R now as you'll need a doctor after I've finished with you tonight."

The brunette gave both women a death glare. "Sammy, you'll be sorry you're little friend here stepped in for you," she said before stalking off.

"Oh great, this is all I need," complained Sam. "First my fight with Cena and now this. Today should have been amazing. I was planning on John and I getting together and I've just been informed that I'll soon be Women's Champion. Instead..." she trailed off, as tears fell down her face.

"Oh honey, don't worry. That rat doesn't deserve you and as for Miss Skanks a lot, she'll get what's coming to her later," reassured Cheryl.

Sam smiled. "Thanks Cher, you're amazing," she said hugging her friend.

Not wanting to venture outside the locker room in case she ran into Cena, Sam waited in the women's only area after she'd changed.

Other divas came and went, but Sam and Cheryl remained until it was time for the red head's match.

Still not feeling like facing the outside world, the younger diva remained alone in the locker room as she waited for her mentor to return.

When the red head finally did come back, she was grinning from ear to ear.

"What happened?" asked Sam, as her friend arrived.

"You're gonna love this Sam. I busted her lip; she's had to have stitches. I totally wiped the floor with her," laughed the Women's Champion.

"Well, at least that's one good thing," mused Sam. "However, I'm up now."

"You'll be fine, Cena wouldn't dare say anything with so many people around," noted Cheryl.

"Here's hoping," sighed the blonde as she made to leave the locker room.

To her vast disappointment, Cena hadn't vanished from the face of the earth but was instead waiting by the curtain for Sam when she arrived.

He looked up at her and gave her a meek smile.

The blonde blanked him, refusing to acknowledge his existence.

They remained in silence, as far away from each other as possible, until Lillian Garcia announced the WWE Champion and his manager and Cena's music started.

The couple stepped through the curtain and Sam refused to take Cena's hand as he tried to hold hers. Instead, she marched to the ring a few paces ahead of him, pretending she was focused on her match.

Much to the diva's relief, the 'bra and panties' match didn't last long. Within just two minutes, Sam had stripped Melina off, only losing her combat trousers herself.

After the match, Sam continued to ignore Cena's presence and instead took the mic.

"Cherry Leigh, are you watching this? As I've just proven to y'all, I'm the best diva 'Raw' has," the blonde announced.

Chants of 'slut' rang out.

"Shut ya mouths, the lady is talking," shouted Cena.

Sam refused to look at him, and went on speaking.

"Therefore, at 'Summerslam' I want what should rightfully belong to me, the WWE Women's Championship," said the diva. "So, Cherry, if your listening, I want you to come out here next week and accept my challenge," she finished off saying, which was met by a chorus of boos.

Sam's music started and Cena turned to embrace her.

_Don't you dare, _she thought.

However, the WWE Champion took his manager in his arms.

Electricity ran through Sam's body.

Cena peered into the diva's eyes before passionately kissing her.

Despite herself, Sam swooned.

_God, I want him so bad, _she though.

The kiss deepened and the blonde felt herself go weak at the knees.

Finally, they broke apart and Sam was left stunned, feeling as though her heart had just broken again.

Cena took her hand and led the woman out of the ring and up the ramp.

At the top of the stage, he kissed her again

The pain in the diva's heart swelled and she wished with all her might that she didn't feel like this.

_All I want is to be with you._

They walked through the curtain into the backstage area and Cena let go of Sam.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Did you not hear me, when I told you I hated you?" she bit, emotions over taking her.

"But...but… I'm sorry," the WWE Champion stammered.

"I really don't care. You're as good as dead to me," the blonde screamed.

"Fine! Go to hell, you bitch!" he shouted back.

A crowd of wrestlers had come to see what all the commotion was about. Rebecca among the onlookers and she sauntered off with a smirk on her face.

Sam ran to the locker room in tears and flung herself onto a bench next to Cheryl.

"Are you alright?" asked the red head.

"No and is it wrong of me to still want him?" the blonde sobbed.

"Oh baby," the Women's Champion cooed. "It'll be ok, the pain will pass."

"I hope so," the younger diva sighed. "I feel like my heart has broken."

The older woman gave the other diva a sympathetic look.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," she suggested.

The two divas changed and headed for the parking lot to find Mike and Alison waiting for them.

"You ok, Sunshine?" The Intercontinental Champion asked.

His best friend shook her head and climbed into the cab Alison had found.

In the taxi, Sam sorted herself out and calmed down a little.

"Do you still wanna go to the bar?" asked Alison.

"Yeah, I'm not letting that bastard ruin my night," replied Sam. "Hell, I just found out that in a few weeks, I'll be Women's Champion, I should be celebrating. If Cena has a problem with me being there, he can leave."

The other three people were proud of how well the blonde was taking all this.

Finally, they arrived at the hotel and Sam stepped out of the cab with her head held high.

"Time to show him what he's missing," she said.

"Good on ya girl!" replied Cheryl.

The blonde lead the way and headed directly to the bar, she was determined to have a good night.

However, reaching the doorway, the diva stopped dead. The sight that meant her eyes horrified her.

For a second, Sam thought it was a bad dream it was that terrible.

Her jaw dropped to the floor and tears streamed down her cheeks, as she took in the image.

In the centre of the room, in full view of everyone, were Cena and Rebecca.

They were locked at the lips, his hands pulling at the brunette's hair passionately.

Her arms were working their way seductively over his body.

Sam turned on her heels and ran from the sight, crying freely.

She reached her room and locked herself in it.

The horrific image burnt to her eyes.

"The bastard! I hate him!" She screamed as she fell onto her bed in tears.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on her door. However, not wanting to speak to anyone, the diva ignored it.

Whoever it was soon left.

Sam got undressed and got into bed.

She felt as though her heart had broken again as she replayed the past few days in her mind.

_But, I still want him,_ came a little voice, which she tried to ignore.

That night, Sam cried herself to sleep.


	20. Worst week ever!

**Author's notes: **OMG! Ten reviews for that chapter alone! Thank you so much to **foolishangel87, ImissPadfoot, mairead, vanessa tallungan, nychick4, bunnychica9, xA-Mee, punkydiva17, MissyMercer **and** Disco Inferno.**I really appreciate all of your comments – thank you.

In addition, thanks to Gin for doing such a great job beta'ing and for making some much needed suggestions / additions to this chapter. And also to Kaz for keeping me sane every night. I love ya both

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Worst week... ever! **

The next few days were an absolute living hell for Sam. Everywhere she turned, she either saw Cena and Rebecca together, flaunting their relationship, or alternatively, reminders of John and how much the diva missed him.

The blonde's heart ached and she realized how true the old cliché really was – you don't know what you've got until it's gone.

Actually, that was an understatement. After months of hating Cena, and then weeks of battling her growing attraction for him, Sam now felt like there was a hole in her life without him there.

However, that didn't stop the woman from being hurt. The realization that Cena had only been after one thing was bad enough, but to see him joined at the lips with someone else – her rival no less – was unbearable.

Part of Sam kicked herself for not acting sooner; maybe if she had they'd be together now. However, then she remembered his conversation with Nitro that she'd overheard.

"_So, do you think you'll get lucky tonight?" _

"_Maybe, the roses might have done the trick."_

The brutal reality of the words rang over and over in the diva's head. Had she really been so wrong about him?

She wanted to believe that she hadn't been wrong about him; that Cena did like her and what he had said to Nitro was just a joke. However, that didn't change the arguments that had followed or him getting together with Rebecca.

For the remainder of the week, Sam kept to her hotel room, only venturing out to fly to a new state or to appear at the house shows.

The diva took all her meals in her room- not that she was really eating much. For someone who was virtually a bottomless pit, recently the blonde had had no appetite.

She also refused to speak to anyone. The diva had said little to her friends about seeing Cena and Rebecca's kissing and didn't open up to them about how she was feeling. Cheryl, Mike and Alison tried frequently to get Sam to talk, but every time that they so much as mentioned Cena's name, the blonde went quiet and receded back into her shell. Eventually, they decided it might be best not to bring up the subject. On the surface, Sam seemed to be dealing with things and they didn't want her to clam up completely; she knew where they were if she wanted to talk.

However, what they'd done on the Tuesday when they arrived at the arena remained unknown to Sam. As the blonde had kept herself hidden in the locker room, she wasn't aware of the actions of her friends on the night after they'd witnessed Cena and Rebecca kissing.

As soon as the four of them had arrived for the house show, Sam had taken off to be alone. Therefore, Mike, Cheryl and Alison had remained backstage, all with the same thing on their minds -- confronting Cena and Rebecca.

Mike was the first to break when he saw the WWE Champion arriving that night. Within seconds of Cena stepping through the doors, the Intercontinental Champion was on top of him. It had taken five other wrestlers to break them apart and the action of Cheryl and Alison to calm Mike down.

Cheryl was the next to snap after stopping Mike from killing the WW Champion; she had had a few choice words for the man himself.

The red head had warned Cena to keep away from Sam and to think himself lucky that Batista wasn't on Raw. If the World Heavy Weight Champion had have been on the same show as Cena, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that he would have beaten the living hell out of the WWE Champion

Cena had simply shot back, "I don't have to answer to you or Mike. It's none of your business and if you think Dave is man enough to take me one on, you send him my way. Tell him he can keep his damn twenty dollars." Cheryl really had no response, feeling a little guilty for bringing her husband's name in with all this.

Finally, in a display of very uncharacteristic actions, Alison had lashed out at Rebecca. The normally mild mannered P.A virtually flew at the brunette in rage. She warned the diva to keep out of Sam's face, calling her a dried up old lush, who would do anything for a little attention.

Cheryl went on to add that if she so much as saw Rebecca looking at Cena in Sam's presence, it would be the last thing the diva search contestant ever did.

On evenings after the shows, Sam locked herself up in her hotel room ignoring the world. On most occasions, the blonde spent more money than she could afford on things from the mini-bar. She ended every night falling asleep fully clothed and in a drunken stupor.

The soon-to-be Woman's Champion was also suffering in the ring. She hadn't spoken to Cena since their last fight, and this showed in the blonde's wrestling, which had taken a huge dive.

Gone was the passion and heat that they'd had before, and their actions around each other were worse than they'd ever been.

Both wrestlers were stiff and scared to even touch the other. In the ring, they had as little contact as possible, only touching when absolutely necessary, like for tag-ins.

As to their 'relationship' and kissing; the chemistry had gone.

Sam felt physically sick every time Cena's body was near hers; let alone when she had to kiss him.

They kept what they had to do to a minimum. They kissed upon entering through the curtain and after they won matches, but that was it. The kisses were also brief and impassionate. They would embrace, lock lips for a few seconds and then instantly break apart. Neither looking at the other once during the whole thing.

Friday turned out to be the worst day of the diva's life. She woke up with another splitting hangover and was feeling very ill. Three days of solid drinking from ten pm to around one am had really taken its toll.

When she arrived at the arena for that night's house show, Dusty Rhodes immediately called Sam and Cena into his office. The booker didn't look happy at all.

"What the hell has gotten into you two?" he shouted. "Last week, you were both amazing. The shows you've been putting on have really pulled in the viewers. And now this week, it's like you're a pair of dead fish!"

Both wrestlers hung their heads in shame and mumbled their apologies.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it guys!" Rhodes went on. "You do realize how close were are to 'Summerslam'? I have big plans for you from the pay per view onwards, but I'm now starting to think my faith in you was misplaced…"

"I'm sorry," said Cena.

"Yeah, me too. It won't happen again," added Sam.

"You're damn right it won't," said Dusty. "Even though you're both down to leave the pay per view as champions, that doesn't mean it won't change. And trust me, if things don't improve, they will," he threatened.

"Don't worry, they will," assured Cena.

_I wouldn't bank on it, asshole!_ She thought, but she said, "Yeah, I promise, I'll pick things up."

Sam and Cena left Rhodes' office without a word to each other, not even the blonde assuring him things would improve and that she'd pull herself together.

All Sam really wanted was to crawl into a hole and die or, failing that, get completely off her face.

With neither option open to her, the diva settled for something else.

She snuck into the parking lot and bummed a cigarette from one of the crewmembers. That one cigarette started her back on the slippery slope of being a full-time smoker again.

Things didn't pick up as the night progressed either. Despite Sam's efforts, the situation in the ring between her and Cena didn't improve. However, if she was honest, her attempt was half-assed.

They won their mixed tag against Torrie Wilson and Jeff Hardy. However, their celebratory kiss still lacked the passion desired by Rhodes.

Despite Cena's best efforts, Sam was emotionless and empty. The results being that the embrace was stiff and almost looked as though the WWE Champion was forcing himself on the diva.

Things took a turn for the worse when the blonde entered the women's locker room.

After showering, she was sitting down getting changed when Rebecca sauntered over.

Sam's body prickled with hatred at the sight of the brunette, but in the blonde's depression, she made no move to confront her rival.

In stead, Rebecca looked her up and down with pity in her eyes and spoke. "You know Sammy, just because you kiss Cena every night, it doesn't mean anything. What you two do is just an act, I'm the one he comes back to," she smirked.

Sam was about to fly at Rebecca when Cheryl stepped in front of her protectively.

The red head was just inches from the diva search contestant's face, a look of pure malice in her eyes.

"Excuse me, Rebecca, but have you forgotten what I said to you on Tuesday?" the Woman's Champion asked, pulling herself up to full height. "I remember quite clearly telling you to keep way from Sam."

The blonde stepped around her mentor and came face to face with the woman she hated most in the world.

"Am I meant to be jealous of you and Cena?" she asked. "Because, I'll tell you now; I wouldn't touch your sloppy seconds with a ten foot pole. You can keep your loser boyfriend. Hell, the pair of you deserve each other," she said calmly, before turning and continuing to change.

Rebecca was lost for words and scuttled off to the other side of the room.

"Good on ya," whispered Cheryl.

"Thanks," replied Sam. "What happened between you guys on Tuesday?"

The Women's Champion proceeded to tell the younger diva about her and Alison's run in with Rebecca, Mike's fight with Cena and Cheryl's words or warning to him.

"Thank you for sticking up for me," said the blonde when the red head had finished. "But honestly, I don't need you guys looking after me. Those two traps aren't worth getting in trouble over and besides, I'm over it all now," she said, even though she knew the last part was a huge lie.

That was an understatement. When they arrived at the hotel, again Sam refused to go to the bar with her friends. The blonde insisted that she was ok and that she just wanted to take a shower and have an early night.

However, upon arriving in her room, showers or sleeping was the last thing on Sam's mind.

As soon as she had locked the door behind her, the diva broke down. She cried solidly for almost a whole hour before deciding she needed a drink.

Sam pulled out a large bottle of Jack Daniel's from the mini-bar- slouched down on the floor and started to swig from it.

An hour later, she was blind drunk and could hardly remember her own name, but the pain in her heart was still there.

The blonde sobbed freely, mourning the loss of a man she was beginning to realize she was in love with.

That's what was hurting so much. She could handle Rebecca's taunts; she could deal with what Cena had said to Nitro. It was no longer having him in her life that killed the woman.

All she wanted to do was be near to him, to hold him, kiss him. However, she knew that would never happen now.

Maybe if they had spoken about what had happened before their fight, things would be ok? However, Cena was with Rebecca now. He's made his choice and she'd missed out.

_Why? Why was I such a fool?_ She asked herself. _Why didn't I just tell him how I felt when I had the chance?_

In her drunken insanity, Sam decided now would be the perfect time to call Cena and confess her feelings to him.

It took her five minutes of wobbling and falling back down to reach the phone. However, finally, she did and she dialled in the numbers of Cena's cell.

It rang for a long time before someone picked up.

"Hello, John's phone," came Rebecca's voice on the other end.

The blonde slammed down the receiver and threw the phone across the room, causing the mirror to break when the phone hit it.

She them picked up the dressing table and threw that over too before going onto completely trash her hotel room.

"That's it!" she screamed. "I'm quitting tomorrow."

_I cannot go on working with Cena, not when I feel like this, _she thought. _Especially not when he's dating that whore._

_I'll go and see Mr. McMahon first thing and explain what's happened. I'll pay for the mess I've caused and then hand in my notice, that's if I'm not fired before that. _

Then at last, the diva fell onto the floor in the rubble and slept.

Sam awoke the next morning to find Cheryl, Mike, Alison and Melina all standing over her.

Slowly, she forced her eyes upon, blinking in the light to see four concerned faces looking down at her.

Mike helped the blonde to her feet and sat her down on the bed.

"Are you ok?" he asked. "What happened in here?"

Sam looked around the room and saw debris of the broken mirror, the dressing table upturned and her belongings strewn about the place.

"I had too much to drink and lost it," confessed the diva.

"Here, have these, they'll help," said Cheryl, handing the younger woman a glass of water and two painkillers.

Sam swallowed the pills and then greedily drained the drink in one go; it felt like her mouth had dried closed over night.

"Thanks. Can I have some more please?" she asked.

Cheryl obliged and handed the diva another beverage.

The blonde downed four glasses of water before she was able to talk again.

"Oh shit. What have I done?" she said. "I'm so going to get fired over this."

"It'll be ok," said Melina. "We'll all help you clean it up."

"Yeah, and I'm sure I'll be able to sort out a new mirror," added Alison.

"Thanks, guys," mumbled Sam. "It means a lot."

For over an hour, the five people worked to get the hotel room straight. Finally, all that was left was to replace the broken mirror.

Alison took the mirror from her own room and hung it in Sam's. Then using her connections as a P.A, she phoned the reception desk, explaining that her mirror had fallen off the wall and shattered and that they'd need to get a replacement.

As she was so respected within the business and had a good reputation, no one questioned Alison's story and a new mirror was soon brought up to her room.

"So, are you going to tell us what happened?" Mike pressed, as the four of them sat down to a lunch of room service sandwiches.

Melina had already left to go home with Johnny Nitro, promising not to mention a word of Sam's actions to anyone.

"I got drunk and lost it," repeated the diva. "Everything has just got too much for me. I can't stand it; I think I'm going to leave."

"Is this about what Rebecca said last night?" asked Cheryl.

Kind of," replied Sam. "But it's not just that. I cannot cope with the situation any more. I can't go on working with Cena, I can't deal with seeing him every day and it's killing me to see him with Rebecca," she paused before going on again. "I think... I... I've… I'm in love with him," she confessed.

Her four friends all gave her a sympathetic look.

"Aww, Sunshine," comforted Mike, putting his arm around her.

"It'll be ok you know, give it time and things will get better," reassured Alison.

"But that's just the point, I don't want things to get better," insisted Sam. "I just want to be with him. If I can't, then I don't want to be here. I honestly think it would be best if I just left. My wrestling is suffering because of it. If I leave, I can take a few months off to sort myself out. Then, I'll see if I can get a transfer to 'Smackdown'. If the WWE don't want me any more, well maybe I'll try with TNA. I dunno at the moment, all I do know is that I can't be here any longer."

"Please don't rush into anything," begged Cheryl. "The management think a hell of a lot of you and you could really have a long and successful career. Please promise me that you'll use your weekend off to think everything over instead of making a decision when you're depressed and hung over."

"Alright," conceded Sam. "I'll think it over this weekend when I go home."

"Yeah, and I'm coming with you," added Mike. "I'll go home to my parents too, that way I'm just down the road if you need me."

"Thanks," replied Sam. "But what about Alison?"

"Its fine, Sam. You're more important," replied Alison. "Besides, I have loads of paper work that could keep me busy."

With the arrangements settled, Alison called the airport to see if she could get Mike's flight changed for one to North Carolina.

The P.A was successful and within another half an hour the four people were packed and on their way to the airport -- each going back home for the weekend.

They arrived with half an hour before Mike and Sam's flight; therefore, they crowded in the boarding area to say good-bye.

"Thanks you," said Sam, embracing each of her friends in turn. "You guys are amazing. I honestly don't know what I would have done without you," she said.

"You're quite welcome, honey," said Cheryl, hugging the blonde. "You just take care and have a good long think about everything. You know where I am if you need me."

"That goes for me too," adding Alison, embracing Sam. "Anything you need at all, just call me."

"Thanks," replied the diva.

After the two other women had taken their turn to say good-bye to Mike – Alison pulling him aside and kissing him passionately- Mike and Sam boarded their flight to North Carolina.

Sam promptly fell asleep on Mike's shoulder and remained that way until they touched down in the two wrestlers' home state.

Mike and Sam collected their luggage and then caught a cab home together as they lived just five doors down from each other.

Pulling up in front of Sam's house, they stepped out of the cab.

"Join me and my folks for dinner later?" asked Mike.

"Yeah, sure," replied Sam. "Just give me a few hours with my mom and to freshen up."

"Alright," he replied. "About seven ok? I'll ask my mom to cook your favourite."

"Yeah, seven is good," answered the blonde. "I'll see you then," she said embracing her best friend.

"Ok, I'll catch you in a bit," said the black haired man, placing a kiss on the woman's forehead.

With that, Sam picked up her suitcase and headed for her home.


	21. Lonely Nights

**Disclaimer: **I must warn you that this chapter contains violence, spousal abuse and swearing Non of these are matters I take lightly nor are ideas represented within necessarily the actual views of the author, the WWE or any of its wrestlers. For standard disclaimer, see chapter one.

**Author's notes: **Here's another chapter for everyone to enjoy.

Thanks as always to Gin for being a great friend and beta and also to Kaz, for being another great friend and keeping me entertained every night on MSN.

In addition, thank you for the reviews from **IMissPadfoot, foolishangel87, punkydiva17, MissyMercer, Disco Inferno1, missfxckingwhatever, Pure 'n' White **and** MissPhilippinesSuperStar**. Your comments mean a lot to me and they're always appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-one: Lonely Nights.**

Sam walked up the driveway of her mom's house and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Marlie opened it.

"Oh, my poor baby," said the greying woman, embracing her daughter. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah Mama, I'm ok now," replied the blonde, kissing her mom on both cheeks.

Together the two women made their way into the sitting room and took seats on the couch.

"Are you sure you're ok, honey?" asked the older woman, as she fetched a pitcher of Iced Tea and two glasses

"Honestly, Mama, I'm fine," assured the diva, taking a beverage from her. "My friends have really been there for me and I'm coming to terms with things."

"If you're sure baby, I just can't help worrying about you. And to think, I thought he was a nice guy. Well he doesn't deserve you," said Marlie.

Sam nodded her agreement. "So, where's Steve? At work?" she asked, changing the subject.

"In some bar I assume," replied the greying woman, slight tension in her voice.

"Does he spend a lot of time drinking?" pressed the blonde.

Marlie sighed deeply. "He has recently," she confessed.

The two women went silent, both at a loss for what to say after that difficult subject had been brought up.

However, a few minutes later, the tension was broken by banging on the door. After a lot of cursing, a drunken Steve stumbled into the sitting room.

"Oh you're here," he slurred, taking in Sam's unusually pale features. Then added rudely, "Are you still complaining about being dumped by some loser wrestler? Well, it serves you right for choosing such a damn stupid job."

After having such a bad week, Sam lost the little patience she had left for her step-dad.

"Hell, I've had enough of this kinda shit from you. Why don't you just shut your fat mouth?" Sam bit.

"I'd watch your mouth you little tramp before I slap it shut for you," shouted the dark-haired man, his breath reeking of alcohol.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" shouted the diva. "You're not my father and never will be. He was a good man and Mama doesn't deserve to be with trash like you!"

"Shut your face, you whore!" screamed Steve, flying at the woman.

However, Marlie stepped between her daughter and her husband.

"Don't you ever speak to my daughter like that, you piece of filth," she raged.

"Out of my way bitch," yelled Steve, hitting Marlie and knocking her to the floor.

The greying woman fell in a heap, crying.

"Get the hell away from her, you bastard!" screamed Sam.

Steve stared at Sam with contempt, then a look of resignation appeared in his eyes. "Like I care about that bitch. I'm going back to the bar, I want you both outta my house by the time I get back," he said.

With that he left, slamming the door behind him.

Sam rushed to her mom and helped her onto a chair.

"Mama, are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok baby. It's not the first time he's hit me," sniffed Marlie, pulling up her sleeve to reveal bruises along her arm.

"Oh my god, how long has this being going on?" asked the blonde, her voice full of concern.

"A few months," confessed the older woman. "He started drinking and then turned violent."

"Well, we're leaving," announced Sam. "You can go and stay with Aunt Patty for a while; I'll crash at Mike's. And I'll call the police too."

Marlie nodded her head in agreement. "Thanks baby. I've been looking for a way out, but I wasn't strong enough to do it on my own. But where are we going to live now?"

"Oh Mama, why didn't you just tell me? I could have helped," insisted the younger woman. "As to where we'll live, I'll sort it all out. I've been saving a lot of my wages, so I'll be able to buy us a new house. We'll go to Aunt Patty's now, and then come Monday, I'll start looking for some where new."

"But it'll be so much trouble," protested Marlie.

"No it wont," assured the diva. "Besides we can't stay here, you heard what he said."

"Ok," conceded the older woman.

With the decision made, Marlie packed some things and Sam phoned Mike to let him know what had happened.

The Intercontinental Champion insisted on coming round to help and said he'd drive Marlie to her sister's. The diva then called the police and reported Steve for assault.

Sam's mom walked from room to room, collecting her things. She was obviously still very shaken from what had just happened.

The diva paced the sitting room floor, shocked at Steve's outburst. The diva had always disliked her step-dad but the thought that he'd lay a finger on her mom had never crossed Sam's mind.

To relieve the stress, the younger woman lit a cigarette.

"Oh god Sam, you haven't started smoking again?" asked Marlie, walking into the room.

The blonde hung her head in shame and nodded. "Well, with everything that's happened, I just cracked," she admitted.

"Oh baby. I'm so sorry to lumber all this on you. My problems are the last thing you need on top of everything else that's happened this week," said the greying woman.

"Don't be silly," replied the diva, stubbing out her cigarette and embracing her mom. "There'll never be a day when I'm not here for you," she said.

"Thank you Sweetheart," replied Marlie, kissing her daughter.

Two police officers arrived shortly afterwards.

After taking statements from both women, they encouraged Marlie to take out a restraining order against Steve and gave her the name and number of the person to contact to do so. The senior officer explained how the process would work for charging her husband and promised that she would receive a call on Monday as to when she would be expected in court.

As the police left, they sent out another car to find Steve and arrest him for assault.

Reassured that her step-dad would soon be in jail, Sam packed a few belongings.

She had an uneasy feeling inside of her and she wanted to be out of the house and to somewhere safe as soon as possible.

Marlie too had been deeply affected by her husband's behavior. The normally high-spirited woman just sat quietly on the couch, looking off into nothing.

Sam hoped her mom would be ok and knew going to her sister's was just what she needed right now.

Although Sam and Marlie had never been particularly close to Patty. Because of the two sisters' upbringing, they knew they could always rely on each other in their times of need.

Sam's mom had been there for her sister when she found out she wouldn't be able to have children. There was no doubt in Sam's mind that her aunt would return the favor now that Marlie and Sam needed her to.

The diva's thoughts turned to Cena. If things had have been different, the blonde knew he'd be there to comfort her now. She sadly realized just how much she missed and needed the wrestler.

However, the woman pushed the thoughts out of her head. Her mom needed her and there was no time to brood over what could have been.

An hour later, just as the women received a call that Steve had been found and arrested, Mike arrived.

He drove them both across town to Patty's house.

Sam's aunt was shocked to see her sister and niece on her doorstep, but when she found out the reason for their visit, she welcomed them warmly.

"Oh Jesus Christ," Patty said, letting the three people in. "Who'd have known that man was so no good? Well, you're both welcome to stay as long as you want," she assured.

"Thanks, Aunt Patty, but I'll be fine. I'll be back on the road come Monday and until then I can stop at Mike's. I just wanna make sure Mama is ok," replied Sam.

"Ok, if you're sure Sweetheart, and don't worry about Marlie, I'll take care of her now," replied Sam's aunt.

"Thank you," replied the diva.

Sam and Mike stopped at Patty's for an hour, making sure Marlie was all right. The blonde felt guilty about leaving her mom after what had just happened, but needed time to process everything on her own. Sam knew she wouldn't be able to think with her Aunt Patty fussing over her and knew Mike would be able to lift her mood.

When they left, Marlie was feeling a lot calmer.

"You take care, Mama, and just call me on my cell if you need anything at all," said Sam, embracing her mom.

"Thank you, baby. I'll be fine now, I have that man out of my life and Patty will look after me. You just take care, Honey," replied Marlie.

"I will and don't worry about a thing. I'll call the real-estate agent on Monday to ask about available houses on the market," said Sam.

"Alright, honey. And thank you again, Sammy, you've been amazing," replied the older woman. "You too Mike," she added.

"I'll come over tomorrow to make sure you're ok," said the diva.

"Ok, baby. You take care now and I'll see you in the morning," said Marlie, kissing her daughter on both cheeks.

She then turned to hug Mike.

"Michael, me and my daughter are lucky to have you in our lives," said the greying woman, kissing the man on the cheek.

"Don't mention it, Ma'am. I'm just glad I can be here for y'all when it counts," replied the black haired man.

Sam's mom gave him a warm smile. "You're a good'en," she added.

Finally, Mike and Sam got into his car and left.

"God, you've had quite a week," he said, as they headed off.

"Tell me about it," sighed the woman. "But, it's all over now."

"Yeah," agreed the black haired man. "Things can only get better now."

Sam nodded. "God, I'm starving. Shall we get some dinner?"

"I've got a better idea. How about I find a twenty-four-seven gas station, we buy a load of junk food and beers, then head up the point?" he suggested.

The blonde grinned. "Just like old times, sounds great."

So, they went to a gas station and brought as much crap as they could carry, from chips, to chocolate, candy, beers, muffins and ready to eat pancakes.

Then they drove up to the point, which was a secluded area just on the edge of the forest, where teenagers went to make out, but Mike and Sam had gone to in their childhood to hang out and taunt the kissing couples.

Mike turned on the stereo before the two wrestlers put a blanket on the bonnet and sat down.

Knowing that Sam wouldn't be ready to talk about her family situation, just yet, Mike broached another subject.

"So, have you decided what you're gonna do when you get back to work on Monday?" he asked, popping the top off a bottle of beer and handing it to Sam.

"Yeah," said Sam. "I've decided I'm staying put. I've wanted to be a wrestler for most of my life and I'm not giving that up for Cena. If he doesn't like it then he can go to hell."

"Yeah, but you still care about him," said the black haired man.

"Yeah, I do. But I'll get over it in time," assured the diva.

"I guess. But can I say something you might not like and that might be way out there?" asked the Intercontinental Champion. The blonde nodded, so he went on. "I don't particularly like the guy, but you might still be wrong about him, you know? He really did seem to care about you and never stopped talking about how great you are. Maybe this whole mess is one big misunderstanding. Besides, I wouldn't put it past Rebecca to come onto him just to get at you. You two have hated each other since OVW and she'd do anything to hurt you."

Sam sighed. "You know what? I've been thinking the same thing myself if I'm honest. There was definitely something there between Cena and I and I cannot accept it was all just a lie. Who knows, maybe given time we can go back to being friends with each other?" the blonde said.

"But would you be happy just being his friend?" pressed the black haired man.

The diva shook her head. "No, but it's better than nothing," she replied.

Mike pulled Sam into a hug. "Aww, Sunshine, I know how much you liked him, but it'll be ok," he reassured.

"I don't just like him," corrected Sam. "I'm in love with him."

"Well tell him that. There's still a chance you can work this out, you know?" said the Intercontinental Champion.

"Maybe it will," she mused. "But for now, I'm leaving things how they are. I can't stand being hurt again."

"Fair enough," agreed Mike.

"So, how are things going with you and Alison?" the blonde asked, changing the subject.

"Really well, thanks," replied Mike. "She's an amazing girl."

"I've noticed. She's really been there for me too," admitted the diva. "And I know she isn't just doing it because she's your girlfriend either."

Mike nodded. "Thank you so much for introducing us," he said.

"No need to thank me. She was the one who asked if your were available. I just gave the two of you a little push," replied Sam.

The black haired man laughed. "Well, thanks anyway, that little push was just what I needed," he said.

Sam lay back and looked up at the stars.

"God, it's been too long since we've done this. Do you think we'll be lucky enough to find some couples making out to taunt?" she joked.

Mike laughed and looked around. "It doesn't look like it. I think the place is pretty deserted," he pointed out.

"Shame," mused the diva. "I could do with a laugh."

"Ok, wanna make some crank calls?" suggested the Intercontinental Champion.

The blonde giggled. "Aren't we a little old for that?" she teased.

"Not if we aren't too old to be play fighting in a ring," joked her best friend. "Come on, it'll cheer you up," he insisted.

"Alright," conceded Sam, taking her cell from her pocket. "Who shall I call?"

"Erm... How about the pizza place at the top of our street?" Mike suggested. "I owe them some payback as last time they delivered my pizza it was cold."

"Alright," agreed the diva, dialing the numbers.

The pizza parlor answered and the blonde spoke to them.

"Hello. Is I.P. Freely there please?" the woman asked, hardly containing her laughter.

"Ha ha, very funny," replied the owner, hanging up.

Both wrestlers burst into fits of laughter.

"My go," guffawed the Intercontinental Champion.

He took the cell, withheld the number and called the same pizza place Sam had just.

"Hello is a Mr. Seymour Butts there please?" he asked.

"Pack this in or I'll call the police," came the reply before the receiver was slammed down.

Mike and Sam fell about in hysterics.

"Jesus, I've missed this," said the diva.

"Me too," agreed the wrestler.

The pair made a few more calls to local establishments in their area, before deciding it was best to stop it. They'd received a few threats and didn't want to push their luck.

"Now what?" asked Sam, putting her cell back in her pocket.

"I dunno," shrugged Mike.

"We could go for a swim?" suggested the diva.

The black haired man shook his head. "No, too cold," he insisted.

"Alright, smarty pants. You come up with something," she replied.

"How about truth or dare?" he asked.

"No way," protested the blonde. "The last time I played that, I ended up kissing Cena," she sighed.

"Oh yeah," answered the wrestler, realizing his error. "You know, I still don't get why you did that."

"Me neither," replied the woman.

"Well, you are one that never backs down from a challenge," Mike pointed out.

"True," agreed Sam. "But it was a damn stupid thing to do. Look where it landed me."

Mike shrugged. "Call me crazy, but I still think you'll get together with him."

"As I said once before, there's about as much chance of that happening as there is of Mr McMahon handing over the company to me," replied the diva.

"So, do I start calling you the CEO now?" joked the black haired man.

The blonde laughed. "Yeah, if you want me to knock you out. I've just gotta face it, despite how much I want him, it's not gonna happen," she sighed.

"Stranger things have happened," mused the Intercontinental Champion.

Sam sat up and looked her best friend in the eyes. "Do you know something I don't?" she asked. "Because how I see it, that ship's sunk."

Mike met her gaze and replied. "No, if I knew anything, you know I'd tell you. It's just the feeling I get."

The blonde exhaled deeply. "I can't keep thinking like this. I'm going to go insane hoping there's still a chance," she admitted.

"I'm sorry," said the black haired man. "I know it isn't helping, me butting in."

"No, it's alright. I… I just wish things had been different," confessed the diva.

"So do I," agreed the wrestler. "I'd do anything to see you happy and Cena did that."

The woman exhaled deeply. "Yeah, he did," she mumbled, tears creeping down her cheeks.

"Wanna call it a night? I'm knackered," she asked, wanting to be alone now.

Mike nodded. "I'm sorry for upsetting you Sam," he said.

"It's alright. I can deal with it," replied the blonde.

The drove back to Mike's house in silence, Sam brooding over her failed relationship.

_God, How I wish I was wrong,_ she sighed to herself.

The diva said good night to Mike and then headed for the guest room. She got undressed and climbed into bed with a heavy heart.

Sam wished deeply that she could turn back time and make everything right again.

What the diva didn't know was that Cena lay awake in his own house, wishing that he could change what had happened. The wrestler regretted everything that had happened since their date. He missed Sam so much that it hurt. Rolling over, he contemplated calling her but was too scared to. Cena was convinced that Sam hated him and that because of his actions he'd messed up his chance with her.


	22. Fortytwo Chestnut drive

**Author's notes: **Here's another chapter for y'all to enjoy.

Just a quick note, even though Gin has already beta'd this chapter, I added a few things after that. Therefore, if there's any mistakes concerning Sam buying the house please forgive me. I have re-sent the chapter to Gin for her to double check, but I'm too impatient to wait for it. However, if she does point out any errors I will go back and edit this chapter.

Huge thanks to Gin, you were a real help with this chapter, especially asking your friend for information about the sale of houses and house prices in North Carolina. I really appreciate it.

In addition, thanks as always to Kaz, for your input an support everynight on MSN.

Both of you are amazing friends.

Thank you for the reviews from **missfxckingwhatever, IMissPadfoot, coldh0pe, Cena07, MissyMercer, xA-Mee, Disco Inferno1 **and** foolishangel87.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-two: Forty-two Chestnut drive.**

Sam woke early the next morning in a very different mind frame from what she'd been in for almost the past week.

It had now been a whole seven days since her and Cena's date, and then things had gone so wrong.

After going through a range of emotions, from everything including anger right through to depression, the diva was now more determined than ever in her existence to sort out her life.

During the course of the past week, everything in Sam's life had changed. This time seven days ago, she had been sure she was about to embark on a new exciting relationship. Now, the diva felt sure there was no hope of her and Cena ever being more than friends; her step-dad had revealed himself to be worse than she ever imagined and she now had to find a new place for herself and her mom to live.

However, everything that had happened had made the blonde woman really take stock of her life and where it was heading.

Despite every bad thing that had happened recently, one of the most important things in Sam's life was still there- and even better- was going perfectly.

Wrestling, it had been her life's ambition to make it to the top. Ever since Mike and Sam had met in high school and formed a solid friendship, they'd both wanted to be professional wrestlers.

Together, they had worked hard to achieve their dream, starting in the high school wrestling group and then in the local indie circuits.

Slowly they'd built up a reputation and started appearing for inter-state companies, until one day a talent scout from the WWE had approached them.

Sam had almost died of excitement when John Laurinaitis – better known as Johnny Ace - had visited the show she and Mike had been working on.

After the team's match, Laurinaitis had approached the couple and expressed how he was impressed with their abilities in ring and would like them to try-out for a contract to work in the WWE's developmental facilities OVW.

A few weeks later, after some gruelling try-outs and a daunting interview with Laurinaitis, Mike and Sam were offered a four-year contract with OVW. The nineteen-year olds couldn't believe their luck. Within less than five years, they'd gone from working independent circuits to being connected to the WWE for the next forty-eight months. For the next few years, the best friends had worked harder than ever, building up a rapport in the ring that lasted them to this very day.

Along the way, Sam met and befriended Rebecca. Originally, the two women got on very well and spent a lot of time together, both at work and socially.

Things turned sour, however, when Sam was given a push over Rebecca. The brunette became jealous, thinking she deserved the attention as she'd been in the diva search a few years previously.

From that moment onwards, the two divas hated each other and their rivalry was well known to this very day.

After four years in OVW, where Mike and Sam rose to the top and both held titles many times, it was suggested that they be brought up to 'RAW'.

Lita and Edge were the main heels at the time and the management felt it would be interesting to have a rival couple to take them on.

For almost the next year, Mike and Sam feuded with the 'Rated R' couple until the heels were drafted to ECW. By then, the newer wrestlers were more experienced and their careers took another direction.

Mike built up a lot of steam, winning the Intercontinental Championship for the first time. The black haired man would go on to hold it four times in the year that followed, forming a bitter onscreen rivalry with Charlie Haas. The result was that Mike slowly became more and more over, while the two men became firm friends.

In the meantime, Sam feuded with Jackie Gayda because of the males' rivalry. As with Mike and Charlie, the two divas became good friends until Jackie left the WWE and went to TNA.

After the Haas and Jackie feud, Mike and Sam went on to compete against Melina and Johnny Nitro. While Mike and Nitro never really got along, the blonde and the Latina bonded as they roomed together.

As they reached the two-year mark within the WWE, the couple were informed about Mike's title match against Cena and Sam's betrayal of her 'boyfriend'.

Remembering everything that had happened within the past ten years, especially the last six of those within the WWE, Sam wondered how she ever considered giving it all up.

She'd surpassed all her career hopes, made a hell of a lot of good friends and was about to embark on her first reign as WWE Women's Champion.

Nothing- not even a broken heart – was worth losing all that for, realized the diva.

With a new determination, Sam vowed to make some changes. Come Monday, she'd bury the hatchet with Rebecca and Cena, find a new place for her and her mom to live and put 110 into her wrestling career so that she'd become a respected Champion.

Feeling buoyant after making such huge decisions, the blonde left Mike's guest room and skipped down the stairs to breakfast.

The Summers family was already gathered around the table to eat and Mike was tucking into a fully cooked breakfast. Katherine, his mother, was flicking through a Sunday magazine, Joel, his father, was reading the newspaper and their youngest child Kurt was reading a comic book.

The teenage boy smiled and blushed as Sam entered the room. Despite knowing the diva since birth, having his diaper changed by her as a baby and being babysat by her as a child, Kurt had a bit if a crush on the blonde.

"Good morning," she announced, sitting down.

"Sleep well?" asked Katherine.

"Yes thanks, Kathy," replied the younger woman.

"Would you like me to cook you some breakfast?" the older woman enquired.

Sam laughed and shook her head. "No, no. I've stopped here often enough that I know where everything is," she answered.

Kurt leapt up from his seat. "I'll make your breakfast for you," he insisted.

"Pack that in, dumbass," teased Mike. "She's way outta your league."

The younger Summers boy blushed, shot his brother an evil look and scuttled from the dining room.

Sam giggled. "Go easy on him Mike, he's sweet."

"Shussh! Don't let him here you say that, he'll think he's in with a chance now," joked the black haired man. "You know he'll be in there now texting all his friends telling them you're here."

The diva playfully hit her best friend. "Don't be so mean to him," she insisted.

Sam prepared herself some coffee and a stack of toast for breakfast and returned to her seat. All the time, Kurt popped in and out, asking her if she needed anything.

As she took a sip from her hot beverage, she asked Mr Summers if he had finished with the newspaper.

"Excuse me, Joel, can I borrow the newspaper when you're done?" she asked.

Mike's dad looked up and smiled. "Here, you can have it now. I was only doing the cross word," he replied, passing it to her.

"Thanks," said the diva, picking up the newspaper and opening it.

Sam flicked straight to the real-estate section and began to browse for available houses.

There was one for sale in the neighbourhood, but the diva felt that was too close to Steve. There was two near the airport, but the blonde felt that would be too noisy.

Then something caught her eye; a beautiful town house in the next street to her Aunt Patty's.

The picture depicted an old house over grown with ivy, which had an adjoining guesthouse. In the tall and narrow main house, there were two bedrooms and a washroom upstairs and a living room, kitchen and dining room downstairs.

The guesthouse comprised of a master bedroom, washroom and kitchen / dining room.

Sam felt that she and her mom would be able to decide who lived where after they'd viewed it; all that the diva knew at this moment was that it was perfect.

The blonde wanted to call the real-estate agent this second and book a viewing. It was such a shame it was a Sunday, as she had every chance of getting through to the agent but no guarantee they'd have an available appointment to view the property.

However, the woman thought it might still be worth it if she tried now. She had to be on a plane at twelve tomorrow, so that wouldn't give her a chance to view the house, and if she waited until she was off next, it might have gone.

Sam picked up her cell nervously and dialled the number of the real-estate agent listed in the paper.

It rang just once before a man answered.

"Hello, I'm interested in forty-two Chestnut drive. I was hoping you could tell me when the next available viewing of it is please?" she said.

"Well Ma'am, you're in luck. The previous people I had interested in it had a booking to see it today, but they had to cancel," replied the real-estate agent. "I could pencil you in for an hour's time, if that's alright?"

Sam didn't even take the time to think if she'd have time to make it or if her mom would want to, she just replied. "I'd love that."

"Ok Ma'am, can I take your name please?" asked the man.

"Of course. It's Samantha Edwards," replied the blonde.

"Thank you Miss Edwards, your appointment is at eleven," informed the agent.

"Thank you so much, I'll see you then," said, Sam hanging up.

The diva then called her mom to tell her the news and check that she could make the viewing.

Marlie was delighted that Sam had found somewhere so quickly and was more than happy to see the property with her daughter. Her only concern was the cost; the house was a little under $270,140. However, the blonde assured her mom that she had plenty of savings and that it would be no problem.

Marlie conceded and agreed to meet Sam at Patty's at half past ten. This gave the diva an hour to get across town and meet her mom before the appointment.

When she'd hung up, the diva rushed to tell Mike her news. The black haired man was overjoyed for his best friend and offered to drive the woman to Patty's, then onto the house.

Mike and Sam arrived at the blonde's aunt's to find Marlie waiting on the front porch for them.

The older woman got into Mike's car and they headed straight for the house.

Seeing the property in real life blew the diva away; it was more perfect than she could have hoped.

Just from the outside, it looked beautiful. The ivy covering the outside walls added a quaint country feel to the house and the windows were high and wide- letting in a lot of light.

The three people walked around the property and were delighted by the long driveway, made up of small multi-coloured stones. The house was surrounded by a bluish-white paint-washed picket fence and had a small front garden. They couldn't view the back yard however; as it was closed off by a wall and high gate.

The three people waited in Mike's car for fifteen minutes until the estate agent arrived.

Sam stepped out of the vehicle to greet him.

"Hello, I'm Samantha Edwards, I have an appointment to view the property," she said, extending her hand.

The agent took it and replied. "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Edwards. I'm Hector Grace, and I'll be escorting you around the house."

"Nice to meet you," said the blonde. "This is my mother Marlie Edwards and my friend Mike Summers," she said, motioning to the people who had just steeped out of the car.

Hector greeted them and shook the hands of Marlie and Mike.

"Well, if you'll just follow me," he said, leading the way up the drive.

The three people obliged and walked behind the agent as he unlocked the front door.

"Well, this is the entrance hall," said Hector, motioning to their surroundings.

The viewers nodded, taking it all in, before they followed the agent into the sitting room.

Sam gasped as she walked through the doors. The first room was breath taking and the wide windows illuminated it perfectly.

Even without furniture, the diva could imagine herself living here. The natural wood flooring was beautiful and would be gorgeous once a coat of varnish had been applied.

Still awed by the sitting room, Sam followed Marlie and Mike into the kitchen.

Again, this room was light and airy. The cooker filled half of one wall, with its large oven and six hobs.

There was also a massive refrigerator and black marble covered counters.

The four people made their way into the adjoining dining room, which was sectioned off by a wall but no door.

The blonde took in a deep breath as she looked around.

This room was a little darker, but Sam felt it would add atmosphere for dinner parties.

In the centre was a large oak table, which would comfortably seat six people.

Again, the floor was covered in natural wooden panels.

As they returned to the kitchen and reached the French doors that led outside, the agent spoke. "So, would you like to view the garden and guest house now? Or the upstairs first?" he asked.

"The garden and guest house, please," replied the diva.

Hector nodded, opened the French doors and led the way outside.

The moderate sized garden was delightful. It started with a stoned patio area, which had room for a few seats and a table, then led onto the lush green grass.

The lawn was bordered with blooming flowerbeds and had a small pond towards the rear.

Just after the water feature, the garden steepened and lead up to a stoned pathway to the guesthouse.

The medium sized bungalow was attractively painted on the outside in a warm terracotta colour.

Stepping inside, the three viewers were greeted by a warm sitting room. As this house was a lot smaller, it wasn't as light but had a cosy feel to it.

The floor was covered in a rich thick cream carpet, which felt snug under Sam's feet.

The sitting room was moderately decorated in a warm pinkish-red tone that added to the room's homely feel.

They walked on into the kitchen/ dining room. This room was fairly small, but still housed a cooker, fridge and counters, as well as a table that would seat four people.

The last two rooms were the washroom and bedroom. The four people looked into the small washroom briefly, noting the fixtures and fitting and taking in the decoration.

Even though it was small, the sky blue paint gave it an airy fell and made it seem bigger than it actually was.

Finally, they entered the bedroom, which was a little larger than the sitting room.

When furnished, it would have enough room for a double bed, wardrobe, dressing table and maybe a chest of drawers.

Again, the same thick cream carpet covered the floor.

Sam looked around and took in the surrounds appreciatively.

The guesthouse was small; however, it had a warm and homely feel to it.

The agent and three viewers left the guesthouse and crossed the garden back to the main house.

On their way, Sam noticed a sundial just off from the patio area. The garden ornament was something the blonde had always loved and wanted.

They walked back through the downstairs floor, again taking everything in and noticing that the building work looked sound and there was no sign of damp or dry rot.

From the hallway, the four people walked up the stairs that led to the upper floor.

The first room that they entered was the washroom, which was a fair size.

It had a large dark blue bathtub, with shower, as well as a matching toilet and sink. The floor was covered in a thick deep sapphire coloured carpet.

Next, they entered the smaller bedroom. This room would be large enough to use as an office or house a double bed and wardrobe once furnished.

As with the downstairs of the house, it was light and airy and the floor was covered with the natural wooden beams.

Finally, they entered the master bedroom. This one was the biggest room upstairs, being almost as large as the sitting room. It was beautifully lit because of the large windows and would easily house a double bed, dresser, wardrobe and chest of drawers, as well as a few other items too.

Already, Sam knew that she loved the house and wanted to ask the estate agent more about it at once.

If possible, the diva would actually like to set in motion buying the property now. She wanted to get things started before she had to return to work. All the blonde had to do was ask her mom if she felt the same.

"So, do you have any questions about the house?" asked Hector.

"Erm… yes. What happened to the previous owners and what are their reasons for selling?" questioned Sam.

"The sellers are a young business couple," replied the agent. "They're moving abroad because of work and want to make a quick sale."

"Right, would they be willing to take a lower offer to get things moving along faster? I would be willing to pay half of it in cash as early as tomorrow morning," Sam added, hoping that the offer would be enough to initiate the sell now.

"I should think so," the older man replied. "How about you talk this through with your family and I'll call them to see?"

"Sounds great," answered the diva. "We'll just go and wait down stairs then."

The three viewers made their way down stairs and as soon as they entered the sitting room, the blonde woman spoke.

"Well, Mama? What do you think?" she asked.

"It's beautiful, Sam. But can you afford it?" relied Marlie.

"Well, if I knock them down to $265,000 it shouldn't be a problem," replied the younger woman. "What do you think Mike?"

The Intercontinental Champion, who had remained silent until now, spoke.

"It's a great house, Sam. You're lucky to find somewhere as good as this and at such a low price."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking," said the blonde. "Plus there's plenty of room too."

"That's true," agreed Marlie. "I'd be more than happy in the guesthouse."

"Are you sure, Mama? Because the main house would be big enough for both of us," commented the diva.

"No, no. Don't be silly," insisted the older woman. "It's just me on my own now. You'll be dating again soon enough, so you'll need the extra room."

"But so will you again eventually," said Sam.

"I doubt it, at my age," protested Marlie. "But if I ever do, the guesthouse would still suit me fine. I'm sure if I ever do marry again, I'd move any way."

"Ok, if you're sure," conceded the blonde.

"Yes, I am," insisted Marlie. "I think that if you can afford it, we should put an offer in as soon as possible. I'll even help you pay for it."

"Mama, I don't think so," Sam sternly replied, then added when her mother started to protest, "We'll talk about that later. Right now, shall we tell the estate agent what we've decided on?"

Marlie nodded, so the three people made their way back upstairs.

As they entered the main bedroom, Hector Grace was just coming off his cell phone.

"I have good news and bad news," he announced.

Sam looked at him cautiously. "Yes?"

"Well, the sellers are willing to accept no lower than $260,000; however they would like to reach a deal before the end of todayApparently, their plans have moved forwards quicker than they expected and they need the money to buy a property in England as soon as possible," the agent informed them.

Sam smiled. "That's perfect. We want a quick sale too. We haven't got a house to sell of our own and as I travel a lot with work, I want to have a contract drawn up before I go back on the road," she said.

"Erm... could I just ask what you do as a living please, Ma'am?" Hector enquired.

"Yeah, sure. I'm a professional wrestler," replied the diva, feeling a little uncomfortable at disclosing her profession.

"Oh, like the WWE and that? My eldest son sometimes watches it," said the man.

"Yeah, I actually wrestle for the WWE. Would your son like an autograph?" suggested the blonde.

"Thank you, that would be very kind of you," said Hector.

"No problem. Mike here is also a wrestler. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to sign something for your son too," added Sam.

"I've got a few T-shirts in the car. How about I get them for us to sign," said Mike.

"Great idea," replied the woman.

The Intercontinental Champion left the room and headed down stairs to his car.

"Yes, yes. Brilliant. Matthew will be very pleased with this. Again, I thank you," said the agent. "Right, well how about I call the sellers again and tell them that you want to make an offer?"

"Yes please," said the blonde. "Tell them that I can meet their request of $260,000, and that I'll be paying half in cash tomorrow."

"Ok, I'll let them know. I'm sure, given the circumstances, they'll be more than happy with that," replied the man, taking out his cell phone.

A few minutes later, as Mike was returning with two WWE T-shirts, Hector Grace hung up his cell phone.

"The couple are delighted with your offer and have accepted it. All that's left now is to sign the contracts to get the ball rolling," he said.

"You mean that no one else has made an offer on the house?" Marlie asked, surprised that they had so readily accepted without considering any others.

"No one willing to pay that much in cash, no," the agent replied with a smile.

"And how soon can we do that?" enquired Sam.

"I can book you in for tomorrow morning at nine-thirty if that's alright. All you'd have to do is come down to my offices," said the agent, handing Sam a business card.

The woman smiled and took it from him. "Thank you. Tomorrow morning should be no problem," she said.

"Excellent," replied Hector. "Well, unless you want another look round, we're all done here."

"No, I'm sure about it and we should be going now. I guess we'll be seeing you tomorrow then," said Sam, making her way out of the bedroom with Mike and Marlie following behind her.

As the three viewers and agent reached the front door, the two wrestlers stopped to sign a few T-Shirts for Hector Grace's son.

"Here you are, I hope your son likes them," said the diva, handing the shirts to the agent.

"I'm sure he will, and once again thank you," replied Hector. "I'll see you at nine-thirty tomorrow then," he said opening the door.

"That you will," said the blonde, leaving the house.

The three people then made their way to Mike's car.

"Well, what do you think?" asked the blonde, as she sat down in the front passenger seat.

"Oh, Sammy, it's fantastic," replied Marlie. "I just adore the house and I'm so excited about moving."

"Yeah, you've both got real lucky with this place," added the blacked haired man.

"Haven't we just? I guess you were right, Mike, things are starting to look up," grinned the diva.

"So, what do you want to do now?" asked the Intercontinental Champion.

"I dunno," shrugged the younger woman. "Mama, is there anywhere you need to go?"

"Yes. Could we go to Steve's and collect the remainder of our things please?" asked Marlie. "I'm sure Patty has enough room in her basement and loft to store everything until we move.

"Yeah sure and I could keep a few things at my house too," added Mike.

The two women and Mike soon arrived at their old house. Marlie took some boxes from the basement and some bin bags and they began to pack.

"Best to do it before he gets out of jail," mused the greying woman.

"True," agreed Sam. "What are we going to take? Do you think we should get a removal van for the furniture?"

"Well, if you didn't mind, I'd prefer to only take clothes and personal belongings. I want no memories of Steve or what he did to us," replied Marlie. "I have a bit of money saved; we could use that for furniture."

"I'll still have some savings left over after we're brought the house too," added the blonde. "So we can just buy everything new and start again."

"Excellent," agreed the older woman.

Together, the three people packed up all that they wanted to take. Sam emptied her room of clothing, shoes, make-up and things like that. As well as packing personal belongings, like C.D's, photo albums, and keep sakes from ever the years.

Half way through the day, Mike's parents called. The informed their son that they were having a barbeque and invited Sam and Marlie along.

Then after Marlie had packed her belongings too, the women leaving all furniture, bedding, towels, crockery and things like that, they left.

The greying woman left a note for her husband informing him that they had taken all their personal belongings and that she would be going to court the next day to file for divorce. She finished off by saying that Steve should never contact her again and that their lawyers would handle from now on all correspondence between the two.

They then drove to Patty's house, storing all of Marlie's things in the loft and all of Sam's things in the basement to be removed once they moved into their new house.

When the women had finished storing their belongings, the three people made their way to Mike's house for the barbeque his parents were throwing.


	23. Random drugs test

**Author's notes: **Evening y'all, I'm here with another update. Hope everyone likes it.

Thanks as always go to Gin for being the best beta ever and to Kaz for her input on MSN every night. I love ya both

In addition, thank you for the reviews from **IMissPadfoot, foolishangel87, Pure 'n' White, xA-Mee, punkydiva17 **and** Disco Inferno1. **Every comment means a lot to me and I really appreciate them all.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-three: Random drugs test.**

Sam, Mike and Marlie arrived at the Summers house to be greeted by the smell of food cooking on the barbecue.

"Umm, something smells good," commented the greying woman as they made their way through the house and into the kitchen.

Katherine was in the room preparing a salad, Kurt was getting some plates and cutlery and through the open window, they could see Joel cooking some steaks on the barbecue.

"Do you need any help, mom?" asked Mike as he sat down at the table.

"No thanks, Sweetheart, I'm almost done here. Why don't y'all grab some beers? And ask your dad if he wants one too?" suggested the woman.

The black-haired man crossed the room to the refrigerator and took out a six-pack of the cool alcoholic beverage.

"Do you want one, Sam?" he asked, the blonde nodded, so he went on. "Marlie, would you like a beer?"

"Yes, please," replied the older woman.

The Intercontinental Champion passed a beer to the two guests before shouting out the window to see if his dad wanted one too.

"Yes please, son," replied Joel. "It's getting quite warm out here, what with the barbecue going."

Mike took two cans of beer and made his way outside, motioning for Sam and Marlie to follow him.

The diva stood up and crossed the room to the back door; however, her mom stayed in the kitchen to talk to Katherine.

"How did viewing that house go?" asked the older man, as Sam sat down on a patio chair and opened her can of beer.

"Great, thanks. I've made an offer that was accepted. We've just gotta sign the contracts tomorrow," answered the woman as she took a sip of her drink.

"That's wonderful. Let me know when y'all are moving and I'll see if I can use the work van to help you out," replied the man, who was the owner of his own contract building company.

"Thanks," replied the blonde.

Mike and Sam sat in comfortable silence as Joel finished off cooking the steaks. A few minutes later, Marlie, Katherine and Kurt arrived in the garden carrying plates, cutlery, the salad, more beers and a few other things like condiments.

Katherine threw a tablecloth over the patio table, and then Kurt made it up with six sets of plates and knives and forks.

The diners took their places as Joel served up and Marlie passed around some more beers, Kurt having cola as he was under age.

The six people fell silent as they tucked into the meal of beautifully prepared steaks and fresh salad.

When they'd all finished eating and had allowed time for their meal to digest, Katherine brought out a gorgeous looking home made apple pie and a big tub of vanilla ice cream.

"Ohh, this looks delicious," commented Sam as Mike's mom set the dessert down on the patio table.

"Thank you, love," replied Katherine, dishing a large piece to the blonde.

Again, the six people fell silent as they ate the most beautiful apple pie ever created.

"Thank you, my darling, that was wonderful," said Joel as he finished, placing a kiss on his wife's cheek that left a little trace of ice cream.

The married woman giggled. "Don't mention it," she said. "And thank you for the steak, it was very nice."

Comments of agreeance about the steaks rang out from around the table.

Then Marlie and Katherine cleared all the dinner things away and began doing the washing up.

"Would you like a hand?" called Sam, as the older women departed for the kitchen.

"No, Love. Your mom and I will be fine doing it. You just sit and relax," the older woman replied.

Sam followed Katherine's advice and kicked back in her chair, enjoying the cold beer in her hand and the warm summer's breeze.

However, the diva's silence was broken when Mike and Kurt started to wrestle on the grass.

Not being able to resist a fight – all be it a fake one- the blonde jumped onto the two guys.

The three people rolled around on the grass, play fighting, for almost an hour. Apparently, Kurt had forgotten about his crush on the diva as he was more than happy to hold her in a headlock. Either that or he was trying to impress her.

Just as the sun was setting Mike, Sam and Kurt decided to call time on their little 'match' and fell exhausted into their chairs.

"That... was... fun," panted the diva.

"Yeah, it was," agreed Mike, brushing grass off his knees.

"You're pretty good, Kurt," added the blonde. "You've obviously picked up your brother's talents."

The teenaged boy blushed, remembering who was talking to him. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"Oh no, don't start this again," teased the Intercontinental Champion.

Kurt looked away sheepishly, so Sam changed the subject.

"You looking forwards to seeing Alison again tomorrow?" she asked her best friend.

Mike nodded, taking a swig from the new can of beer he'd just fetched.

"Yeah, I've missed her so damn much," he replied.

"I bet," mused the woman.

Mike and Sam continued to chat happily and were soon joined by Marlie, Katherine and Joel.

"Your mom was telling me about your new house," Mike's mom said.

"Yeah, we got real lucky finding it and having our offer accepted," said the blonde.

"That's true, especially considering the current state of the market," added Joel.

"Yeah, we were just fortunate that the sellers wanted a quick sale," mused Marlie.

"So, when do you think you guys will be able to move in?" asked Katherine.

"I should guess in about two weeks. I'm pulling my savings at the bank and paying half tomorrow. I have a fantastic financial advisor, so I'll call him this week and see what he can do about getting the rest of my investment account," informed Sam.

"That's handy," said the older man. "As I know we only have a small contract coming up, so I should be able to get hold of the van to help you move."

"Thanks, that'd be awesome," replied the diva.

"What are you doing about furniture?" asked the older woman.

"We're going to have to buy everything new," answered Marlie. "As all our old stuff belonged to Steve."

"I have a friend who owns a furniture store. I might be able to get you a discount," suggested Mike's mom.

"Really? That'd be great if you could. Thank you so much," said Sam.

"Anything to help y'all out," said Katherine.

"Well," yawned the greying woman. "I should be getting home. Is it alright if I use your phone to call a cab?"

"Don't be silly, I'll take you home," insisted Mike.

"If you're sure, that would be very kind of you," she said.

"It's no problem. Just let me know when you're ready to go," answered the Intercontinental Champion.

Marlie nodded and finished off the last of her bottle of beer.

Then, Mike drove Marlie back to her sister's, Sam tagging along for the ride.

Pulling up in front of Patty's house, the blonde embraced her mother.

"Are you coming with me tomorrow to sign the contract?" she asked.

"No, I have to stop by the court house to file the restraining order against Steve and start proceedings to get a divorce," informed the older woman.

"Ok, good luck with it. I'll try to stop by before I have to go back on the road," said the diva, kissing her mom on both cheeks.

"Ok, if not, call me when you get to the hotel?" asked Marlie, returning the kiss.

"Of course, Mama," replied the blonde as the other woman stepped out of Mike's car.

"Take care, baby," called the greying woman. "I love you."

"You too, Mama," Sam shouted back.

When Marlie had safely entered Patty's house, the two people drove off. They'd only been on the road for five minutes when Mike's cell went off.

"It's just a text, will you read it for me please?" he asked.

"Ok," replied Sam, reaching for the phone that was in the glove compartment.

The woman read the message, before saying it aloud to Mike.

_OMG! News just in... McMahon is doing random drug tests on everyone tomorrow! Don't let on that you know though, I wasn't meant to get hold of the info. Hope you and Sam are good. I'll call you later, Ali xxx_

The black haired man was visibly shocked by the news from his girlfriend.

"Whoa! Some people are gonna be in for it tomorrow," he said.

"Yeah," agreed the diva. "I wonder who's gonna be unlucky enough to fail it?"

The two people entered the Summers' house, still debating which 'Raw' superstars might be up for the chop due to bad results tomorrow.

"Let's hope it gets rid of some wastes of space," mused Mike.

"Yeah, it'd sure wipe the smirks off a few people's faces," added Sam.

The blonde climbed into bed and fell asleep easily that night. She knew she had nothing to hide but hoped a few people she disliked did.

Sam awoke at eight am Monday morning in a very excited mood. In just a few hours, she'd be signing the contract for a beautiful new house.

The diva packed her suitcase so that it was all ready and then made her way downstairs for breakfast.

Upon arriving in the kitchen, Mike was already waiting for the blonde.

Joel had left for work already, Kurt was at school and Katherine was at the grocery store, therefore the best friends had the house to themselves.

As the diva sat down at the table, the black haired man poured her a mug of coffee.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks," replied the woman, taking a sip of the hot beverage.

"So what's the plan for this morning?" inquired the Intercontinental Champion.

"Well, I have to be at Hector Grace's office in an hour. Therefore, I was thinking, we could go to the bank first to get the money, then sign the contracts. After that we could visit my mom if we have time and then head to the airport," suggested the blonde.

"Great idea. I was thinking along the same lines and have packed my case already," replied Mike.

Sam giggled. "Me too," she said.

With a decision made about their plans for the day, the best friends ate breakfast before leaving a note for the Summers– in which Sam thanked them for their hospitality and recent help- then they departed.

The two wrestlers first drove to the bank so that Sam could withdraw the money she had told Hector she would be paying for the house.

The blonde was glad she had her travel bag with her, as the attendant in the bank needed forms of identification before he could just hand that type of money over.

At the bank, the blonde forked at her identification at the bank teller's request since it was such a large amount of money. With her almost emptying the account, the bank manager was falling all over herself to accommodate Sam, afraid that she might be closing the account because of something the bank had done. When the manager learned that she was buying a house, she then tried to talk her into financing the rest with the bank. Sam smiled broadly, explaining her other investment account with a lucrative financial firm. The woman was disappointed but the diva reassured her that she would continue to do business with the bank as the teller handed over the cashier's check for the requested amount.

She and Mike then made their way to the estate agent's office, which was incidentally just two blocks away.

Hector greeted them warmly as the pair stepped through the door.

Good morning, Miss Edwards," he said with a smile.

"Morning, Sir," she replied, taking a seat opposite him at his desk.

Mike followed and took the free seat to Sam's right before the agent spoke again.

"Good news. I just have gotten off the phone from the couple selling the property. The had the contracts all ready and waiting to speed along the sale. As they're already in England, they just faxed the documents – complete with their signature- over to me. All that is needed now is your payment and signature," he informed.

"Excellent," replied the diva, taking the brown envelope out of her purse and handing it to Hector.

"Marvelous," he replied, glancing over the cashier's check. "Right, I just need to see some identification before I can ask you to fill in your bank details for the remainder of the payment and then sign the contract.

Sam nodded and took out her driver's licence and WWE company identification- that she'd just used in the bank- and handed them to the agent.

He smiled and took them from her, checking to make sure they were all genuine before he passed the diva the form to fill in her bank details.

"I'll also need two contact details for people I can get in touch with for references," he informed. "They have to be people you've known for at least two years and cannot be family members," he said, pushing another document towards Sam for her to fill in.

The woman double-checked her bank details one last time before returning the form to the agent and filling in the business details of Dusty Rhodes and John Laurinaitis to be used as references.

"These are the contact details for my agents within the WWE," the blonde told him. "Feel free to contact them within business hours, I'm sure they'll be more than happy to supply you with the information you request."

"Thank you very much, Miss Edwards," replied Hector. "Well, all that's left now is for you to read through and sign the contract," he went on, handing the legally binding document to the diva.

"Thanks," she replied, taking it from him.

Sam read through the contract three times, taking in all the details, before handing it to Mike so that he could read through it in case he spotted anything she hadn't. After the black haired man had also read the document a couple of times, he handed it back to his friend.

"Everything seems in order," he said.

"Ok," replied Sam, signing on the dotted line.

The Intercontinental Champion then had to sign the contract himself, as a witness to it and to confirm all the information was genuine.

With everything done, the agent handed Sam copies of all the documents she had filled in this morning before speaking.

"Excellent. Well, that's everything," he said. "We can now get the ball rolling. Once your second payment has cleared, we can process everything. I should imagine it would take at least two weeks from today. However, I will phone you if there are any problems or as soon as there's a new development."

"Thank you, thank you very much," Sam replied, with a warm smile. "Oh, by the way, did your son like the T-shirts Mike and I signed for him?" she asked.

The agent grinned. "Yes, he was thrilled. Thank you very much," he said genuinely.

"Not a problem," the diva answered, standing to leave.

Hector Grace and Sam shook hands before she and Mike left the agent's office.

"Oh, I'm so excited," she said as they claimed back into the black haired man's car.

Mike smiled. "I'm so pleased for you Sunshine," he said, starting up the motor.

"Have we got time to visit Mama and see how she got on at the court house?" the diva asked.

The wrestler checked his watch. "Yeah, we've got an hour before we have to be at the airport, so I should think so."

"Great," grinned Sam.

The two people drove across town to Patty' house. Upon knocking on the door, Marlie answered and greeted her daughter and Mike warmly.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully. "Did you get everything sorted at the real-estate agent's?" she asked, leading them through to the sitting room.

"Yes, thank you," replied the blonde. "The money has all been paid and the contracts have been signed. All we have to do now is wait for the second payment to go through and for the sale to be processed. Hector said that should take about two weeks, but he'll keep me informed.

"Excellent," said Marlie. "I'm so excited. I've spoken to that friend of Katherine's; they said they will be more than happy to refurbish the whole house."

"Ohh, that awesome, Mama," squealed Sam. "How much have they quoted?"

"Well, with full furnishings, decorating and carpets, they said it will be about $10, 000," answered the greying woman. "I have some savings and investments and your Aunt Patty has also said she'll help out, so we'll pay for all that."

"Are you sure you can both afford it, Mama?" questioned the diva. "Because say if you can't, I have enough money to cover it and getting a loan should be no problem either."

"No, don't be stupid," insisted her mom. "You've brought the house. This is the least I can do."

"Ok," conceded Sam. "Well, I haven't got time to discuss everything now, so how about the next time I'm off work, we go over everything and decide what we want?" she suggested.

"Ok then, that sounds like a great idea," replied Marlie.

"How did you get on at the court house?" inquired the younger woman.

The greying woman smiled. "Brilliantly. A restraining order has been taken out against Steve, preventing him from coming within 100 miles of either of us; I have also filed for divorce of the grounds of spousal abuse. In addition, he was charged this morning and his bail set at $1000. Since he's got no family willing to post his bail, he'll remain in jail because the stubborn man refuses to plead guilty," she said happily.

"Oh that's fantastic news," exclaimed Sam, hugging her mother.

"Isn't it just, sweetheart? We have that man out of our lives forever and a beautiful new house to look forwards too," said Marlie, kissing Sam on both cheeks.

"Plus, today Mr. McMahon is doing random drugs tests on everyone," informed Mike. "Which means a few people will get what's coming to them."

The two women laughed.

"Well, Mama, we really should be going," announced the diva. "We have a plane to catch."

"Ok, you two take care now. And Sam, honey, will you give me a call tonight to let me know you're ok?" asked the greying woman.

"Of course I will," replied the blonde, standing up to leave.

Marlie walked Mike and Sam to the front door.

"You both have a safe flight and I'll see you when you're off next," she said.

"You take care, Mama, I'll speak to you tonight," replied the younger woman, embracing her mother.

"And you, baby," she said, kissing her daughter.

Marlie stood on the font porch, waving the two people off as they got into Mike's car.

Mike and Sam arrived at the airport with five minutes before their flight to Georgia was due.

They stored their cases on the carousel and headed for the waiting area. Shortly afterwards the boarding call came. The two wrestlers showed the flight attendant their tickets and then headed for their seats on the plane.

The flight passed quickly and uneventfully and soon enough the two people arrived in the next state.

They made their way to the hotel and, after checking in and putting their luggage in their respective rooms, went down to meet Cheryl and Alison for lunch as arranged.

Both women had had peaceful weekends off and were overjoyed to learn that Sam had decided to remain within the WWE. They were eve more delighted to hear about the news of the diva's new house.

After going off to their respective rooms to shower and change, the four people headed to the arena for that night's 'Raw'.

Upon arriving at the venue, Sam made her way straight to Dusty Rhodes' office.

The diva assured the booker that she had put all her past problems behind her and informed him that from now on she would be putting 110 into her wrestling.

Rhodes was delighted with the news and had some good information for the blonde in return.

Much to Sam's delight, tonight, she would be in a one-on-one match against Rebecca.

The woman could hardly contain her excitement as she made her way back to her friends to tell them what was going to happen.

With the prospect of a new house, the knowledge that she would be wiping the floor with her rival later on and the anticipation of the drug test, Sam felt light hearted as she made her way to the women's locker room.

Mike had been right; things were going to get better... and very soon.


	24. You're fired!

**Author's notes: **Hey everyone, I'm here with another new chapter. I've been unwell this week, so hopefuly I'll have loads of reviews to cheer me up!

Thanks to Gin for your help on the last few chapters, you've been amazing and thanks to Kaz for you input and keeping me sane on MSN every night.

In addition, thanks for the reviews from **missfxckingwhatever, xA-Mee, MissyMercer, Disco Inferno1, foolishangel87, punkydiva17, IMissPadfoot, veracruzortongal, Pure 'n' White, Mercedes A **and** batistasangel24.** Your comments have cheered me up whilst I've been feeling like poop for the last week. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-four: You're fired!**

Sam entered the women's only area to find it full with tense whispers and chatter.

The blonde gave Cheryl a questioning look. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Mr. McMahon has just announced that he will be carrying out a random drug test today," replied the red head, not sounding at all surprised. Obviously Alison had also forewarned her about the situation too.

"Oh, that explains why everyone is so tense. However, we have nothing to worry about;" the younger diva casually stated, trying to sound shocked at the news

"Yeah," agreed the Women's champion. "He said he'll be sending for us one-by-one during the course of the night," she informed.

"Oh, right," replied the blonde. "I have some news for you, by the way."

"Go on," said Cheryl.

"Well, first off, I apologised to Rhodes and I've assured him that I'll be picking up my game from now on," Sam said. The red head smiled, so she went on. "He was very pleased and informed me that tonight I'll be in a match against Rebecca."

The Women's Champion grinned widely. "Looks like the fates have been rewarding you," she smirked.

Sam laughed wickedly. "Mike was right, things are looking up."

Cheryl nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm going to have a shower and change. Give me a shout if McMahon calls for me?" she asked.

"Sure will. Catch you in a bit," answered the younger diva.

Cheryl departed for the washroom, leaving Sam alone. A few minutes later, Alison arrived in the locker room and informed the blonde that Mr. McMahon wanted to see her for the test.

As the diva was heading out of the room, the P.A mouthed 'good luck'.

Sam walked confidently to the CEO's office; she had absolutely nothing to worry about.

Aside from drinking and smoking – which most wrestlers did one of or both- the woman had never touched drugs in her life, especially not illegal ones.

The diva rapped on the chairman's door and a few seconds later was told to enter.

Vince McMahon was sitting behind his desk, with his daughter Stephanie at his side. A medic was waiting in the corner of the room.

The older man motioned for the blonde to take a seat. As she did so, he began to speak.

"Good afternoon, Miss Edwards, I trust you're well," he said, obviously being polite to ease the tension, although in Sam's case there was none.

"Yes thank you, Sir, and yourself?" she asked, professionally.

"Very well thank you for asking," replied the chairman. "As I'm sure you know I've called you here today to take a drug test. I have been informed that there is an issue within my company and I want to screen everyone in my employ to rat out the problem," he informed.

"Understandably so, Sir. I can assure you that I am more than happy to comply, as I have nothing to hide," replied the blonde.

Both Vince and Stephanie smiled, obviously impressed with the diva's confidence and professionalism. "Very good and quite what I'd expect from one of my top divas," he said. "Before you take the test, I'd just like you to sign a release form, stating that you've willingly agreed to take it and that you know the full consequences if the results come back as positive."

"Happily," answered Sam, with a smile.

"Very well. Here you are then," said the CEO, pushing the document towards the diva.

Sam read through the form, taking note of the fact that if she did happen to fail the test, her contract with the WWE would be terminated and she would be fired on the spot, without pay. This posed no problem to the woman, as she had no doubt in her mind that the test would come back as negative.

However, she smirked inwardly at the thought of the poor people who would meet this fate. She only hoped it would be someone she didn't like.

After signing the release form, the diva stood up and crossed the room towards the medic.

The woman handed Sam a plastic beaker and spoke. "If you'd just like to provide a sample in the cup and return it to me please," she instructed.

"No problem," replied Sam, turning to leave.

The woman headed to the restroom that was attached to the CEO's office, to provide the required sample before she returned to Mr. McMahon and the medic.

"There you go," the diva said, handing the beaker back to the medic.

"Thank you very much. You'll receive the results before the end of the night, as I'm testing them myself on the premises," the older woman replied.

"Ok, thank you," said the diva.

Sam then turned to the chairman.

"Am I free to go now Sir?" she asked.

"Yes you are and thank you very much. Would you please inform Cheryl Leigh-Batista that I wish to see her?" he asked.

"Will do," replied the blonde, and then made to leave.

As Sam exited the room, Stephanie did also and pulled the diva aside.

"Samantha, can I have a quick word please?" she asked.

The blonde hesitated before replying, worried as to what the boss' daughter and wife of Triple H could want. "Yeah, sure, Ma'am," she replied meekly.

"Don't be so scared. It's nothing to worry about," assured the brunette. "I was speaking to Hunter over the weekend and he was telling me how impressed he's been with your recent work. I've watched some of your matches myself and I have to admit, he's right. Besides Cheryl, there hasn't been a diva through here in a while with your talent," she said.

"Thank you, Ma'am, that's a huge compliment. I'm honoured that you think so highly of me and I promise you that your faith won't be misplaced. To be given such a great opportunity and to also be booked the win the Women's Championship at 'Summerslam' is a huge accolade," the blonde replied genuinely, touched by the recognition Stephanie had shown in her.

The diva skipped back to the women's locker room feeling buoyant, her drug test had gone perfectly and the compliment from Mrs. McMahon-Hemsley had left the blonde feeling on high.

She walked into the room with a huge grin on her face and informed Cheryl that she was next to take the drug test.

"Thanks," replied the red head.

"Good luck," the blonde wished, as the other woman left the room.

With a newfound optimism, due to the praise from Stephanie, Sam decided to put the past week behind her. She'd over come the worst that life could throw at her and was still standing strong.

She now had a new house and her first reign as Women's Champion to look forwards to, as well as the acclamation of the company behind her. However, that wouldn't stop the diva giving Rebecca a physical piece of her mind later on in the ring. Hell, it was better than blowing up in her rival's face backstage and getting a reputation as a troublemaker, especially as she was now held in such high commendation with the WWE management.

Deciding that it was now time that she put the past behind her, Sam vowed to make amends and bury the hatchet with Cena before their match.

Thinking that there was no better time than the present to do it, Sam showered and changed before going to see the WWE Champion.

The blonde found him sitting alone and looking forlorn in the backstage area.

Pulling up a chair besides him, the woman spoke.

"John," she said tentatively. "I was wondering if I could have a word please."

Cena looked at her with a mixture of sorrow and confusion in his eyes.

"Yeah sure. What did you want?" he asked.

"I… well. I just wanted to say sorry for losing it the other day and wondered if we could still be friends?" the diva inquired.

"Of course we can. I never stopped being your friend. I just... well, about last week," the brown haired man started to reply, but she cut him off.

"Listen, what happened doesn't matter. Some times things don't work out the way you planned. Besides, I'm really happy for you and Rebecca," she assured, hoping to sound genuine, even though she wasn't. "I'm just glad we can still be friends."

Cena looked as though he was about to correct her on something but then thought better of it and changed his mind. "If you want to be friends still, then I'm cool with it," he said, with an uneasy smile.

"Good," the blonde answered and then got up to leave. "Anyway, I'll catch you later. I wanna speak to Cheryl before the show starts."

"Ok," the WWE Champion said, but as she walked off he called out. "Sam... Wait," he shouted but then shook his head. "Doesn't matter."

The diva gave him a confused look, but Cena didn't continue speaking. So she left and headed for the locker room.

The diva arrived back in the women's only area to find Cheryl dressed for the show and waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" questioned the red head.

"I went to find John and sort things out," the blonde replied. The Women's Champion gave her a questioning look, so she went on. "Yeah, we're friends again, although he was acting kinda odd."

"How so?" inquired the older woman.

"I can't explain. Just like he had something on his mind," shrugged the diva.

"Hum... odd... maybe he's regretting what happened?" suggested Cheryl.

"Maybe he is? But what does it matter, he's with Rebecca now?" mused Sam. "Anyway, how did your test go?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Really well thanks. And Stephanie had some interesting words for me too," replied the Women's Champion.

"Same here. She was really nice actually, singing my praises. She said that after you, I'm the most talented diva there's been for a while."

The red head smiled. "Yeah, she told me how impressed with me she is. She also said that it's a credit to me and my guidance at how far you've come," she informed. "That's a real turn around in her attitude towards me. I guess she's figured out that I'm not interested Hunter now that I'm married to Dave."

"Even if it's just her hormones talking from having a baby, we're very lucky to have her approval," noted Sam.

"That we are. Oh, by the way, I have some interesting news for you. After you beat Rebecca tonight, I'm booked to come down and accept your challenge for 'Summerslam' and we'll get into a little scuffle," informed the older woman.

"Ohhh, yay!" exclaimed the blonde. "I'm excited now."

"Me too," agreed Cheryl, with a laugh. "It should be a fun night."

Sam nodded and the two women made their way out of the room to wait in the backstage area for the show to start.

As they left, Rebecca passed them and she didn't look happy.

"I wonder what got stuck up her ass?" the diva asked with a smirk.

Cheryl laughed. "I dunno. You don't think John's broken up with her after what you said, do you?"

"I doubt it, she probably just passed a mirror," joked Sam.

The two women howled with laughter and joined Mike and Charlie Haas on seats near Dusty Rhodes' office.

Wrestlers and crewmembers passed the four people throughout the night, going to their matches, going about their jobs or visiting the CEO's office for their drug test.

Finally, the second from last match of the evening was about to start; Sam verses Rebecca.

The blonde stood up, grinned and then walked off towards the curtain.

Cheryl, Mike and Haas called out their wishes of 'good luck' as the diva left.

Cena was waiting for the woman when she arrived and gave her a slight smile as she sat besides him.

There was no time for awkward silences as Lillian Garcia announced that Sam Edwards, accompanied by John Cena, was making her way to the ring.

'Trouble' by Pink started and the couple made their way down the ramp.

In a display of her newly realized professionalism – and also to taunt Rebecca- the diva grabbed Cena's hand as they walked to the ring.

He squeezed it tightly and gave the woman a sheepish grin.

The expression almost made Sam melt. However, she pulled herself together and they stepped into the ring to come face to face with her rival.

The brunette looked visibly annoyed and Sam couldn't help but smirk inwardly.

Rebecca looked murderous and Sam gave her a sly look as she and Cena embraced.

The pair locked lips and Sam could almost feel the brunette's eyes burning a hole into her.

The diva swooned as Cena's tongue entered her mouth and his hands pulled at her hair.

Despite everything that had happened, the blonde had really missed this and she hungered for the fire it caused within her heart.

Suddenly, without warning, Rebecca speared Sam to the ground and the bell rang, indicating the start of the match.

Obviously, jealousy had the better of her rival and she'd hit out.

Within seconds, the blonde was on top of the other woman, pummelling her and having no desire to hold back.

Lowering her head, Sam whispered into Rebecca's ear.

"Some play acting, huh? And you claim it's you he wants," she taunted.

Rebecca shot the other woman a death glare but was unable to move.

'You bitch' mouthed the brunette.

"What was that honey? Didn't quite catch it," whispered the blonde, hitting her rival hard to the head.

Rebecca managed to throw Sam off and went for a grapple. However, her anger blinded her and the other diva countered.

The blonde lifted her rival up into a suplex and cared less at how hard she hit the canvas.

However, Rebecca soon recovered and had the advantage, Irish whipping Sam into the turnbuckle.

Stopping to catch her breath, the blonde felt a jolt of electricity run through her body as Cena tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned round to see him smiling at her mischievously.

"When you go for the win, hit her with the 'FU'," he whispered.

"What? Are you being serious? I've only ever done it in practice," she protested.

"It'll be ok, as long as you lift her up properly," he assured.

"Alright," she agreed, with a grin and then jumped to her feet.

Inspired by this strange new twist, the diva ran at her rival and hit her with a clothesline, which sent the brunette spinning to the floor.

After a few well-placed kicks to the mid section of Rebecca, the diva was lying motionless and Sam was close to victory.

The blonde taunted to the crowd, raising her hand in the 'Hook 'em Horns' gesture, before kicking out her left leg cockily.

The diva strutted towards Rebecca's and seized her by the hair, pulling the other woman to her feet.

Sam then knelt down on one knee and simultaneously grabbed hold of one of her rival's thighs with one arm and one of the brunette's arms with her other. She then pulled her opponent onto her shoulders and rose up, using the motion to push Rebecca off her shoulders, flipping the brunette to the mat onto her back.

The crowd went wild at the diva's use of the 'FU' on the other woman.

As the audience called out, some booing some cheering, the blonde pinned her opponent for the win.

"Now who's the bitch?" Sam taunted in Rebecca's ear as the referee made the three count.

The victorious diva got to her feet as 'Trouble' began to play again.

"The winner of this match is Sam Edwards," announced Lillian.

The blonde grinned and taunted as Cena ran to embrace her.

"That was awesome," he whispered, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Sam returned it hungrily and desire swept through her, causing the woman to swoon.

As they broke apart, Cena took a microphone.

"As Sam just demonstrated, she can beat any other diva in the locker room, using her moves or mine," he said and handed the mic to the blonde.

"Yeah, that's right," she shouted. "So, Cherry Leigh, after that display are you too yellow to accept my challenge?"

Trapt's 'Headstrong' started and the red head bounded down to the ring.

She looked amazing dressed in tight fitting leather pants, sporting a cherry on the left butt cheek and a figure hugging red halter top.

The arena lights played beautifully with the copper and carmine tones of the Women's Champion's hair.

Cherry strutted into the ring, holding the Women's Championship high above her head.

Snatching the mic from Sam, she spoke into it.

"So, you think now that your little boyfriend has taught you a new trick, you deserve a shot at this?" she asked, indicating towards the belt.

"You bet your ass I do," replied the blonde. "It all depends on if you think you're woman enough to take me on, without your big bro watching over you."

Cherry walked a few paces towards her challenger, looked down at her crimson painted nails and blew on them, before returning her gaze to Sam.

"Woman enough, huh? Honey, I set the bar when it comes to being woman enough," replied the red head.

"Well, from here it doesn't look like it," retorted the younger diva. "From where I'm standing, you're too chicken to put your belt on the line."

"Too chicken, hey?" questioned the Women's Champion. "Try this for chicken," she said, hitting Sam with slap to the face that rang out through the arena.

The crowd cheered as the heel stumbled backwards.

The blonde gave Cherry a menacing look as she clung to Cena for support.

'Headstrong' started up again, and to a flourish of cheers, the Women's Champion left the ring, brandishing her title.

Cena and Sam exited, with their tails between their legs.

When they walked through the curtain, Cheryl was waiting for them.

"I didn't hit you too hard, did I?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm fine," replied Sam. Then the diva turned to Cena. "I'm going to change, I'll catch you tomorrow."

"Ok," he replied, with a small nod and a meek smile.

"What on earth is going on between you two?" asked the red head when Cena was out of ear shot.

The younger woman looked genuinely confused as she said, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Nothing is going on."

"Well, t_hat_ did not look like nothing," insisted the Women's Champion. "I saw the way he was looking at you just then and that isn't to mention the fact he couldn't keep his eyes off you in the ring, the passionate kiss you shared and the use of the 'FU'."

"Honestly, it's nothing. We're just friends," protested the blonde. "As I said before, he's with Rebecca."

"No man stands by as another woman beats on his girlfriend and they especially don't enjoy it like Cena was," Cheryl pointed out.

The other woman grinned. "Do you think he still likes me?" she asked.

"Is the pope catholic?" replied the Women's Champion sarcastically as they reached the locker room.

Sam giggled and began to change. "I'm just going to shower," she called.

Fifteen minutes later, the blonde returned washed and fully dressed. Cheryl then took her turn to shower and change.

Finally, the two women were dressed and ready to go when Alison entered the room.

"Mr. McMahon wants to see everyone in the backstage area, now!" she informed.

All the divas of 'Raw' made their way outside. Some looked calm while others looked somewhat worried. All obviously expecting the results of the drug test.

Everyone in the company- from wrestlers to crew members- crowded around the CEO.

The chairman stood on a box to raise himself above everyone and then began to speak.

"The tests have now been completed and I'd like to thank everyone for their co-operation," he said. "I'm pleased to say that the majority of people in the company passed without a problem."

Everyone began to whisper and a few people cheered.

"However," the chairman shouted, drawing everyone's attention back to himself. "I am apparelled to announce that some people failed the test."

Tense murmurs swept through the gathering of people.

"Dacia Rodríguez, David Jacobs and Rebecca Williams, you will now be escorted from the premises because you're all FIIRRED!" bellowed Mr McMahon.

The brunette looked mortified as Vince called out her name and then everyone started to talk about her and the two crew members who had failed the test.

Sam, however, couldn't contain her satisfaction and started to laugh openly.

"Oh my god! This is just too perfect to be true," she wheezed.

Mike, Cheryl and Alison all gave her an amused and agreeing look.

Rebecca turned to look at Cena. "John, do something," she begged. "You're the WWE Champion; can't you make him change his mind?"

The wrestler looked at the woman with total contempt. "Do you honestly think I'd risk my job for trash like you?" he spat.

The diva looked crushed. "But... but... I thought that you liked me... I thought we had something special," she stammered.

"Well, you were wrong. Get the hell away from me," the brown haired man replied.

Gratified by Cena's reply, but not wanting to witness any more of Rebecca's pleading, Sam headed to the parking lot to have a cigarette.

Most of the WWE employees were still chattering about with Rebecca's firing. As the misfortune of a lighting engineer and a sound technician was nowhere near as interesting as the public humiliation of a diva.

A few minutes later, the WWE Champion emerged outside, looking exasperated as he slung his gym bag over his shoulder and headed for a car.

To keep from his view, the blonde hid around the corner.

A few seconds later, Rebecca ran outside and caught Cena just before he was about the get into the cab.

The brunette's face was streaked with tears and she tottered on her high heels.

"John, wait," she begged. "You can't leave me and end things like this."

"The hell I can't," he spat back.

"But...but…" Rebecca stuttered.

"But nothing," the wrestler replied. "I never cared for you and want nothing more to do with a washed up old junkie like you."

"But... when we kissed..." she insisted.

"It meant nothing. I was just using you to get back at Sam. She hurt me when she didn't want me and I wanted to hurt her back," he said honestly.

"That bimbo," spat the brunette, her eyes narrowing in anger. "She's nothing but a tart. Why would you want her when you could have me?"

"Don't you ever speak about Sam like that," raged Cena. "Why would I pick her over you? Because she's the one I want and she always has been," he informed, then he slammed the cab door and it sped off.

Shortly afterwards, Rebecca found a cab and disappeared into the night, never to be seen within the WWE again.

Sam was totally shocked by the revelation she had heard and didn't know what to make of it.

True, Cena still liked her and wanted to be with her. However, that didn't alter the fact of what he'd said to Nitro or that he'd kissed Rebecca just to hurt her.

With her head spinning in a million different directions, the blonde was pleased when Cheryl, Mike and Alison appeared outside.

"Quite a show, wasn't it?" smirked the red head.

"Like you wouldn't believe," replied the blonde.

All three people gave her a questioning look, so the diva explained about the fight between Cena and Rebecca that she'd just heard.

"Oh my god!" squealed Alison. "I just knew he still liked you."

"Yeah, but that doesn't alter what he said to Nitro about her or that he used Rebecca to hurt Sam," Mike pointed out.

"Oh Michael, stop being so pessimistic," the P.A chastised.

Cheryl laughed and then spoke up for the first time. "I dunno Ali, Mike might be right. Even though Cena still likes Sam, he's got a lot of making up to do."

The blonde nodded in agreement. "He really hurt me and I'm not going to just forget that because he's dumped his whore and he claims he still likes me," she informed.

Her three friends nodded in agreement. "Good thinking," they chorused, as the four of them got into a cab and headed for the hotel.


	25. Amy Chase

**Author's notes: **Hey y'all, here's another chapter for you, like, to all totally enjoy! ;)  
(You'll get it once you read the chapter )

Thanks as always to Gin for being the best beta ever and to Kaz for out nightly chats on MSN.

In addition, thanks for the reviews from **missfxckingwhatever, veracruzortongal, punkydiva17, batistasangel24, IMissPadfoot, Disco Inferno1, foolishangel87, xA-Mee, bluegirl1255, coldh0pe **and** KinkyRebel1.**

I got ten review for that chapter and eleven for the one before – I'm so shocked but also thrilled that so many people are enjoying my story.

Your comments are greatly appreciated and I hope y'all continue to read.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-five: Amy Chase.**

The next few days passed quickly for everyone within the WWE. Preparations for 'Summerslam' were now under way and everyone was working extra hard to be ready for their part in the pay per view. Moreover, that wasn't to mention the company now being one diva down.

Even though Rebecca wasn't a main event wrestler, her departure had still left a hole in the women's division, especially with the two main females feuding with each other.

To combat this, the WWE creative team decided to bring up a new female from OVW. The latest addition to the 'Raw' roster was a perky twenty-year-old with jet-black hair, which was cut very short in a funky style.

The raven-haired woman was known as Amy Chase, both in and out of the ring.

Amy started working just house shows to get her ready for moving up into the main branch of the WWE. The plan was to introduce her on 'Raw' after 'Summerslam' as a rival for Sam when Cheryl departed.

As the two women would soon be working closely together, and as a sign at how far she'd progressed in the company, Sam was assigned Amy to show her around and act as a mentor of sorts.

The diva quickly warmed to the new arrival, she was high-spirited and eager to learn. In-ring, Amy worked well with Sam, following every little pointer the blonde gave her.

Socially, the black-haired woman was the life and soul of the party and kept Sam, Mike, Alison and Cheryl very amused with her off the wall antics.

The group of friends soon adopted the younger woman, loving her quirky personality and inviting her to travel and hang out with them on the road.

"Oh, all y'all are, like, so kinds," Amy exclaimed one evening in the bar. "I've never had friends like you guys before. Y'all feel like family to me."

The group of people laughed, amused by the diva's eagerness and warmth.

"Isn't she great?" Sam asked Cheryl one afternoon, as they were getting changed.

"Yeah, she's cute," replied the red head. "She sure looks up to you, she virtually hangs off your every word."

Apart from working, and making a new friend, life was ticking over well for Sam. Since Rebecca's departure, the blonde had been a lot more relaxed and her attitude and wrestling showed this.

Even though the diva had contemplated the conversation she'd overheard between Cena and the brunette, Sam hadn't really processed it and taken everything in.

The blonde was very confused by the situation. She was still pissed at the WWE Champion for what he had said to Nitro and annoyed that he'd date her rival just to hurt her. However, that didn't change the fact that she still cared for him and he cared for her too. If he didn't, he wouldn't have felt the need to kiss Rebecca in revenge.

The comments from her friends were growing tiresome too. Mike, despite what he'd said the night the two wrestlers had hung out, was adamant that Sam shouldn't get involved with Cena again.

"No matter what he's done since Monday, that doesn't change how much he hurt you," reminded the black-haired man.

Alison, however, had taken a different approach. She insisted the diva should give the wrestler another chance, claiming they belong together.

Even Amy felt she had to add her two cents, claiming that it wasn't wise to live in the past and that Sam should just go for it.

The only persona who remained impartial was Cheryl. The older woman agreed that what Cena had done recently was wrong, but she also felt that everyone deserved a second chance. In the end, the red head told Sam to follow her heart and do what was best for her.

Finally, after being told a million different opinions a hundred times a day, ranging from Alison quoting the show 'Friends' by saying, "He's your lobster', to Mike warning the diva to be careful, Sam decided to make her own mind up and take action.

On Friday night in the bar, she found Cena sitting alone again – he seemed to be doing that a lot recently- and approached him.

"Hey John," the woman said, taking a seat opposite him.

"Oh hi," replied the wrestler, looking up.

"How come you're all on your own?" the diva asked with a small smile.

"I just need some time by myself," replied the brown haired man, returning the smile.

"Mind if I join you? Amy is getting a little too much," asked Sam.

"No, go for it," answered Cena. "I noticed she's taken quite a shine to you, she's a cute kid."

"Yeah, she's lovely. Although sometimes I need to just get away from her," mused the blonde.

As if knowing what the diva was thinking, the raven-haired woman's howling laughter filled the room.

"Wanna head outside? She's giving me a head ache," suggested the woman with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, ok," said the wrestler, standing up and taking his drink.

The blonde followed suit, collected her rum and coke, and then followed Cena out onto the balcony.

The man took a seat on the bench and smiled sheepishly. Sam joined him, sitting a little closer than she meant to but enjoying it none the less.

"So, how have you been?" she asked.

"Busy. Brittany has set a date for her wedding, so it's a mad house at mine now," the brown haired man informed. "How about you?"

"Brittany has set a date for her wedding? Oh, that's wonderful. Send her my congratulations," said the diva, relaxing into the conversation. "I've been pretty busy too. I'm buying a new house."

"Really? That's wicked, you've gotta tell me everything," insisted Cena.

Sam laughed as even after just five minutes together, it was starting to feel like old times. "Well, my mom and Steve had a huge fight and the bastard kicked us out. I decided there and then that I might as well put my savings to good use and buy me and Mama somewhere of our own."

"Steve kicked you out?" questioned the WWE Champion. "The son of a bitch. You should have called me; I'd have knocked him out."

The diva grinned. "Thanks for the gesture, I'll keep it in mind the next time my mom shacks up with a loser," she joked.

The brown haired man smiled. "So, tell me, what's your new house like?"

"Oh, it's just beautiful," cooed Sam. "It's got a quaint country feel to it and is all overgrown with ivy on the outside. There's even a guesthouse too, that's where Mama is going to live. The inside is just perfect. It's got two bedrooms, a big sitting room, fabulous kitchen and even a dining room- I'm gonna have to start throwing dinner parties," she joked.

Cena chuckled. "It sounds fantastic. You're very lucky, congratulations."

"Thanks, you'll have to come and see it when I'm all moved in," suggested the blonde.

"I'll hold you to that," teased the brown haired man. "How long is it until you can move?"

"Just over a week, I'm so excited," she replied.

"I'll give you a hand moving, if you want?" inquired the wrestler.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'm all sorted. We're having all new furniture delivered and the place decorated as well as Mike, Alison, Cheryl, Dave and Amy all offering to help me move," she replied with a smile, which was slightly crestfallen.

"Ok, but you better have a huge ass party when you're settled and invite me," insisted Cena.

Sam giggled. "Of course I will. When I throw a house warming party, you'll be the first one to know," she replied facetiously.

"You better, or you know what will happen," the wrestler warned with a mischievous grin, going to tickle the woman.

"Nooo! Don't," the blonde begged.

The brown haired man stopped and the diva let her head fall back to rest against his shoulder.

"God, you don't know how much I've missed this," he sighed, playing with her hair.

"Me too," murmured Sam, her heart starting to beat fastly and her breathing becoming heavy.

"You know I'm real sorry about everything that happened..." John began, but then they were interrupted.

Amy bounded over to the couple, making the two wrestlers jump apart.

"There you are, Pickle!" she exclaimed, using the nickname she had bestowed upon the blonde. "I've been, like, looking all over for you."

The diva gave the younger woman a murderous look, but the raven-haired woman's cuteness stopped Sam being angry with her for too long.

"Yeah, I just came outside to get some air," she replied with a deep sigh.

Feeling uncomfortable now that they'd been interrupted, Cena stood up to leave.

"I'll catch you on Monday, Sam, have a good weekend," he called as he walked off. "You too Amy," he added as an after thought.

"See ya John," the younger diva called loudly.

"Yeah, see you on Monday. You have a good weekend too," added the blonde.

Once the wrestler had gone, Amy began to speak again. Her sentences were rushed and sporadic as they fell from her red painted lips.

"So, like, are y'all dating again? Have you, like, sorted everything out? I hope so, you'd be, like, totally awesome together. Oh, when are you gonna tell everyone the big news?" she gushed.

The older woman had to sepress a half-amused half-annoyed laugh. "Whoa! Slow down there, Amy, we're just friends. Nothing happened, we were just chatting and catching up," she informed.

The raven-haired woman hung her head in disappointment. "Aww shucks, that's, like, a real shame. Y'all make, like, such a totally great couple. Well, you've still got me," she reassured.

"Thanks," replied Sam, not quite sure what else to say. If she was honest with herself, it was no consolation for the younger woman interrupting what Cena had been about to say.

The two women headed back inside, Amy linking her arm through Sam's.

They rejoined the table Mike, Alison and Cheryl were sitting at. The raven-haired woman sitting so close to the blonde that she was virtually on her lap.

As Sam relayed her conversation with Cena to her friends, Amy hung on her every word, adding 'oohhs' or 'ahhs' every time the older diva so much as paused for breath.

"Don't you, like, think they're just totally made for each other?" the raven-haired woman squealed as Sam finished speaking. She didn't wait for the others to respond and went on talking in a rush. "It was, like, so totally cute. They were all, like, cuddley and stuff. I thought my heart was gonna melt, like, there and then."

Sam couldn't help but roll her eyes. Despite how sweet Amy was, at times she was very annoying.

Feeling that she couldn't face any more of the diva's non-stop chatter, the blonde announced that she was going to bed.

"Ohh, I'll, like, totally come up with you. Make sure no one, like, attacks you," suggested Amy as Sam stood to leave.

The blonde could do nothing to stop her, apart from looking rude; the raven-haired woman was already racing to the doors.

The others gave Sam an apologetic look and she departed.

As the blonde reached the other diva, Amy grabbed her hand.

"You know, you're, like, totally my best friend ever," announced the raven-haired woman.

The older diva was lost for what to say, so she just mumbled "Thanks", as they stepped into the elevator.

Amy grinned at the blonde and began tap her feet rapidly to the music coming out of the speakers in the lift.

When they reached the older diva's floor, the younger woman bounded out.

As they reached Sam's hotel room door, Amy embraced her.

"Sleep well, Pickle," she said.

"You too, Amy," replied the blonde. "See you in the morning for breakfast?"

"Yeah! Bright and early?" she asked, even thought it was more of a statement than a question.

The blonde nodded and entered her room.

Thankfully, over the weekend, Sam didn't have too much time to get annoyed with Amy.

After a rushed breakfast, the four wrestlers and the P.A were on their way to the airport and heading home.

Mike and Alison were going to the mousey haired woman's home state of Kentucky for the weekend. Cheryl was heading to D.C to be reunited with her husband. Amy was going home to her parents and older brother in Mississippi and Sam was flying back to North Carolina to stop with her mom and aunt.

The blonde had a hell of a weekend ahead of her. Over the next forty-eight hours, she had to call her financial advisor to make sure the transfer of her investments was going through as planned, contact Hector Grace to get an update on the situation of the property, as well as arranging a time that the diva could go over to the house to take some measurements. In addition, that wasn't to mention sitting down with her mom to decide how they wanted each room decorated and furnished.

Sam would be lucky if she had everything completed by Monday morning.

Thankfully, the journey to the airport passed quickly and the blonde was soon saying good-bye to her four friends before boarding the plane to North Carolina.

The flight passed uneventfully, Sam reading and napping, as she was alone before the diva touched down in her home state.

As the woman was waiting for a cab to take her to Patty's, she called Hector to arrange an appointment to go and make measurements of the house for the decorators.

The agent informed the blonde that he was available in two hours time, also adding that the selling process was coming along smoothly. Sam's cashier's check had cleared on Wednesday and the man had heard from the woman's financial consultant. The advisor had informed Hector that the funds requested by Sam should be transferred by the end of business on Monday. The estate agent told the diva that if all went according to plan, she and Marlie would be able to move in as soon as the following Monday.

This posed a little problem for the diva, as the date of completion was also the last addition of 'Raw' before 'Summerslam'. Therefore meaning that the blonde would be busy the following weekend and would be unable to move on the Saturday.

After making a few phone calls to her friends, the group of people decided it would be best if the diva moved when they had the Thursday and Friday just before the pay per view off. However, that would be cutting it very close.

Moving on their days off would give the decorators just three days to complete all their work, as well as delivering all the furniture to the property. In addition, it would mean the blonde and her friends would have just two days to get settled in before the event.

The added bonus, however, was that 'Summerslam' would be held in Lexington this year. If Sam managed to get her property ready in the space of a week, that would mean she could go to her brand new house on the day she was crowned Women's Champion for the first time.

As the diva rode in a cab to her aunt's, she could hardly contain her excitement. In just over a week, her dream house would be hers, and then another seven days after that, she would be living there as Women's Champion.

Sam suddenly realized that everything in her life was falling perfectly into place, with one exception -- John Cena.

The couple hadn't had the chance to see each other- let alone speak- since their 'moment' on Friday night.

Unless the diva called the wrestler over the weekend, she wouldn't see him again now until Monday afternoon at the earliest.

However, when the blonde arrived at Patty's, she had no time to dwell over thoughts of the WWE Champion.

After putting her case away in her aunt's second guest room, freshening up and having a quick bite to eat, Sam and Marlie were in Patty's car driving over to the property that would soon be theirs.

Hector Grace greeted them on the front porch and showed the two women inside.

For the next two hours, the diva and her mom went from room to room, measuring up and taking note of the lighting and other aesthetic qualities of the house.

Finally, at five O'clock Sam and Marlie finished making their notes of the property.

Both feeling worn out, the two women drove back to Patty's. They were delighted when they discovered the woman had already prepared dinner for them.

After the three ladies had enjoyed a delicious meal of crawfish stew, Sam headed upstairs to take a bath and have an early night.

The blonde was totally wiped out, which wasn't surprising considering everything that had happened that week. From buying a new house, the drug test, Rebecca getting fired, over hearing what Cena had said about her, looking after a hyper-active new diva, measuring up her property for the decorators to her and John's moment on Friday night.

It was a lot to take in and Sam fell soundly asleep as soon as her head had hit the pillow.

Sunday was just as hectic as the previous day.

After a relaxed breakfast, Sam was once again rushed off her feet.

Marlie and the blonde sat down in the garden and, taking out a note pad, began to plan all the details for the decoration and furnishing of their new home.

They started with the guesthouse, as it was smaller.

Everything panned out well as they listed all the furniture they would need for Marlie's new dwellings, from a sofa, to a double bed, small dining table and chairs to a power shower for the washroom.

They then looked at the notes they'd made the previous day, reading their details on the aesthetic feel of each room to decide how best to instruct the decorators.

The two women decided to keep the plush cream carpet as it added warmth to the property.

Marlie and Sam also felt it would be best to go with rich warm colours to add to the cosiness of the guesthouse. They even picked out luxurious material for the blinds, curtains and bedspread.

The main house was a little harder however; both ladies had conflicting opinions on how the property should be decorated. In the end, Marlie conceded, saying that Sam would be the one living there so she should have the final say so.

When they were all done, the two women had a huge list to give to the interior designers, which Marlie promised she'd give to them first thing on Monday morning.

After completing the plans for the decoration of the house, Sam thought she'd be in for an easy afternoon. However, the diva was mistaken.

As repayment for Patty's hospitality, the woman had the blonde doing chores.

Sam didn't mind, though, as it kept her busy and her mind off John.

The woman was still at a loss as to what to make of the situation, so she chose to ignore it at least until she saw him again on Monday.

The diva was kept busy by cleaning out her aunt's yard, washing the car and cooking dinner for the three of them.

Again, on Sunday night, Sam fell into a worn out sleep.

On Monday, the blonde was glad to be back on the road again in a way. Despite the fact that 'Summerslam' and her first reign as Women's Champion was just under two weeks away, Sam felt that wrestling would be easy compared to the hectic weekend she'd just had.

In addition, there was the added bonus that Amy wouldn't be around today, as she only wrestled on the house shows and not the live television appearances. Sam felt a little guilty about thinking like that about her new friend. However, the raven-haired woman was a little too much some times and the blonde was glad of the break, even if it was for only one day.


	26. Compliments from the Cerebral Assassin

**Author's notes: **Hey y'all I'm here with another update. Sorry it's taken me so long, fanfiction(dot)net had some problems since Friday with alerts, review notification, replies etc. Therefore, I wanted to hold off on posting a new chapter until it was fixed because otherwise no one would be getting an alert telling them there's a new chapter. However, I got eight e-mails from them this morning, so I assume it's fixed. I hope so!

Thanks as always to Gin for doing a great job beta'ing for me and to Kaz for your input on MSN every night. I appreciate the help from both of you.

In addition, thanks to f**oolishangel87, missfxckingwhatever, punkydiva17, IMissPadfoot, xA-Mee, Disco Inferno1, coldh0pe, veracruzortongal, KinkyRebel1 **and** bluegirl1255**. Sorry if I've missed anyone or I haven't replied to your review. As I mentioned has been playing up and I haven't got all the review alerts etc.

* * *

**Chapter twenty-six: Compliments from the 'Cerebral Assassin.'**

On Monday, after a pleasant flight, Sam arrived in Tennessee for that week's 'Raw'.

The blonde quickly headed up to her hotel room to drop off her case and then went down to meet Alison, Mike and Cheryl, as arranged for lunch.

When the diva sat down with her friends, she got the shock of her life.

Cheryl informed the blonde that she and her husband had had lunch with the McMahon-Helmsleys the previous day. Apparently, during the meal, Hunter had let slip some details about Monday's show.

According to the red head, Triple H had informed Cheryl that on 'Raw', he would be interfering in her one-one-one match against Sam.

The ten time World Heavy Weight Champion was going to take exception to the younger diva challenging his 'sister' to a title match at 'Summerslam'. Therefore, 'The Game' would be stepping into the ring to voice his displeasure.

A fight would break out between the two women and Helmsley, resulting in the 'Cerebral Assassin' going to 'Pedigree' Sam. However, Cena would step in the way and hit Triple H with the 'FU'.

The actions of the current WWE Champion would anger Hunter, causing him to challenge Cena to a WWE Championship title match at the forthcoming pay per view.

The blonde's mouth fell to the floor in shock. In just over five hours' time, she'd be in the same ring as Triple H. Not only was 'The Game' a ten time World Heavy Weight Champion and the best wrestler in the business, he also happened to be the son-in-law of Vince McMahon.

The diva had never worked with Helmsley before in her career. The most contact she'd had from the 'Cerebral Assassin' was an acknowledging nod from him in the hallways or hearsay from Batista replaying the compliments Triple H had made about the woman's wrestling abilities.

However, being a fan of wrestling since the age of fifteen, Sam respected and was in awe of veterans of the calibre of 'The Game'.

Even though his marital status had undeniably helped Triple H to the top of the WWE ladder, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that he was the best at what he did.

The woman felt her stomach tighten at the thought of being in the presence of 'The King of Kings'. If she made as much as one mistake, he'd notice it and report back to McMahon.

"Oh my god," the blonde sighed in shock. "I can't do it, it's too scary."

"You'll be fine," reassured Cheryl. "Everyone speaks highly of you, even Hunter did himself on Sunday," she informed.

The younger diva merely shook her head. "Saying a few nice words is one thing, but I just know I'll freeze up as soon as I set foot near him," she insisted.

"You'll be fine, Sammy," said Mike, placing a reassuring hand on the blonde's arm. "You wouldn't be about to win the title if the management weren't impressed with you," he said.

"Besides, like I said before, Hunter isn't a big bad wolf like everyone paints him to be. He's a real nice guy, so you shouldn't be so afraid of him," added the current Women's Champion.

Sam leaned back and sighed. "I guess," she conceded.

After the four friends had finished lunch, they returned back to their rooms to pack their wrestling gear and freshen up. Mike, Alison, Cheryl and Sam then got into a cab and headed for the arena for that night's 'Raw'.

When they arrived, Dusty Rhodes called Sam and Cheryl into his office, along with Cena and Triple H.

The booker confirmed Hunter's interference in the women's match and the subsequent WWE Championship title challenge.

The blonde felt her knees go week at the revelation from Rhodes. As soon as the words left the older man's mouth, everything suddenly became very real for Sam.

The four wrestlers left the booker's office, the youngest of them walking along in stunned silence.

The two divas made their way to the women's locker room to prepare for the night.

Sam dressed quickly, all the time remaining unusually quiet.

"It'll be ok, you know?" reassured Cheryl.

"I'm just so scared I'll mess up. I can just imagine myself coming down to the ring with toilet paper stuck to my trainers or something," complained the younger woman.

"Don't be silly. We will all be too focused on the match. With all that adrenaline pumping, everything will be fine," the red head comforted.

However, the words of her mentor didn't calm Sam one bit.

"I'm going to get some air," she announced, pulling on her trainer.

The blonde was just heading to the parking lot to have a cigarette when she felt someone tap on her arm. The electric sensation was undeniably caused by Cena's touch.

The woman turned to see the WWE Champion smiling at her.

"You ok, Sam? You look kinda pale," he asked.

The diva shook her head. "Not really. I'm stressing over getting into the ring with Triple H tonight," she admitted.

The brown haired man gave her a knowing look and smiled. "I felt like that the first time I faced him too," he reassured. "But you'll be fine. You're amazing wrestler and that's bound to impress Triple H. He'll have to be blind not to notice how much talent you have."

Sam gave him a weak smile. "Thanks, John, however, that won't stop me feeling sick about it until tonight is over."

"Come here," Cena said, pulling Sam into a tight hug. "Don't stress about it, I'll be here to look after you," he reassured.

The blonde inhaled deeply, smelling the familiar scent of his shower gel. _My god, he smells great. _

The WWE Champion quickly pulled away, his cheeks reddening. "Sorry... I just thought it might help calm you down," he mumbled.

Sam looked down to the floor sheepishly. "It did," she whispered so low it was surprising Cena heard her, but he did.

The brown haired man had to forcefully remind himself that he and Sam were just friends now.

He wanted with every fibre of his being to embrace her again and stroke her luscious blonde locks to assure her everything would be ok.

What he didn't know was that Sam was feeling pretty much the same. Two weeks had passed since the blonde had overheard his conversation with Nitro. Although the diva was still hurt by Cena's remarks, the feeling had been replaced by how much she missed the WWE Champion.

Forcing himself to make eye contact, the man spoke. "Well, I got a few things to do before the show. I'll catch you later," he said.

"Ok. Thanks for cheering me up. See you in a bit," the woman called as Cena walked off.

Where as five minutes ago Sam had been stressing about facing Triple H in the ring, she was now contemplating her feelings for John.

The diva was still pissed about what he'd said to Nitro; however, she was dealing with it. In addition, even though seeing Cena and Rebecca had really hurt Sam, she was over it. The brunette was out of their lives forever, and Cena had only done it to get back at Sam for rejecting him. Though it was a stupid and cruel thing for the WWE Champion to have done, it showed he still had feelings for Sam.

The blonde just wished that she had some sign from Cena that what he'd said to Nitro wasn't true. She sill couldn't believe his feelings for her weren't genuine and she was convinced the whole thing had just been one big misunderstanding. However, Sam wasn't willing to forgive him and give him another chance, there-by risking getting hurt by Cena again if he was just using her.

Sam put her musings about John to the back of her mind. She had much bigger things to be concerned with, like stepping into the ring with Triple H in just over and hour and a half.

Remembering that she'd soon be facing the 'Cerebral Assassin', the blonde's stomach tightened with nerves as she returned to the locker room.

"Hey, are you feeling any better now?" Cheryl asked Sam as she entered.

"Yeah," the younger diva lied, not wanting to discuses what had just happened between her and John because it would ruin her concentration, leaving out her continual worries about tonight's match. There was nothing much anyone could to calm the diva, therefore, it was best for her just to ride these feelings out.

Now both ready for this week's 'Raw', Sam and Cheryl headed to the back stage area to wait for their match. They took seats near Mike and Charlie Haas, waiting patiently for the final match of the card.

While the three other people chatted happily throughout the event, Sam remained silent. The blonde was still consumed with nerves about what would happen when she faced Triple H.

Finally, after Mike lost to Carlito, leading the Caribbean man to challenge for the Intercontinental Championship at 'Summerslam', it was time for the main event.

Sam and Cheryl rose from their seats and headed towards the curtain, Cena and Triple H already waiting there for the two women.

The wrestlers were just going over a few final details for their part in tonight's show as the women approached.

As Sam flopped down into an available seat near the entranceway, Cena walked over to her.

"You feeling ok?" he asked sitting besides her.

The blonde merely shook her head, afraid that if she spoke, she might be sick.

The WWE Champion reassuringly put his arm around Sam.

This caused Triple H to give the couple a confused look. 'The Game' wasn't one who cared about the romantic lives of his co-workers. However, even he had noticed Sam and Cena growing closer over the past few months and then their massive argument two weeks ago.

Cheryl smiled to herself, amused by Hunter's bemused expression and also by the young couple growing closer again.

However, before anyone could comment on the situation, Lillian Garcia announced the final match of the night.

"Making her way to the ring, accompanied by John Cena, Sam Edwards."

'Trouble' began to play and the two people made their way down the ramp and into the ring.

After taunting the crowd, Cena embraced Sam. However, before the couple locked lips, he gently brushed her hair aside and whispered into her ear.

"Everything will be ok, Sam. Just go out there and do what you're best at," he reassured.

The diva smiled up at him and mouthed 'thanks', before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

The blonde swooned as she felt Cena's tongue enter her mouth and she went weak at the knees as he ran his fingers through her hair.

As the couple broke apart and headed for their corner of the ring, 'Headstrong' started to play.

"And her opponent, the WWE Women's Champion, Cherry Leigh," announced Lillian.

The crowd was on their feet, cheering loudly for the red head as she bounded down to the ring.

As always, Cherry looked amazing in her wrestling attire.

Tonight, her luscious red locks were pulled back into a high ponytail and she was wearing a glittery red tank top, teamed with denim shorts and knee high boots.

The diva stepped into the ring and began to wave and taunt for the appreciative onlookers.

Every person was on their feet calling out to the Women's Champion, some of the males holding up signs saying 'Marry me Cherry?' or 'Cherry Leigh is da bomb!'

The bell rung and as Cena stepped onto the ring apron, the two divas locked up.

Sam had the early advantage, managing to pull her opponent to the ground. However, the red head was very fast and was soon working her rival over with hard kicks to the mid section.

The action between the two divas went back and forth, neither losing any footing against the other.

Jim Ross and Jerry 'The King' Lawler were having a hard time calling which woman would come out victorious.

However, as Sam Irish Whipped Cherry into her corner and began to chop her chest, Cena interfered.

The crowd booed as the WWE Champion tripped the fan favourite, causing her to fall to the canvas.

With her opponent down, Sam went to cover Cherry for the three count.

As the referee was making the call, the onlookers erupted in joy.

Triple H was running full pace down to the ring.

'The Game' managed to pull the blonde off his 'sister' before the pin fall could be made.

Sam's body filled with nerves as she felt Hunter set her up for the 'Pedigree'. However, she managed to keep a level head and remain calm.

Just as the 'Cerebral Assassin' was about to hit the blonde with his finisher, Cena stepped into the ring and interrupted.

Taking the other man by surprise, the WWE Champion successfully hit Triple H with the 'FU'.

Sam then covered Cherry for the three count, winning the match.

The victorious diva celebrated in front of an angry crowd, Cena pulling the woman into a kiss that caused her to melt from the touch.

However, the passion was cut short as Triple H hit the WWE Champion with the title belt.

Cena fell to the floor and Sam scuttled out of the way as Hunter helped his 'sister' to her feet and took a microphone.

"Seems your lady friend isn't the only one who has a strong man to help her out," shouted 'The Game'. "I don't take kindly to guys picking on my little sister," he continued.

Cherry took the mic from her 'brother'.

"Hunter, I'm a big enough girl now to be able to take care of tramps like Sam without your help," she said.

Triple H smiled proudly but took back the mic and continued speaking. "I know you are, Cherry. Nevertheless, some times trash like Cena needs to be taught a lesson. He thinks he's something because he's WWE Champion and his little girlfriend has challenged for the Women's Championship. However, he's forgetting that I'm the 'King of Kings'."

The crowd erupted in cheers from this remark by 'The Game' and he went on speaking.

"How about you prove how much of a man you are, Cena, and put your title on the line at 'Summerslam'?"

The brown haired man, with help from Sam, pulled himself to his feet.

Snatching the microphone from Helmsley, Cena spoke.

"You think just because your sister is taking on my girlfriend at the pay per view, that that means you deserve a shot at the WWE title?" he asked.

The audience certainly seemed to think so.

Triple H pulled the mic back.

"You bet I do, unless your talents only reach as far as beating up women?" he goaded.

Then the WWE Champion flew at 'The Game', but the other wrestler was too quick and knocked him off balance.

Not wanting the lose face, Cena and Sam quickly departed the ring, the brown haired man leaving behind his title.

As the heels made their way up the ramp and onto the stage, Triple H and Cherry held their respective titles above their heads, Hunter indicating that come 'Summerslam' both members of the family would be champions.

'The Game's' music started and the wrestler embraced his 'sister' as 'Raw' ended.

Stepping through the curtain and into the back stage area, Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

"I did ok, didn't I?" she asked Cena.

"You did great," commented the man, pulling her into a hug.

Just as the couple were breaking apart, Hunter and Cheryl emerged.

"Well done. You were fantastic," commented the red head.

'The Game' nodded his head in agreement.

"Can I have a quick word, Sam?" he asked.

The blonde obliged, despite her nerves, and followed Triple H to where he was directing her.

The two people took seats just out of earshot of everyone else.

"Cheryl is right, you were really good tonight," said Hunter.

The diva blushed and replied. "Thank you. It's a huge honour to have faced you in the ring and for you to commend me on my abilities."

"You deserve it," said the long-haired wrestler. "In recent years, I've seen a lot of divas come through the business because of the diva search contest, but they don't last very long. If we want the company to succeed into the next generation, we're going to need women with charisma but that can also wrestle. You fit both of those boxes."

"Thank you, thank you so much. It's been my life's ambition to make it to the top of the WWE and for someone of your position to compliment my in ring skills means a hell of a lot to me," replied the young diva, awed at receiving such praise from Triple H.

"You're very welcome," returned 'The Game', standing up to leave.

Sam followed suit. However, as they were about to head in their separate directions, the older wrestler stopped her again.

"By the way, you and John make a very good couple both in and out of the ring. You remind me very much of myself and Stephanie when we were younger," he said.

The diva blushed and smiled. "Thank you."

With that last exchange, Triple H gave Sam a warm grin and then headed off to his own dressing room.

The woman skipped happily back to where she'd left her friends to find Cheryl chatting with Cena.

The WWE Champion looked sheepishly away as the blonde approached. After making an excuse, Cena quickly departed.

"Great match tonight, Sam," he called as he walked off. "I'll catch you tomorrow."

The diva felt a little confused as the brown haired man left, earlier she and John had been getting along really well. However, when she'd returned from her chat with Triple H, Cena had made some lame excuse then left.

Sam gave her mentor a questioning look. "What was all that about?" she asked.

"I'll tell you in the locker room," replied Cheryl.

The two women made their way back to the changing room and found it deserted.

As their match had been the last of the night and then Sam had stopped to talk to Triple H, all the other divas had already showered, changed and then left.

Sam and Cheryl took it in turns to shower and then began to get changed.

"So, what was going on with you and John while I was away?" Sam asked Cheryl, as she pulled on a pair of jeans.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to think I'm interfering? Because you know how I feel about poking my nose into other people's lives," asked the red head. The younger woman nodded, so she went on. "John was just telling me how sorry he was for hurting you and how much he wished things could be different."

The younger woman took this information in and then responded. "Yeah, but that doesn't change what he said, does it?"

"I know that," agreed the older woman. "However, I do think he was being genuine and maybe he deserves a second chance. You were great together and it's obvious you miss him."

Sam nodded her head in agreement. "I do and if things had have been different, we'd be together now. However, I can't trust him and if that's gone, then there's no point in us even trying to have a relationship."

"I get that, I really do, Sam. However, there's every chance that what he said to Nitro was one big misunderstanding. When I was speaking to John before, he honestly didn't seem sure why you're mad with him. He understands that kissing Rebecca hurt you and he deeply regrets it. However, when I mentioned what you'd heard him say to Nitro, he seemed perplexed," informed Cheryl.

"Exactly," sighed Sam. "He doesn't even understand that what he said to his friend hurt me so much. If he really did care about me he'd know what he said to Nitro was heart breaking."

"That's just it, Sam. I don't think what John said to Nitro was as bad as you think it is. I think somehow y'all just got your wires crossed," reassured the red head.

"Maybe," shrugged the blonde. "I guess well just have to see what happens."

After talking things through about Cena, the two women departed and headed to meet Mike and Alison in the parking lot.

The Intercontinental Champion sung the praises of his best friend and was very proud of how she handled herself in the ring with Triple H.

When they arrived at the hotel, Mike, Alison and Cheryl headed for the bar. However, Sam decided to have an early night. The past few days, especially stressing about that night's match, had really taken its toll on Sam.

The blonde changed into her bedclothes and climbed under the covers. Settling down with a tacky romance novel. She'd finished Mick Foley's autobiography and the gift shop in Tennessee hadn't offered much in the way of literature.

Reading about the romantic misfortune of a thirty something singleton, Sam feel into a deep exhausted sleep.


	27. Press Conference

**Author's notes: **Evening y'all. I though, as I'm gonna be busy over the weekend, I'd post now. This will give everyone the chance to read the chapter, then I'll post again around Monday-ish.

Fan fiction (dot) net seems to have sorted itself out. I've been getting review alerts for chapter 26 and replying to them. I hope y'all got my replied, if you didn't rest assured, I did send one and this site has just lost it.

Thanks as always to Gin for being a great beta and for the mention in her last chapter of her fan fiction.

If y'all haven't read the newest story from the author who brought us 'Cheryl Ellis' get over to her profile **(I.D: ****339498)** now and read **'Stillshot'**. In addition, while I have your attention you can check out the fan fic by my other great friend, Kaz **(I.D: 1133633 )**, it's called **'The Trouble With Love'** and it's awesome!

I'd also like to thank **IMissPadfoot, foolishangel87, veracruzortongal, punkydiva17, Disco Inferno1, mairead, xA-Mee, bluegirl1255, coldh0pe **and** Lil'MissCena **for your awesome reviews.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-seven: Press Conference.**

The following few days passed quickly for Sam, Mike, Cheryl and Alison. Amy was back on the road with them, so the raven-haired diva kept everyone on their feet. In addition, that wasn't mentioning that they were just under a week away from the last edition of 'Raw' before 'Summerslam'

Everyone employed by the WWE, from crewmembers to main event wrestlers, were running around like headless chickens. You'd have thought they'd never prepared for a pay per view before, although it was an inter-brand one and the biggest event of the summer.

This year, all three WWE companies would be involved in the action. Meaning that superstars from 'Smackdown' and ECW, as well as 'Raw', would be performing in Lexington, North Carolina.

This meant there was extra work to do on top of that usually required for a pay per view.

For starters, there were the three World Championship Title matches, as well as the other four title matches on top of that and that wasn't mentioning the non-title matches and the other divas' match.

Understandably, everyone was on edge with such a huge event looming.

Next week's 'Raw' would be the last chance that brand's wrestlers had to build anticipation for their respective matches.

In addition, there were also press conferences and T.V appearances to promote 'Summerslam'.

Even though this coming Saturday was meant to be one of Sam's two days off in the week, the diva had been called to work due to the press conference. Then following that, the T.V and radio show appearances would begin.

The blonde had slightly more on her plate than some of the other wrestlers as she would be challenging for the Women's Championship, plus the pay per view would be held in her hometown.

In addition, that wasn't mentioning the fact that in less than a week, the diva would be the owner of a new house.

If all went according to plan, the property should be Sam's by Monday. Then she'd have to get the interior designers in before she and her mom moved in on the Thursday.

The woman was just thankful that Mike, Alison, Cheryl, Dave and Amy had offered to help her. Although, the blonde could see the younger diva being more than a nuisance than a help.

Since being reunited with her four friends on Tuesday, the raven-haired woman had been going on full throttle.

Amy's antics had gone from being loud and sociable to almost bouncing off the walls. Considering she was putting so much effort into her wrestling, the younger diva still managed to be hyperactive twenty-four-seven.

The blonde wondered where she got all her energy.

On top of that, Amy had become Sam's shadow. The raven-haired woman felt it necessary to follow the older diva wherever she went, even to the rest room.

At first, Sam had found it sweet and flattering, but now it was just plain annoying. The blonde couldn't turn a corner without Amy jumping out at her.

"Hey Pickle," she would scream. "How are you? I hope you're, like, totally awesome!"

The words 'Pickle', 'like' and 'totally' now made the diva cringe and she wanted to scream every time she heard them.

However, Amy remained oblivious to this fact, despite Sam's not too subtle hints, and firmly believed the two women were closer than best friends were.

"We're like totally sisters now," the raven-haired woman had announced one afternoon.

The older diva had tried to talk to her friends about the situation; however, there was never an occasion that Amy wasn't around.

In addition, Sam had hardly spoken to Cena at all since Monday. Neither wrestler was avoiding each other. However, Amy always chose the exact moment when the two people stepped foot near each other to pop up.

To say it was frustrating was an understatement. The blonde was going insane because of the younger diva's constant presence.

She didn't mind it too much when it was just the two of them, Mike and Cheryl. However, the older woman really wanted to talk to Cena, alone.

The WWE Champion was also feeling the strain of Amy's constant presence and attention to Sam. He really wanted to get the blonde on her own and explain everything to her. The gulf between the two, that their argument a few weeks ago had caused, was unbearable to the wrestler.

He really missed Sam and longed for her to give him another change. However, all that Cena could do for the time being was be content with being friends.

Things between Amy and Sam came to a head on Friday. After the older diva's match against Candice, the WWE champion had cornered the blonde.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? It's real important," he pleaded.

The woman was more than happy to oblige, she'd been waiting almost three weeks for an explanation of his actions.

"The thing is, Sam, what you heard me say to Nitro...well..." said Cena. However, just at that moment, Amy appeared out of nowhere.

The raven-haired woman bounded over to her mentor and grabbed her arm.

Apparently, the younger woman had changed her opinion of Cena since last week and no longer wanted Sam to talk to him.

Amy pulled on Sam and dragged her away. All that the blonde could do was give the confused WWE Champion an apologetic look and mouth 'sorry'.

"What were you talking to him for?" quizzed the younger woman. "He'll only, like, totally hurt you all over again."

"But, I think he was going to explain what happened," insisted Sam.

"But nothing, Pickle! He's, like, a total loser and you don't need him in your life. Besides, you have me," Amy stated, a manic look in her eyes.

"Amy, I'm touched that you value our friendship so much. However, I can have other friends and John is one of them," the blonde protested.

The raven-haired woman laughed, but something about it disturbed Sam slightly. It wasn't a sincere laugh; it was actually somewhat creepy.

"I know you can have other friends, silly!" defended Amy. "I just don't like you talking to Cena that's all. That man is, like, totally no good and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I appreciate that, I really do. However, I want to be his friend and I'm starting to think he's sorry about what he said to Nitro. Who knows, maybe if I gave him a chance to explain, things might work out between us?" sighed the older woman.

The raven-haired woman's eyes filled with an intense fire for a few seconds. "That's what he wants you to think, Pickle! However, once he gets you where he wants you, he'll, like, totally hurt you again," she stated angrily.

Sam took a deep breath to calm herself down before she spoke. "But isn't it my choice if I want to give him another chance?" she questioned.

"Well, yes," replied the younger woman flatly. "I guess it is, however, I just want to, like, totally protect you."

The blonde smiled at her friend. "That's very sweet and I appreciate the gesture. However, I'm big enough now to make my own decisions. I don't need you to hold my hand."

Amy looked genuinely hurt by Sam's last statement. "Yeah, but like, sometimes, you can be totally blinded to what's really going on," she insisted.

The older woman sighed, beginning to get frustrated. "Alright, I understand that, but I don't need you constantly watching over me. That's another thing. Amy, I mean this in the nicest way, but sometimes you're a little too full on. I need some space to breathe," she informed.

The raven-haired woman looked crushed by her friend's admittance. "Ok, well if that's the way you feel, I'll just leave you alone from now on," she sniffed.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I just wish you'd tone it down a little," insisted the blonde.

However, Amy seemed to take no notice of Sam's words as her eyes filled with tears. "Fine! If that's what you want, I'll, like, totally leave you alone from now on!" she exclaimed hysterically, before running off.

Sam was left utterly perplexed by the younger woman's outburst. She returned to the locker room, having no idea what had just happened.

As the blonde approached the room, she found Cheryl waiting for her, a confused look on the red head's face.

"What just happened out there?" she asked. "Amy has just come running in, in floods of tears; she packed up her things and stormed off."

The diva flopped down onto a bench and let out a deep breathe before explaining to the older woman what had just happened.

"Well?" questioned Sam when she'd finished filling Cheryl in. "What do you think is going on?"

The red head shook her head but a small smile played on her lips. "Honestly? I think she might have a little crush on you."

Sam looked taken aback by her friend's insight. "Get out! You're joking, right?"

"Seriously. She hangs off your every word and if that little display there wasn't jealousy, I dunno what is?" insisted the Women's Champion.

Sam frowned. "Really? You honestly think that? But I'm not into girls and I've never let her think that," she protested.

Cheryl smiled reassuringly. "I know you wouldn't, sweetheart. However, she's young and impressionable. Maybe you taking her under your wing gave her the wrong impression," she suggested.

The blonde sighed. "Yeah. I should have spotted it really. Do you think I should try to find her and sort things out? You know, explain that I like her as a friend but want nothing more?" she asked.

"No, I'd leave it. If you go after her now, she'll only think that you feel the same. Leave her to it. If she still wants to be your friend, she'll come back and apologize," advised Cheryl.

Sam shrugged and breathed deeply. "I guess you're right. However, I can't help feeling bad about what I did."

"Ok, so the way you handled things were a little mean, but you couldn't have gone on with the way things were. You were right to tell her how you felt," reassured the red head.

"I guess," the other woman replied.

The two divas made their way out of the locker room and headed to find Mike and Alison.

Then, the four people got into a cab and headed for the hotel. When they arrived, they went straight to the bar.

Considering it was a Friday and all the WWE superstars had at least one day off, the place was pretty quiet.

Mike, Alison, Cheryl and Sam found available seats quickly.

To the blonde's great surprise, Cena wasn't in the bar. However, she soon spotted Amy, who had now befriended Candice and Maria.

The raven-haired woman blanked the other diva as she passed her on the way to get more drinks.

Sam felt a little guilty that she had upset the younger woman so much; however, she was also glad to have some peace.

The four friends enjoyed a pleasant evening together, mostly just chatting about their plans for the weekend and the upcoming pay per view.

Cheryl was very excited about being reunited with her husband the next day and she was also looking forwards to her little prank on him the following weekend.

Finally, at midnight, everyone decided to turn in to bed.

The four people were worn out after a hard week's work and wanted to be fully refreshed as things got more hectic in the run up to 'Summerslam'.

Sam climbed into bed and her thoughts instantly fell to Amy.

_Was I too hard on her?_ She questioned herself. _Maybe I could have tried being a little more subtle?_

The blonde decided Cheryl was probably right and maybe things would have gotten worse if she hadn't have told Amy how she felt.

Blocking out the last few traces of guilt, the diva's mind turned to Cena.

_Tonight is the second time he's wanted to say something to me, _she mused. _I wonder what he wanted? Maybe he wants to apologize and explain everything? I really hope so, because I still care about him a lot and really want to be wrong about thinking he doesn't feel the same._

Vowing to have it out with him on Monday, Sam fell to sleep.

On Saturday, Mike, Alison, Cheryl and Sam spent the morning relaxing. They had the press conference for 'Summerslam' that afternoon, and then they were free until Monday.

The four people were travelling to Lexington together, where they'd meet up with Batista at the airport.

The World Heavy Weight Champion would be flying in from where he was on the road in Virginia.

Mike and Sam were lucky as regards to this, as it was their hometown. Therefore, they wouldn't need to book into a hotel and they would have more time to themselves as they had no more flying to do.

Alison was stopping in North Carolina with her boyfriend as she'd been invited to stop with the Summers for the weekend. This would be the first time she was meeting Mike's family and the P.A was very nervous about it despite how much the black haired man and Sam reassured her that it would be ok.

Cheryl and Dave were stopping in Lexington for the Saturday night, arranging to fly back to D.C the following day and spend a little time at home.

Therefore, the five friends had arranged to go out for a meal on the evening.

Until then however, none of the people had anything to do and were therefore enjoying a leisurely breakfast.

Amy had still said nothing more to Sam and was now politely ignoring the woman as though they were just casual acquaintances.

Although the older woman did feel bad, she was also glad the situation had resolved itself.

As the blonde was starting on her fourth mug of coffee, Dusty Rhodes approached her.

Sam looked at the booker with slight trepidation as he sat on the available seat next to her.

"Good morning, Sam. Having a nice breakfast?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you and yourself?" she replied warily.

Rhodes smiled pleasantly. "Yes, I am, thank you very much for asking. I just wanted a quick word with you, nothing to worry about," he added seeing the concerned look on the woman's face. "It's just regarding the reference I've been asked to give for your new house. I just felt I should inform you that I've returned my recommendation and it was accepted without a problem," he informed.

"Thank you, thank you so much, Dusty," said Sam, patting the booker on the arm. "With any luck that should mean the sale will be completed soon."

Rhodes nodded. "I should think so," he replied. "Well, good luck with everything. Just give me a call if you need anything, like extra time off. I'm sure, despite the pay per view, given the circumstances we should be able to arrange something."

"Thank you, that's very kind, I'll keep it in mind. However, I'm sure my Mama will be more than capable to handle everything until Thursday and then I'll have all the guys helping me move in," the diva informed.

"Very good. Well, I better be going. I just wanted to pass that information on. Enjoy your morning and I'll see you this afternoon for the press conference," said Rhodes as he stood to leave.

"You too, see you later," the blonde called as the booker left.

In an after thought, Rhodes then turned back to Mike, Alison and Cheryl. "Morning all. Hope you're having a nice breakfast. I'll see you all later for the conference," he said.

Mike nodded his head in the direction of the booker. However, he was unable to speak as his mouth was full with toast.

Alison smiled and replied. "Thank you, I'll see you this afternoon, Sir." Not knowing what else to say, as she didn't deal much with the older man.

As the Women's Champion had been in the business longer than her friends, she felt comfortable enough to address the booker by his first name.

"Thank you, Dusty," she said. "I hope you have a safe flight."

Rhodes waved and smiled, before continuing on his way.

As if the conversation had reminded the estate agent, a few minutes later he called Sam.

The diva was delighted to learn that the sale had gone through ahead of schedule and that she could collect the keys tomorrow.

Everything had fallen perfectly into place for the diva. She'd be in her hometown in just a few hours time. Then she'd have plenty of available time before she was due in Lee, South Carolina for that week's 'Raw'.

With careful planning, the blonde would be able to collect the keys to her property and let the decorators in on Monday morning before she could move in on Thursday.

Mike, Cheryl and Alison were delighted when the diva told them her news and the four people all became very excited.

"Ohh, you'll have to have a house warming party," suggested the red head.

"Yeah you could have it next Sunday after 'Summerslam' so that it would be like a celebratory party too," added the P.A

"And a going away party for Cheryl and Dave," joked the black haired man.

Sam grinned. "That sounds perfect. We'll have to see what we come up with of Thursday," she agreed.

At ten-thirty, everyone made their way back to their rooms to finish off packing and freshen up before they headed to the airport for their half-past twelve flight to North Carolina.

The four people boarded their plane to Lexington and took their seats.

Sam felt a little left out, sitting next to a happy couple, and it was another occasion where she really missed Cena.

The diva stood up in her seat to see the brown haired man looking absent-mindedly out of his window. He looked a little lost and deep in thought.

The blonde wanted to run to him and throw her arms around him, but something stopped her.

_Just one little sign that it was all a misunderstanding_ she prayed to herself.

None came and Sam felt downhearted. However, her mood soon lifted when the plane landed.

It felt very good to be back home and especially under such positive circumstances.

The four friends got off the plane and went to meet up with Dave, who'd not long got in from Virginia.

The World Heavy weight Champion was in high spirits and was thrilled when Sam informed him of her news.

"That's fantastic," he said with a broad grin before turning to greet his wife.

Sam thought that Cheryl and Dave always looked as though there was something missing when they were separate from each other; however, reunited the married couple looked like the perfect picture of love.

It made the blonde's heart warm to see her friends so wrapped up in each other that no one else mattered.

The five people collected their cases and made their way outside to find a cab.

As a surprise, Mike's dad was waiting for them in his open backed four-by-four.

Joel Summers offered to give everyone a ride, first dropping the Batistas at a hotel, then taking Sam to her aunt's, before returning home with Mike and Alison.

Everyone was thankful for the man's hospitality.

When Sam arrived at Patty's, she informed her mom that they could collect the keys to their new house to following day.

Marlie was delighted at the news. "Oh baby, that's fantastic news," she squealed. "I'm so excited."

"Me too, Mama," replied Sam embracing the older woman. "Well, I'm just going to drop my things off then I have to head to the conference. Will I see you when I get back?"

The greying woman nodded. "Do you want to borrow my car? The keys are in my jacket by the front door," she called as her daughter took her cases to the second guest room.

The diva went up to the guestroom and changed. WWE protocol stated that for press conferences, wrestlers should appear in formal clothing, unless it went against their on T.V character. However, as Sam and Cena were an onscreen couple, and her character was linked to his, the woman was allowed to wear clothes that were more casual.

The blonde picked out a denim skirt that was cut just above the knees, a new baby blue T-shirt bearing the chain gang logo and teamed it with brown cowboy boots.

She styled her hair down and applied some make-up before leaving Patty's house.

Sam was glad of the use of her mother's car as it had started to rain a little.

When the diva arrived at the venue for the press conference, the local town hall, she found Mike, Cheryl and Dave waiting for her.

Alison had already gone inside to assist Mr. McMahon.

Mike looked odd wearing a smart grey suit and an open collared blue dress shirt, where as Dave looked amazing in his pin stripe suit and perfectly white shirt. With the wrestler now growing 'designer stubble', Sam could easily see why Cheryl had fallen for him.

The red head looked breath taking in floaty, backless cerise evening dress.

Sam smiled warmly as she greeted her friends.

"Well howdy, Sunshine," joked Mike, taking in his friend's boots.

The diva giggled. "Come on, let's get outta the rain before it messes up my hair," she insisted.

The others laughed and they all made their way inside.

Two tables bearing the WWE logo, with microphones in front of them, were set out along the stage area of the hall. The tables were sectioned off in the middle by a podium, which was intended for each superstar to take their turn talking on.

Behind the table was a massive banner bearing the 'Summerslam' logo.

In front of the stage were about 100 fold up chairs for fans and members of the press.

The four people made their way into a little room that joined on from the main hall, which had been set up with a buffet table and chairs for the wrestlers to relax in until the conference started.

Cheryl and Dave made their way over to talk to Hunter, Stephanie and Ric Flair.

Sam decided to head to the refreshments section as Mike approached Charlie Haas.

The blonde soon spotted a plate of delicious looking frosted donuts, and even though she'd had a large breakfast and a sandwich on the plane, she took one.

Sitting down with the chocolate covered desert, the diva took a large bite.

"I see some things never change," came a joking voice.

Sam looked up to see Cena grinning at her and she motioned for him to take a seat.

"Yeah, you know I love chocolate," she giggled, swallowing the last mouthful.

"I can tell," said the WWE Champion facetiously, wiping a bit of frosting off the woman's face and licking his fingers. "Do you always taste that good?"

Sam blushed deeply and giggled again. "Maybe I do," she teased.

The moment was broken, however, as Alison entered the room to announce that Vince McMahon had greeted the press and fans and the conference was about to begin.

Sam and Cena made their way to the door as they were the first wrestlers up that afternoon.

They listened as the CEO introduced them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the WWE Champion John Cena and the number one contender for the Women's Championship, his manager, Sam Edwards."

Cena's music started up and the two wrestlers made their way from the waiting area and approached the podium.

The gathering of people were on their feet as the couple entered the room, some booing but a lot cheering. Even though the diva was playing the heel, she was in her hometown and therefore had a lot of support behind her.

The two wrestlers took their places behind the podium.

"Lexington! The Champ is here!" shouted Cena.

The crowd were on their feet as the brown haired man addressed them, the press' cameras flashing non-stop.

"Well, we're just a week away from 'Summerslam' and my girl here has a shot at the WWE Women's Championship," said Cena, putting his arm around Sam.

The blonde stepped forwards to speak into the mic.

"Yes, that's right. In seven days time, here in my home town, I'll be challenging for the title," she announced.

The Lexington crowd were on their feet despite the fact the diva was a heel, cheering for their hometown hero.

"I felt that since helping Cena retain his gold just over a month ago, I deserved some of my own too," the woman went on.

The gathered people seemed to agree; however, one person didn't.

Cherry's music began to play and the current Women's Champion approached the podium.

"Well, what do we have here?" mocked the red head. "You kids sure think your special, don't ya?"

Even though Cherry was usually the face, the audience booed her.

"You think you're real special don't you, Sam? Just because you're sleeping with the WWE Champion," the older diva went on.

Keeping in character, Sam replied, "You're just jealous because you're not getting any, unless you count incest with your washed up old brother?"

On cue with the taunt, Triple H's music started and he approached the other three wrestlers.

"Didn't you get the message last week as to what would happen to you if you don't leave my sister alone?" asked 'The Game.'

"Hunter, didn't my 'FU' teach you what would happen if you lay a finger on my girlfriend?" challenged Cena.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot about you, the man who doesn't have the balls to put his title online," mocked Triple H.

"Haven't got the balls, huh? Well, how about you put your money where your mouth is and take me on at 'Summerslam'? Or are you to use to playing with the divas now?" replied the WWE Champion.

"You're on!" shouted Hunter, then took a swing at the other man.

Two referees had to forcefully break the four wrestlers up as Cena went to strike back at 'The Game' and the two divas clawed at each other.

The superstars were ushered into seats, Cena and Sam at one table, Cherry and Triple H at the other.

The press conference continued with Mike and Carlito facing off next over the Intercontinental Championship.

They were followed by a catfight between Ashley and Kristal as regards to their lingerie match at the pay per view.

After the divas, the ECW Heavy Weight Champion Sabu stared down his former friend, Rob Van Dam, who was challenging for the title.

Next, United States Champion, Mr. Kennedy put title challenger Kane in his place.

Kennedy and Kane were preceded by World Tag Team Champions 'The Highlanders' who would be taking on WWE Tag Team Champions Cryme Tyme at 'Summerslam' to prove who the better champions were.

Finally, World Heavy Weight Champion Batista, proving he wasn't afraid and confronting title challenger Undertaker, finished off the conference.

When all the main superstars competing in 'Summerslam' had faced off and then taken their seats at the table, Vince McMahon announced that the fans and the press were now allowed to ask questions.

Sam graciously answered a journalist's question regarding her current sex life.

"A true lady never kisses and tells," the blonde replied facetiously.

With the press conference over, the wrestlers stopped to sign autographs before departing.

"So, do you wanna head straight out to get some dinner?" asked Mike as they made their way to the parking lot.

"Would you mind if I went home and changed first?" inquired Sam. "All y'all are dressed up apart from me."

The other four people laughed and agreed. Mike, Cheryl, Alison and Dave got into a cab, as no one had brought a car so they could drink later. Sam got into her mother's car, intending to leave it behind so she could also drink with the meal tonight..

"I'll meet you at the restaurant in about twenty minutes," called the blonde as she stepped into the vehicle.

The diva only took ten minutes to change as her hair and make-up were already done from the conference.

The woman slipped into a sapphire blue evening dress and then ordered a cab to take her to the restaurant.

It arrived five minutes later and Sam was on her way.

The five people were looking forwards to an enjoyable evening of friendly chatter, good food and lots to drink.


	28. I'd never wish Orton on my worst enemy

**Author's notes: **Hey y'all, here's another chapter for everyone to enjoy. I'll be posting again around Friday, as I'l be busy over the weekend.

Thanks as always to Gin for being a great beta and I'm glad my chapters managed to cheer you up!

Also, thanks to Kaz for her input and conversation every night on MSN. You're both awesme friends!

In addition, thank you to **xA-Mee, Disco Inferno1, punkydiva17, Lil'MissCena, IMissPadfoot, foolishangel87, Pure 'n' White **and **sweetcandyfun** for you reviews. I really appreciate each and every comment.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-eight: I'd never wish Orton on my worst enemy.**

Sam, Mike, Alison, Cheryl and Dave arrived at the restaurant for their eight O'clock dinner reservations.

All five people were dressed to the nines and looked very glamours.

Confirming the booking in the name of Miss Samantha Edwards, the maitre d' ushered the guests to their seats.

The friends took their seats and began to browse the drinks menu.

"How about we get are own alcoholic drinks and two pitchers of water for the table?" suggested Cheryl.

The other people nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a great idea, Sweetheart," replied Dave, looking around for a waiter.

One promptly came over and took the order for two pitchers of iced water, two glasses of white wine, two bottles of beer and one rum and coke.

With their drinks now in hand, Cheryl, Alison, Mike, Dave and Sam browsed the appetizers menu.

They decided to share a combo platter made up of miniature starter dishes between the five of them.

Then they picked out their main courses and deserts.

Sam had a lasagne that came with garlic bread and salad and Cheryl had grilled salmon that was served with thyme, dressed with new potatoes and asparagus. Both Mike and Dave ordered steaks, the larger man having a sixteen-ounce T-bone and the other deciding on a fourteen-ounce rump. Both steak dishes were served with fries, onion rings and fried tomatoes. Alison ordered Cajun chicken, which came with rice and mixed seasonable vegetables.

For desert Cheryl decided upon tiramisu, Dave saying her would share it. Mike and Alison also ordered a dessert to share having apple pie and ice cream. Sam settled for a very large slice of chocolate mud cake and fresh cream.

With the orders now placed, the five people sat back with their drinks to relax and chat.

"So, are you excited about collecting the keys to your new house tomorrow?" Dave asked, taking a sip of his beer.

Sam swallowed a mouthful of rum and coke, smiled and nodded. "Like you wouldn't believe."

"Do you still want all of us to help you move in on Thursday?" inquired Cheryl.

The blonde nodded her head.

"That's good as my dad is off work Thursday, Friday and Saturday, so we can borrow his truck," informed Mike.

"And we have to arrange the house warming party," added Alison.

Everyone laughed.

"Have it a week tomorrow?" checked Sam, to which her friends agreed.

"I'll ask Hunter, Ric and some of the guys from 'Smackdown' to come," suggested Dave.

"Yeah, and we can invite everyone from 'Raw' on Monday," said Cheryl.

"Well, not everyone," joked Mike.

"Ok, who are you going to invite?" questioned Alison

"Well you guys obviously, Hunter, Ric and whoever else Dave asks," replied Sam counting people off on her fingers.

"Charlie," added the Intercontinental Champion. "And Carlito."

"Melina, Johnny Nitro and maybe Amy," added the blonde.

"What about some of the other divas?" suggested the red head. "Like Maria, Trish, Mickie and Candice?"

The younger diva nodded and went on listing people. "Erm... maybe, Lillian, Chris Masters and Shelton Benjamin."

"How about Shawn?" suggested Dave.

"Oh yeah," replied Sam. "Shawn too."

"Do you think you should invite Torrie and Victoria if you're inviting the other divas?" asked Alison.

"Yeah, I guess so," agreed Sam. "I think that's everyone."

The other four people all fell silent and looked at the blonde.

"What?" she questioned.

"How about John?" inquired Cheryl, the person least afraid to voice what everyone else was thinking.

Sam blushed and giggled. "Well, I already promised that if I have a party he'd be the first to know," she confessed.

Everyone else laughed.

"I guess that's a yes then," teased Dave.

"Ohh, and I saw him almost licking the chocolate frosting from your face earlier," smirked Cheryl.

"The what? From her where?!" exclaimed Mike, to which everyone else burst into fits of hysterics.

The laughter was only broken when the starters arrived and everyone fell silent to eat.

After the plates were cleared away, conversation started up again.

"So, I take it you've forgiven him?" challenged Mike, referring to Cena.

"Not entirely, but I'm happy to be his friend now," replied Sam.

"Yeah, but what about more? You two belong together," insisted Alison.

"Well, until I get an apology and assurance that what he said to Nitro was just a joke, it's not going anywhere," answered Sam.

"He still hasn't apologized?" asked Dave.

"Well, yes, he has. However, I still don't trust him really," confessed the blonde. "Only hard evidence to the contrary will make me change my mind."

"I wouldn't even give him the time of day if it were me," stated Mike.

Sam frowned, confused by her best friend's change of opinion since last week.

"And that's why you haven't got a romantic bone in your body," teased Alison.

The black haired man scowled and playfully hit his girlfriend on the arm.

"No, I just don't wanna see Sam getting hurt again," he protested.

"But I won't let myself be," reassured the blonde. "_If_, and that's a big if, I do give John another chance it'll be on my terms."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Good thinking," stated Cheryl. "That way you're calling all the shots."

Sam smiled appreciatively. "Anyway, have you guys got everything sorted for your holiday?" she asked Cheryl and Dave.

"Yeah thanks. We just have to pack, but we'll leave that until the weekend because of the shows. Besides that, everything is sorted," replied the World Heavy Weight Champion.

"I'm so excited about it, it'll be lovely visiting the place of our honeymoon again," added the red head.

"Ohh, it's so romantic," cooed Alison. "Is your trip for anything special or just a general holiday?"

"Actually, it's for our two year wedding anniversary," Dave informed the others with a smile.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Sam "Why didn't you tell us? We could have celebrated and got you a gift."

The married couple laughed and shook their heads.

"Honestly, it doesn't matter," insisted Cheryl.

"It does to us," protested Mike. "You guys are our friends and we should have known and done something special for you."

"Really, it's ok," said Dave. "We've been out tonight, there's Sam's party next week and our holiday. By the time it's actually our anniversary, we'll have celebrated enough."

"Ok, if you insist," conceded the blonde, getting up from her chair. "I'm just popping to the restroom."

The diva walked off, and what her friends didn't see was the smirk on her face.

Five minutes later, Sam returned and had to stop herself from grinning.

As she sat down, the main courses were brought over and everyone began eating again.

The food was delicious and by the end of the meal, everyone was feeling very full and wondering how they'd get through dessert.

As the plates were cleared away, the five friends ordered another round of drinks.

"So, what y'all got planned for tomorrow?" Sam asked her friends.

"We're catching an early plane and flying home," informed Cheryl. "We want a day to relax before everything kicks off on Monday."

Dave nodded. "I can see this coming week is going to be hectic. Teddy Long is already running around like a headless chicken, so I can only imagine how bad it'll be over on 'Raw'."

Everyone agreed, after 'Wrestlemainia' in April, 'Summerslam' was the biggest event in the year. However, all the stress would be worth it once they were in the arena and the pay per view started.

"How about you guys?" The red head asked Mike and Alison. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Ali's stopping with me until we fly to South Carolina on Monday. We're going out for a meal with my folks tomorrow," informed Mike.

"Yeah, I'm so scared about it," confessed Alison. "I've chatted briefly with Mike's parents. However, tomorrow will be the first time I'll spend the whole day with them."

"It'll be fine. Joel and Katherine are lovely people and I'm sure they'll adore you," reassured Sam.

"Yeah, it's just Kurt you have to watch out for," teased the Intercontinental Champion.

The P.A looked very worried.

"Mike, don't say that. You'll scare her to death. Kurt is great and if he gives you any problems, just tell him you'll let me know about them, which should shut him up," joked Sam.

"Oh yeah, he's your little admirer, isn't he?" asked Cheryl.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Yeah, Sam has a habit of attracting teenage boys. First Kurt, then Cena," said Mike factitiously.

The blonde scowled as her four friends giggled.

"I object to that last statement. Take it back Michael!" exclaimed the diva.

Everyone fell about in hysterics, which were only broken as a waiter approached the table.

The five people fell quiet as the man neared them and began to speak.

"Dave and Cheryl Batista?" he inquired.

The married couple nodded, not sure what was going on.

"On behalf of your friends Sam, Mike and Alison, we here at Harvest Steakhouse would like to wish you both a very happy two year wedding anniversary," proclaimed the man, presenting the Batistas with a large bottle of the restaurant's finest champagne.

The couple both blushed deeply and Dave took the bottle from the waiter. "Thank you."

As the waiter left, Cheryl turned to Sam.

"So, that's what you were up to when you went to the restroom?"

The blonde grinned and nodded. "We couldn't let your anniversary pass without doing something."

Mike and Alison agreed, giving their wishes of congratulations to their friends.

"Well thank you, thank you very much," replied Dave. "This really means a lot to us."

His wife agreed and hugged Mike, Alison and Cheryl.

"Well, shall I get some glasses?" asked the red head.

As if the suggestion had summoned the waiter, he returned bearing five champagne flutes and the trolley of deserts.

Dave filled a glass for himself, his wife and three friends.

Alison raised her drink and spoke. "To Dave and Cheryl, congratulations on your two years of marriage. We hope you have many more happy times to come."

"Here here," added Mike.

"To Dave and Cheryl," said Sam.

The five people clinked their glasses and took sips of the fizzy French wine before tucking in to their deserts.

Mike, Alison, Cheryl, Dave and Sam finished off their puddings and each had another glass of champagne.

With drinks flowing freely and their stomachs full, the five friends kicked back to relax as they digested their three-course meal.

Conversation was casual and friendly as the friends wound down for the night.

Finally at midnight, as the restaurant was preparing to close up, the five people decided to call it a day.

They split the bill, Sam, Mike and Alison insisting that Cheryl and Dave didn't pay for the champagne, before heading outside to find cabs.

As the Harvest Steakhouse was a popular establishment, the group of people found a selection of cars waiting for them.

They got into three cabs between them and after saying good night, departed.

Cheryl and Dave headed back to the hotel, Mike and Alison went to the Summers house and Sam returned to her Aunt Patty's.

After eating and drinking so much, the blonde felt drowsy. As soon as she was changed into her bedclothes and her head hit the pillow, the diva fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The following morning, Sam woke bright and early, excited about collecting the keys to her new house.

After showering and dressing, the blonde bounded down to breakfast with a huge grin on her face.

Marlie and Patty were already up, the visiting sister making a pot of coffee as the other prepared breakfast.

"Good morning," Sam called as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning, baby. Did you have a good time last night?" asked the greying woman.

"Yeah, I did thanks. It was really fun. The food was fantastic and we brought a bottle of champagne to celebrate Cheryl and Dave's anniversary," informed the younger woman.

"Oh, it sounds as though you had a brilliant time," added Patty.

"What did y'all get up to when I was out?" asked the diva.

"We watched 'Doctor Zhivago' with some snacks and a pitcher of Margaritas," replied Sam's aunt.

The blonde giggled. "Oh my god! I forgot about 'Doctor Zhivago'. You and Mama use to watch it all the time when I was a kid," she reminisced.

Marlie laughed and agreed. "Yeah, and you use to call it 'Doctor Vago' because you couldn't pronounce the first part properly."

The three women fell about laughing as Patty dished up breakfast and Marlie set down the pot of coffee and three mugs.

Sam smiled and tucked into a plateful of bacon and scrambled eggs.

As the women finished their meal and started on another mug of coffee each, they began to chatter.

"What time have you told Mr. Grace you'll collect the keys for the new house?" Marlie asked her daughter.

"I said to him about eleven. Are you both coming?" inquired Sam.

The greying woman nodded.

"I'm afraid I can't, honey. I promised the minister I'd help him out with something at church after the service," informed Patty.

"Ok, alright then," replied the diva. "Are we all meeting up for lunch though?"

Both the older women nodded.

Sam then washed away the breakfast things while her aunt and mom got changed.

Fifteen minutes later, Patty and Marlie re-entered the kitchen where Sam was having another mug of coffee. The younger woman's aunt was dressed in her Sunday best for church and the diva's mom was wearing a casual woollen dress.

As it was now ten thirty, Marlie suggested that they should leave.

"Do you want a lift to church before we head to the real estate office, Patty?" she asked.

"Yes please," replied the other woman. "Could you also pick me up when you're done at the office?"

"Sure, no problem. Then we can all head out to eat," suggested Marlie.

Sam and Patty agreed, so the three women got into Marlie's car and headed out.

After dropping her sister at church, the greying woman drove the few blocks to the estate agent's office.

Sam and Marlie entered Hector Grace's office to find the man waiting for them.

"Good morning, Miss Edwards," he said, extending his hand to the blonde.

Sam shook it and replied. "Morning, Mr. Grace,"

The agent then turned and greeted Marlie.

With the pleasantries out of the way, Hector proceeded in telling the women about the finalization of the property.

"I am happy to announce that the second payment has been received by the sellers. You're now the proud new owners of number Forty-two Chestnut drive," he informed them with a smile.

Both women grinned broadly.

"That's fantastic," beamed Sam.

"Well, here are you keys, Miss Edwards. It's been a pleasure doing business with you," said Hector, handing the diva the keys to her new property.

"Thank you and you too," replied the blonde, shaking the agent's hand.

"You're very welcome and if you need anything, do you have my contact details?" inquired the man

Sam nodded. "Yes I do."

Marlie and Sam said good-bye to Hector Grace, thanking him once again for his help, before departing the real estate office.

"Do you want to have a look at the house?" asked the greying woman.

The blonde looked at the clock on the dashboard. "We really need to be collecting Aunt Patty. We can visit the house later, after all it is our now," she replied.

"Ok then," conceded Sam's mom. "Once we've collected Patty, I'll call the interior decorators to make arrangements about tomorrow."

"Ok, that sounds good," agreed the diva. "As I only have to fly to South Carolina tomorrow, I should be there to show them in and double check everything."

"That's good. Then I can check on them during the week until we move in on Thursday," added Marlie.

Sam nodded.

The two women pulled up outside the church to collect Patty. Marlie went inside the building while Sam popped to the corner store to pick up a newspaper and some chewing gum.

"I'll meet you back at the car in about fifteen minutes?" checked the blonde as she headed off up the street.

Her mom nodded and entered the church.

The woman bought her things from the store and was absent-mindedly flicking through the newspaper as she walked through the doors.

Due to being distracted, Sam walked full force into someone.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," she apologized, looking up to see whom she'd bumped into.

The diva's jaw dropped to the floor as she came face to face with John Cena.

He was wearing track pants, a vest and was covered in sweat.

"John...? What are you...? Why are...?" she stuttered, totally lost for words.

The brown haired man laughed and leant back against the doorframe.

"I decided not to go home and stop in the hotel until Monday as everything is so hectic with the wedding arrangements. I went out jogging in the park and needed to buy a bottle of water," he informed. "What are you doing in here?"

Sam remained silent for a few minutes taking everything in before she replied. "Erm... I've just collected the keys to my new house, then while Mama was picking Aunt Patty up from church, I stopped off to get a newspaper and some gum."

"Oh right. So do you live close by then?" asked the WWE Champion.

"Yeah, just in the next street," the blonde answered.

Sam walked with John as he went to buy two bottles of water, then they left the store together.

"So, everything sorted with you new house?" the man asked, popping the top of his beverage.

"Kind of," replied the blonde. "The property is mine now, however we've still gotta get the interior designers in before we can officially move in."

"Oh, right. That's awesome, so do you think you'll be all moved before 'Summerslam'?" Cena asked.

"I should hope so, I'm having a house warming party after the pay per view," joked the diva.

"Wicked! So, am I invited?" inquired the WWE Champion.

Sam giggled and nodded. "Of course."

The two people arrived at Marlie's car and leant against it.

"So, if you're not at home, what are your plans for today?" asked Sam.

Cena shrugged. "I dunno really. Thought I'd just relax at the hotel, maybe grab some lunch. How about you, you got a family dinner planned?"

"Yeah, something like that," replied the diva. "I think we're gonna head out to grab some food when Patty's done at church."

The WWE Champion remained silent for a moment, as though thinking about something, and then he spoke. "How about I take you out for a meal? You know, to celebrate you getting your new house."

"I'd like that; however I can't really leave Mama and Patty. I'm not going to see them again until we move. Plus, I really should thank my aunt for her hospitality," mused the woman.

"Well, we could all go out. Your mom and aunt too, I'm sure they'd enjoy it," suggested the brown haired man.

"Are you being serious? Besides the fact that you've never met my family, they can be pretty full on at times," protested Sam. Half of her wanted to accept John's invitation, but a contrasting side of her brain was unsure.

"I'm sure they aren't that bad and it'll be fun, I promise," enticed Cena.

"Alright then," conceded Sam. "I'll just check with Mama and Patty."

"Ok," said the man.

Just then, Marlie and Patty emerged from the church and made their way towards the car where Sam and John were waiting.

The greying woman smiled when she saw her daughter and the wrestler chatting. Despite everything that had happened between the two, Marlie wanted to see her daughter happy and in her eyes, Cena could do that.

"Hello," said the older woman as she arrived at the car.

"Hey Mama, this is John," Sam said, motioning to the man besides her.

"I know who he is Sam. I do watch you both on T.V every week," replied Marlie.

She then extended her hand to the wrestler. "A pleasure to meet you at last, John," she said.

Cena shook the hand of Sam's mom. "Like wise, Ma'am," he replied.

Sam then introduced the wrestler to her aunt.

"John's invited us out for lunch," informed the blonde.

"Oh, that's a lovely idea. It'd be a pleasure to join you," said Marlie, patting Cena on the arm.

With the agreeance of Patty and Marlie, the four people made arrangements for lunch. They decided to meet at Cena's hotel in an hour's time, giving everyone plenty of time to change and freshen up.

The two older women then got into the car as Sam said good-bye to John.

"Thanks for inviting us all to lunch, it was a really nice suggestion," said the diva, touching the man's arm.

The WWE Champion inched a little closer to the woman.

"It's my pleasure, Sam," he assured her.

Electricity crackled between the two people as Cena lightly touched the blonde's waist.

Sam blushed and pushed the hair from her eyes. "Well, I'll see you in an hour," she said.

"Yeah, I'll catch you in a bit, babe," he replied, before leaning in to kiss the diva on her cheek.

The contact caused the blonde to grow very hot and she was sure her legs were about to give way.

Saying nothing more, as she didn't think she could speak, Sam got into her mom's car.

Cena waved as the three women drove off up the street.

"You two looked close out there," commented Patty.

The diva flushed and she felt her cheeks growing warmer still. "Yeah," she replied.

Sam, Marlie and Patty entered the house and after having a cup of coffee and relaxing for five minutes, they went to change.

The blonde entered her aunt's second guest room and flopped down on the bed with a big sigh.

_Oh my god,_ she thought._ That felt good._

Chills ran through the diva's body as she recalled the feel of Cena's hand on her waist or his lips brushing her cheek.

_What am I doing going to lunch with him? There's no way I'll be able to keep my hands off him...or my lips for that matter!_

Trying to rearrange her emotions into some sort of order, Sam began to change.

The diva had been wearing a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt down to Hector Grace's office, not really the type of thing appropriate for a lunch date – even if her mom and aunt were going to be there too.

Rummaging through the pile of clothes on the dresser, Sam picked out a pair of casual black pants and a tight fitting red halter-top.

The blonde touched up her hair, which was pulled up into a high ponytail, drawing out a few strands to fall down her neck and around her face.

Then she applied some make-up, lining her eyelids in black liquid and adding a deep red lip-gloss.

Finally, the diva finished off her outfit with a spray of perfume and a sliver necklace.

Half an hour later, Sam made her way down to the sitting room to wait for her mom and aunt.

Both women emerged a few minutes later, dressed for an afternoon out.

Marlie was wearing a smart grey dress and matching jacket and Patty was dressed in a long floaty white skirt and a blue blouse.

The blonde smiled as the two women entered the room. "Ready to go?" she asked.

Her mom and aunt nodded, so Sam stood up and grabbed her purse.

Then the three women got into Marlie's car and drove across town to the hotel where Cena was staying.

After letting the valet park the car, Sam, Marlie and Patty entered the lobby to find the wrestler.

The WWE Champion was waiting for them, dressed in black pants and a light blue shirt that was unbuttoned at the top a little.

Sam's stomach flipped over as, for such simple clothes, they made Cena look very hot.

The brown haired man greeted the three women with a broad grin.

"Hey," said Sam, walking over so she was standing besides him.

"Hi. So, shall we head off? Have you all got any idea where you want to eat at?" asked the wrestler.

"Well, Captain Steven's Seafood restaurant is nice," suggested Patty.

"Yeah, they do great shrimp there," agreed Marlie.

"Alright then, Captain Steven's it is," said Cena.

"How we getting there? We taking your car, Mama?" inquired Sam.

The greying woman nodded. "We might as well. If that's ok with you, John?"

The wrestler agreed, so the four people made their way out of the hotel and back to Marlie's car.

The two older women sat in the font, leaving Cena to climb in besides Sam.

As the diva's mother's car was quite small, it didn't leave much room and the two wrestlers were merely inches apart.

The blonde inhaled a deep breath of Cena's aftershave and sighed inwardly.

Marlie, Patty, Sam and John arrived at Steven's Seafood restaurant to be greeted by the salty sea air scent of fresh fish.

They made their way inside and were ushered to an available table by the sever, who promptly took their drinks order.

Marlie had orange juice, as she was driving, Patty had a glass of rose wine, Sam ordered a rum and coke and John went for a bottle of beer.

Sitting back with their drinks, the four people browsed the menu.

None of them felt like ordering starters, so just settled on main courses.

Both Marlie and Patty had shrimp, one ordering fried shrimp the other Bouillabaisse. Sam decided on Calamari salad and Cena went for Spaghetti with a crab sauce.

The diva felt light-headed as she waited for her food to arrive, and it was nothing to do with the rum and coke she was drinking.

The tables in the restaurant were quite small, therefore meaning that she and Cena were sitting very closely.

Every time either person moved a little, their skin touched.

The contact was making Sam feel as though a hundred volts had passed through her and she was sure her cheeks were now a glowing shade of red.

The WWE Champion was experiencing the same problems. He'd thought at first that inviting Sam for lunch would be ok as her family would be there too.

However, the brown haired man hadn't considered what the blonde would be wearing.

Sam's figure hugging red top was driving John wild; it revealed enough of her naked flesh to tease at what was underneath.

Trying to remind himself they were just friends and not think about kissing her, the WWE Champion played with a menu.

As they waited for their food to arrive, Sam forced herself to make small talk with her mom and aunt. Anything to stop her thinking about ripping the shirt off Cena.

"So, are you both excited about moving into your new place on Thursday?" the man asked.

The blonde nodded, unable to address him as her thoughts had become heated.

"Very much so," replied Marlie. "It's a lovely house. I'm sure Sam and I will be very happy there."

"Who's coming to the house warming party?" asked the wrestler.

Sam took a deep gulp of her drink to calm herself before she replied. "Well, there's you, Mike, Alison, Dave and Cheryl. Dave has also said he'll invite Hunter and Ric, as well as some of the guys from 'Smackdown'."

Cena nodded, so the blonde continued. "I guess I'll invite most of the divas, Carlito, Charlie, Chris Masters, Shawn."

"Sounds like it should be a good night. Will you be there too?" the WWE Champion asked Marlie.

"I'll show my face for a few hours. However, I won't stay long, I'm sure it'll be too loud for the likes of me," replied the greying woman.

"Are you coming too, Aunt Patty? You're more than welcome to, as long as you don't bring ' Doctor Zhivago' with you," teased Sam.

Both of the older women burst out laughing.

"I won't, honey, as long as you find a nice older man for me," joked Patty.

"Maybe Orton will go for older women too?" Cena suggested facetiously.

Sam giggled, trying hard to speak. "Or there's always Ric Flair," she added.

All four people laughed as their meals were brought over.

Everyone fell silent as they ate the wonderfully prepared seafood.

Captain Steven's really was the best place for fish dishes in town.

As the plates were cleared away, the diners ordered more drinks and sat back to digest their meal.

"So, are you two looking forwards to the pay per view next week?" Marlie asked John and Sam.

"I've seen you both on T.V, 'Summerslam' looks like it's going to be quite exciting," added Patty.

The blonde smiled appreciatively. It was sweet of her mom and aunt to watch the shows, even if it wasn't their thing.

"Yeah, 'Summerslam' is always a blast and I'm sure this year's won't be any different," replied Cena.

"I'm so thrilled to be winning the Women's Championship in my hometown," commented Sam.

"You know, you should try and get tickets," suggested the WWE Champion.

"Wow, John, that's an awesome idea, thanks. It never occurred to me. So, what do you think?" the diva asked her mom and aunt.

"I'd love to, baby," replied Marlie. "I'd be so proud to witness you winning your first title."

"Yeah, me too. And maybe you can introduce me to this Orton guy?" teased Patty.

"I'd never wish Orton on my worst enemy, let alone my own aunt," joked the blonde.

Everyone laughed at the woman's comment, Cena literally having to wipe away the tears from his eyes.

Finally, the four people finished off their drinks and asked for the bill. Cena insisted on paying for the meal, something all three women were very grateful for.

They made their way back to Marlie's car when Sam had an idea.

"Hey, how about we go take a look at the new house now?" she suggested.

Cena grinned. "I'd love to."

"I think I'll pass, I'm quite tired," said Patty.

"Yeah, me too," agreed Marlie. "However, I'll drop you two over there on our way home."

"That's great, thanks," replied Sam.

Really, the two older women could see the growing spark between Sam and John and thought it'd be best to give them some time alone together.

Sam, Marlie, Patty and Cena climbed into Marlie's car and headed off towards the diva's new house.


	29. All or nothing

**Author's notes: **Morning y'all. I thought I'd update a little earlier than usual, as I'm gonna be busy over the next few days. I hope eveyone likes the chapter.

Thanks as always to Gin, for being a great beta and to Kaz, for her input and advice every night on MSN.

In addition, thanks for the reviews from **ImissPadfoot, foolishangel87, xA-Mee, chainganggrl21, punkydiva17, veracruzortongal, coldh0pe, bluegirl1255, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, missfxckingwhatever, sweetcandyfun **and** Disco Inferno1**. I really appreciate all your comments.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-nine: All or nothing.**

Sam and John stepped up to the door of Forty-two Chestnut drive as Marlie and Patty pulled away in the car.

The blonde slipped her new key into the lock and opened the door wide to let them both in.

It felt so good to be walking into her first own home and, even better, that John was the first official guest there.

"Well, what do you think?" asked the diva as she led the wrestler into the living room.

Cena looked around, thankful there were no curtains and that it was still light so that he could take everything in.

"It looks amazing, Sam. It'll be fantastic once it's all decorated and furnished," he replied.

The blonde beamed. "Thanks, I'm so glad you like it. So do you want the grand tour now?"

The brown haired man nodded, so the woman began to show him around.

Cena commented as Sam took him from room to room of her new house.

"The master bedroom is huge," he noted. "You'll be able to get a nice cosy bed in there."

"Yeah," agreed Sam. "It's just a shame I'll have no one to share it with."

"I'm sure I can arrange something," teased the wrestler.

"I'll hold you to that on the cold winter's nights," the blonde replied facetiously.

Finally, after looking around the guesthouse too, the two wrestlers ended up in the garden.

"So, that's my new house," announced Sam.

"And an awesome house it is too. I hope you're very happy here," wished John.

"Thanks, well what do you wanna do now? It's still pretty early," asked the blonde.

"I dunno," shrugged the WWE Champion. "Are there any shops close by? Maybe we could get a few beers and chill out here for a while?"

"Sounds like a great idea. There's a store just up the road. Do you wanna take a walk up there and see what they have?" asked the diva.

"Yeah, why not?" answered the man, as they headed for the French doors.

John and Sam walked up the street to the store and took a look round.

They brought a six-pack of beers, some chips and a big bar of chocolate before heading back to the woman's house.

They walked back through the house and out onto the back yard.

With their beverages and snacks, the two wrestlers plonked themselves down on the grass.

John pulled out a bottle opener from his key chain and opened two bottles of beer, handing one to Sam, as she opened the bag of chips.

"Cheers," she said, taking the drink and passing him the snacks.

The blonde took a swig of her beverage and lay back on the grass, the brown haired man lying down besides her a few seconds later.

"It's been a good day, hasn't it?" he mused aloud.

"Yeah, it has. Thanks for taking me and my family to lunch," she replied.

"You're welcome, I had a great time," said Cena.

"You know, I've missed hanging out with you," confessed Sam.

The WWE Champion inched closer to the blonde.

"Me too. We shouldn't have let stupid things come between us," he admitted.

Sam let her head fall onto John's shoulder.

"Yeah, but we did," she sighed.

"I know, and I regret that more than anything else in life. You don't know how sorry I am about hurting you and what you thought I said to Nitro," admitted the wrestler.

The blonde let out a deep breath.

"I...I know you are and I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have blown up at you and I should have let you explain," she sighed.

"It doesn't matter now. I just wish we could go back to how things were, you know. Start again," John said.

Sam remained silent, taking everything in. He'd apologized, but did he really mean it and was what he'd said to Nitro true?

Slowly, John moved closer to Sam and leant in towards her, brushing a stray lock of hair from her face.

His hand caressed her cheek and her own met his.

Heat and electricity crackled between the two of them.

Looking into Sam's eyes, John's mouth met hers.

Their lips brushed and Sam could feel her heart melting.

Slowly, the embrace became more passionate and John's tongue entered the woman's mouth, making her swoon.

As the kiss continued, it became more heated and passionate until Sam was tugging at John's shirt.

The woman removed the clothing and let her hands work over the wrestler's toned chest as he gently removed the top she was wearing.

John let out a deep breath at the sight of Sam's almost naked chest, covered teasingly in a see through lace bra.

Hungrily he began to kiss and bite at her neck, causing chills to run through the blonde's body.

Sam's head span as she was been given the thing she desired most in the world.

Her breathing became faster as John playfully tugged on her hair.

The woman dug her nails into his naked back, lavishing heated kisses across his chest.

Slowly, their lips met again and they were locked in a fierce embrace.

As the kiss deepened and the man's tongue caressed the inside of her mouth, John pulled at the zipper of Sam's pants.

However, she stopped him and broke the kiss.

Pulling herself upright, Sam spoke. "I'm sorry," she said.

"For what? I thought we'd sorted everything," protested the wrestler.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this," she sighed.

"It's ok, I understand if you need some more time," he reassured.

"Well, it isn't just that. It's...I...well, I just don't trust that you won't hurt me again," the blonde murmured.

"I'd never hurt you, Sam, I promise," insisted the brown haired man.

The diva sighed. "I'd like to believe that, I really would. However, I can't take that risk."

John pulled on his shirt and let out a deep breath. "So, now what?" he asked.

Sam put her top back on and shrugged. "Honestly? I don't know."

"I can't go back to just being friends," admitted the wrestler. "Trying to pretend there's nothing between us was killing me."

The woman nodded. "Me too. However, I cannot do this. Not now. I'm not ready to let you in if I can't trust you," she confessed.

"And I can't go on pretending. I'm sorry, Sam, but it's all or nothing for me," insisted John.

"Then I'm sorry too, John, because it's going to have to be nothing. I can't risk getting hurt again," Sam said with a sigh.

The WWE Champion looked completely crushed. "Ok, I understand," he lied. "Well, I guess I better be going then."

Sam nodded and they both stood up and walked back towards the house.

Without saying another word to each other, Cena left and Sam remained at her new house alone.

The wrestler walked to the top of the street with a heavy heart and called a cab to take him back to the hotel.

The blonde flopped down on the doorstep and tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Her heart ached and all she wanted to do was crawl into a hole and forget everything.

The next morning, Sam awoke feeling miserable. The blonde should have been happy--she had a beautiful new house and, in a week's time, she'd be Women's Champion. However, she wasn't. None of it mattered without John in her life.

_Did I make the right choice by telling him I couldn't be with him?_ She pondered.

Deciding that she was sick of spending her whole life debating this question, the diva vowed to start over.

If John couldn't handle only being friends, that was his problem. Therefore, from now on, they were merely business acquaintances.

The woman dressed, packed for the show and then went down to grab some breakfast before she had to go meet with the interior designers.

After John had left the previous night, all Sam had wanted to do was forget everything and sleep if off. Therefore, she locked up her uninhabited house and returned to her aunt's for a good night's rest.

Entering the kitchen, she found it empty and a note waiting for her.

_Sam, _

_You were still asleep so we didn't wake you; however, Patty and I have left for work already._

_Good luck with the interior designers this morning; we hope it goes real well._

_I'll check in on them during the week and let you know how they're getting along._

_Will you call me tonight after your show? Just to let me know everything with the house is all right and that you got to South Carolina safely?_

_See you on Thursday, when we move,_

_Love always,_

_Mama and Patty xxxx_

Sam folded up the letter and smiled. It was good to know everything else was going so well, even if her love life wasn't.

After a quick breakfast of toast and coffee, the diva ordered a cab to take her to Chestnut Drive, asking it to return an hour later to take her to the airport.

While she waited for the cab, the blonde called Mike to see if he and Alison wanted to meet up at the airport. The Intercontinental Champion and his girlfriend agreed and arranged to meet their friend at twelve O'clock.

The cab arrived and Sam rode in it over to her new property. Shortly afterwards, Julian Green, the head interior designer arrived.

The flamboyant man in his late thirties, who Sam suspected to be gay, welcomed his new client warmly.

The two people entered the house and went to sit in the backyard.

Julian went through Sam's requests, confirming that everything was still how the woman wanted it. Then he explained the process to her and his predicted date of completion.

The interior designer hoped they'd have all the work finished by Wednesday night, the paint work being done first, so that it had time to dry before Sam and Marlie moved in on Thursday.

Sam thanked Julian for his services, giving him a spare set of keys to the property, before her cab arrived and she was on the road again.

The diva reached the airport at just before twelve and, after handing in her luggage, headed to the boarding area to find Mike and Alison.

The couple were already waiting for the blonde and greeted her with hugs and a warm smile.

As they waited for their plane to arrive, Sam informed them about what had happened with Cena yesterday.

"I think you did the right thing, Sam," said Mike as she finished speaking. "He can't just demand you forgive him and start dating."

"Really? You honestly don't think I've made a huge mistake?" questioned the blonde.

"I know he made you happy, but he was putting too much pressure on you," insisted the black haired man.

Alison however felt differently.

"Oh no, what are you doing, Sam?" she exclaimed. "You two belong together. It doesn't matter what happened in the past. What matters is that John's sorry and he wants to be with you."

"But, Ali, I don't trust him. How on earth can we make a relationship work without trust? I was quite happy to be his friend and see where it went. He's the one who didn't," protested the diva.

"Yeah, because he wants you and he can't stand being without you," replied the P.A.

"Or, he's only after one thing and, as nothing else has worked, tried to use emotional blackmail," suggested Mike.

Sam scowled, beginning to get annoyed with her friends' advice. "Can we just drop it please? I'm so sick of this. For weeks, Cena has been dominating my thoughts and actions. He made his choice and now it's done with."

The woman's friends agreed and changed the subject, talking about the new house and their weekend until the plane arrived.

Mike and Alison informed them that they'd had a wonderful weekend with the man's parents and that they'd welcomed the P.A into their family with open arms.

The diva was thrilled for the couple and it warmed her heart to see their relationship blossoming.

As they boarded the plane to South Carolina, Sam noted that Cena wasn't on it and assumed that the WWE Champion had gotten an earlier flight.

When they arrived in the next state, the three people collected their cases from the carousel and then headed straight for the hotel.

After freshening up, the friends went down to meet Cheryl for lunch.

Sam mentioned nothing about Cena to the red head, deciding that ship was dead and buried. Instead, she remained quiet and was happy to listen as the Women's Champion informed them that she and Dave had had a great weekend, shopping for their holiday the coming week.

Finally, after having a light nap and a shower, the four people made their way to the arena for that night's 'Raw'.

Spirits were high in the venue as it was the last live show before 'Summerslam'.

Rhodes informed the wrestlers that Sam and Cena would be in a mixed tag match against Cheryl and Triple H and that Mike would be in a triple threat against Randy Orton and Carlito.

As Sam was heading back to the locker room after her meeting with the booker, she ran into Cena.

Seeing how it was the WWE Champion that wanted either a relationship or nothing, Sam decided to be petty and act professionally.

The blonde smiled politely and spoke. "Has Dusty told you about our match? We're up last against Triple H and Cheryl."

The brown haired man nodded. "Yeah, he did. Nevertheless, thanks for letting me know too. I'll catch you later." With that and nothing more, he walked off.

Sam returned to the women's only area, feeling a little sad and awkward.

What the diva didn't see was what happened when Cena left her.

Just as the Alison was returning to her office, the WWE Champion cornered her.

"Alison, can I have a word please?" he begged.

"Alright, but make it quick. I'm real busy," replied the mousey haired woman.

"Ok, thanks," said the man. "Well, it's about Sam. Is she still mad at me? Because… well..." he trailed off.

Alison smiled knowingly. "Sam told me about what happened yesterday. She still wants to be your friend but doesn't trust you enough for anything more," the woman said.

The brown haired man sighed. "Yeah, she told me she felt like that, but she doesn't understand the full story, none of you do. What she heard Nitro and I saying was a misunderstanding," he insisted.

Alison raised a questioning eyebrow. "How so? She seemed pretty certain."

"I was actually telling Johnny how much I liked her, all that other stuff was just us guys messing about," replied the man.

"Yeah, but that doesn't change what happened afterwards, you still kissed Rebecca," protested the P.A.

Cena hung his head in shame and embarrassment. "I know… but...well even that was...I was just so mad because she didn't want me. However, it made me realize, well, I'm in love with her," he blurted out.

"Oh my god!" squealed the woman. "You're actually in love with her? Then why didn't you just tell her that?"

"I was going to, but then she heard me talking to Nitro. And well, my pride got hurt, you know what guys are like," shrugged the WWE Champion.

"Yeah, stupid," replied the mousey haired woman. "Why don't you tell her now?" she pressed.

"I want to, I really do. It's killing me, seeing her every day and not being with her. However, she won't listen to me. She said she just wants to be friends and every time I mention what happened she goes all cold on me," replied the wrestler.

"Yeah, because you hurt her real bad. You do know she was starting to fall in love with you, right?" questioned Alison.

Cena's eyes widened. "I... I didn't realize. I just thought when she stormed off that she didn't care about me," he replied.

The woman shook her head. "You broke her heart. She was distraught, she actually contemplated quitting over it all," she informed.

The WWE Champion blew out a deep breath. "Oh my god. I've messed this up so bad. There's gotta be some way I can fix this and tell her how sorry I am?"

"Maybe there is," smiled the P.A. "If I could just get the CCTV footage of yours and Nitro's conversation from the hotel in Miami, well then she'd have to believe you," she suggested.

"You'd really do that for me?" questioned the brown haired man.

"Yeah, I would. You guys were great together and I wanna see you work this out," replied Alison.

"Alison Crest, you're amazing," said the wrestler, as he embraced the woman. "Thank you so much, this means a hell of a lot to me."

"It's no problem. I just wanna see my friend happy and I know despite everything, you'd do that," she said.

"I will, I promise. If you can get her to see how I really fell, I'll never hurt her again," said Cena.

"Alright. Give me a few days and I'll get onto it," said the P.A with a smile.

Alison and Cena parted ways. The P.A hoping to play cupid for her friend and the WWE Champion hoping the other woman would be able to sort everything out for him.

The remainder of the night went off without a hitch, which was surprising considering how close 'Summerslam' was.

Mike beat Randy Orton to win the triple threat, coming out on top before Sunday's pay per view.

The Intercontinental Champion was booked to retain his title in his hometown before the management started with a new big storyline in the coming months.

The mixed tag between Cena and Sam verses Triple H and Cheryl ended in a double D.Q, when the two men both were disqualified for not being able to keep their tempers in check.

Neither side could keep a cool head with two big titles on the line in just six days time.

'Raw' went off air with the heels holding their titles aloft before they passionately kissed.

Sam was a little taken aback by the heat from Cena. Considering that just twenty-four hours before he had said he couldn't handle being just friends, he now seemed to be giving the diva all he had.

As the WWE Champion pulled his manager into a kiss, he pressed his body hard against hers and pulled gently on her long locks.

The woman swooned as his tongue entered her mouth and his actions became fiercer.

What Sam didn't know however was that after Cena had spoken to Alison, he'd vowed to himself that he'd stop at nothing to win the woman over and make her his.

After the show, Sam, Mike, Alison and Cheryl headed for the hotel bar.

The place was very crowded and everyone was obviously in high spirits with 'Summerslam' so close.

The blonde caught Cena's eye as she entered the room. The WWE Champion gave the woman a look of pure desire and, even from across the room, the blonde could feel the sexual tension between the two of them.

Sam had to physically stop herself from running at him and ripping his clothes off.

During the course of the night, as the diva chatted happily with her friends, the glances continued.

The WWE Champion's eyes burned hungrily with wanting and Sam returned every look with equal passion.

On more than one occasion, Sam could have sworn that the brown haired man was going to come over to her; however, he didn't.

Finally, at half eleven, the woman decided to call it a night. After an evening full of lustful glances and her thoughts turning carnal, what Sam really needed was a cold shower.

As she reached the elevator, Sam felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Alison grinning at her.

"I saw the way you and John have been looking at each other all night," she informed.

The diva blushed and giggled. "Ok, so I wanna jump on him and rip his clothes off. However, that doesn't change anything. He wants a relationship or nothing. And I can't date him until I'm one hundred percent sure what he said to Nitro wasn't true," she replied.

"Fair point. Just remember not to give up too soon. You never know what could be around the corner," the P.A cryptically said.

"Alison, what are you talking about?" questioned Sam. "Do you know something I don't?"

"No, of course not," lied the mousy haired woman. "But there's always hope."

The blonde merely shrugged, a little perplexed by her friend's words. "Ok, what ever you say. Well, I'm gonna head to bed now. I'll catch you tomorrow for breakfast," she said.

"Ok, honey," returned Alison, embracing the other woman. "Sleep well."

"You too," called Sam as she stepped into the lift.

On her way back to the bar, unseen my Mike and Cheryl, Alison stopped off at Cena's table.

"I've just spoken to Sam," she whispered.

"And?" asked the wrestler.

"She still wants you. Just give it a few days and let me get the video sorted. I'm sure after she sees it, everything will work out," replied the P.A.

"Thank you, Alison. You don't know how much this means to me," said Cena.

"You're very welcome," returned Alison, before she went back to her own table.

Sam climbed into bed feeling happy but confused.

_If he'd just give me some time, I know I'll be able to trust him again and everything will work out, _she thought as she fell to sleep.


	30. A new House

**Author's notes: **Morning y'all, I'm here with another chapter. Sorry it's been a while, I've had a busy weekend- what with my party (which was awesome- I came 2nd in Texas Hold'ems) and Cyber Sunday. Things are only just getting back to normal now!Anyways, I hope y'all had a good weekend too and I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Thanks as always to Gin for being an amazing beta and to Kaz for your input on MSN every night.

In addition, thanks to **IMissPadfoot, coldh0pe, veracruzortongal, foolishangel87, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, punkydiva17, missfxckingwhatever, Disco Inferno1, vanessa tallungan, a-mee. xo, bluegirl1255, sweetcandyfun **and** KinkyRebel1** for your reviews. Thirteen reviews for the last chapter! OMG! That means so much to me and I really appreciate all your comments.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: A new House.**

The next few days passed in a hurried blur for everyone employed by the WWE.

Now that 'Summerslam' was only six days away, the company was running on full steam.

Sam felt exhausted, going from state to state, hotel to hotel. On top of house shows every night, the diva also had to be at the arena early every day to go through with Rhodes and Cheryl details for their title match on Sunday.

Then there was the moving preparations. Marlie had kept her daughter informed every night of the decorators' progress.

They were running on schedule, already having finished all the paintwork and laid the flooring.

The blonde's mom and aunt also had the boxes ready for moving, storing everything in the dining room of Patty's house.

In addition, Marlie had gone out and bought new curtains, bed linen, towels, crockery, cooking utensils and other such things for the house.

Mike had the go ahead from his dad to borrow his work truck. Alison had arranged a flight for all four people, with the addition of Dave, on Wednesday night after the show. Even though it meant that the five friends wouldn't reach Lexington until almost midnight, it would allow them to be there and ready to work on the day of the move.

By Wednesday morning, Cheryl was positively bouncing off the walls in excitement. The red head couldn't wait for 'Summerslam', where she'd publicly prank her husband with the photos of him dressed as a woman. Then she was off on a fortnight long holiday to celebrate her second wedding anniversary.

Alison was in equal high spirits, devoting most of her free time to the plans for Sam's house warming party, as well as some other project she wouldn't tell anyone about.

The advantage to all the chaos was that Sam didn't really have time to think of Cena.

After his confession that he only wanted a relationship, then his passionate display on 'Raw', the WWE Champion had gone very quiet. He was still friendly towards the diva, but conversation was kept to pleasantries and he constantly seemed as though he had something on his mind.

The blonde had decided to think nothing more about it -- if Cena wanted to act all odd because she didn't trust him enough to have a relationship, that was his problem. She was happy enough to go on as they were until he matured enough to act like an adult. She had things that were more important on her mind.

The other high point was that Amy had stopped in her obsessive behaviour. Since the two women had had words the previous week, the younger diva went from sulking and ignoring Sam, to befriending Candice and Maria. On Tuesday night, Amy had apologized to Sam for her recent actions and asked if they could be friends again. The blonde happily agreed and now the two divas were at the stage where they chatted at the arena and some times had a few drinks together after the shows. Sam was thrilled by this development and relieved that Amy's 'crush' was short lived.

On Wednesday evening after the house show, Alison, Mike, Cheryl and Sam met up with Dave backstage.

The World Heavy Weight Champion was off work for Wednesday and Thursday, returning on Friday for the last two shows before 'Summerslam'. As Cheryl was off Thursday and Friday, the couple were helping Sam move and then the red head was going on the road with her husband before she had to return on Saturday.

The five friends went around the backstage area, saying good-bye to various people and confirming who was attending the house warming party on Sunday.

The list now included Cena, who had said nothing to deny his attendance despite his lack of conversation with Sam in recent day, most of the divas, including Amy who had promised to bring some of her 'famous homemade' punch, Hunter, Stephanie, Ric Flair, Shawn Michaels, Charlie Haas who was bringing wife Jackie, Carlito, Chris Masters, Jeff Hardy, Johnny Nitro, Melina and somehow, despite everyone's objections, Randy Orton.

On top of that, Dave had invited Undertaker, Ashley, Gregory Helms, Josh Mathews, Ken Kennedy and Matt Hardy. Although the only 'Smackdown' superstars that had confirmed were Matt, due to his brother's attendance and Ashley as she was dating Matt.

As Sam and Cheryl left the locker room, Amy pulled the blonde into a hug.

"Hey, Pickle, I'm, like, totally sorry about everything that happened between us. I hope everything goes well with the move tomorrow. I'll, like, totally see you on Saturday," she had said.

"Thanks, Amy, and I'm sorry for blowing up at you last week. Have a good few days off and I'll see you at the show," replied the older diva.

Then, the two friends departed, leaving the raven-haired woman chatting to Maria about CM Punk's cousin.

Maria was dating CM Punk and wanted to set Amy up on a date with the man's cousin Kyle.

"I'm glad you and Amy have sorted your differences out," Cheryl said, as they went to find the others.

"Yeah, me too. Moreover, I hope things work out with her and this Kyle guy. Honestly, she deserves a nice bloke," answered the blonde.

The women soon located Dave, joking around with Hunter about 'Summerslam'.

"Yeah, and I'll beat Cena, but you'll lose to 'Taker," joked 'The Game'.

"I doubt that very much. When I retain on Sunday, you'll then owe me another $20," replied the World Heavy Weight Champion.

"Please make sure John wins on Sunday, so that my 'brother' owes my husband the money," said the red head factitiously, announcing the two divas' arrival.

Hunter whipped around with a cheeky grin on his face. "What happened to family loyalty 'sis'? Forgotten about me now you're married to the Champ?" he teased.

Cheryl returned the look with equal mischief and responded. "Don't worry, Trips, I'll never forget you."

Dave shot his wife a fake look of hurt and brandished his fist at 'The Game'.

Sam couldn't help but giggle a little and soon all four people were holding their stomachs in laughter.

"You ready to head off, Honey?" asked the red head, wiping a tear from her eyes.

The black haired man nodded and turned to embrace Triple H.

"Take care, Bro, and send Stephanie our love. I'll catch you on Sunday, man," he said.

Hunter patted the larger man on the back. "You too, big man. And keep that wife of yours in check," he joked

Cheryl playfully slapped 'The Game's arm before the man turned to Sam.

"I hope everything goes well with your move tomorrow, Sam," he said.

"Thanks. Have a good few days off," replied the blonde, blushing a little.

"Thanks, I'm sure I will," said Triple H.

Sam, Cheryl and Dave then went to find Mike and Alison.

The Intercontinental Champion was waiting for his friends by the doors to the parking lot; however, the P.A wasn't with him.

"Where's Ali?" asked the younger diva as they approached.

The black haired man shrugged. "I dunno. All she said was that she had something important to do and that she'd be back in a minute," he replied.

Before the four people had time to speculate as to where the mousy haired woman could be, she returned.

She looked flushed but as though she'd just done something she was very proud of.

"Where have you been?" asked Mike.

"I just had some business to finish off before we left," she replied.

Mike, Cheryl and Dave seemed to believe the P.A. However, Sam found it suspicious. Alison had been acting strangely since Monday evening and coupled with her cryptic words to the blonde a few days previously, the diva thought she was up to something. Sam didn't push it though and decided it might be best to leave Alison to whatever she was up to.

The five people got into Dave's hired car and were soon on their way to the airport.

As it was so late at night, check in and depositing their luggage was no problem.

Sam, Cheryl, Dave, Mike and Alison all took seats in the boarding area, each person feeling very tired and longing to sleep.

The plane was on time and soon all five people were on it and dozing as they flew to North Carolina.

When Mike, Alison, Dave, Cheryl and Sam arrived in Lexington, they stopped off at an all night burger bar before finding a cab.

The Summers family had offered to put Dave and Cheryl up in their guest room for the two nights, allowing Alison to sleep in Mike's room.

The five people found a large mini-bus like cab, loaded their luggage into it and set off.

As Sam's aunt's was closest, they dropped hers off first before going on to Mike's parent's house.

When the blonde arrived at Patty's, the two older women were already in bed; however, they'd left a note for her.

_Sam Honey,_

_We hope you got here safely; we've left some food in the refrigerator for you._

_Everything is ready for tomorrow. All the boxes are in the dining room and the new things I bought are already in my car._

_See you in the morning sleep well,_

_Love Mama and Patty xx_

The diva folded up the note and headed for the fridge to see what her mom had left for her.

Inside the cooler was half a pitcher of Ice Tea, some roast chicken and a bowl of salad.

The woman took those things out, along with a loaf of crusty bread, some mayonnaise and two chocolate bars.

Sam made herself a roast chicken and salad sandwich and then took the food and pitcher of tea through to the living room.

She flicked on the T.V and began to browse the channels as she ate her large snack. There was nothing really on in the way of late night programming and the blonde stopped on an interesting advert for the new 'Saw' film.

When the trailer ended, a movie started to play and the diva had a hazy recognition of seeing it before.

Leaving the station on, Sam slowly realized that it was the very same Kung Fu movie she and John had watched a few weeks before.

The woman breathed out deeply, remembering the night she and the WWE Champion had hung out in his room, watching rubbish on T.V and chilling.

The blonde had been so happy and content in Cena's company and she remembered how easy it was to be around him.

Even though there was an obvious attraction there and they'd come very close to being a couple, when Sam and John spent time together they were like two friends who had known each other for many years.

There were no expectations or false pretences between the two of them, just an amazing connection.

Sam sighed, feeling frustrated at what had happened to their relationship. On so many occasions they'd almost gotten together, yet something had fallen in the way to ruin it.

The blonde wondered what might have happened if she'd told John how she felt sooner. On the other hand, if they'd even be friends now if they'd never been booked to work together.

She doubted very much that she'd have ever given the WWE Champion the chance to get to know him if it hadn't been for their current storyline.

If truth be told, before they started working together, he annoyed the hell out of her; in fact, he still did a little now.

However, the diva had gotten to know a different side to the wrestler from what he displayed in the ring and to his mates.

The John Cena on T.V was arrogant, cocky and full of himself, where as by contrast the man in real life was funny, warm and caring.

John had a loyalty and love for his family that would touch anyone's heart as well as a passion for life in general that was addictive.

Sam realized that having the WWE Champion in her life these past few months had made it better. Before they'd developed a friendship, she didn't laugh as much or take so many exciting risks. In addition, Cena had taught Sam to open up her heart again.

Due to a string of failed relationships and meaningless sexual encounters, the blonde had given any man she was interested in a wide berth. She wasn't ready to be hurt or used again. However, when she and the WWE Champion had started to get close, she could actually see herself being with him and had started to fall for him.

Deep down, Sam knew John was sorry about what he'd said to Nitro and that he'd never hurt her again, although the blonde wasn't quite ready to risk telling him that just yet.

Despite how strongly the diva felt about Cena and how much she wanted to be with him, there was a little niggling doubt at the back of her mind holding her back from a relationship with him.

The woman couldn't explain what the feeling was. All that she knew was that being with John now didn't feel 100 percent right and there was no way she'd give her heart to any one unless she was entirely sure.

Maybe, after 'Summerslam', when the stress of the pay per view was over, she'd re-think things.

As the Kung Fu movie ended, Sam decided to turn into bed. She had a busy day ahead of her and needed a good night's sleep.

The blonde climbed into bed and was soon in a deep sleep, which was full of dreams about John promising to give her the world, just as long as she brought him a Samurai sword in return.

The following morning, Sam was woken up early by the sound of a car reversing. The woman threw on her dressing gown and peeped out the window to see Patty's neighbour leaving for work.

Checking the clock on the dresser, the diva realized it was already half past eight.

Sam put on her slippers and padded down to the kitchen for breakfast. Arriving in the room, the woman found her mom and aunt already in there, eating a plateful of bacon and eggs each.

"Hey, Honey. There's some breakfast in the pan and coffee in the pot if you want it," called Marlie as her daughter entered the room.

The younger woman smiled and nodded before helping herself to some food and a hot beverage.

"Did you get in ok last night?" asked Patty as Sam took a seat.

"Yeah thanks and thank you for leaving me some supper," she replied.

"You're welcome," said her aunt, passing the diva some salt for her eggs.

"What time are we all going to the new house?" asked Marlie.

"I dunno, I'm just waiting for Mike and the others to call and let me know they're ready," answered the blonde.

"Ok, well, we'll be ready as soon as were dressed," informed the greying woman.

"What is the plan for today?" inquired Patty.

"I was thinking we should go and make sure everything with the house is ok, and then start moving everything," suggested Sam.

"Good thinking," agreed the older women.

As Sam was finishing off her breakfast and Marlie and Patty went to change, the diva's cell rang.

The tune of 'The Baby Elephant Walk' let her know it was Mike calling.

Before picking up, the blonde let the tune play on a little longer and danced her way over to the sink to put her plate in there.

Giggling to herself, the woman picked up.

Mike informed his friend that he, Alison, Cheryl and Dave were dressed, had had breakfast and were ready to go as soon as she was.

The woman asked the Intercontinental Champion to give her fifteen minutes to shower and dress, and then she'd meet them at the house.

After hanging up her cell, Sam skipped upstairs to get ready.

Her stomach fluttered with excitement.

When all three women were ready, they got into Marlie's car and drove across to Chestnut Drive to find the others waiting for them.

Sam ran to the front door of her new home and swung open the door before bounding in with the others right behind her.

The diva's mouth fell to the ground as she was what they interior designers had done whilst she was away.

The natural wooden flooring throughout the house were now gleaming with varnish. All the paint work and decorating had also been done and the house now looked like a new show home.

The furnishings complemented the decorating perfectly and Sam couldn't be more delighted with how everything had turned out.

Her new property was light and airy but also had a homely feel to it.

The seven people made their way through the house, checking that everything was how it should be, before looking around the guesthouse too, which was also perfect.

When Sam was happy that everything was to her liking, she, Mike, Alison, Patty, Marlie, Cheryl and Dave returned to Patty's house to start picking up the boxes.

Thankfully, due to leaving most of the things at Steve's, the diva and her mom only had a small selection of boxes.

Along with the linens, crockery and kitchen utensils Marlie had brought during the week, the boxes of belongings only took four trips in the car.

When the seven people had gotten everything to the house, they stopped for a little break. Parry had had the sense to bring with her two coolers of Iced Tea and some cookies.

Everyone took seats on the lush cream leather furniture - that consisted of a long four-seated sofa, two armchairs and an ottoman – and started eating and drinking.

"The place is looking real nice now," commented Mike.

"Yeah, you're very lucky. My place in DC was a dump before Cheryl added her touch," agreed Dave.

The red head smiled and giggled.

When everyone had finished off their snacks, they got back to work on the house.

Marlie and Patty unpacked everything for the guesthouse, while Mike and Alison sorted out the kitchen, Cheryl, Dave did the living room, and Sam took upstairs.

Sam didn't really mind where her friends stored everything; she'd never had her own home before and didn't know what looked good where.

Finally, the seven people had finished unpacking and Sam's new house was as sorted as it could be.

As a treat and a thank you to her friends, the diva invited everyone to stop a little longer and ordered take out, as well as buying a crate of beers.

Mike, Alison, Cheryl, Dave, Patty, Marlie and Sam sat around the large oak dinner table and tucked into a meal of Chinese. The blonde proudly showing off her new designer black plates and leather bound cutlery.

"So, what's the plan for the party on Sunday?" asked Alison, as the seven people kicked back to relax after their meal.

"I really dunno. It's gonna be a rush with the pay per view the same day," mused Sam.

"Maybe we could head out tomorrow to buy the food, alcohol, decorations and everything else we might need," suggested Mike.

"Yeah, then all we'll have to do Sunday is put everything out," agreed the PA.

"Yeah, that'd work. If we came back home Saturday night after the show, then we'll have plenty of time the next day before we have to be at the arena for the pay per view," commented the blonde.

"Yeah, we're in Lee on Saturday, aren't we? So Dave and I could come down too," added Cheryl.

"I can't, babe," informed Dave. "I'm in Rowan on Saturday."

"How about I pick all y'all up from the airport on Sunday morning?" suggested Marlie. "Then we can get everything ready together. That should give you enough time."

"You'd really do that for us, Mama?" asked Sam.

"Of course, Honey, I'll be happy to help out any way I can," replied the greying woman.

"Thanks, Mama. Is that ok with everyone else?" inquired the younger diva.

The other people nodded in agreement.

With all the arrangements made for Sunday, Dave and Cheryl decided to call it a night as they had to be on an early flight the next day. Mike and Alison also decided to leave with the married couple as they were stopping at the Summers' house again.

Sam walked her friends to the doors of her new house.

"Thank you so much for all your help, guys," she said as her friends went to leave.

"You're very welcome," replied Cheryl, embracing the younger woman.

"Yeah, it's been our pleasure," added Dave, as he hugged the blonde.

"Y'all have a safe flight tomorrow. Cher, I'll catch you on Saturday. Big man, I'll see you at the pay per view," Sam said.

As the Batistas walked to Mike's car, Sam turned to her best friend and Alison.

"Thank you too," she said. "What time will I see you tomorrow?"

"About half ten ok?" asked Alison.

"Sounds great, we could go and grab a coffee too," suggested the blonde.

"Yeah," agreed Mike. "Although, really we should get you a coffee maker as a house warming present."

Everyone giggled at the Intercontinental Champion's suggestion; if there was one thing Sam loved as much as chocolate, it was coffee.

The diva embraced her two friends and then they left.

The woman returned to the kitchen where Marlie and Patty were stacking the dinner plates into the dishwasher.

"Thanks for doing that," she said as she entered the room.

"You're welcome," yawned the blonde's aunt.

"Do you want me to take you home soon?" asked Marlie.

"Please," replied the older woman. "I think the day has tired me out."

"You deserve a huge sleep after putting up with us," joked Sam.

"It's been my pleasure, Sammy," said Patty.

"Well, were both very grateful for it," added Marlie.

"I'm just pleased you could turn to me when you needed it," said the diva's aunt.

"Oh, before you go. I just remembered. I got you both front row tickets for Sunday. Here's yours," informed Sam, handing Patty her ticket.

"Thanks, baby, I'm really looking forwards to the show," commented the other woman.

"Me too, it's going to be a great night," agreed the diva.

Sam then embraced her aunt, thanking her again for her recent hospitality and help. Then Marlie drove Patty home.

While her mom was away, Sam sat in the living room admiring her home. She was so happy, this was the first time she'd owned her own place and it was perfect.

As the diva was relaxing and enjoying the peace of having her own place, her cell went off with a text message.

Thinking it was Mike, the blonde read it.

_Hey Sam, I hope you've settled into your new house and that everything is good. I'm so happy for you and wish you the best of luck there. See you on Saturday. John xx_

The woman smiled to herself, touched by the sentiment and replied.

_Hey John. Thank you. Everything is really great here it all looks so perfect. Hope you're enjoying your days off too. See you soon, Sam xx_

Feeling warm inside from Cena's message, the woman turned off her cell and decided to head to bed.

She left a note for her mom, before locking up and turning in for the night.

The blonde climbed under the thick sheets of her spacious new bed feeling very content.

She had a beautiful new house, great friends and in a few days, she'd be Women's Champion.

All that was missing from her life was romance; however, the text message from Cena had left Sam feeling hopefully that there was still a chance of that.


	31. Party Preparations

**Author's notes: **Hey y'all, I'm here with another update. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been distracted recently with the new WWE game and watching 'Doctor Who'! Hehe!

Anywho, here's the new chapter...I hope everyone likes it.

Thanks as always to Gin, who's the best beta ever and to Kaz for your input and support on MSN. You're both great!

In addition, thanks for the reviews from I**missPadfoot, missfxckingwhatever, foolishangel87, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, punkydiva17, Wild Thing 16, Disco Inferno1, a-mee. xo, KinkyRebel1 **and** veracruzortongal**. I really appreciate all your comments.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-one: Party Preparations.**

Sam woke the next morning after a perfect night's sleep in her new home. Finally having a place of her own made the diva feel more content and relaxed than she ever had in her life.

The blonde no longer had to worry about feeling uncomfortable with her step-dad around – he was out of her life- and could rest assured knowing her mom was ok while she was on the road.

In addition, owning her own property meant that Sam had a lot more freedom and independence than before. True, her mom had always been welcoming, but now the diva didn't have to stress about what would happen when she got into a long-term relationship and felt ready to settle down.

However, having Marlie living just at the end of the garden was comforting. The blonde knew that her mom would always be on hand if they needed each other.

Excited about a day of shopping with Mike and Alison for the party, the diva skipped downstairs to make herself breakfast.

It was a little odd not having Marlie around sipping coffee; however, Sam also cherished her time alone.

After a meal of pancakes and coffee – which was instant and left Sam longing for the real thing- she showered and dressed.

Alone in her bedroom, the diva felt very calm. The room was decorated in peaceful shades of light blue that made the sleeping chamber very tranquil.

Just as Sam was finishing off her make-up, she got a text message from Mike informing her that he and Alison were ready to go as soon as she was.

The diva replied asking if they could pick her up, as Marlie had taken the car to work.

As the blonde set down her phone, it went off again. This time it was a message from Cheryl saying that she and Dave had arrived safely at the airport and were just waiting for their flight. The red head wished her younger friend all the best for her last day off, saying she would see her on Saturday at the hotel.

Sam replied wishing the married couple a safe flight and hoped they had a good day and arranging to meet up with her mentor for a late lunch before they had to be at the arena the following day.

The woman then went down stairs to wait for Mike and Alison to pick her up.

The couple arrived ten minutes later and even from the top of the driveway, the diva could see how excited the P.A was about the party preparations.

When Sam had gotten into the car, the three people headed off in the direction of the nearest mall.

Their first port of call was a party-planning store, which sold decorations, themed plates, piñatas and other such things.

With Alison's help -Mike didn't really care about balloons or streamers- Sam picked out some things for the party. When they were all done buying funky napkins, plastic cups, confetti and other similar things, the three people headed to the liquor store.

There they brought three large crates of beer, ten bottles of soft drink, a bottle of white rum, four bottles of wine – two white, one red and one rose- and some shooters.

The friends guessed that that should be enough and assumed people would bring their own drinks too.

Mike, Alison and Sam then decided to have a little break and headed for a near by coffee shop.

The aroma inside made the blonde's mouth water.

Sitting down with their drinks, the three friends started chatting.

"John texted me last night," informed the diva.

"Oh, and what did he want?" questioned Mike.

"Just to see if I'd moved in ok," replied Sam.

"Aww, that's sweet of him," added Alison.

The blonde nodded in agreement as she took a sip of her mocha.

"Yeah, I guess it is. At least he's making an effort to be your friend instead of putting pressure on you," conceded the Intercontinental Champion.

The P.A gave her boyfriend an appreciative look as though they'd already had words about Cena.

Sam wanted to ask what was going on. Mike's change in attitude was odd enough, coupled with the fact that the mousey haired woman had been acting strangely since Monday, something the diva was now sure had something to so with the WWE Champion.

However, Alison seemed to read her friend's thoughts and changed the subject.

"What are you gonna wear on Sunday night, Sam?" she asked.

"You mean apart from my shiny new title belt?" joked the other woman.

Everyone laughed.

"Well, if y'all are thinking of going clothes shopping, you can count me out," teased Mike.

"Frilly pink thongs not your style, huh?" asked the P.A facetiously.

"Oh, Ali, I warned you that was our little secret," joked the black haired man.

Sam cringed. There were some things about her friends' relationship that she didn't want to hear.

After finishing off their coffee, Mike went and brought Sam a coffee maker and a few bags of fresh beans.

"Here's your house warming present, Sunshine. I know you'll put it to good use," he said, presenting the blonde with a large box.

The diva grinned and took the coffee maker from her best friend. "Thank you so much, both of you," she replied.

When they'd stored all their things in the trunk of Mike's car, the three people then went food shopping for snacks for the party.

Sam bought four extra large pizzas, two of which were vegetarian just in case, a selection of chips and dips, a combo packet of nuts, mini pretzels and cheese straws, four bags of mixed candy, and a selection of cakes.

Alison also said that she'd prepare some salads, sandwiches and other buffet food on Sunday afternoon.

With all their shopping complete, Mike, Alison and Sam returned to the diva's house.

After packing away all the food for the party, the blonde made herself and her friends some lunch.

The three people ate their food out on the patio and chatted.

"So, what _are_ we gonna wear on Sunday?" inquired Sam.

"I was thinking of going shopping tomorrow before the show, maybe we could catch an early flight to give us time to look round?" suggested Alison.

"I don't think I can really afford new clothes after buying all that stuff for the party, and besides when I was unpacking I realized how many outfits I have that I've never even worn," replied the diva.

"Oh, ok then. Well, maybe after lunch we could go and have a look through your wardrobe and I could help you decide?" asked the PA

"Yeah, that's a great idea," answered the blonde. "And you're free to borrow anything too."

After lunch, Mike offered to clear up, and then the two women headed upstairs to look at outfits. The black haired man amused himself downstairs by playing on Sam's X-Box.

Alison and Sam began to rifle through the diva's wardrobe, picking out suitable things that could be worn on Sunday. As the party was directly after 'Summerslam' the women would be changing at the arena, so didn't want to wear anything that involved too much effort to change into.

"This is nice," said the mousy haired woman, holding up a light pink blouse.

"You can have it if you want, it's too small on me, but I think it'd be your size. Plus it'd look great on you teamed with some funky jeans," replied the blonde.

"Thanks. Actually, I think I have some jeans that I've never worn that'd go really well with it," informed Alison.

"You're welcome. I think it'd look awesome for the party," commented Sam.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too. Now all we need to do is find an outfit for you," suggested the P.A.

"How about this?" asked the diva, holding up a light blue dress.

Alison shook her head. "Nah, it's a little too formal, plus it'd look horrible with the title belt," she teased.

The blonde laughed and continued looking through her clothes.

The two women's thoughts were broken however, when they heard Mike shouting and swearing.

"Damn stupid game!" he yelled.

"Mike, I swear, if you break my X-Box, I'll kill you," Sam shouted down the stairs.

Alison chuckled. "He was the same the other day. He talked me into playing _Burnout_, and then threw a fit when I beat him on it," she commented.

Sam giggled. "You think that's bad? You should see him when we play wrestling games. We create ourselves, but Mike always complains that I'm better than him on it," said the blonde.

"Men huh?" joked the mousey haired woman. "Speaking of which, you know you shouldn't take Mike too seriously on what he says about John."

"Oh, I don't. I know he's just looking out for me, but I'm big enough to make up my own mind," replied Sam.

"That's what I told him. How's it going with John, anyway? You mentioned earlier that he text you last night," asked the P.A.

"Yeah, he did. It was just to check if Id' moved in all right though. To be honest, he's been acting kinda odd recently. After what happened last week, I was sure he'd start ignoring me. However, since 'Raw' on Monday, he's been acting strangely. He's a lot more friendly and affectionate," informed Sam.

"Maybe he's realized you need a bit of time and space to trust him again, but he's still making the effort to show you he cares?" suggested Alison.

"I guess so. I just assumed when he said it was all or nothing for him and I told him that I couldn't be in a relationship now that he'd go into a mood with me. I'm honestly starting to think he's up to something," commented the diva.

After working for Vince McMahon for years, Alison had gotten very good at lying. Therefore, she had no problem keeping quiet about Cena's request to find some proof that what he'd said to Nitro was a misunderstanding. Even though the P.A wanted the couple to work out their problems and get back together, she didn't want to let Sam in on it until she'd obtained the footage from Miami. Instead, she replied by saying, "Well, he still cares about you a lot. So maybe he isn't ready to give up just yet."

"Yeah, I hope that's the case. I realized Wednesday night just how much I miss him. Honestly, if there wasn't that doubt there in the back of my mind, I'd want to make a go of things with him," informed Sam.

"Well, you never know. Something might turn up to change your mind," replied the mousey haired woman.

The diva gave her friend a questioning look; however, the other woman didn't go on. Sam was now utterly convinced Alison was indeed up to something, and that something involved her and Cena.

Changing the subject to avoid the blonde finding out the truth, the P.A picked out a light blue shirt. The item of clothing had long sweeping sleeves and was intended to be worn with only a few buttons done up, leaving the wearer's midriff exposed.

"This would look great on you," she suggested.

Sam took the shirt from her friend. "Oh, I forgot I'd even bought that. I got it a few years back when I was going to go on a date with James, you know that photographer that ended up dating Lillian Garcia? In the end, I cancelled on him and never had a reason to wear the shirt. I think I just threw it in the back of my wardrobe."

"Try it on," prompted the mousy haired woman. "With some ripped jeans and nice shoes it'd look amazing."

"Ok," agreed the blonde, whipping off her T-shirt and trying on the blue shirt.

The material of the new top hung down over Sam's arms, almost reaching her fingertips. The bottom hemline swept the top of her pants. However, due to only doing three buttons up, the shirt hung open revealing the blonde's pierced belly button.

"Wow! That looks amazing and your belly ring goes really well with it," said Alison.

Sam took a look in the mirror and she too was impressed by what she saw. The shirt made her look slimmer and the flesh it revealed looked provocative but not in a slutty way.

"You should definitely wear that on Sunday, you'll turn every head in the room," commented the P.A.

"Thanks, I think I will," replied the diva, taking the shirt off, hanging it up and then pulling her T-shirt on. "What do you think if I wore it with those ripped jeans I bought from Banana Republic with it?"

"Yeah, with your wedges and some jewellery, it'd look fantastic," replied Alison.

"Great. I guess we're all sorted then. Do you wanna head back downstairs and make sure Mike hasn't thrown the X-Box out the window or something?" joked the blonde.

Alison giggled. "Yeah."

The two women hung away the diva's clothes and then went down stairs.

When they arrived in the living room, Mike was so engrossed in the game that he didn't even notice them enter until Sam sat besides him.

"Move up and let me have a go then," she said.

The black haired man gave his friend the control pad and spoke. "I was just playing 'Konquest mode' on _Mortal Kombat: Armageddon_. I've gotten to the Lin Kuei temple," he informed.

"Oh excellent. I wasn't able to get that far, those damn spinning blades kept killing me," commented Sam, continuing to play the fighting game.

The three friends spent the remainder of the afternoon playing on _Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. _Each of them creating their own fighter. Mike made a character that looked so much like 'Akuma' from the _Street Fighter_ games that Sam called it a blatant copy right infringement. Alison make a weird looking vampire woman that had huge black bat wings and the blonde made an assassin that was dressed in red and black with daggers strapped to each thigh.

After making their characters, Mike, Alison and Sam played through the arcade mode on the game until they became frustrated with the last fight.

"How is it fair that bosses can counter all your special moves, yet theirs are unblockable?" complained the diva.

"We could always get a cheat code for it off the internet," suggested the wrestler.

"Doesn't that defeat the whole point of the game?" chastised the P.A

"True," shrugged the black haired man. "Ok, what if we switch games?"

"Yeah, go on then," agreed the blonde. "What do you wanna play instead?"

"Anything but _Burnout. _It's so unfair that women can't drive as well as men, yet you're both better than me on car racing games," joked Mike.

Alison rolled her eyes. "See Sam? What did I tell you?"

The other woman giggled and changed the game to _WWE WrestleMania 21._

The mousey haired woman howled with laughter when she saw the wrestlers her two friends' had created in their likenesses.

"Sam, why does you character have giant breasts? And Mike, you're muscles really aren't that big," she teased.

"Fine, you do a better job at making yourself," retorted the diva, sticking out her tongue.

The P.A had an attempt, which resulted in a woman that looked like a drag queen.

"Ok, fair point," she conceded. "How about we play as other characters? I'd be fun seeing Mike being Triple H or something."

"Actually, I can't be bothered with it to be honest. We spend enough time in the ring without playing wrestling games on our days off," said Mike.

"Good point," agreed Sam. "You wanna watch a DVD or something?"

"Yeah, I quite fancy seeing _X-men 3: The Last Stand_ again," suggested Alison.

The three friends happily watched the comic book based movie before it fell dark and they started to think about getting something to eat.

As it was Mike's last day at home until next week, he'd promised his parents he'd have dinner with them and Alison was joining them. The black haired man invited his best friend; however, the blonde passed, as she wanted to catch up with her mom.

Agreeing to collect Sam the following day at half ten to make their way to the airport, Mike and Alison left.

The diva then began preparing a dinner of cheeseburgers and fries for herself and her mom.

When the food was cooked, Sam made her way down to the guesthouse to surprise Marlie with dinner and a cup of coffee when she got in from work.

The greying woman was delighted by her daughter's gesture as she'd had a hard day working at the factory.

Sam and her mom had a pleasant dinner together, chatting about each of their days.

Then the two women spent the evening in the guesthouse chatting before Sam headed to bed.

However, before the blonde went to sleep, she packed her suitcase. As she'd be home again in a day, the diva only needed her wrestling gear and a change of clothes for after the show.

With everything sorted for the final houseshow before 'Summerslam', Sam changed into her pyjamas and went to sleep.

After a peaceful night's rest, Sam woke up feeling refreshed and ready to go.

Although she was sad about leaving her new house for a day, the diva was also excited that the pay per view was now so close.

In twenty-four hours, the blonde would be embarking on her first reign as Women's Champion.

Sam was also determined to find out just what Alison was up to.

After having breakfast, the blonde dressed and made sure she had everything ready for the day, and then she headed downstairs to wait for Mike and Alison.

Katherine gave the three people a ride to the airport to save getting a cab and to save Mike having to leave his car in a parking lot for the day.

Mike, Alison and Sam arrived at the airport with plenty of time before their flight to Lee was due.

They checked in and stored their luggage on the carousel before heading to the boarding area until their flight was called.

The three people passed the time chatting and laughing at a small child who was hassling his parents as they waited for their own flight.

When the notification came that the plane to Lee was boarding, Sam, Alison and Mike double-checked to see if they had everything and then boarded.

As the plane trip to Lee was only a quick one, the journey passed uneventfully and soon the three friends had landed.

They collected their luggage before heading outside to find a cab.

One arrived quickly and Mike, Alison and Sam were soon on their way to the hotel.

Arriving at the hotel, the friends put their cases in their room and freshened up before going down to the bar to meet Cheryl for lunch.

As Mike, Alison and Sam entered the room and sat down, they found the red head grinning broadly.

"Ohh, just one more day!" she exclaimed.

"I know, I cannot wait," agreed Sam, as she flicked through the menu.

"Yeah, although there's so much going on," continued the older woman. "The pay per view itself, my trick on Dave and your party."

"Not to mention you guys going off on holiday," added Alison.

"When do y'all fly out?" inquired Mike.

"Monday afternoon. I'm not appearing on Raw, so Dave booked a flight for around lunchtime. Thankfully, though, we now have everything ready. We're all packed and have brought our cases with us. We figured our wrestling gear is only small, so we can take it with us," replied Cheryl.

"Good thinking. That way you won't waste half your holiday flying home to D.C and stuff," mused Sam.

The older diva nodded her head in agreement. "Has Rhodes mentioned to you how I'm been written out of the storyline after 'Summerslam?" she asked the blonde.

"A little, but he hasn't gone into detail. I assume he'll go over it all tonight or before the match tomorrow," replied the younger woman.

"Yeah, I guess so," said the red head.

The four friends finished off their lunch, then went up to their rooms to get ready for the show.

When everyone was ready, Mike, Alison, Cheryl and Sam got into a cab to take them to the arena.

All four people were anxious for the day to be over and for the pay per view to roll on.


	32. Confessions of Love

******Author's notes:** Hey y'all. OMG! I've just finished the final chapter! Once by beta returns from vacation, I'll have five more chapters after this one to post and then it's done! I cannot believe it and I was so sad writing the final few lines!

I wanna thank everyone who's been reading and I hope y'all enjoy the climax of the story.

Special thanks to Gin for being the most amazing beta on the face of the earth and for being with me every step of this story (I hope you had a good week in D.C) and to Kaz, who because of this fic got back into the world of wrestling and keeps me very amused every night on MSN. Both of you are amazing friends and I love ya to bits!

In addition, thanks to my great reviewers **punkydiva17, Disco Inferno1, a-mee. xo, veracruzortongal, bluegirl1255, foolishangel87, coldh0pe, ImissPadfoot, i.wish.cena.was.in.my.bed, missfxckingwhatever **and** MissPhilippinesSuperStar. **All y'all's comments for the previous chapter made me smile and everyone is greatly appreciated.

* * *

******Chapter Thirty-two: Confessions of Love.**

When Alison, Mike, Cheryl and Sam arrived at the arena, the two divas headed for straight for Rhodes' office, the black haired man went to change and the P.A departed to speak to Mr. McMahon.

The booker talked the women through their part in tonight's show, explaining that they'd be in a tag match against each other. Cheryl would be teaming with Amy and Victoria would join Sam.

The match would end in the red head's favour, making the fans hope she'd retain her title the following day.

Then Dusty went on to inform them about tomorrows' title match. As planned weeks ago, Sam would be winning the title. However, the loss would be costly for the older diva. So that Cheryl could be out of storylines for the next two weeks, the end of the match would have Sam appearing to injure Cheryl's left knee. Fans would them be told that the former Women's Champion would be out for around a fortnight whilst she had physiotherapy for it, therefore meaning that the red head wouldn't be able to use her re-match clause until she returned.

Both women were happy with the decision as it would appear realistic, and it meant that the feud could continue when Cheryl returned.

After finishing with Rhodes, Sam and Cheryl went to the locker room to change.

They each took turns showering, then began to dress for the night.

When both divas were ready, they headed to the backstage area to find Mike.

The Intercontinental Champion was in a match against Randy Orton, during which Carlito would interfere, costing the black haired man the victory.

Sam also learnt that she'd be accompanying Cena to the ring for his one-on-one match against Triple H, who'd have Cheryl in his corner.

The houseshow was scheduled to end with the four people facing off before 'Summerslam', the 'Helmsley' siblings coming of on top before their respective title matches the next night.

The women's tag match went well, all four divas working soundly. Amy was impressive in the ring and her abilities showed how much she'd learnt from Sam in recent weeks.

The fight ended with Cherry pinning Sam for the victory, causing the crowed to be on their feet cheering the defending Women's Champion.

Finally, the last match of the night was about to begin and Sam remained in her wrestling gear as it was just combat pants and a T-shirt from when she accompanied Cena to the ring.

Cheryl, who came down with Triple H, was now wearing black ripped jeans and a red tube top as an oppose to her shorts and red vest from her earlier match.

Before the action started, both couples stared each other down and then the men locked up.

Sam kept Cherry on her toes at ringside, taunting the red head about the following night's two title matches.

Hunter picked up the win over Cena, hitting him with a 'Pedigree' just five minutes into the fight.

'The Game' celebrated with his 'sister' before taking a mic so that he could speak to the WWE Champion.

"Well, I think we've both proven tonight who'll be on top after 'Summerslam'," he said.

"Yeah, come Monday night, you two will have to eat your words as my brother and I show the word just how powerful a family bond can be," continued Cherry.

"I wouldn't count on it, Cherry. Family loyalty is good and all, but nothing is as great as a man with his girlfriend by his side," retorted Sam.

"The whole 'love will conquer all' rubbish, huh?" mocked the red head.

"Who said anything about love? Everyone knows sex sells and we're the hottest couple there is," informed Cena.

"I doubt that will amount to much! You won't be able to pull yourselves out of bed!" taunted Triple H.

"We will but only long enough to beat down your asses. Then, we'll put a new meaning to the term 'sex celebration," replied Sam.

The blonde then pulled Cena into a passionate kiss, which left everyone in the arena, including Triple H and Cherry, gob smacked.

The houseshow ended as the couple broke apart and each lifted the respective titles above their heads.

"At 'Summerslam' we'll prove that sex is a stronger force than family," shouted Cena, as the two faces departed.

The heels then locked lips again, Sam swooning as Cena's tongue entered her mouth and his hands pulled at her hair. In return, the blonde scratched down the WWE Champion's back, causing the man to shiver with desire.

Still holding onto each other, Sam and Cena made their way up the ramp and through the curtain.

Cheryl was waiting for them on the other side with a big grin on her face.

However, the wrestler didn't stop to see what the Women's Champion was so happy about as he quickly departed.

"Well, that kiss wasn't in the plan that Rhodes gave us," teased the red head, as she and Sam headed for the locker room.

The blonde blushed and giggled. "I know something just took over me."

"Yeah, and I bet I can guess what it was," joked the other woman, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh stop that," Sam said with mock anger.

"What is going on with you guys anyway? In the ring you're acting like you can't get enough of each other, but as soon as you're out here, Cena does a runner," asked Cheryl.

Sam shook her head and sighed. "Honestly, I have no idea. Since Monday, he's being acting weirdly. In the ring, he's all passionate, but out of the ring, he won't talk to me. I think it's going round too, as Alison has been behaving strangely since Monday. She's up to something and keeps saying cryptic things about John and me getting back together. I know the two things are related, I just can't work out how."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, Sam. I'm sure whatever Alison is up to has nothing to do with John, if it did, she'd have told you by now," reassured the older woman.

"True," agreed the blonde, putting the thoughts to the back of her mind.

The two women then showered and changed before going to find Mike and Alison.

As promised on Monday, Alison had spent the last few days tracking down the CCTV footage from the Miami hotel. The P.A now had the proof that what Sam had over heard Cena saying to Nitro was a misunderstanding.

The mousy haired woman approached Cena backstage, clutching the video and wearing a huge grin.

"I watched the tape," she informed him. "It's such a shame Sam didn't hear the whole conversation. You really do love her, don't you?"

Cena smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, I do," he replied.

"Well, all I can promise is that I'll show her the tape. There's no guarantee it'll work, but it's the best we have," said the P.A.

"Thanks. Give her this too," he added, handing the woman a letter.

Alison took it and smiled but didn't question what was in it. However, the WWE Champion elaborated.

"Make sure she reads it," he instructed. "It explains everything."

The woman nodded and smiled. "I will."

Alison then went and found Mike, who was waiting for Sam and Cheryl near the parking lot doors.

"I have something to tell you, but you're not going to like it," she informed her boyfriend.

The black haired man raised a questioning eyebrow, so the P.A went on. She explained to him about Cena's confession of being in love with Sam and their plan to prove he still cared about her.

Mike's jaw dropped to the ground as his girlfriend finished speaking. "You can't tell her, Ali. I know John loves her, but I still think this is a bad idea," he insisted.

The P.A was about to protest, but then they saw Sam and Cheryl approaching and quickly changed the subject.

The four friends made their way outside and soon found a cab to take them to the hotel. Sam immediately noticed the tense atmosphere between her best friend and his girlfriend. Forgetting Cheryl's previous reassurances, the blonde became convinced that Alison was trying to get her and Cena back together and that Mike disapproved.

Intending to question the couple about it later, the blonde got out of the cab and the four people headed for the bar.

Alison had a hard time not telling Sam about the CCTV footage and letter from Cena; however, the P.A wanted to convince Mike she was doing the right thing first.

Therefore, nothing was mentioned as the four people chatted about the next day.

"Is everything ready for your prank on Dave?" asked Sam.

Cheryl grinned and nodded. "Yeah, just a few things I wanted to go over with you in the morning," she replied.

Finally, after just two drinks, Cheryl decided to head to bed. She hadn't got much sleep being on the road with Dave the day before and wanted to be fully refreshed for the pay per view tomorrow.

After saying good night to her friends, the red head headed for the elevator. Sam joined her as she wanted a private word with her mentor.

"Did you notice the tension between Alison and Mike tonight?" the blonde asked.

"A little, but I'm sure it's nothing. With 'Summerslam' tomorrow, everyone is bound to be a little stressed," replied the Women's Champion.

"No, I think it's more than that. I'm sure Alison is trying to get John and I back together, however Mike disapproves," insisted the blonde.

"I dunno, Sam; I think if Alison was trying to do that, she'd have told you already. Moreover, why would Mike stand in her way? He wants you to be happy," reasoned Cheryl.

The younger woman shrugged. "Maybe. I guess we'll find out soon though."

"Yeah," agreed Cheryl. "Well, I'm gonna head to bed. Try not to dwell on it too much. Whatever is going on with Alison and Mike will sort itself out."

"Ok, thanks for listening anyway and you're probably right, it's just stress about tomorrow. Sleep well and I'll see you for breakfast," conceded Sam.

"You too, Honey. See you in the morning," replied the red head, embracing her friend.

Cheryl then headed off to bed and Sam returned to her table with Mike and Alison.

She walked back into the bar to find Mike and Alison sitting alone. They appeared to be arguing over something and despite her better judgement, the blonde stopped to listen.

"You can't show that to Sam," protested the Intercontinental Champion.

"Why not, he's genuine and you know as well as I do that they belong together," insisted the P.A

The black haired man shrugged, so Sam interrupted.

"Show me what?" she asked abruptly.

The two people jumped before Alison turned to the other woman and smiled. Mike had a 'please don't do it' look on his face.

"This," said the mousey haired woman, handing the diva the video and letter from Cena.

The diva took the things from Alison with trepidation but was too curious to refuse.

"Just watch the video, then read the note," instructed the P.A.

Sam nodded and finished her drink. "Ok, I'll go do it now," she said and turned to leave.

Mike continued to shake his head and Alison wished her friend good luck as the blonde departed.

Sam was completely confused as she made her way back to her hotel room with the video and letter.

For days, she'd been thinking about Cena. They were friends again, however part of the woman still wanted more.

_All I want is a sign that he's being genuine_, she thought. _Could this be it?_

The blonde entered her hotel room and sat on the bed, looking down at the CCTV footage and letter. A note was placed on top of the black case, instructing her to watch the video before she read the letter.

With trepidation, the diva inserted it into the video-player and hit play.

As the footage started, it showed Nitro and Cena chatting in the hotel bar on the day that Sam had discovered the truth.

_Why did Alison give me this?_

Despite her uncertainty, the woman watched on.

"_So, man, what happened with you and Sam on Friday?" Nitro asked._

_Cena grinned. "We finally kissed, dude," he informed._

_The other wrestler laughed and shook his head. "Oh my god, you're like a girl with a crush," he teased. "It was just a kiss, man."_

"_I know, but it means a lot," the WWE Champion went on. "I really like Sam and I hope this'll be the start of something."_

"_Jesus bro, what's gotten into you? You never get like this over a chick. Usually you sleep with them and then get bored," Nitro joked._

_Cena laughed and shook his head. "It's not all about sex you know? Sam's different, she's special," he insisted._

"_Wait a second. You're not telling me that the 'I'll love 'em and leave 'em' John Cena has actually fallen in love?" questioned the long haired wrestler._

_The brown haired man blushed. "I think I am, bro," he replied._

_Nitro let out a howl of laughter. "So, when are you gonna tell her?"_

_The WWE Champion shrugged. "I dunno, I thought I should let her call the shots," he said. "She's being really guarded and I don't wanna upset her."_

"_Maybe she'll come and see you in a bit," suggested Nitro._

"_I hope so," replied the other wrestler._

Sam watched on as her past self approached the two men. Her head was spinning.

"_So, do you think you'll get lucky tonight?" the longhaired wrestler asked._

"_Maybe," replied Cena. "The roses might have done the trick," he joked._

"_Way to go mate! Reel her in with flowers," teased Nitro._

Sam paused the video. _Wait, does this mean he actually meant he hoped he got lucky and wanted me to tell him how I felt?_ She contemplated.

Still completely lost for answers, Sam stopped the footage, opened the letter and began to read.

_Sammy,_

_I know you probably hate me and I don't blame you. However, I just wanted you to watch the video and let me explain everything._

_If you still don't believe me and hate my guts, then I promise I'll leave you alone._

_I just beg you to give me this chance._

_If you've already watched the footage, you'll see that what you heard was taken out of context._

_I wasn't bragging to Johnny about how I wanted to sleep with you. That was the last thing on my mind, as I'd never use you like that. I was actually telling him how much I cared about you._

_Wait… I still care about you._

_Everything that happened after that was a huge mistake and I regret it with all my heart._

_I shouldn't have got so angry with you, but I was hurt. I honestly though you wanted to be with me, so when you didn't, I lost it._

_I realize now how wrong and stupid that was of me._

_As to Rebecca, all I can say is that I'm truly sorry. I never wanted or cared about her. I was just using her to get back at you and hurt you, like you'd hurt me._

_I know, it was wrong and pathetic and I'm really sorry I hurt you like that._

_Being without you these past few weeks has made me realize how stupid I'd been and I wish I could change what happened._

_I've... well, I realized that... I'm in love with you._

_Please, please forgive me. I just want to be with you._

_Love always,_

_John xxx_

The blonde froze as a tear ran down her cheek. She couldn't quite process all the information she'd just been given.

_Was John in love with her? Was she in love with him?_

The woman read through the letter again three more times, but still nothing made sense to her.

Slowly, the diva folded up the note and went to tuck it into her purse. She needed more time to think and to speak to her friends.

As Sam put the letter away, two pieces of paper fluttered to the ground.

She picked them up and read them over. The first one was the note that John had sent with the flowers a few weeks ago.

_Sammy,_

_I'd wait forever for you,_

_Love John xx_

The second was the long forgotten fortune cookie motto.

_Your luck is about to change - What was elusive will now be available when you are honest with your love, honesty and warmth will come back to you._

In that instant, Sam knew. She was in love with John Cena and she couldn't live without him.

Slowly, a plan began to formulate in the diva's head. Tomorrow was the day of 'Summerslam', and therefore it would be the perfect time to confess her feelings to the wrestler.

With a huge grin on her face, the blonde got up and reached for the hotel phone.

After a few quick calls, everything was in place.

The woman's stomach filled with butterflies as she eagerly anticipated what was to happen the following day.


	33. Truth or Dare part two

**Author's notes: **Evening y'all, I'm here with another update. Sorry it took me so long to reply to all the great reviews, alerts on aren't working again! Hopefully, y'all will get notified about this chapter.

I must warn you, this chapter contains sexual situations that will raise the raiting from 'T' to 'M'. If any of you are uncomfortable with sexual situations, I suggest you skip those parts!

Thanks as always to my wonderful beta Gin (I hope you had a great time in DC and a good Thanksgiving) and to Kaz for keeping me amused on MSN.

In addition, thanks for the reviews from **punkydiva1, a-mee. xo, SexyPunk54, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, veracruzortongal, foolishangel87, sweetcandyfun, IMissPadfoot, vanessa tallungan, cassymae, bluegirl1255, Kyra Kennaia, KinkyRebel1 **and **harlequin. Cs** . I really value and appreciate all of your comments.

Hope y'all enjoy the chapter and those of you from America I hope you have a great Thanksgiving.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-three: Truth or Dare part two.**

The next morning, Sam awoke in a very excited mood. It was Sunday- the big day.

Today, the blonde was going to be crowned the WWE Women's Champion and would then be throwing a huge party in her new house to celebrate this.

However, before all that, she had something much more important to do. Today, Sam was going to tell John Cena that she was in love with him.

The woman giggled slightly at the thought as she dressed and headed down for breakfast.

Arriving in the bar, Sam was greeted by the smiling faces of Alison, Mike and Cheryl.

"Morning, Champ," the black haired man said as his best friend sat down.

"Good morning," the blonde replied with a huge smile.

"So, did you watch the video?" asked Alison.

Sam grinned, nodded and then lowered her head. "Yeah," she whispered. "Thank you for giving it to me."

"So, you believe him?" pressed the Intercontinental Champion.

"Why shouldn't she?" insisted Cheryl. "We were wrong."

"Yeah, we all were," informed the blonde. "He loves me."

Her friends all grinned, even Mike.

"Ok," the blacked haired man conceded. "I was wrong."

"So, what are you going to do now?" asked The P.A. "You do feel the same, right?"

The diva giggled. "Of course I do. I can't tell you what I'm gong to do though. I want it to be a surprise and I don't want John to find out," she said, jerking her head in the direction of the WWE Champion, who was sitting just a few tables away.

"Oh my god!" said Alison, trying very had to keep her voice down despite its excited tone. "I knew you two belonged together."

Sam sighed and smiled, before straightening herself up.

"So, what's the plan for today?" she asked.

"We fly to Lexington and you steal my title from me," joked the red head.

Everyone laughed.

"How about the party?" asked Sam.

"Well," the P.A began. "We've been thinking. If you could make yourself scarce for a few hours, we'd get everything ready."

"Yeah, stop at the hotel or something. You can use my room to shower and change in since you didn't need to book one for yourself," added Cheryl.

"And what about you and Dave?" inquired the blonde.

"I'm meeting him at the airport and then we're all going to your place," informed the Women's Champion.

"What?" laughed the other diva. "When were you planning on telling me this and how will you get in?"

Mike grinned. "We arranged it all with your mom and she's picking us up around two. It was actually meant to be a surprise, but well..." he shrugged and didn't finish the sentence.

Again, everyone laughed.

"Well, that told me," sighed the diva.

"It did indeed," joked Alison. "So, we'll finish up breakfast and then head to the airport?"

The others nodded.

"And then Sam can confess all to lover boy" teased Mike.

Cena looked over at the group of friends as if he knew they were talking about him.

However, not wanting to give anything away, the blonde blanked him. The WWE Champion sheepishly turned back to Nitro and Melina.

"He really doesn't have any idea, does he?" laughed Cheryl.

Sam grinned. "No and that's just the way I like it. It'll be a fun day, what with the pay per view, the party and me telling John how I feel," she mused.

"Not forgetting my little prank on Dave," smirked the red head.

"Oh yeah," said Alison. "Have you got all the pictures printed off?" she asked.

The Women's Champion nodded.

"How will you get them up without him seeing?" inquired Mike.

"Well, I've had an idea, but I'll need all y'all's help," she replied.

"Sure thing," the other three answered.

"I was hoping that you could take the pictures with you," Cheryl said to Sam. "And then when we're at the arena, Mike, you keep Dave busy in the locker room and we'll put them up."

The other three grinned and nodded.

"Sounds like a brilliant idea," said Alison.

With a lot to be accomplished that day, the four friends hurriedly ate their breakfast, packed the last few of their belongings – Cheryl giving Sam the pictures to have in her suitcase- and then headed outside to find a cab.

An available one arrived fairly quickly and soon enough the four people arrived at the airport.

They waited in the boarding area until the flight call came and then made their way onto the plane.

To everyone else's great surprise, Sam wasn't seated with them – even though they'd booked their tickets together and they had been originally.

"Where are you going?" asked Mike.

"You'll see," replied the blonde with a mischievous wink.

Cheryl and Alison chuckled and the diva heard the P.A say to the red head, "She's gonna kiss him," in a singsong voice.

The blonde took her seat and then pulled out her I-pod and a book.

To Cena's great amazement, he was seated next to Sam. However, she didn't acknowledge him as he took his seat.

The WWE Champion was slightly confused. They were friends again and had been speaking; however, she had blanked him at breakfast and was dong the same now. _Did she watch the video? _He thought._ Does she still hate me?_

Deciding it would be best to leave the diva alone and let her move at her own pace, the brown haired man remained silent and pulled out his own I-pod.

As the plane took off, neither wrestler said a word to each other, but Sam smiled to herself. _Perfect, everything is going just as I planned._

After being in the air for about fifteen minutes, the blonde reached down into her travel bag. She pulled out a pen and a small scrap of paper, quickly scribbling a note onto it.

The woman then balled it up and threw it onto Cena's lap.

The WWE Champion looked completely lost. However, he unscrewed the paper and read it, his eyes widening as he did.

_Truth or dare? _

The brown haired man stared perplexedly at Sam. The woman grinned and removed her headphones.

"Well?" she asked.

"Erm... dare I guess," he replied.

"Kiss me," she said.

"What?" asked the wrestler, hardly believing his ears.

"You heard," she answered.

Cena's eyes widened and Sam leaned towards him, so closely that their lips almost brushed.

They locked eyes for a second, sexual tension filling the air, before they embraced.

Sam's lips touched John's and a jolt of electricity ran through the woman's body.

The kiss deepened and the blonde swooned.

Slowly, Sam felt John's tongue on her lips, forcing her mouth open. She let it and they battled for dominance as the wrestler grabbed hold of her hair passionately.

The woman felt as though she had just died and gone to heaven.

They remained, locked together in passion. Sam's hands working their way up John's back and to his neck as his pulled gently at her blonde locks.

Finally, they broke apart, both breathing deeply.

From further down on the plane, Sam heard Alison, Cheryl and Mike laughing and cheering.

John looked into the woman's eyes; his own filled with deep desire.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" he asked.

The diva nodded and smiled. "Yes, it does. I got the video and your letter," she replied.

"And?" the wrestler asked.

"And I'm sorry too," answered the woman. "I've been such a damn fool. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and blown up at you. I was wrong."

John pulled her into a tight hug. "It doesn't matter now," he sighed.

The woman smiled and rested her head against his chest as he played with her hair. They remained this way for the duration of the flight until it touched down in Lexington, North Carolina.

The diva was overjoyed to be back in her hometown and even more so to be winning her first Woman's Championship there.

The icing on the cake was that she finally had her man.

The two wrestlers held hands and walked off the plane together, meeting up with Mike, Cheryl and Alison in the airport.

"Aww, you're finally together," cooed the P.A, as the couple approached.

The two wrestlers both grinned and nodded.

"So, what are you guys doing before the show?" asked the WWE Champion.

"_We're _going to Sam's house to get it ready for the party tonight," informed Mike. "However, Sam's staying here."

The brown haired man looked questioningly at the blonde.

"Yeah, apparently I can't prepare for my own celebration party," she joked. "These great guys are doing it all for me."

Cheryl grinned. "That means, John, you have to keep her busy all afternoon."

"I'm sure I'll be able to think of something to entertain her," replied Cena, with a cheeky wink.

Mike rolled his eyes but joined the other two women in their laughter.

"What time is Dave getting here?" inquired Alison.

"He should be arriving any time now," answered the red head.

Sure enough, just two minutes later, Batista emerged from the boarding area for flights from Rowan.

As the World Heavy Weight Champion approached, he gave the new couple a questioning look.

"They finally got their acts together," his wife informed him, pulling her husband into a tight embrace.

"About time too," said the 'Smackdown' star, before turning to kiss Cheryl.

The three couples then collected their luggage from the carousel before heading outside meet Marlie, who was meant to be collecting them.

The greying woman was already in the parking lot and her face broke into a wide grin when she saw her daughter and the WWE Champion together.

"Congratulations, you're finally back together," she said, embracing the blonde.

"Yeah, Alison sorted everything out and showed me that I'd be wrong about John," informed the diva.

"That's great; I'm so pleased for you. And good on you, Alison, you're a true friend," replied Marlie, turning to the P.A.

The mousey haired woman blushed and nodded. "Thank you, Ma'am. It's the least I could do to see my friends happy," she said.

"And very happy we are," added Sam.

"That's wonderful, Honey. Just you make sure you treat my daughter right," warned Marlie.

John smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, Ma'am, I promise I will," he said.

"Yeah, and if he doesn't we'll kick his ass," Dave whispered to Mike, making the other man laugh.

Mike, Alison, Dave and Cheryl put their cases in the trunk of Marlie's car and then took turns saying good-bye to the new couple.

"I'll ring through to the hotel from the car and let them know its ok for you to have my key card," said the red head, as she hugged the blonde.

"Thanks," replied the diva, kissing her mentor on both cheeks.

"Have a good after noon," wished Mike, taking his turn to embrace his friend.

"Thanks, I will," replied the blonde. "And just make sure you look after the house."

The black haired man laughed. "Don't worry, Sunshine, I'd never dream of letting anything bad happen to your pride and joy," he reassured.

Then Alison embraced Sam. "I'm so happy you guys are finally together," she whispered.

"Well, it's all thanks to you. If you hadn't given me that video and letter, I doubt it would have happened," she mused, kissing the P.A on the cheek.

The mousey haired woman grinned, feeling very pleased with herself that she'd helped bring them together.

"Have a good afternoon," Dave called, as he helped Mike load the cases into the trunk of the car.

"Thanks, you too," the blonde called back.

"See ya guys later," Cena shouted, as the four people got into Marlie's car.

"Yeah, catch you in a bit," the Intercontinental Champion called through the open window.

As the four friends and Sam's mom took off – to do god knows what to her new house- Sam waited with John for a cab to arrive.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" he asked, lacing his hand through hers.

The woman shrugged. "I dunno. How about we just head to the hotel, drop off our things and then decide?" she suggested.

"Alright," agreed the WWE Champion.

A few minutes later, a cab pulled up, and after putting their luggage away, the couple climbed in.

They soon arrived at the hotel and John checked in while Sam confirmed that Cheryl Leigh-Batista had given her permission to use her room.

Then they made their way up to the wrestler's room to drop off their belongings. Inside, the couple found it empty with a note from Johnny Nitro on the dresser.

_Hey Bro,_

_As Sam isn't sharing with Mel and the room is free, we've decided to hang out there today._

_I hope you and Sam get everything sorted out, and have a good afternoon._

_Catch you at the arena later,_

_Johnny._

"Well, seeing as we've got the room to ourselves, do you wanna stop here and order in for lunch?" John asked.

Sam smiled and replied, "Sounds perfect."

The couple kicked off their shoes and then phoned room service for some food before lying down on the wrestler's bed to relax.

Pulling the blonde towards his chest, John spoke. "Sam, you know, I'm real sorry for everything that happened."

The diva looked up into his blue eyes and smiled. "It doesn't matter now, John. We both acted like complete fools, but thanks to Alison we got a second chance."

"Yeah, and you'll never know how glad I am of that," replied the brown haired man. "I was sure when you said you couldn't trust me enough to have a relationship that that was it."

The diva let out a deep breath. "I wasn't 100 percent sure you were being honest, however the CCTV footage proved to me that I was wrong and that you were telling the truth. I'm just sorry I didn't trust you enough that you had to go to such lengths to make me believe you."

John pulled Sam into a deep kiss, which made them both shiver all over, before they broke apart and he spoke. "It was worth it to be able to do that, besides, it was Alison who did all the work. Did you know she'd been trying to get hold of the video from the Miami hotel since Monday?"

The diva giggled and nodded her head. "I knew she was up to something and guessed it involved getting us two back together," she replied. "What happened any how? Whose idea was it to get the footage?"

"Both of ours really. I told her how I felt about you and that I wanted to prove what you thought you'd heard me saying to Nitro wasn't true, and then she came up with the idea of tracking down the video," informed the wrestler.

"Well, I'm real glad you spoke to her. Honestly, I thought you'd have given up after what happened last week," said Sam.

"Sammy, I told you once before, I'd wait forever for you," reassured the brown haired man.

"Well, you don't have to any longer, I'm yours now," whispered the blonde, pulling the man into another passionate kiss.

Sam let the desire she'd been fighting for weeks over take her- they were finally together- as John slipped his tongue inside her mouth.

The diva swooned, her heart filling with joy, as other parts of her filled with more racy feelings.

The kiss was like opening a long awaited for Christmas present and both people were thoroughly enjoying it.

Slowly, the embrace became more heated and soon John was tugging off Sam's T-shirt as he trailed hot kisses down her neck and to her chest.

The blonde sighed, her breathing becoming heavy, as she pulled off the wrestler's own top.

Longingly, she ran her hands across his hard muscular chest, loving the feeling of the taut flesh under her fingers.

John let out a deep breath, his heart racing from the contact and the sensations it was causing inside him.

Pulling Sam into another fierce kiss, the WWE Champion slowly undid the clasp of the woman's bra, causing her to gasp.

His eyes full of desire, the brown haired man hungrily kissed down to Sam's breasts.

The woman's heart raced as John took her nipple into his mouth and gently began to suck on it.

However, the moment was suddenly broken by a knock on the door.

Assuming it was room service, the wrestler got to his feet and pulled on his T-shirt as Sam dived under the bed covers, to save from having to get re-dressed.

John answered the door to find that it was indeed their food arriving. Frustrated but hungry, the man thanked the porter and took the two plates and drinks.

Sitting back down, the WWE Champion handed Sam her meal and they both began to eat.

When they'd finished, John slipped off his top again and climbed under the covers with the blonde.

He pulled her into a tight hug and began stroking her hair.

"You don't know how much I've missed you," sighed the blonde, as she ran her fingers down the man's back.

"I do, because I have too," replied the wrestler, placing light kisses on the woman's lips.

Sam melted into the wrestlers arms and her breathing became rapid again as John started to trail kisses down her neck.

Slowly, the man's hands undid the diva's trousers until she was in nothing but a pair of lace panties.

Then he whipped off his own jeans and they lay side by side in their underwear.

"I never thought we'd get this chance to be together, but I'm so glad we did," Sam murmured in a husky voice.

"Me too Sammy," replied John, embracing her tightly.

The couple lay in silence for a while before finally they both fell asleep in each other's arms. Despite the fact that this was their first day together, as a couple and both were in a state of undress, neither wrestler could keep their eyes open.

After a peaceful nap, Sam awoke and it took her a moment to realize where she was. Then a huge grin spread across the blonde's face as she saw John sleeping next to her.

Sitting up a little, the diva looked to the clock on the bedside table and noticed it was half past four, meaning they had an hour and a half to get ready before they had to be at the arena.

The woman rolled onto her side and began to tickle the sleeping man next to her in an attempt to wake him.

After a few seconds, John blinked open his eyes and smiled at the blonde.

"Hello, sleepy head," she cooed, placing a light kiss on his lips.

"Hey, sexy. What time is it? How long have we been asleep?" asked the wrestler, returning the kiss.

"A few hours, it's about half four now," replied the blonde.

"Damn, that means we'll have to be getting ready soon. Why can't I just stay in bed all day with you?" sighed John.

Sam let out a deep breath and nodded. "I know, but you've got a title to defend and I've got one to win," she said.

"True, then there's your party. How do you think everyone's got on decorating your house?" asked the WWE Champion as he sat up.

"Well, I haven't got a call from to fire department letting me know they burnt it down, so I guess they're ok," joked the diva as she too sat up.

Sam rose out of the bed and began looking around for her clothes; however, John pulled her back down and started kissing her again.

"Just five more minutes," he begged.

"No, if we don't get up now, we never will," she insisted and made to get up again.

The wrestler pulled the blonde back down and pinned her to the bed. With John's full weight pressed against her naked chest, Sam couldn't help but feel excited.

"Well it's tough, I'm not letting you go," he teased with a passionate kiss. "Besides, we got interrupted before."

"Sorry lover boy, but that's gonna have to wait until later. We can't be late for the show," the diva protested, despite her body insisting otherwise.

"Is that a promise?" the brown haired man asked wiggling his eyebrows and letting the woman free.

"You can hold me to it," she replied facetiously.

The couple begrudgingly got out of bed and began to get ready.

Even though Cheryl had said that Sam could use her room to change, the diva saw no point in it. She was already undressed and Nitro showed no sign of returning, therefore she might as well stop where she was.

The blonde beat the wrestler to the bathroom and was about to lock the door to take a shower when he held it open.

"I guess we can both use the room at the same time, but no funny business," she warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it," insisted John with a look of fake innocence.

Sam stripped off then jumped into the shower, soothed by the warm water. A few seconds later, the WWE Champion joined her.

"Thought you might need someone to scrub your back," he said with a wink.

"Try anything else, causing us to be late, and you'll live to regret it, mister," the blonde teased.

"What do you take me for? Do you honestly think I can't take a shower with my hot girlfriend without trying it on?" asked John.

Sam burst into fits of giggles. Maybe it was seeing him naked for the first time- that was a sight within itself, as he looked tantalizing with the shower water bathing his muscular chest- or the fact that she was fighting the desire to jump on him right now, however the diva couldn't contain her laughter.

"What? Is my being unable the resist the sexiest woman alive amusing?" he asked.

"No, it's not that. It's just...well, you called me your girlfriend," replied the blonde, blushing deeply.

John too blushed and started laughing. "Well, that's what you are now. Or would you prefer it if I called you my woman?" he joked.

Sam laughed and splashed him with water. "Girlfriend is good," she replied.

"Come here then, my girlfriend," said the wrestler, pulling the diva towards him.

"Ok, my boyfriend," retorted the woman, planting a kiss on the man's lips.

The WWE Champion ran his hands longingly over the blonde's naked wet body, causing her to swoon with pleasure.

"Hey, quit that, you'll..." Sam trailed off, distracted by John biting her neck.

When the brown haired man pulled away for a second, the diva scowled at him.

"Right, you, out. Lemme shower in peace," she ordered.

"Please let me stay, I promise I'll be good," begged John.

"Ok, but you distract me again, and you'll be sleeping on the floor tonight," teased Sam.

"Will you join me?" asked the man facetiously.

"Not if you make us late," she warned.

With the threat of sleeping alone on the floor that night, John behaved himself and the couple quickly showered.

It was a fact Sam was glad of, because as much as she wanted to take things further, they couldn't risk being late for the show.

Then they jumped out and began to get ready for that night's pay per view.

As 'Summerslam' was such a big event in the wrestling world, both people wanted to look their best for the show.

Sam styled her hair down, using her curling irons to wear it in big loose curls. Then she applied her make-up, which would hopefully last her through to the party.

John was ready a lot faster, as he only had to pull on a T-shirt and pants; he'd be changing into his wrestling gear at the arena.

As the blonde looked through her case, to make sure she had her clothes for the party and decide what she was going to wear in the ring, the rolled up print offs of Dave dressed as a woman fell to the ground.

Hurriedly, the diva picked them back up, not wanting the wrestler to see them and ruin Cheryl's surprise.

"What was that, babe?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," she lied.

John moved closer to the woman and spoke. "We've only been together a few hours and you're lying to me?" he teased.

"Honestly, showing you what it is is more than my life is worth," joked the blonde.

"Then you'll have to stop me," grinned the wrestler.

Sam dived on the print outs, then ran bare footed across the room with them in her arms.

"Cheryl will kill me if you see these," she exclaimed.

The WWE Champion stopped chasing her and fell onto the bed. "Ok, I'll leave you alone, but only because I don't wanna see my girl friend in trouble," he conceded.

The diva threw the pictures into her wrestling bag and jumped down onto the bed to join the wrestler.

"Thank you," she said, leaning in to kiss him.

As soon as their lips locked, John was pulling at the T-shirt Sam had just put on moments before.

The woman broke away from the kiss and rose to her feet.

"Please, let's just stop here," the brown haired man begged again.

The diva sighed but continued to pack her wrestling gear into her gym bag. "John, I told you, we can't."

The man blew out his breath in frustration and got off the bed to pack his own wrestling gear. "Man, some times I hate having to go to work," he joked.

Ten minutes later- after the wrestler distracted the diva again- they were both packed and ready for the show.

Sam had more bags, as she was taking everything home with her; however, she now had a big strong man to carry her cases for her.

The couple picked up their belongings, then holding each other's free hands, headed down to the lobby to get a cab.

They stepped out of the elevator to find Melina and Nitro waiting to leave too.

Sam and John approached their friends, and when the couple saw that they'd finally gotten back together, both broke into wide grins.

"Good on ya, bro," said Nitro, clapping Cena on the back.

"Yeah, I'm real happy for both of you," added Melina, hugging each person in turn.

"Thanks," the new couple replied.

"We just phoned for a cab, wanna share it with us?" suggested the longhaired wrestler.

Sam and John agreed, so the four people went outside to wait for the cab to arrive.

"Everything ready for your party tonight?" asked the Latina.

"I assume so. Mike, Alison, Cheryl and Dave went to my house this afternoon to prepare everything," informed the blonde.

"It should be a wild night," commented Nitro with a wink.

"I know, man. I can't wait," added Cena.

When the cab arrived, the four wrestlers loaded in their gym bags and Sam's suitcasebefore getting inside.

They arrived at the arena, which looked as though it was already filling up for that night's pay per view.

Inside, the atmosphere was tense but excited.

Melina said good-bye to her friends, kissing Nitro, before heading off to the locker room.

"Aren't you going too?" asked Johnny, as his girlfriend walked away.

"Nah, I wanna wait for Cheryl and the others first," replied the blonde.

"Oh, ok. Well good luck with your title match and I'll catch you after the show," said the long -haired man. "You coming, bro?"

Cena shook his head. "I'll wait with Sam until the others arrive," he replied.

Nitro smirked and shook his head. "You've been together all of five minutes and already she's got you whipped, man," he teased.

"Watch it, Nitro," warned Sam jokingly.

The wrestler chuckled, said good-bye to his friends and then departed.

A few minutes later, Mike, Alison, Cheryl and Dave walked through the arena doors, all looking very excited.


	34. Summerslam

**Author's notes: **Good morning everyone. I'm here with another chapter of the story. And my beta has returned from her trip and e-mailed me my remaining chapters. That means the story is now complete and I'll be posting the last three chapters within the next week or so.

But don't worry, you haven't heard the last of me. If anyone is interested I also have a new Harry Potter fan fiction and I'm working on two co-written fics, one with Gin the other with Kaz. Kaz and I have created an account for out co-written fic, the penname is wandafoot (user id: 1169815)

I'd like to thank my great friends Gin and Kaz for all their help and support with this fic. Gin- you're an amazing beta and every time I get an e-mail from you I smile. Kaz- you constantly keep me amused and happy. I hope to see you on telly vision one day!!

In addition, thank you for all the amazing reviews from **IMissPadfoot, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, Kyra Kennaia, a-mee. xo, foolishangel87, coldh0pe, missfxckingwhatever, sweetcandyfun, nefertina-shanf **and** Disco Inferno1**, aswell as the few reviews I forgot to mention in the previous chapter. I value each and every comment I receive and they all make me so happy.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-four: 'Summerslam'**

Cheryl, Dave, Alison and Mike walked into the backstage area of the Lexington Sports Arena, all grinning from ear to ear.

Tonight was going to be fantastic. Sam and John were finally together, the diva would be winning her first Women's Championship, and there was Cheryl's prank on Dave to look forwards to.

The six people milled around the doors for a few minutes, arranging to meet by Rhodes' office when they were all ready.

Alison then departed to her office and the other five broke away from their little group.

As Sam hugged John good-bye, she whispered in his ear. "Will you help Mike keep Dave distracted while y'all get ready?"

"Sure thing, babe, but what'cha up to?" asked the WWE Champion.

"You'll see soon enough," she replied with a wink as she leaned into kiss him.

The couple embraced passionately, which was greeted by cheers and wolf whistles – mostly from Dave- before they headed off to their respective locker rooms.

As the two divas made their way to the women's only area, Cheryl couldn't help but bounce up and down in excitement.

"So, did you bring the pics with you?" she asked.

Sam grinned and nodded. "Sure did, they're in my bag."

"Excellent. Well, we'll get ready and then put them up," replied the red head.

Cheryl went to take a shower- Sam not needing one, as she'd taken one at the hotel- whilst the blonde began to change into her wrestling gear.

The diva took out her clothes for the party and hung them in her stall, then pulled out her wrestling gear.

As she'd be winning the title later that night and as 'Summerslam' was such a big event, Sam had gone all out with her attire.

The blonde was going to wear black PVC hot pants with a studded belt and a semi-transparent blue army print T-Shirt that showed her black bra underneath. She teamed it with some fingerless gloves that ran up to her elbows and were tied with lace. As well as some kneepads, elbow pads and her black cowboy boots to complete the look.

When Sam was finally ready, she pulled out the roll of pictures just as Cheryl was returning from the showers.

The older woman had also changed and was now wearing a black all in one leather cat suit, which had a large logo of a glittery cherry on the back.

She looked fantastic with her red locks styled perfectly straight and shimmering make-up on.

"Well look at you girlie," cooed Cheryl as she approached Sam. "You look like a million bucks."

The blonde blushed and giggled. "Thanks, I was just thinking the same about you. You look amazing."

"Cheers. Is this what you're wearing tonight?" asked the Women's Champion, pointing to the clothes hanging in the other diva's locker.

Sam smiled and nodded. "Yeah. What about you?"

"I decided I'm gonna wear that black lace dress I brought a few weeks back," replied the older woman. "Oh, by the way, have you got some shoes I can borrow? I accidentally left mine at home."

"Sure, I'll find you some out when we get back to the house," answered the blonde.

"Well, let's go put these pics up," giggled Cheryl.

"Ok," replied Sam, picking up the roll of print offs.

Cheryl grabbed some blue-tack from her bag, and then the two women headed out of the locker room.

In total, there were twenty large pictures of Batista dressed as a woman.

Barely containing their laughter, Cheryl and Sam began to hang them in prominent spots around the back stage area.

A few crewmembers came to look at what the two divas were doing and fell about in hysterics when they saw the pictures of Dave Batista -a man known for his immense size and toughness- wearing a red dress, matching lipstick, a long dark wig and high heels.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Brett. "Where on earth did you get those?"

"A woman never reveals her tricks," replied Cheryl facetiously.

"Right, do you want me to go and get him now?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, make out like you're looking for John, and then ask Dave and Mike to come with you. Just remember to keep a straight face," replied the red head.

The younger woman nodded and composed herself before heading to the men's locker room.

Sam pushed open the doors to find John, Mike, Dave, Hunter, Ric, Randy and Undertaker chatting.

The diva settled on the couch next to Cena and kissed him on the cheek.

Undertaker looked perplexed, Hunter and Ric smirked and Orton looked as though he couldn't care less.

"Damn, babe, you look hot," grinned the WWE Champion as his girlfriend sat down.

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself," replied the blonde.

The truth was the brown haired man's aftershave was already driving Sam wild and he looked gorgeous dressed in his three quarter length black jeans and hockey tank top.

Even the gleaming WWE Championship looked sexy draped around his waist.

_How ironic_, thought Sam. _A few moths ago I hated that damn belt._

"Do y'all wanna head outside and wait for the pay per view to start?" she asked.

Everyone agreed and got to their feet. Sam led the way with John at her side, the diva making sure that Dave was just behind them.

As the gathering of wrestlers stepped into the back stage area, they saw a large group of people crowded around the soda vending machine.

"What's going on there?" asked Hunter.

"I dunno," shrugged Sam. "But Cheryl is down there with them. Why don't you go and see Dave?"

The World Heavy Weight Champion strode threw the crowd towards his wife, the others following behind him.

As Batista reached the vending machine, his eyes widened in shock.

Everyone burst out laughing as they took in the image in front of them.

"Looking good, Champ," Hunter called, clutching his side from laughing so hard.

For a minute, Dave looked as though he was about to lose his temper and flip out, but then his face broke into a broad grin and he began to laugh.

"Damn, woman, you've got me good there," he guffawed, pulling Cheryl into a playful headlock.

Then he looked around to see more of the same pictures hanging everywhere, realizing that everyone in the company was bound to see them.

"And you," Dave went on, turning to Sam and hitting her playfully on the arm. "You were in on it the whole time too. Pretending you wanted us all to wait with you when really you wanted me and everyone else to see the pictures."

The blonde grinned and nodded.

"I'm sorry, honey, but this was too good an opportunity to miss," said Cheryl.

By this time, news of the pictures had spread and everyone in the WWE – from crewmembers and wrestlers to Dusty Rhodes and even Stephanie McMahon- had gathered around the pictures.

Everywhere, little groups of people were crowded around laughing at the image of the World Heavy Weight Champion dressed as a woman.

Ron Simmons – formally known in the ring as Faarooq but who was now working as an agent – walked past and noticed the pictures of Batista dressed as a woman. He took one look at them before bursting out laughing.

"Well I'll be damned!"

Again, the gathering of people was in hysterics. The line was a well-known catchphrase of Simmons'; however used in this particular instance it was even more amusing.

As Simmons walked off to continue his duties, Shane McMahon approached the crowd of people and let out a playful wolf whistle when he saw the print off tacked to the wall.

"Are you free next Saturday? I could take you out for dinner?" the son of the WWE's CEO facetiously asked.

Dave's shade of red in his cheeks increased and he shook his head. "Man, I'm never gonna live this down," he sighed.

Even after half an hour, people were still staring at the pictures and giggling, despite the fact 'Summerslam' was about to begin.

All still giggling at the prank, Sam, John, Cheryl, Dave and Mike gathered in seats besides Rhodes' office to wait for their respective matches.

The Intercontinental Champion's fight was first, and as he rose from his seat, Alison came rushing over to wish him good luck.

The P.A pulled her boyfriend into a tight embrace and kissed him passionately before the blacked haired man headed for the curtain.

"Good luck," everyone else called as he departed.

Alison sat down on the seat Mike had just vacated and grinned. "I saw the pictures, Dave. You'll have to me some fashion tips," she teased.

Cheryl laughed and winked at her friend before Batista spoke.

"Just you wait, honey, I'll get you back for this," he warned his wife.

"So, did y'all get the house ready for the party?" Sam asked her friends, changing the subject.

Alison nodded and replied. "Yup, all sorted. Your mom said she'll set the food and drinks out to be ready for when we return."

"Excellent, I can't wait. It's going to be a great night," said the blonde.

"Yeah, I'm really looking forwards to it," agreed Cheryl.

The P.A then returned to her office, leaving the four other people chatting as they waited for Mike's match to finish.

"Y'all looking forwards to you holiday?" John asked the married couple.

"Yeah," replied Dave. "We're all packed and ready to go tomorrow afternoon. It'll be great to get away fro a few weeks."

"That it will," agreed the red head.

Fifteen minutes later, a victorious Mike returned wearing the Intercontinental Championship and grinning despite his tiredness.

"How did your match go?" asked Sam as her best friend flopped down into the free chair.

"Fantastic, thanks. Carlito worked really well and the crowed were raucous," replied the black haired man.

"That's great," commented Cheryl. "We should be in for a good night."

"Yeah," agreed John. "Although I still think me and Sam will get a lot of heat."

"That's true. Crowds have been pretty tough on their hometown stars recently," commented Dave.

"Yeah, I noticed that the last time we were in Boston," the WWE Champion went on. "You'd think they'd be a little more appreciative."

As Mike headed of to the locker room, the four other wrestlers chatted about how oddly hometown crowds had been responding recently before it was time for the Women's Championship match.

Sam and Cheryl both rose to their feet, feeling anxious about what was to come.

"Good luck, babe," John wished as he embraced the blonde and kissed her fiercely. "I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thanks," replied the diva.

At the same time, Batista was hugging his wife and wishing her luck. "Hope it goes well for you out there, pum'kin," he said, kissing the red head.

The current Women's Champion smiled appreciatively, then the two males switched places.

"Good luck too, Cheryl," said the WWE Champion, pulling the diva into a hug.

"Thanks, John," she replied.

"Sammy, you look after my wife's title," Dave jokingly warned as he hugged the blonde.

"Don't worry, big man, I'll keep it warm until you get back from your holiday," Sam replied with a wink.

The two couples embraced one final time before the divas headed for the curtain that would take them to the arena.

As Sam and Cheryl waited for Lillian Garcia to announce the match, the younger woman turned to her mentor with a serious look on her face.

"Cheryl, thank you so much for everything you've taught me over these past few years. It's been a huge honour working with you and an even greater accolade to be winning the title from you," she said solemnly.

The red head's eyes misted over and she replied, "Samantha, it has been my privilege to watch you grow into such a strong woman and talented wrestler."

The two women held hands and looked into each other's eyes.

"Let's do this," said the blonde.

"Making her way to the ring, now residing in Washington D.C, the WWE Women's Champion Cherry Leigh," announced Lillian, as Trapt's 'Headstrong' began to play.

Cheryl stepped through the curtain to be greeted by booming cheers from the Lexington crowd.

She made her way to the ring before Lillian announced the second diva.

"And the challenger, hailing from here in Lexington, Sam Edwards," she said.

As the blonde stepped onto the ramp, the audience's response was mixed. A large proportion of the onlookers were cheering for the hometown diva. However, some couldn't forget the fact that she'd betrayed Mike or that she was facing their favourite superstar for the belt.

As Pink's 'Trouble' played on, Sam strutted down the ramp, her head held high.

As she approached the ring, memories flashed trough the diva's mind. John Laurinaitis offering her and Mike a WWE contract, her first night on 'Raw', meeting Cheryl and then forming a friendship, her staged betrayal of Mike, she and Cena locking lips, them becoming a couple and finally, holding Cheryl's hand's just minutes before.

As Sam stepped into the ring, she saw her mom and Aunt Patty smiling up at her from the front row.

Both women looked so proud of the blonde and her eyes filled with tears.

Composing herself, Sam stepped forwards and, going out of character, shook hands with Cherry.

"Good luck," the red head mouthed.

"You too," she whispered back.

The bell rang and the action got underway, as the two divas locked into a grapple hold.

Jerry 'The King' Lawler was beside himself at having two attractive women fighting each other while Jim Ross called the action and commented on both divas' history within the WWE.

Cherry had the early advantage, flooring Sam with a suplex and then wearing her down with well-placed kicks to the mid section. However, the challenger wasn't to be so easily beaten and she was soon on her feet again.

This time, the blonde hit her opponent with a clothesline before whipping her into the top left corner of the ring.

Sam then proceeded to chop across Cherry's chest, an action which was greeted by loud 'wooooos' from the crowd as a mark of respect to Ric Flair.

However, on the final chop, the red head grabbed the blonde's arm and twisted it behind her back.

The younger diva writhed in pain as the older woman forced her into the middle of the ring and floored her again.

This time, Cherry went for a submission hold that worked over Sam's legs.

However, the move didn't last long and soon enough the blonde had broken free and was on her feet again, holding Cherry in a headlock.

Sam hit a bulldog that brought the red head crashing to the canvas.

As the older woman caught her breath on the floor, Sam taunted the crowd, winking down at her mom and aunt.

However, the action left Sam distracted and Cherry blindsided her.

Again, the two women locked into a grapple hold, the red head applying more pressure.

The match pressed on, the advantage switching between both women, who were wrestling with equal talent and passion.

Cherry went for her finishing move- The Cherry Bomb- that was a modified Electric Chair Bomb bridged into a pin. The red head's other finishing move was the Cherry Stem, an inverted step-over toe hold face lock, however, she didn't use it on this occasion.

The referee, Mike Chioda, made the count. However, Sam kicked out after two.

Back on her feet, the blonde kicked and punched at her opponent to wear her down.

Then, as Cherry was tiring, the younger diva hit her with the 'Sammy Neckbreaker', which was an elevated cradle neckbreaker.

The red head fell to the canvas, appearing to clip her left knee on the way down. The truth was that Cherry's knee was just fine. However, the diva was playing it to look as though she'd sustained an injury.

As the older woman clutched at her injury, Sam rolled her over and made the cover.

Mike Chioda's hands came down. 'One...two...three' and the bell rang.

As Sam got to her feet, Lillian took the mic.

"The winner of the match and new WWE Women's Champion, Sam Edwards," she shouted.

Taking the title belt from Chioda, Sam held it above her head and taunted the crowd.

The audience were on their feet, a lot of them now cheering loudly, as their hometown diva fastened the championship around her waist.

Sam jumped out of the ring and ran straight for the front row where she hugged both her mom and aunt in turn.

"Well done, baby, you were great," congratulated Marlie.

"You were fantastic," added Patty.

"Thanks, both of you," she replied. "I'll see you back at home after the show for the party."

Both women nodded and Sam headed back into the ring.

She took one final walk around it before making her way up the ramp. The blonde stopped at the top of the stage, brandishing her new Championship again, as the Lexington crowd cheered.

As the diva stepped through the curtain, a team of medics came out to stretcher Cherry away. Jim Ross informed to audience that the older diva had appeared to pull a ligament in her knee and that he'd keep them all updated on her situation.

Just as Sam was approaching John and Dave- who were still seated outside Rhodes' office- Cheryl hobbled over.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed the blonde. "Did I really hurt you? I'm so sorry."

The red head grinned and spun around on her 'bad' leg. "Nah, I'm just messing with ya," she teased.

All four wrestlers laughed and the two women sat down.

"Quite a match, huh?" asked Cheryl.

"Oh hell yeah. I got such a rush out there," replied Sam.

"Me too, it was amazing," agreed the other woman.

"We were watching it on the monitors, you both looked fantastic," commented Dave.

"Yeah, you both wrestled perfectly and the crowd was really into it," added John.

The two divas then got to their feet to head to the locker room. Cheryl walked ahead a little, with Dave at her side, as John pulled Sam back to talk to her.

The WWE Champion passionately kissed his girlfriend, lifting her off her feet.

He spun her around, before setting the blonde down again and peering into her blue eyes.

"Babydoll, you did it, you're champ. You were amazing out there, I was so proud," he congratulated.

Sam grinned and kissed the brown haired man again. "Thank you, your praise means everything to me," she replied.

Hand in hand, the couple walked to the doors of the locker room where Cheryl and Dave were waiting for them.

As the two women were about to enter the room, Dusty Rhodes stopped them.

"Great match tonight, ladies," he said. "Sam, I just wanted to tell you not to change completely as I want you to come down to the ring and the end of the WWE Championship match."

"Ok, thanks for letting me know," replied the blonde.

Rhodes departed and the two couples said good-bye for the second time before the divas entered the women's only area.

Cheryl went to take a shower; however, Sam didn't as she'd be going out to the ring again soon.

Therefore, the blonde changed out of her hot pants and into the ripped jeans she'd be wearing later that night, leaving her cowboy boots on.

When the red head returned- showered and changed into her black lace dress- the women headed out into the backstage area to watch the remainder of the pay per view.

Dave's jaw dropped to the floor when he saw his wife in the black dress that was cut just below the knee and had a scoop neck. All that was missing were shoes as Cheryl was walking around in her thin shower flip-flops.

"You can't go around like that, you'll hurt yourself," commented Sam.

"I know, but my wrestling boots and trainers look dumb with it," replied the older diva.

"Hang on a sec, gimme your trainers and I'll sort something out," said the blonde.

Cheryl rushed back into the locker room and a few seconds later handed Sam a pair of red Nikes.

The new Women's Champion took the trainers and disappeared, coming back five minutes later with a pair of black knee high boots.

"Alison said you can borrow these for the night and she'll wear your trainers," she informed.

The red head grinned and pulled on the boots, zippering them up.

As she turned and looked at the metal stiletto heels, Dave blushed deeply. He found his wife's choice of clothing and shoes very attractive.

The two couples then made their way back over to near Rhodes' office – where they found a now showered and changed Mike waiting for them- and took seats to watch the WWE Tag team champions face off against the World tag team Champions.

"Well done, Sam, you were amazing tonight. You too, Cheryl," he added.

"Thanks," both women replied.

The five people chatted and watched as The Highlanders picked up the victory over Cryme Tyme.

Then it was time for Batista's title defence against The Undertaker.

The seven-foot 'Deadman' would be winning the title tonight to give the current champion time off for his and Cheryl's holiday.

However, Dave wasn't too happy about it. He was very attached to his Championship and didn't see why he had to give it up to go on vacation.

"Well, I had to drop my title, so it's only fair that you do too," reminded Cheryl.

"Only if you make it up to me later in the hotel and keep that dress on," Dave whispered to his wife.

The red head giggled and playfully swotted her husband's butt.

With the promise of compensation from his wife later, Batista headed off for his match.

Half an hour later, a depressed Dave returned. He really did look forlorn without the World Heavy Weight Championship around his waist.

"Aww, my poor baby," Cheryl cooed as she walked her husband to the locker room.

When the former champions returned – grinning manically as though they'd been up to something - the five people grouped together before the last match of the night.

"Good match tonight, big man, I'm sure you'll get the title back when you return," said Mike.

"Yeah, you did great and you'll be back on top soon enough," added John.

"You just make sure you beat Hunter tonight, so I don't owe him twenty bucks," joked Dave.

After everyone had finished consoling Batista on his loss, the group turned to wish Cena luck for his match.

"Give my big bro hell for me, John," teased Cheryl.

"Yeah, make sure you beat him," added Mike.

Then John headed towards the curtain, Sam following and leaving the others behind.

The couple perched on the sound desk near the entrance and embraced.

Sam's body melted and she swooned as John kissed her and began running his hands over her butt.

Blinking open her eyes, the diva looked into the wrestlers own blue ones.

"Good luck, sugar-pie, I hope you do really well," she said.

"Thanks, Babydoll," replied the wrestler, kissing the diva again.

The couple embraced as Triple H approached the curtain.

"Good match tonight, Sam, you did really well," said 'The Game'.

"Thanks, I hope you match goes well too. Although, don't be too tough on John," the blonde joked.

Hunter smirked. "Don't worry, you'll have lover boy back in one piece," he teased.

John made a face at 'The Game's' comment, but, said nothing.

Then Lillian Garcia announced the final match of 'Summerslam'.

"Making his way to the ring, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, the WWE Champion, John Cena," she said.

The wrestler stepped onto the stage as his music started to be greeted by a flourish of 'boos' from the crowd.

Sam listened on as Cena made his way into the ring, the audience still giving him a lot of heat.

Triple H couldn't help but hide a little smirk at the crowd's reaction to the WWE Champion.

"And the challenger, from Greenwich, Connecticut, he is 'The Game' Triple H," announced Lillian.

Motorhead's recording of 'Time to play the Game' started and the 'Cerebral Assassin' stepped through the curtain.

Sam listened on as the crowd cheered for Triple H and then the action got underway. However, after about five minutes, the diva returned to where Mike, Alison, Dave and Cheryl were sitting to watch the WWE Championship match.

All four people were dressed for the party now and would be ready to leave when the pay per view ended.

The only people left to change were Cena – who was in a match- and Sam who had her jeans on but needed to change into her blue blouse.

Cheryl looked stunning in her lace dress, Dave looked very handsome and the perfect counterpart for his wife wearing casual black pants and a deep red dress shirt that had the top three buttons undone.

Alison was wearing the pink blouse she'd borrowed from Sam, which flattered the P.A's petite figure. She'd teamed the top with flared black jeans, which had stitching of red and pink shades running through them. Oddly enough, Cheryl's red Nike trainers complimented the outfit well.

Mike looked good too, dressed in an emerald green shirt and black jeans. He'd styled his hair spiky, which was a nice change from the usual mossy mop he wore it in.

Finally, the WWE Championship ended and John Cena was still holding the belt.

As instructed by Rhodes earlier, once Lillian Garcia had announced the winner of the match, Sam went down to the ring to congratulate her boyfriend on his victory.

It felt so good to the diva to be able to call the WWE Champion her boyfriend, both in storylines and reality.

Sam stepped into the ring, her title belt proudly around her waist and grinned at John.

The wrestler's eyes lit up when he saw the diva and he instantly pulled her towards him.

The couple locked lips and Sam's heart exploded with fire.

She'd never been this happy in her life. She was Women's Champion, in her hometown, with a new house and great friends. However, best of all, she was standing in the ring, kissing the man she was in love with.

John's hands found their way into the blonde's hair and slowly began to stroke it before their kiss became more passionate and he was tugging on her locks.

The action filled the diva with desire and she clawed at the man's back, desperate to get him alone.

Sam cursed inwardly that they were live on T.V in an arena full of people. If they hadn't been, she'd be ripping off his clothes right now.

As the crowd looked on in stunned silence at the public display of affection, the couple's kiss became more heated.

Images of John's naked body, bathed in shower water, flashed through Sam's head and she swooned, feeling her legs go from under her.

Finally, the couple broke apart and the whole audience were on their feet calling out and wolf whistling.

Cena asked for two microphones from Lillian Garcia and the champions addressed the crowd.

"Well, I think we've proven tonight just how powerful a great couple can be," shouted Sam.

The onlookers began to boo the two heels.

"Summerslam has ended and just like we promised, we're both champions," the diva went on.

"Yeah, and if you compare us to previous couples, no one matches up," added Cena.

Again, the crowed showed their dislike for the couple and a chat of 'slut' broke out.

"You can say what you like, but tonight, Sam and I have surpassed couples like Triple H and Stephanie McMahon or Edge and Lita," continued the wrestler.

More boos followed.

"And this is just the start of things," warned the Women's Champion. "Now that we're both champions, from tomorrow on 'Raw' you'll be seeing a new era of domination within the WWE."

Everyone in the Lexington Sports arena was now on their feet, no one in the room could hold in their hatred for the couple any longer.

Boos were joined by chats of 'slut' or 'Cena sucks', as everyone made their feelings known.

However, taking it all in their stride, John and Sam embraced again.

The fire rekindled in the blonde's heart the moment their lips touched and spread all through her body until she was burning with sexual desire.

The world stopped, the noise ceased and all that existed was the two of them. Locked together in passion, victory and love.

Finally, Sam and John walked out of the ring and up the ramp, the blonde's heart beating rapidly, her breathing heavy and her legs weak.

They embraced again at the top of the stage and the action sent the diva over the edge. Sam didn't know how she would last the party without ripping John's clothes off and dragging him to bed.

Stepping through the curtain, Sam fell onto a chair, positive her heart was about to explode with desire.

After a few minutes, she regained her composure and the couple went to find their friends.

Mike, Alison, Cheryl and Dave grinned at Sam and John as they approached.

"Aww, look at you two love birds," Alison exclaimed.

"You're so sweet together," added Cheryl.

The couple nodded and blushed.

"Right then, we better get ready so we can go party," said Sam.

Everyone laughed and agreed, letting Sam and John go to change.

The diva headed for the women's locker room and realized she needed a shower, meaning she'd have to do her hair and make up again. However, she smelt too bad not to.

After washing, Sam started to change but got distracted by dancing about in her underwear and title belt. It was so shiny and pretty and it made her grin from ear to ear.

Finally, the diva pulled herself together and dressed. She made sure the underwear she was wearing was nice; the blonde had specifically picked out the matching set she'd teased John with a few weeks ago.

The blonde then pulled on her jeans and blue blouse, leaving the last few buttons undone to show of her belly ring. She decided against wearing her denim wedges and instead wore her black cow boy boots again.

Finally, after applying her make-up and curling her hair, Sam was ready to leave.

The blonde headed into the backstage area to rejoin Cheryl, Dave, Mike and Alison, hoping that John was ready too.

The diva's mouth dropped to the floor when she saw the WWE Champion chatting to the group of people.

He personified the meaning of heavenly and Sam could feel her pulse racing as she took in his appearance.

John was dressed in baggy black cut off cargo pants and a white hockey tank top with blue trim. He'd finished it off with black sneakers, a black sweatband on each wrist and just one gold chain around his neck.

Despite her pervious objections to Cena's fashion sense, he looked nothing short of breath taking and Sam wanted to jump on him right now.

The wrestler looked up as the diva approached and his face broke into a broad grin.

"Damn, Babydoll, you look hot," he said.

Sam smiled and took John's hand as he span her around to take in her full appearance.

"You look pretty good yourself," she replied, kissing him lightly on the lips.

Sam wanted to kiss him more passionately but didn't think she'd be able to contain her desire for him if she did.

As the couple broke apart, Mike suggested that they should get going.

Being at home again, the Intercontinental Champion was able to bring his car with him.

All six people crowded into the Volvo XC90 and headed for Sam's house and the party.


	35. After show party

**Author's Notes: **Morning y'all. I have another chapter for everyone! It's almost over now! Just two more chapters after this!!

Thanks as always to my amazing beta Gin and to my good friend Kaz. I love ya both!

In addition, thanks for the reviews from **ImissPadfoot, veracruzortongal, foolishangel87, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, a-mee. xo Disco Inferno1 **and **sweetcandyfun.** I value each and every comment and they all mean a lot to me.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-five: After show party.**

When they reached Chestnut Drive, Sam, John, Alison, Mike, Cheryl and Dave climbed out of the Intercontinental Champion's car and headed for the front door.

Grinning manically, the diva unlocked the door and threw it open.

Her jaw dropped to the floor as she entered the living room and saw how her friends had decorated it for the party.

Balloons, streamers and banners filled the sitting room, with one large hand made banner that said:

_Congratulations, Sammy, on winning your first Women's Championship!_

"Oh my god! This is awesome! Thank you so much, guys," she squealed.

Everyone laughed and crowded around the diva to hug her.

"You're very welcome," her friends said in unison.

As Sam took in how beautiful her sitting room looked – noticing fairy lights hanging from the walls - she wandered into the kitchen.

There on two long decorating tables -which were covered with pink table cloths- was all the food laid out.

There was plates of pizza, bowls of chips, snacks and candy. Three large bowls of salad and four trays of sandwiches as well as all the alcohol they'd brought and plastic plates and cups.

Marlie and Patty were in the kitchen, drinking a bottle of wine and giggling like teenagers about something.

"Oh, honey, you're home," noted the greying woman.

Sam nodded and spoke. "Yeah, we all just got in. What are you and Aunt Patty giggling about? I cannot believe you're both drunk already."

Both older women blushed and Patty replied sheepishly. "Oh nothing, Sammy. Your mama was just teasing me about thinking that Triple H is good looking."

The diva burst into hysterics. "You do know he's married to Mr McMahon's daughter, right?"

"Oh, that's a shame. If I were a few years younger, I'd like a piece of him," teased Patty.

"Aunt Patty!" exclaimed the diva. "Right, I think both of you have had more than enough to drink."

However, the blonde was only joking. Tonight was going to be full of high spirits, even if it did cause her relatives to fancy the wrestlers.

"Y'all want a drink?" Sam called into the living room.

Shouts of 'Yes, please' rang out as the five people filed into the kitchen.

Mike, Dave and John helped themselves to a bottle of beer each whilst Sam, Cheryl and Alison opened a bottle of sparkling white wine to share.

As the group of people in the kitchen chatted and picked at the food, the front door bell rang.

Sam grinned and rushed to answer it.

"The party's on guys," she said.

The diva opened her front door to find Hunter, Stephanie, Ric Flair, Shawn Michaels and Undertaker waiting on the other side.

"Come on in, guys, grab yourselves a drink," she said with a smile.

The five people nodded and filed in, leaving their jackets on the coat rack in the hall.

As they hung up their belongings, calls of congratulations and compliments about the house rang out.

Hunter and Stephanie entered the kitchen first, embracing Cheryl and Dave, before Hunter got out another crate of beer and two bottles of wine.

"I thought these would be useful," said 'The Game', placing the alcohol down on the drinks table.

Sam nodded and replied, "Great and feel free to help yourself to food."

As Stephanie and her husband picked up some chips, Ric, Shawn and Undertaker entered the kitchen too.

The three guys had brought their own drinks too and placed them on the floor to stop the table from breaking under all the weight.

However, due to his Christian lifestyle, Shawn was only drinking orange juice.

"Hey, there's no popcorn," HBK jokingly complained. "I love that stuff."

Sam giggled and walked over to 'The Showstopper' with a bowl of candy.

"These ok, Shawn?" she asked.

Michaels grinned and took a large handful.

The group of people dispersed, some going into the sitting room.

Sam headed in there too and switched on the stereo. Rummaging through her CD collection, the diva picked out _Greatest Party hits of the Eighties._

Turning up the volume and hitting play on random; _Wake Me Up Before You Go Go_ by Wham! started to play.

As most of the people from the kitchen re-entered the sitting room- now armed with drinks and snacks- the doorbell rang again.

Sam answered it and this time Amy, Maria, her boyfriend CM Punk, his cousin Kyle, Candice, Torrie and Victoria stood waiting to enter.

"Hey, glad y'all could make it," said Sam letting them in.

Again, the group of people hung up their jackets and congratulated the diva on her title win. Then, they got themselves food and drinks too.

With the addition of the five divas and two guys, the house was now filling up, not to mention all the alcohol that was mounting.

On top of that, Sam felt as though she was running to and from the front door as it rang for a third time.

Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Ashley, Gregory Helms, Josh Mathews and Ken Kennedy entered, wishing their congratulations and bringing yet more alcohol.

Then the final people arrived, which were Charlie Haas, Jackie, Carlito, Chris Masters, Johnny Nitro, Melina and Randy Orton – all bringing more drinks and Nitro some fireworks to let off in the garden later.

Sam frowned a little as Orton entered- she didn't like the guy- but let it go. It was a party after all.

With everyone invited now present, groups of friends chatted, got more drinks or helped themselves to food.

Across the sitting room, Sam could see Patty staring at Hunter and could have sworn her aunt gave Stephanie the evil eye.

The blonde rolled her eyes, but giggled all the same.

Armed with another bottle of wine Alison rushed over to the diva.

_99 Red Balloons_ by Nena was playing and the P.A grinned mischievously at the blonde.

"Come on, let's dance," she insisted.

Sam downed the last of her drink and agreed, grabbing Alison's hand and heading for the middle of the room.

Candice, Maria, Amy soon joined the two women and Torrie and the six ladies began to dance.

As the night continued and more alcohol flowed, more guests joined the dancing women in the centre of the sitting room.

As _Tainted Love_ by Soft Cell started, some of the guys joined them too. Everyone coupled off with their respective partners. Sam noted that Amy was dancing with Kyle and they looked very cosy together.

Feeling arms snake around her waist - an action that caused electricity to run through her body – Sam turned to see John smiling at her.

"Having fun?" she asked.

"Yeah, watching y'all dance is a blast. You look so cute out there. How about you?" he said.

Sam grinned and nodded. "Yeah, it's a good night."

The WWE Champion embraced his girlfriend and whispered in her ear.

"Plus you look damn hot. I can't wait to get you alone later."

The blonde blushed but pulled her boyfriend into a kiss.

As their lips brushed, _Addicted to Love _began to play.

Sam swooned, remembering the time she and John had danced and made out to the song in a club.

"Our song, Babydoll," he whispered to her neck as he began to playfully bite it.

The blonde murmured something incoherent as heat rose in her body and desire filled her.

She couldn't help but let her hands dig into John's back as he ran is tongue over her own.

The woman melted, wondering how she'd make it through the night without jumping on him.

However, the moment was broken when Mike nudged Sam in the small of the background.

"Get a room will ya," he teased.

The couple broke apart sheepishly and Sam followed Cheryl -who was getting another drink- into the kitchen, as the two men chatted.

"Having a good night?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, it's great," replied the red head.

"You should come dance?" insisted the younger diva.

The older woman shook her head. "Nah, I'm not drunk enough for that yet," she replied.

Sam giggled and poured both of them another glass of wine, taking a tequila shot for herself.

"Well, I'm planning on getting very tipsy," she said, downing the shot.

As the two women picked up a couple of sandwiches, some of the guys entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Sammy. Me and some of the other guys were thinking of setting up a Texas Hold'ems tournament, but it's a little loud in the sitting room. Would it be ok if we used the dining room?" Ric Flair asked.

"Yeah, go for it. I'll probably come and join you when y'all set up," replied the diva.

Ric, Hunter, Randy, Taker, Dave and Chris made their way into the dining room and began setting up the poker things.

Sam grabbed a few bowls of snacks and took them through to the guys as well as some more drinks before heading back into the living room.

The diva checked that the party was still going well and asked her guests if they wanted anything before going to join the men playing Texas Hold'ems.

Cheryl, Marlie and Patty had also joined the group and with ten people playing the tournament started.

Ric Flair was leading the proceedings and set a $200 limit so that things didn't get out of hand.

Then the cards were cut, the person drawing the highest becoming the dealer for the first round, then it moving clockwise after that.

Chris Masters became the first dealer, drawing a king, and he handed out the cards.

Sam was a little too drunk to concentrate on Texas Hold'ems, but she played anyway, throwing in most of her chips for a pair of twos when there was another pair down.

Marlie and Patty folded almost instantly and as more cards were dealt, so did others. In the end, it came down to Sam, Cheryl, Taker and Ric. Somehow, the diva had ended up with a full house and felt sure she could win.

When the last cards were placed down, Cheryl too folded. However, Ric rose and Taker went all in.

The blonde started to worry now as the two WWE veterans were well known for their poker skills.

However, after Taker went all in, Ric folded too, leaving just Sam and 'The Deadman'.

Both players turned over their cards and somehow Sam won. Undertaker only had two pairs, losing to Sam's full house.

The blonde scooped up her chips and grinned as the second round got underway.

With Orton dealing, the game continued. Sam noticed that her Aunt Patty had seated herself between Ric and Hunter, and the blonde rolled her eyes.

As the first cards were thrown down on the table, Masters folding already, the diva noticed how much her aunt was flirting with 'The Game'.

Triple H was taking the older woman's attention good-naturedly and joining in with her playful banter however.

Sam suppressed a little giggle and raised the bet, causing Randy and Marlie to fold too.

As more cards were added, Dave and Patty also folded.

"Aww, I'm out again," complained the older woman. "Hunter, I think I need consoling."

Sam cringed at her aunt's statement and dreaded what Triple H was going to say in reply.

"Sorry, honey, I'm married," he said, flashing his wedding ring.

"Don't worry, baby, I'm not. I'll take care of you," offered Flair.

_Eww, that's just wrong! _The diva thought.

They played on, Patty now turning her attention to 'The Nature Boy', as Cheryl and Sam also folded.

Taker won the second round, beating Flair with a royal flush.

The tournament finally ended with Undertaker coming out on top winning $600. Sam finished Fifth after Dave, only losing $150.

As the people packed away the cards, Sam and Cheryl returned to the living room. The divas and Alison were still dancing in the centre of the room and had now been joined by Stephanie and Jackie.

Most of the guys had begun playing _Mortal Kombat _on Sam's X-Box.

The blonde sat down next to John whilst Mike was taking on Carlito.

"Hey, honey, we started up the X-Box, hope you don't mind?" he asked.

"Not at all, baby, actually can I play the winner?" inquired the diva.

"Yeah, cool. So, where did you get to?" questioned the WWE Champion.

"Playing Texas Hold'ems with Cheryl, mama, Aunt Patty and some of the guys. I lost one hundred and fifty bucks," the blonde informed.

"Ouch. Lemme guess, Undertaker cleaned house?" asked John.

Sam nodded as Mike passed her the control pad – he'd lost to Carlito playing as Scorpion when the yellow clad ninja used his spear throw.

The woman selected to play as Quan Chi and the Caribbean man chose Scorpion again.

As the game started, Sam hammered buttons, causing Quan Chi to teleport into the air and land on Scorpion. After two rounds -Sam wining both- she hit a 'Fatality' that made Quan Chi rip off both Scorpion's arms, his head and pulled out the ninja's heart.

"That's not cool," complained Carlito.

"Damn woman, you're good," said John as Shawn picked up Carlito's pad to take on the diva.

The blonde giggled and replied,"Years of practice, sugar."

HBK played as the Thunder god Raiden and Sam picked Quan Chi again – selecting an alternative outfit for the sorcerer- then another match started.

Again, the woman won easily, using Quan Chi's teleport move and administering more bloody fatalities.

"I give up, you're too good," conceded Shawn, handing the pad to Charlie Haas.

Once again, the blonde was unstoppable and, after Quan Chi beat Sub-Zero, John took the pad.

"Don't worry, guys. I'll show her how it's done and kick her ass," said the WWE Champion with a smirk.

Both people began hammering buttons at rapid speed and John managed to win the first round. Playing as the sorcerer Shang Tsung, the wrestler was able to hit his opponent with the fireball move.

However, Sam pulled out Quan Chi's swards for the second contest and it ended with the couple winning a round each.

In the decider, Sam's fingers moved so fast the guys watching could hardly believe it.

She made Quan Chi again use the teleport move and secured the victory, pulling off no less than six fatalities to finish off her opponent.

John threw down his pad in defeat. "I give up. Sam, I gotta hand it to you, you rule."

The blonde giggled and replied,"Like I said, honey, I've had a lot of practise."

Everyone laughed and the woman stood up. "I think that deserves another drink, who wants one?"

The group of guys sitting on the floor, complaining about their losses – they really did have issues with male pride- all agreed, so Sam headed for the kitchen.

She returned a few minutes later with a glass of orange juice for Shawn and a handful of beers, as well as a selection of shots.

As she sat down, Mike and John were arguing over what game to play next.

"I told you, man, she's a demon on racing games too," insisted the Intercontinental Champion.

The diva handed out the drinks, downing a shot, before opening her bottle of beer and flicking through the games.

"How about _Halo_?" suggested Charlie.

"Nah, I suck at first person shooters," replied Sam.

Finally, the group of people settled on playing Table Tennis. However, they soon got bored and switched off the X-Box.

Sam headed back into the kitchen, finding Cheryl and Alison eating cream cakes and giggling about something.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Cheryl was just telling me about her and Dave's wedding. The reception sounds like it was a hoot," laughed the P.A.

"Yeah, it was. I was there, I remember it all," commented the blonde.

"Yeah, she caught the wedding bouquet and then John made some comment about it. You know, even then I could see a spark between you guys," Cheryl went on.

"The spark of how much he annoyed me," teased the diva.

"You know you love him really," insisted the mousey haired woman.

Sam blushed. "Yeah, I do. But shush, don't tell him that, he'll get a big head," she joked.

The other two women laughed.

"When are you gonna tell him?" inquired Cheryl.

"I dunno, we haven't even slept together yet," replied the blonde.

"Then what were y'all doing all afternoon?" pressed the red head.

"Napping," said the diva, with a sheepish smile.

"When me and Mike first got together we couldn't keep our hands off each other," informed Alison.

"You still can't," corrected Cheryl.

Again, the three women giggled.

"It's not like I don't wanna. I mean, hello, have you seen his body? However, after everything we've been through I want everything to be just perfect," confessed the younger diva.

"I know what you mean. When Dave and I first slept together, I wanted everything to be just right. But things don't always work as planned," replied the older woman, remembering her and her husband's first night together and her insecurities about her late husband Pierce.

"Do you think you might tonight?" asked Alison.

"I dunno. Sex isn't something I like to plan, especially not for the first time," answered Sam.

"True, you should just go with what feels right," advised Cheryl.

"Anyway, lets head back into the lounge, everyone will wonder where we've gotten to," said the blonde changing the subject.

Even though Cheryl and Alison were her friends and they all told each other most things, Sam felt a little uncomfortable discussing her sex life with them. Her and John's relationship was still very new and she was having a hard time dealing with her desires for the WWE Champion as it was.

For months, she'd been attracted to him and the thought of the pair of them sleeping together had crossed her mind many times already. However, the diva had reservations. In most aspects of her life, Sam was a confident person and that applied to her sexuality too. Yet, because of a string of meaningless sexual encounters, the blonde placed physical closeness very highly. Despite her feelings for John, she was a little afraid of taking that next step. Everything was so perfect between the two of them now. What if having sex ruined that? She'd known of couples who, upon taking their relationship to the next level, found they had no sexual compatibility. The thought of that happening between her and John- and discovering they felt more like good friends than lovers- scared the hell out of Sam.

As she entered the living room, the diva, Cheryl and Alison started to chat about the red head's coming holiday.

However, when _Kiss_ by Tom Jones started to play, all three got up to dance.

Now tipsy from so much wine, the women giggled and 'air' kissed each other at the chorus of the Welsh artist's song.

Feeling eyes burning into the back of her, Sam turned.

John was sitting on the floor opposite her chatting with Mike; however, the WWE Champion was staring directly at the diva instead of the other wrestler. His blue eyes were full of desire and seeing the look of wanting made Sam feel equally as passionate.

Thinking of their earlier encounter in the shower and recalling John's naked wet body pressed against her own, Sam's heartbeat quickened.

Unable to take the brown haired man's penetrating gaze no longer, the blonde excused herself and headed upstairs to the restroom.

When Sam came out, John was leaning on the banister waiting for her.

"Hey, Babydoll," he said as she flicked on the landing light.

"Hey, sugar-pie," she replied, inching closer to him.

The WWE Champion took the blonde in his arms and they instantly locked lips, both their hearts racing.

"Have I told you how desperate I am to get you alone later?" the man whispered into her ear.

"Maybe just one or twice," she joked, pulling John into another passionate kiss.

Sam swooned as his tongue entered her mouth and the wrestler's hands lightly caressed her stomach.

Slowly, they worked their way up and under her blouse.

Stroking the lace that covered Sam's breasts, John's breathing became heavy and matched the diva's.

"God, I want you so damn bad," he whispered to her.

"Me too," she replied.

Gently, John unfastened the few buttons of Sam's shirt and let it hang open. The man sighed seeing the diva's lace clad breasts. The diva breathed out deeply as the man began nuzzling her chest and biting at her bra playfully.

"How about we ditch the others and stay up here?" the wrestler suggested.

Sam giggled. However, she pushed the brown haired man away from her a little.

"Not yet, sugar-pie. I wanna wait until everyone leaves," she insisted, buttoning up her shirt.

"Ok, Babydoll. I'll be waiting, whenever you're ready," replied John, covering the blonde's mouth with another kiss.

Filled with desire, Sam let the heat of the kiss over take her and melted at the sensation it caused.

Then they broke apart and the blonde headed down stairs without another word.

Stepping down the last few stairs, Sam noticed Candice and Randy making out in the hallway. The blonde chuckled to herself a little. Despite his reputation and arrogance, 'The Legend Killer' always managed to hook up with some attractive female.

Sam walked about into the sitting room with her face flushed from her encounter with John.

"Where have you been?" asked Alison as the diva sat down besides her.

"Just to the restroom," replied the blonde.

"And does going to the restroom always make you this flushed?" pressed Cheryl.

"I'm just feeling a little hot because I've drunk so much," lied Sam.

"Too much to drink, huh? Must be going around, John looks the same too," teased Alison, jerking her head towards the WWE Champion, who had just re-entered the room.

The wrestler's expression matched that of Sam's, his forehead was sweating slightly and his face was red.

The blonde giggled and bowed her head in embarrassment. "Ok, we might have run into each other upstairs," she confessed.

"Ohhh," squealed the P.A. "Dish the gossip."

Cheryl poured the three women another glass of wine as the younger diva informed her friends about what had just happened between her and John.

"And you're down here now and not up there with him because...?" joked the red head.

Sam sighed and replied, "Honestly? I wanna rip his clothes off, but I'm a little scared to. Today at the hotel, we came close to sleeping together too. In addition, I'm not denying he has to hottest body on the face of the earth. However, I'm worried it might change our relationship. What happens if we're not compatible sexually?"

"Hello!" exclaimed Alison, causing everyone in the room to look at her so she lowered her voice. "Have you not seen how hot you're together?"

"Yeah," agreed Cheryl. "How you are with each other every night in the ring can't be just an act. And if it's that hot on stage, imagine how hot it'll be when you're alone."

"I guess you're both right," conceded Sam. "However, I've had so many meaningless flings before that I want this to be special. John will be the first person I've slept with that I actually love."

"Then it will be special. Making love with someone you care about doesn't compare to meaningless lust," reassured Cheryl.

"Cher's right, Sam. You guys love each other so much it's going to be nothing short of perfect," added Alison.

"You're right, I should stop being silly and just enjoy the party," agreed the blonde.

Changing the subject and the women now discussing Mike and Alison's relationship, Sam felt eyes watching her again.

Looking up, the diva was unsurprised to see John staring at her.

His blue eyes were filled with animal passion and he mouthed to the blonde, 'I want you'.

Sam giggled and replied 'me too', flashing a little of her bra where only he could see.

As the night wound on, guests began to leave. First Marlie and Pattie retired to the guesthouse. Sam's aunt was staying over as she was too drunk to drive – the diva was secretly thankful Patty hadn't decided to go back to the hotel with Ric Flair.

The remaining people ventured out into the garden where Nitro let off the fire works. 'Oohhs' and 'Ahhhas' filled the air as everyone admired the colourful sparking lights in the sky.

As everyone re-entered the house, Hunter, Stephanie, Ric and Shawn also decided to call it a night.

Thanking them for coming, Sam waved the four people off at her doorstep.

As more people became tired, the party relaxed. The blonde turned down the volume of the stereo and put on an easy listening CD.

Once again, most of the men gathered to play on the X-Box as the women found a box of chocolates and sat on the other side of the room gossiping.

The next guests to leave were Charlie and Jackie, who had to be up early to collect their daughter from Charlie's parents.

Sam hugged the couple as she showed them to the door, promising to call Jackie and meet up with her soon.

After Charlie and Jackie departed, Maria, CM Punk, Amy and Kyle also left. The two couples thanked Sam for her hospitality and commented on how fun the party was.

Promising to catch up with the raven-haired diva in the bar tomorrow after 'Raw', Sam waved the four people off.

Sam yawned as the last of the party guests left as it was almost one am by now and she was very tired.

Finally, only Mike, Alison, Cheryl, Dave and John remained. However, the WWE Champion had no plans to go anywhere that night.

TBC...


	36. Three little words

**Warning: **This chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature that will raise the story rating from TEEN to MATURE. If you're uncomfortable with scenes like that, I suggest you don't read! For standard disclaimer, see chapter one.

**Author's notes: **Hey y'all, the second from last chapter is here – I hope everyone likes it.

Thanks as always to be amazing beta Gin, who had been brilliant throughout this story and to my friend Kaz who's input has been awesome. Both of you guys are great friends and have added so much to the process of writing this story- I love ya both.

In addition, thanks to** IMissPadfoot, veracruzortongal, foolishangel87, Wild Thing 16, nefertina-shanf, missfxckingwhatever, a-mee. xo, Disco Inferno1, sweetcandyfun **and** coldh0pe **for the wonderful reviews. I really value and appreciate every single one, so keep 'em coming for the last chapter!!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-six: Three little words.**

Mike, Alison, Dave, Cheryl, John and Sam all flopped down on the couches after the party, letting out deep breaths.

"Great party, sunshine," the Intercontinental Champion stated after a few minutes.

"Yeah, tonight was so much fun," agreed Dave.

"It was great having everyone here and cutting loose for once," added Alison.

Cheryl and John agreed, saying the party was a lot of fun.

"It was fantastic, but I'm so tired now. Plus there's all this mess to clean up," replied Sam, gesturing to the debris of empty beer bottles, glasses and half finished snacks that littered the sitting room.

"Don't worry about it, Sam, we'll all help you clean it up," assured Cheryl.

After the six people had all had another five minutes rest and glasses of water to clear their heads, they began tiding up the sitting room and kitchen.

With three couples all working on the trash, they had the place cleared up in no time. It helped that the guests had been using plastic cups, plates, meaning many things could be thrown out and that there was only the main serving bowls and utensils to stack into the dishwasher.

Finally, as Sam took the bags of trash to the curb for the garbage collectors to collect the following morning, her house was back to normal.

As the diva re-entered the sitting room, her friends were pulling down the decorations and storing what of them that could be kept into a box.

Sam sighed and fell back on the couch. "Wow, what a night," she exclaimed.

The others took seats too, John sitting besides the diva and slipping his arm around her.

"Yeah, but it was great fun," he said.

"Everyone seemed to really enjoy themselves," commented Alison.

"Yeah, it was nice how almost everyone got up and danced," added Cheryl.

"What do you think of that Kyle guy? He and Amy seemed pretty close tonight," inquired Mike.

"I didn't really get a chance to talk to him much, but he seemed nice," replied Sam. "I hope Amy will be happy with him."

"Yeah," agreed Alison. "She's a good kid; she deserves to find a decent guy."

Dave, who had remained quiet since they'd cleared out the trash, had his head back on the set and his eyes closed.

"Keeping you up, big man, are we?" teased John.

The bigger wrestler blinked open his eyes and began rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Sorry, guys, it's been a long day. I'm starting to think I'm getting too old for this," he replied.

Everyone laughed and then Cheryl spoke. "Don't say that, because it means I'm getting old too. Come on, let's head back to the hotel before you fall asleep."

The couple rose from the sofa as did Mike and Alison.

As the Intercontinental Champion had driven everyone over to Sam's house, Dave and Cheryl didn't have a hired car with them. However, it was too late to call a cab now, so the black haired man offered to take the married couple back to the hotel.

Thankfully Mike hadn't had too much to drink and cleaning up had sobered him up a lot so he was safe to drive.

John and Sam too rose from the sofa to see the two couple to the front door.

"Great party, honey," said the PA as she pulled on her coat.

"Thanks, but you and Mike did most of the hard work," replied the blonde.

"Yeah, but it was in your fabulous new house," Mike added.

The diva laughed. "I guess it was all worth the money in the end," she mused.

The six people made their way to the front door.

"Well," announced Cheryl. "I guess we better be making our way to the hotel."

"Yeah, and leave the love birds alone to christen the new house," teased Dave.

John laughed. "Well, I have to congratulate my girl on winning the title," he joked.

The blonde playfully slapped his butt.

"Will I see y'all in the morning for breakfast? We could all go out to eat?" asked Sam.

The four people who were now wearing coats nodded.

"About eleven ok with everyone?" asked John.

The others agreed.

"Thanks again for a great party, guys," said Dave, checking to see if he had his wallet and cell.

"You're more than welcome. And thanks for coming," replied the blonde, embracing the former World Heavy Weight Champion.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," he replied, kissing her on the cheek.

Sam then turned to Cheryl.

"Cherry Leigh, it was a pleasure beating you tonight," joked the younger woman.

The red head grinned. "Just you wait until I'm back, I'll kick your ass," she teased.

"I'll be waiting," replied the blonde with a smile. "Really though, to win my first title from you was a huge honour."

"Honey, you deserved it. I'm so proud of you," replied Cheryl, hugging her friend.

"Thanks," said Sam, returning the hug.

The older diva then turned to Cena. "John, you better look after my girl whilst I'm away," she joked.

"Don't worry, I will," replied the WWE Champion. "You won't have to set your husband on me this time."

Everyone laughed again.

The former Women's Champion turned back to Sam.

"You take care and enjoy your time at the top," she said

"Thanks," replied the blonde. "And you two enjoy your holiday."

"Oh, we will," said Cheryl with a wicked grin, which made Dave blush slightly.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't" called John as the married couple walked down the driveway.

Dave shot the other man a look of faked innocence. "I have no idea what you're talking about, mate," he said.

Now that the Batistas had left, the only guests that remained were Mike and Alison.

Mike pulled his best friend into a tight hug. "Sunshine, you did it," he said.

Sam giggled. "We both did it, Mike. We finally made it," she said.

"Was it worth all the heart ache?" the black haired man asked.

"Every second of it," replied the blonde.

"And you got you man too," mused the Intercontinental Champion.

"That I did," said the diva, leaning back and taking John's hand.

"I'm really pleased for the both of you," said Mike. "You make a great couple."

"Thanks," said Sam.

"Yeah, thanks, mate. That means a lot coming from you," added John.

"Just never make me regret saying that," the black haired man jokingly warned.

"I'd never dream of it," replied the WWE Champion, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

"Take care, Sammy, and I'll see you in the morning," said Mike, kissing Sam on the forehead.

"You too. See ya tomorrow," replied the diva.

Mike stepped back to let Alison say good night to the couple.

"Oh, Sam," sniffed Alison, tears filling her eyes. "Everything is just so perfect." Obviously drinking had made her emotional.

The blonde laughed. "Isn't it just?"

"I'm so happy for the both of you," the P.A went on. "I knew you'd work it out in the end."

"Shame you didn't enlighten us to the fact sooner," joked John.

"Hey, leave my woman alone. It isn't too late for me to take back my approval," teased Mike.

Cena looked scared for a second before he realized the Intercontinental Champion was only playing.

"Well, good night y'all," said Alison.

"Yeah, sleep well," replied Sam, embracing the PA.

"Have fun when we've left," whispered the mousey haired woman.

"I'm sure we will," said the diva with an impish grin.

"Night," called Mike, stepping out of the door.

"Night, mate," replied John.

"See ya in the morning," added Sam.

Mike and Alison made their way down the driveway as the blonde pulled the door shut.

Then the four people got into the Intercontinental Champion's car and drove off into the night.

"Whew," sighed the diva, falling onto the couch. "What a night."

"Tell me about it," replied John, joining the woman on the seat.

"Thank god everyone helped us clean up," mused the blonde, kicking off her wedges.

The diva rested her head on the shoulders of the wrestler and he began to play with her hair.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight?" he asked.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice," she teased, placing a kiss on his lips.

Again, Sam yawned.

"Am I keeping you up?" John joked.

The diva giggled. "No, it's just been a very long day."

"Come on, lets call it a night," suggested the wrestler.

"Alright," agreed the blonde, pulling herself up from the couch and then taking John's hand to help him up.

The diva double-checked that the front door was locked and then flicked the downstairs lights off, leaving the porch ones on.

The couple then made their way up to the master bedroom.

Sam had made sure her bedroom was perfect on the day she'd moved in, with fresh silk sheets and everything. Her clothes were all neatly hung up and she and John's wrestling bags lay near to foot of the bed.

The couple entered the room and Sam flicked the lights off as John turned on the bedside lamps.

Both lay down on the bed, the blonde closing her eyes in relaxation.

"Come here," said John, pulling the blonde towards his chest.

The diva opened her eyes, looked up into the wrestlers blue ones and exhaled a deep breath.

"You know, I still can't get my head around all this," she mused.

"What?" questioned the WWE Champion.

"Us," she replied. "Together at last."

"I was a fool for not acting sooner," said John.

"And so was I," the blonde added, kissing him on the lips.

The wrestler breathed deeply. "God, you dunno how long I've been waiting for this," he said.

Sam blushed. "Too long," she murmured, running her hands up and down his back.

"I've wanted you for so long and now that I have you, I can hardly believe it," said the brown haired man, teasing the woman's blonde locks with his hands.

"Me too," she agreed, stroking down his arms slowly.

John leaned in and placed a series of light kisses on Sam's lips. Each time that he did so, the diva hungered for the next more and more.

Finally, the wrestler's mouth covered the woman's and they gave into the passion that had been building all night. The room crackled with sexual tension.

The kiss deepened as John slid his tongue inside Sam's mouth and she gasped. His hands gently cupped her head as he bit lightly on her tongue.

Sam shivered with pleasure, feeling the heat rising in her body and she let her hands run through his hair.

Slowly, John pulled away from Sam, brushing his lips on hers as he caressed her cheeks and down to her neck.

The diva returned the attention, gently nibbling on his ear.

The wrestler let out a deep breath at the woman's actions.

He moved down her body, trailing soft kisses on her exposed stomach, causing the woman to swoon.

He returned to her lips once more, this time kissing the blonde more fiercely.

Sam's head began to spin and it had nothing to do with the alcohol she'd consumed at the party.

The woman felt a gentle tugging at her buttons before John undid them and her shirt flutter to the floor expose her lacy bra.

He breathed out at the sight of her almost naked breasts, the material hinting at what it covered.

Sam held the back of his head, forcing his mouth closer to her own and her tongue deeper inside it

His hands popped open the clasp of her bra and discarded that too, causing the woman to exhale deeply.

Never once letting his mouth leave hers, John let his hands work their way up Sam's body. The sensual touch made the woman prickle with electricity as his fingers caressed her naked skin.

Then he pushed deeper in the kiss, making the woman's breath catch in her throat.

Again, the man broke away from the kiss, trailing his tongue down her body, licking slowly.

Sam swooned as he cupped her breast and took it into her mouth, sucking gently on the nipple until it was hard. Then placing light kisses across the flat part of the woman's chest, he moved towards the other.

Sam's head fell backwards from the pleasure and her eyes rolled back in her head.

As both of their breaths quickened, the diva tugged on his shirt until that too lay discarded on the floor.

Sam ran her hands longingly over John's hard muscular chest and down his arms, loving the feeling of the taught skin under her fingers.

The man exhaled as the woman kissed his neck and began playfully biting it.

Then, slowly, the blonde's hands made their way down to his bellybutton.

She opened her eyes and grinned impishly as she tugged to loosen his belt and threw it aside.

Gradually the woman undid the buttons to the man's jeans, slipping her hands down to his ripped thighs to remove the clothing.

John let out a deep breath and tightened his embrace on Sam, pressing his hard chest against her exposed breasts.

He pulled away from the attention he'd being giving to her mouth and worked his hands down Sam's naked top half. Again, John's mouth covered the woman's breast, licking at the hard nipple.

The blonde let out a moan of pleasure.

Then, slowly, his mouth trailed down to her stomach. The man carefully tugged at the zipper to her jeans and pulled them off.

John's eyes widened as he saw Sam's underwear.

"Are those the panties you were teasing me with that night at the arena?" he asked.

"The very same," she replied.

He exhaled deeply. "I knew I'd get to take them off one day," he joked.

"You're so bad," the woman teased with a grin.

"Yeah, but you love it," John smirked.

Sam didn't say anything else but instead pulled him into a kiss.

As their tongues' battled for dominance, the brown haired man pulled on the woman's locks.

However, the diva wasn't one to be over powered and she forced the kiss to become harder and more passionate.

Stopping for breath, the couple broke apart.

Sam ran her hands over John's body and already he was sweating and his heart was beating rapidly.

The diva traced light kisses over his hard muscular chest, stopping when she reached his nipples.

Biting gently on them, the woman felt the man's heart beat race from the attention.

Then she left her tongue slide slowly down the full length of his top half, causing chills of pleasure to run through John's body.

She hesitated as she reached the top of his boxers but then began to peel them of his toned legs.

The blonde gasped as she stripped away his undergarments, delighted to see that he was already hard.

The diva took his manhood into her mouth and ran her tongue up the length of it.

John's body tightened and his hands grabbed her head, forcing it deeper into her mouth.

She let her tongue work its way over it before gently pulling away and trailing kisses back up to his neck.

Again, the brown haired man pulled her into a hungry kiss before breaking away.

Slowly he let his tongue trail down her body, stopping at her lacy panties.

He took the material in his mouth and pulled at the undergarment with his teeth.

The woman gasped as her panties were removed and John kissed her hipbone.

Teasing the woman, he ran his mouth across her thighs until she was virtually begging for more.

Then slowly he let his tongue caress the sensitive spot housed in the folds of skin between her legs.

Sam moaned with pleasure and her eyes rolled back into her head.

John's pace quickened and he began to suck on the sensitive area.

Finally, when the woman could take no more and was about to be over come with pleasure, he stopped.

Their bodies shuddered and John lowered himself on top of Sam. Finding the blonde ready, he entered her.

The blonde moaned as she felt the full hardness of him inside her.

Pushing gently back and forth, the brown haired man's pace quickened until their bodies were thrusting together in the same passionate rhythm.

Sam wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands ran up and down his back.

As his thrusting became harder still, the woman scratched his back with her nails.

The brown haired man groaned with pleasure and pushed harder, causing her to cry out his name in delight.

Sam's mind whirled as she felt the excitement building up inside her.

John leaned back a little to allow himself access to her quivering breasts.

His hands gripped them passionately, massaging them sensually.

Then his mouth covered hers again and his tongue worked its way inside.

Sam's breathing quickened, but her cries were silenced by the kiss.

Then the woman began to reach the climax of her pleasure. Sam freed herself from the kiss and bit down hard on her own bottom lip. However, that didn't stop the screams of ecstasy she uttered as the feeling of release swept over her.

A few moments later, John joined her in climax and his body tightened before he finally felt release.

The brown haired man dropped to his elbows and let his full weight press against Sam's body.

The blonde's breathing shallowed as he rolled them both over onto their sides.

Bodies still intertwined, they held each other as the feelings of pleasure swept through them both.

They both blinked open their eyes at the same time and smiled.

Pushing a stray lock of hair behind Sam's ear, John spoke. "I love you," he whispered.

The woman's heart melted at the words. Although they'd both realized these feelings long ago and he had expressed them within letters, they'd never been spoken aloud before.

"I love you too," Sam simply replied, before flicking off the bedside lamp.


	37. Setting off into the Sun

**Author's notes: **Hey y'all. Sadly, I'm here with the final chapter! sob

I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

Firstly, I wanna say a HUGE thank you to my awesome beta Gin. You've been amazing throughout this story and you're a fantastic friend too! (To anyone who _still _hasn't checked out Gin's stories, do so NOW! Her user **ID is: ****339498** )

Secondly, huge thanks to Kaz, your input and advice throughout has been fantastic and you're also a great friend. (Check out Kaz's stories too. Her user **ID is: ****1133633** )

I love ya both and i cannot wait until I start posting our co-written wrestling fics with both of you.

In addition, **I'd like to thank ****IMissPadfoot, foolishangel87, missfxckingwhatever, Disco Inferno1, a-mee. xo, veracruzortongal, KinkyRebel1, xwave7000, sweetcandyfun **and** Wild Thing 16** for all your wonderful reviews for the previous chapter. I really appreciate them all.

This story has been my most popular ever, with **16559**** hits** and **285 reviews!!**

Therefore, I'd like to say a huge thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed throughout! I'm so pleased y'all have enjoyed my story so much.

So, without further ado, the final chapter...

**Chapter Thirty-seven: Setting off into the Sun.**

Sam awoke the next morning after a blissful night's sleep. The blonde hadn't slept that well in her whole life.

Blinking open her eyes, the diva smiled seeing John sleeping besides her. He looked so peaceful.

Carefully climbing out of bed as to not wake him, Sam got up to get a glass of water.

However, just as she was reaching the door, the wrestler opened his eyes.

"Where are you going? Was last night really that bad?" he asked.

The blonde returned to bed and snuggled up against him.

"No, last night was perfect," she sighed.

"I meant what I said you know?" John went on.

"I know, I did too, sugar-pie," she replied.

The brown haired man pulled himself up and rearranged the pillows to support his back. Then taking her face lightly into his hands, he spoke.

"Sam Edwards, I love you."

"I love you too, John Cena," she replied with a smile.

The woman closed her eyes and breathed out deeply. _Could life be more perfect?_She thought.

"So, what's the plan for today?" inquired the wrestler.

"We get up, shower and then meet the guys for breakfast, before heading back on the road," she replied, still with her eyes closed.

"Oh, showering, fun," joked the brown haired man.

Sam opened her eyes and grinned at him. "You really are obsessed with showers aren't you?"

"Only with you in them," he facetiously replied.

"Personally I prefer baths myself. All those bubbles are fun," Sam mused aloud.

"Well, I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to do both now," commented John

"Yup, that we will," agreed the blonde. "We can do whatever we want together."

"Yeah, like this," growled the wrestler, diving on the diva and covering her mouth with his.

Sam didn't even both to stop him. Who cared if they were late for breakfast or if they missed their flight?

However, after just a few minutes of kissing, the wrestler broke away with a mischievous grin on his face.

"What?" questioned the blonde innocently. She had no idea why he'd stopped kissing her or why he was now grinning like an idiot.

"Well, I was thinking, as we have to shower anyway..." John trailed off, his eyes burning with desire.

"You'll have to catch me first," teased Sam, jumping out of bed and running for the door.

The wrestler was on his feet instantly, catching up with her in a few long strides.

Giggling like a schoolgirl, the blonde ran into the bathroom, the brown haired man still in hot pursuit.

She switched on the shower and jumped under the hot water, soothed by its heat.

John followed her in and obviously only had one thing on his mind and it wasn't washing.

His mouth covered hers again and they kissed passionately.

Then as she clawed down the wrestler's back in excitement, he pressed the diva against the tiled cubicle wall.

Lifting Sam's legs easily so that they gripped around his waist, John entered her.

The blonde let out a moan of pleasure and he began thrusting as the hot shower water soaked them both.

Pushing harder, the wrestler grabbed onto the woman's wet hair.

Sam melted and she bit her lower lip as they joined in the same rhythm.

"Oh god, you're so hot," he panted as he thrust harder still.

Sam swooned and a whimper of pleasure escaped her lips.

As the pace got faster still and John's thrusts harder, Sam felt herself go over the edge.

Kissing the wrestler's neck, Sam climaxed.

"Oh, John," she murmured, her body going limp.

A few seconds later, the man joined her in release and he kissed her again.

"God, Sammy," he whispered, setting the woman down on her feet.

The blonde's knees still felt weak and her legs like jelly. The diva had to give herself a few minutes to calm down before she took the soap and started to wash.

Quickly, the couple cleaned themselves and jumped out of the shower.

They both wrapped their wet bodies in large towels and headed back into the diva's room.

When she was dry, Sam started to get dressed. She picked out a baggy pair of combat pants and an anime T-Shirt to wear on the plane before choosing some clothes for the next few days and folding them into her bag with her wrestling gear.

John wore the clothes he had the previous day, deciding he'd need to wash some things at the hotel as he wouldn't be home until Thursday.

When they were finally packed and ready to go, the couple headed down stairs.

Sam flicked on her coffee maker before reading a note from her mom on the refrigerator.

_Good Morning Sam,_

_I've already left for work, after dropping Patty home._

_Thank you for a fantastic party last night, I really enjoyed myself._

_I hope you and John have a safe flight this afternoon._

_Will you call me after 'Raw' to let me know you're both ok and what your plans are for your day off?_

_Have a good week on the road I'll see you soon._

_Take care, baby._

_Love Mama xx_

Sam smiled and turned over the note to scribble one back to her mom. In it she said that she and John were both good and that she'd call her this evening.

With an hour before they were due to meet Mike, Alison, Cheryl and Dave, the couple headed into the sitting room with their mugs of coffee.

Sitting down on the couch, Sam flicked on the T.V. However, she and John chatted so the report of rising fuel prices only served as background noise.

"What do you think Rhodes will have in store for us when we get back to work?" asked the wrestler.

"I dunno, but I'm really looking forwards to it," replied the blonde.

"Me too, it'll be great now we're both Champions," agreed John.

"Yeah, and even better that we're together. I dunno how people who aren't couples do it to be honest," commented Sam.

"I guess, but in the ring it's only an act," mused the brown haired man.

"It wasn't for us. Honestly, if we hadn't had that storyline, well..." she trailed off, afraid to admit that if they hadn't started working together she probably wouldn't have given the WWE Champion her time. However, she was very glad she did.

As if reading the woman's thoughts, the wrestler spoke. "I know what you mean, Babydoll. When I first met you, I actually thought you were a bit of a stuck up cow."

"Charming," the blonde replied facetiously.

"I don't any more though," he reassured with a kiss.

"Glad to hear it," she teased.

"What do you think everyone will make of us being a couple?" John inquired.

"Well, most people know we're together now, so it won't come as much of a shock. And besides, it's none of their business what we do outside work," replied Sam.

"True," agreed the wrestler. "I'm just glad we're heels at the moment and not as popular with the fans. Otherwise, I'd be breaking millions of teenage girls' hearts.

The blonde burst out laughing. "Yeah, I'm sure you would. John Cena, the thirteen year-old's pin up," she teased.

"That's a bit rich. From what I hear, Mike's younger brother has a huge crush on you," the man retorted.

"What can I say? The boy has good taste," the diva joked.

"Yeah, it must be all the modesty that attracts him," said the wrestler sarcastically.

"Cheeky," replied Sam, pulling John into a kiss.

It wasn't long before the embrace became passionate and heated and the two half-empty coffee cups lay discarded on the sitting room table.

Sam swung her legs onto the couch as John moved his body so he was lying lightly on top of her.

Their tongues brushed and the wrestler lifted the diva's T-shirt over her head, being careful night to mess up her perfectly straightened hair.

With hot kisses, the man trailed down the blonde's chest and removed her bra, caressing and kissing both breasts lovingly.

Then he returned to her mouth and once again kissed her fiercely as she pulled off his top.

In no time at all, the couple were naked on the couch, making love for the third time in less than twenty-four hours.

As Sam pulled back on her clothes, she looked down at her watch and gasped when she realized the time.

"Damn, its quarter to eleven, we've gotta meet Mike, Alison, Dave and Cheryl in fifteen minutes," she said.

With the news that they soon had to be leaving the house and their little bubble of blissfulness, both wrestlers jumped to their feet.

As John made sure he had everything, Sam called a cab.

After grabbing their cases, the two people waited outside for the cab to arrive.

Sam and John rode to the cafe where they were meeting the others for breakfast, only just making it in time. As they got out and paid the fare, the diva asked the driver to return in an hour's time to take the six people to the airport.

Stepping into the cafe, John and Sam found their friends sitting on two couches near the rear of the room.

The wrestler took a seat opposite Mike, leaving space for Sam, who'd gone to join Cheryl at the counter.

"My god, if that man makes me late for something once more, I might just knock him out," exclaimed the blonde with mock rage to her red headed companion.

"What's he done now?" questioned Cheryl, knowing full well who had annoyed her friend.

Sam giggled and relayed her night and following morning to the other woman.

"Been keeping you up, has he, I take it?" inquired the older woman.

"At it like rabbits doesn't even start to cover it," joked Sam.

"Young love, there's nothing like it," commented Cheryl as they took their drinks and breakfast back to the table.

The three couples chatted happily over breakfast until it reached lunchtime and they had to be heading to the airport.

Cheryl and Dave would be heading off on a two-week anniversary holiday that afternoon, whereas Sam, John, Alison and Mike would be returning to the road with the WWE.

The fledgling couple would have a big week ahead of them. Despite being a couple for just over twenty-four hours, the pair had been together on screen for just over a month. However, since 'Summerslam' on Sunday, the two wrestlers were now both champions.

Wanting to imitate the success of previous pairs in the wrestling business, the WWE writers had decided John Cena and Sam Edwards were now going to be the main dominant heels on 'Raw' for the foreseeable future.

This was a huge milestone for the young diva. At just twenty-five, she'd only been in the business for two and a half years and this was her first major storyline.

The situation was intensified by the fact that she and John had just become a couple in real life too.

Upon being thrown together, the wrestlers had realized their hatred was really just a mask for their true feelings and after a few moths of fighting and misunderstandings, they'd come together at last.

Now, deeply in love and with gold around both of their waists, they we starting a new chapter in their lives, both personally and professionally.

As the pre-booked cab arrived, the six people made their way outside and began lading their cases in the trunk.

Soon enough, the three couples were at the airport, had checked in and stored their luggage on the carousel.

As Cheryl and Dave's flight departed first, the six people waited for the married couple until they had to depart.

There was a slight feeling of sadness in the air, as despite being happy for their friends, Sam, John, Alison and Mike were going to really miss Cheryl and Dave's company for the fortnight they were on vacation.

As the boarding call for flights to the Caribbean came, Dave and Cheryl bid a tearful farewell to their friends.

"I'm really gonna miss having you around," said Sam, embracing the red head.

"Me too, honey, but you'll have John to look after you now," reassured the older woman.

"Yeah, and who'd have thought this time two months ago that we'd be a couple?" mused the diva.

"I always knew there was a spark between the two of you, you just took your time realizing that for yourselves," replied Cheryl.

"And didn't we. Not that it matters now," said Sam.

"Nope, not at all. You're together and in love," said the red head.

"That we are," grinned the blonde.

"You know, I'm real happy for you both. You deserve to be happy, Sam," replied Cheryl.

"Thanks and I'm happy for you and Dave. I still can't quite believe y'all have been married for two years," mused the younger woman.

"I know it seems like only yesterday that I was walking down the aisle. Who know, maybe you and John will be next?" suggested the older woman.

"I think Mike and Alison will be beating us to that," replied Sam, jerking her head towards the P.A and Intercontinental Champion.

The couple were sat on the airport's metal seats, the woman's head resting on the man's shoulders as he played with her mousey hair.

"Listen, both of you have a great holiday," said the blonde, embracing Cheryl.

"And y'all take it easy at work. Make sure that boyfriend of yours looks after you, or I'll kick his ass," replied the red head.

"Don't you worry, he will," smiled Sam.

The younger woman then turned to Dave.

"Have a good vacation and make sure you look after Cheryl. I want no dramas when you return," she said.

"I'd never dream of it," the wrestler replied genuinely. "You look after yourself too and enjoy the first throws of new love. No doubt John will be keeping you very busy."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," giggled Sam.

The wrestler and diva embraced before she returned to her boyfriend and Mike and Alison said good-bye to the married couple.

As Cheryl and Dave headed off for a well-deserved vacation, Sam, John, Alison and Mike tearfully waved them off.

"I hope we end up like them, still so in love after all this time," whispered the WWE Champion in his girlfriend's ear.

"Yeah me too. It'd be great to be this happy forever," agreed Sam.

The three wrestlers and P.A then waited for their flight to Houston, Texas, to arrive.

When it did, the two couples handed in their tickets and boarded the plane, all happy to find they had seats together.

Sitting with John's arms around her and her best friend and his girlfriend by her side, Sam let her head rest on the brown haired man's shoulder.

Sam's fears from the previous night- about whether she and John would be sexually compatible- were now completely gone. The first time they'd made love was nothing short of perfect and the diva's remaining doubts had been completely erased this morning.

Together, she and John had something amazing. They were like best friends, but with the added bonus of fantastic sexual chemistry.

Sam knew that despite everything- all their up and downs- she and John were about to embark on a fantastic life together.

Feeling more content than ever in her life, the blonde began to doze as the plane took off into the bright summer's sun.

_Could life get any more perfect? _She though as sleep washed over her.

The End.

**Author's Notes: **I am planning a sequel for this story and already have a teaser written! So, keep your eyes peeled for more info about that in the future...


	38. Epilogue: Old Faces Returning

**Author's Notes: **Re-posted 09/10/2008 for notes about why I'm not writing a sequel.

Due to personal issues last year, I had to take a break from writing, and subsequently lost inspiration for the sequel to '_The Fine Line_'. I do have about four chapters of it written. However, I feel they're not as good as I wanted, and whenever I go to write the story it all feels like 'filler'. Therefore, with other projects on the go, I decided to leave the sequel -- maybe I'll come back to it one day, when I'm feeling more inspired and have better ideas for the story. I'm sorry to anyone who was hoping for/ waiting for the sequel, but I'm afraid it doesn't look like it'll happen any time soon.

Thanks to everyone who has offered me and this story their support.

Love and creativity to y'all,

wandaXmaximoff

* * *

**Epilogue: Old Faces Returning.**

The sound of her cell ringing awoke Sam from a peaceful night's sleep. The blonde blinked open her eyes and reached over her sleeping boyfriend, John Cena, for her phone that was going off on the nightstand.

Flipping the cell open, the diva was delighted to see the caller ID informing her that it was Cheryl who was calling.

Cheryl Leigh-Batista, who was Sam's mentor and one of the woman's closest friends had been on her second honeymoon for three weeks. Now, almost a month after she'd lost the title to Sam, Cheryl had returned and was ready for a re-match.

Grinning from ear to ear, Sam answered the call.

"Good morning, Cher," she said.

"Morning, Sammy. I'm not disturbing anything, am I?" The red head asked facetiously.

Laughing hard, the younger diva replied, "Only a great dream about me kicking your ass tonight."

"I'm guessing Dusty told you I'd be back then?" asked Cheryl.

"Yup, he let me know on Friday before I left for the weekend. I knew you and Dave would be back, but I didn't realize you'd be returning to work so soon," replied Sam.

Over the phone, the blonde could tell the older woman was rolling her eyes.

"You think I'd let you keep my title for this long?" the red head teased.

"Well, I did hope," joked Sam. "So, when will you be getting to Iowa?"

"Me and Dave are heading to the airport in a few hours, so around two, I should think. Do you and the others want to meet up and the airport? Maybe grab some lunch?" suggested Cheryl.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'll call Mike and Alison and let them know, " said the Women's Champion.

"Ok great. How are they by the way? " inquired the red head.

"They're good, I think they went to Alison's parents for the weekend, " informed Sam.

"Excellent, " replied Cheryl. "And how are things with you and John?"

Sam grinned and replied, her eyes flitting to the man sleeping besides her, "Couldn't be better. I think we might actually rival you and Dave for the title of 'most loved up couple'."

"I wouldn't bank on it, honey, not after these last few weeks, " the older woman answered facetiously.

"Well, I wanna hear all the juicy details over lunch," insisted Sam.

"Oh you will, " teased Cheryl. "Well, I better go and shower. I'll catch you this afternoon, Sam."

"Ok, see you in a few hours, Cheryl, " said Sam hanging up.

The diva clipped her cell shut and carefully leaned over John, hoping not to wake him, as she placed it back on the nightstand.

As Sam sat upright again, the WWE champion opened his eyes.

"Morning, Baby doll, who was that on phone?" he asked.

"Cheryl, informing me she was back home and coming for her title, " joked the blonde. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Yeah, but I don't mind. It's worth it to have you next to me, " he replied running his fingers through her sleep-mussed hair. "What time is it?"

"Just after ten, so we should be getting up soon. I told Cheryl we'd meet her for lunch at two, " answered Sam, lovingly running her hand down the wrestler's back. "And I should call Mike and Alison too, let them know what's going on."

"Oh, do you have to? I hate this, we spend the weekend together and then we have to go back to work, " complained the brown haired man. "I wish we could just stay in bed all day."

Sam let out a giggle. "But we did that yesterday. Besides, it isn't too bad. We travel together and work together. Imagine how bad it is for Cheryl and Dave being on different shows," she pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess, " conceded John. "It's just when we're at work, it doesn't feel like we spend proper time together as a couple."

"I know, baby, I feel like that too. But what can we do? " contemplated the blonde.

"Make the most of every minute we have alone together, " replied the wrestler, pulling the woman back down onto the bed and covering her mouth with his.

As always happened when they were off work, the couple were soon making love, which resulted in them being late.

An hour and a half later, Sam frantically dived into the shower as John packed up all their belongings.

"What wrestling boots do you want me to pack for you, baby? " he called through the washroom door.

"The ones with the pink laces, thanks. The other ones pinch me a little, " she replied.

When the couple were finally ready, they headed down to grab a quick milkshake and energy bar before they had to leave.

As Sam was replying to the note her mom had left her assuring Marlie that she'd call her later that evening, her cell went off.

"Do you want me to grab that for you? " offered the WWE Champion.

When Sam said that she did, John answered the phone, only for it to go dead on him. He dialled to see who the last caller was, but the number was withheld.

"It must have been a wrong number, " informed the man, as the blonde came out of the kitchen.

"Oh, ok. I'll just call Mike and Alison anyway and make sure they're still on time to meet us, " said Sam.

The diva's best friend and his girlfriend were already at the airport when Sam called.

They informed the woman that they'd had a great time in Oklahoma, Alison's hometown, and that they should be arriving in Iowa around one-thirty.

With the knowledge that all of her friends were already on their way to the state of this week's Raw, Sam realized she and John should be getting a move on.

Not wanting to miss their twelve O'clock flight, the couple grabbed their cases and headed outside.

Just as the blonde was pulling the door shut, her cell went off again.

"Just leave it, baby, " said John. "We're gonna be late as it is."

"But what if it's Cheryl again? " insisted the diva, answering the call. However, when she spoke, the line was dead. Again, the caller was withheld.

"That's odd, that's the second time that's happened today, " commented the brown haired man as he slammed the trunk of taxi shut.

"I wouldn't worry about it, it's probably just sales people," reasoned the blonde, hopping into the backseat of the cab.

Nothing more was said about the two calls, as Sam and John sped to the airport and it was soon forgotten as they checked in and boarded their flight.

On the plane, Sam was happy to discover they were still serving food and ordered a large breakfast.

"You won't fit in your lunch, " John commented, when she requested a double order of toast.

"Watch me, " joked the diva, tucking in without a second thought.

For the remainder of the journey to Iowa, Sam and John read a little and took a nap before they finally landed.

After collecting their luggage from the carousel, John and Sam headed to meet Alison and Mike, who should have been arriving at any minute.

Stepping out of the Oklahoma waiting area, the couple greeted their friends.

"Did you have a good weekend, mate? " John asked Mike, whilst Alison and Sam embraced.

"Yeah thanks. It's always a relief to meet the future in-laws and get on with them so well, " replied the black haired man. "How about you?"

"It was good, thanks. Nice to kick back, relax and do nothing all weekend, " said Cena.

"Mom and Dad just loved Mike, they got along so well, " Alison informed Sam.

"That's great, Ali. I'm pleased everything is going so well for y'all, " cooed the blonde.

The diva was thrilled that not only was her relationship was going perfectly, but those of her friends' seemed to be as well.

The four people wondered around the airport until it reached two 'O'clock, and then they went to find Cheryl and Dave.

As luck would have it, Batista had the day off and was due in Iowa on Tuesday for the taping of Smackdown. Therefore, he got to spend an extra day with his wife, as well as catching up with friends.

A few weeks in the Caribbean had obviously done the married couple the world of good. Both were deeply tanned and looked happier than ever.

"Welcome back, " said Sam, embracing Cheryl. "Did you have a good time?"

"We did, thanks for asking, " replied the red head, who looked positively glowing from her vacation.

Dave had had the sense of mind to phone ahead and order a rental car for the two days he was in Iowa. Therefore, the three couples picked up their cases and made their way through the airport and to the parking lot.

An elegant silver luxury SUV was waiting for them outside, so they packed their cases in the trunk and took off.

The six people decided to eat at a small French bistro just two blocks from the hotel they were stopping in.

After ordering drinks and just main meal -no one apart from Sam felt they could manage more- they chatted as they waited for their food to arrive.

"So, tell us all about it. How was your holiday? " asked Sam, as she took a sip of her still water.

"Oh, Sam, it was wonderful. It was like nothing you could ever imagine, " cooed Cheryl. "Dave managed to get us the same suite we'd had for our honeymoon and we spent virtually the whole time in bed."

"Although we did venture out to go scuba diving once," added Dave. "That was pretty cool."

The three couples chatted until their lunch arrived, mostly talking about Dave and Cheryl's vacation.

When the meals were finally brought over, everyone feel silent as they tucked in.

Throughout lunch, Sam noticed that Cheryl wasn't eating much, only picking at her salad.

"You ok, Cher? " she asked. "It's only you haven't eaten much."

"Yeah, I'm fine really. I just feel a little sick, " replied the red head, pushing her uneaten meal away. "I think I picked up a bug on holiday though."

When everyone had finished eating and the plates had been cleared away, the six people ordered another round of drinks and chatted as they let their food digest.

"So, Mike, how did you get along with Alison's parents? " asked Dave.

"Really well, thanks. They're lovely people and they were so warm and welcoming, " replied the black haired man.

"Yeah, they treated Mike like their own son, " added Alison. "I think Dad will be adopting him soon."

"What can I say honey, we bonded over fishing, " said Mike, a proud grin on his face.

It was obvious the couple were thrilled at how well the wrestler and the P.A's parents had gotten along.

"An d when will you be meeting the future in-laws, Sam?" teased Cheryl. "You're the only one who hasn't."

"Well, it's Brittany's wedding in two months, so I guess I'll see everyone then, " replied the blonde.

"My mom won't wait two months to meet you, Baby doll. Every time I call home she asks about you," informed John. "How about we visit them when we're off next?"

"Yeah, ok then, that sounds great, " agreed the diva, with a big smile.

Since things had become serious between her and John, Sam had been quite anxious to meet his family. They obviously meant a lot to the WWE champion and the diva was eager to create a good impression.

Finally, the three couples decided to head back to the hotel. They had to be at the arena in three hours and all of them were keen to unpack and relax before they had to leave again.

Getting back into Dave's hired SUV, they drove the two blocks to the hotel.

When they arrived, Cheryl said she wanted to go for a lie down, so Dave offered to join his wife.

John had told Johnny Nitro and Melina that he'd join them in the bar for a drink to catch up and Sam was accompanying him.

"Why don't you two join us? " she suggested to Mike and Alison.

"Yeah, ok then, " agreed the black haired man. "Let us just drop our bags off first."

Fifteen minutes later after they'd all checked in and left their cases in their hotel rooms, John, Sam, Mike and Alison went down to meet Nitro and Melina in the bar.

They were sitting towards the back of the room, along with Carlito, Maria and Amy.

"Hey, pickle, did you have a good weekend off? " asked the raven-haired diva, as the Women's Champion took a seat.

"Yeah, I did thanks. How about you? " she inquired.

Amy then proceeded to fill Sam in about her weekend with hey boyfriend Kyle – the cousin of ECW wrestler CM Punk. The couple seemed to be getting along well and the blonde was thrilled for them.

Looking around the bar, Sam noticed how many couples there were within the WWE. Everyone seemed so happy and in love. This in turn made the diva feel all warm inside.

With her friends around her once more, John by her side and everyone so loved up, Sam knew she'd be in for a happy few months at work.


End file.
